Kingdom Hearts Branded
by HotXbun
Summary: Sequel to Kingdom Hearts Princess of Hearts. "You have been branded." What did this phrase mean? This is what Sora and six other Keyblade wielders must find out after they are given strange marks and new Keyblades. rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1 Union of the Sky and Sea

HotXbun: Here it is! The sequel to Kingdom Hearts Princess of Hearts. If you haven't read that yet, I suggest you do. There will also still be Kingdom Hearts Extras and challenges at the end of the chapters. Without further ado, let's get going!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 1 Union of the Sky and Sea **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Get it?]**

_Years ago, during the clash between light and darkness, darkness won. It won't be the same this time._

Third Person POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

It was Valentine's Day, and as clique as it might be, this was the day Keyblade wielders Sora and Kairi would be wed.

In one room, Sora was getting ready with all his groomsmen. This included Riku (who was his best man), Roxas, Ven, Terra, Donald, Goofy, Mickey.

Sora was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black, knee length boots; a black, long sleeved blazer that was unbuttoned; a red sash and his necklace.

Everybody else was wearing the same outfit but with different colour sashes. Riku's was very dark purple, Roxas' was black, Ven's was green, Terra's was yellow, Donald's was bronze, Goofy's was silver and Mickey's was gold.

Riku walked up to Sora and put his hand on his shoulder.

"How you feeling", the former asked.

"Ready to marry the love of my life." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (squeals) Only about three hundred words into the story and I'm already squealing.]**

...

In another room, all the bridesmaids were getting ready. This included Naminé (who was the maid of honour), Xion and Aqua. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: So Sora has seven groomsmen But Kairi only has three bridesmaids? Fascinating.]**

Kit and Chirithy were also there because they were going to be the flower girl and ring bearers respectively.

Naminé was wearing a white, sleeveless, knee length dress and silver flats.

Her hair was tied into a side bun and she was wearing a headpiece like the one Kairi wore in her Princess Form. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yes. That's what I'm calling it.]**

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted white.

Everybody else was wearing the same outfit except Xion's dress was black and Aqua's was blue.

Kit was wearing a white, knee length dress with long, lace sleeves and white sandals.

Her hair was tied into a braid and she was wearing a white flower band.

Chirithy was wearing a light green flower band.

"How do I look?"

With that everybody turned their heads...and gained looks of shock in their eyes.

Kairi was wearing a white, sleeveless, foot length dress with silver stars on the hem; silver flats and her signature necklace.

Her hair was wavy and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: No! Must...keep...the...tears...in.]**

"Kairi", Naminé said in awe. "You look amazing!"

"It's just missing one thing", Xion stated.

With that she brought out a silver tiara with a white wedding veil and put it on Kairi's head.

"There", she said. "Now you look like a bride." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Not yet.]**

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in", a male voice asked.

"Come in dad", Kairi replied.

With that Kairi's father walked into the room...and covered his mouth when his hands when he saw his daughter.

"Am I dreaming", he asked. "Is my daughter wearing a wedding dress?"

"She's beautiful isn't she", Aqua asked.

"The most beautiful girl ever", Kairi's father stated before kissing his daughter's hand. "Are you ready honey."

"I am."

...

And that's how Sora and Kairi found themselves at the altar.

"Do you Kairi take Sora to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you Sora take Kairi to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that...Sora and Kairi shared their first kiss...and were married.

...

HotXbun: Okay. Now I can cry (bursts out crying).

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about the wedding.

My Answer: I loved it!


	2. Chapter 2 Lauriam

HotXbun: We're gonna get a fight scene in this chapter!

Guest: (Squeals).

7: It was wasn't it?

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you.

04JETTA: Here's the next chapter!

Guest: I'm sure they won't.

TruSelf: A new adventure awaits.

TheJoker2.0: The Master of Masters is after the same thing as Xehanort, he just plans on getting it in a different way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 2 Lauriam **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Who is also Marluxia. So, ah oh.]**

Ven's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ven's POV.]**

One Month Later

I woke up to...the sound of a trumpet!

I yelled before falling out of my bed!

I looked up...and saw Lea standing over me with a trumpet app on his Gummi Phone.

"What in the worlds Lea", I asked angrily.

"You're gonna be late for work", Lea pointed out. "If you want to live here, you need to work for it. Now get off your butt and get moving!"

You are probably extremely confused right now, so let me enlighten you. You see, I am currently not living in The Land of Departure. I am living in Twilight Town with Lea, Isa, Roxas, Xion and Skuld.

After I showed Aqua and Terra my mark and new Keyblade, they advised me not to use said Keyblade until they can figure why I got it.

After that, I began to feel out of place in The Land of Departure. That was a place for Keyblade wielders, but I wasn't a Keyblade wielder anymore.

So, I decided to leave, and Lea said I could move into the apartment he was living in.

I got a job at the bistro everybody else worked at, and had been staying in Twilight Town ever since.

After working all day, I got myself some Sea Salt ice cream and sat on the Clock Tower.

"Can I join you", I heard someone ask.

I turned my head...and saw Skuld.

"Of course", I replied before Skuld sat down.

"Are you okay Ven", she asked. "You seem kind of down?"

"I'm fine", I replied. "Just a little home sick that's all."

"Then why don't you just go home Ven", Skuld asked.

"I just feel like I don't belong in the Land of Departure if I'm not a Keyblade wielder", I replied.

"Keyblade wielder or not, the Land of Departure is still your home", Skuld stated.

"I know", I stated.

"Then just go back", Skuld commanded.

I was about to say something...when I noticed something behind Skuld.

"What's wrong", she asked.

"A Corridor of Darkness."

True as day...a Corridor of Darkness was behind Skuld!

She got up and turned around.

Two figures walked out of it. A man with pink hair. And a woman with blonde hair. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I think we all know who they are.]**

Skuld gasped in shock.

"Lauriam", she said to the man.

"You know him", I asked in shock.

Then...Skuld said something that shocked me.

"He was one of the five people chosen to be a new Union Leader."

Upon hearing this...I looked at the man (who I now knew was named Lauriam) in shock.

"Is this true", I asked.

"It is", Lauriam replied. "Now, come with me. There's something I need you to do."

"And what is that", I asked.

"You'll find out", Lauriam replied before holding out his hand.

Skuld was about to walk up to him, but I stopped her.

"Wait", I commanded. "Look at their cloaks. It's the same one your father and the Master of Masters wears."

When Skuld heard this, she looked at Lauriam and the woman.

"You're right", she said before getting angry. "Did my father give you those cloaks?"

"Yes", the woman replied. "Don't you want to go and see daddy dearest?"

"Not if it's a part of some wicked scheme", Skuld replied.

"You are coming with us one way or the other", Lauriam replied.

With that he held out his arm...and I gasped in shock.

He had a mark on his arm just like the ones Skuld and I had. Only his one was the outline of a unicorn head. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Oh come one!]**

"Look Skuld", I commanded. "He has a mark just like ours."

"You're right", Skuld agreed. "Where did you get that mark?"

"Doesn't matter", Lauriam replied. "All that matters is that it gives me this!"

With that Lauriam held out his hand...and his mark began to glow.

Then...a Keyblade appeared!

It was just like the ones Skuld and I got. Only his one had a dark pink handle and the head of a unicorn.

"Skuld", I said. "It's just like our ones."

"It is", Skuld agreed. "Listen, I know you promised Aqua and Terra that you wouldn't use your Keyblade, but I think you have to."

"I think you're right."

With that...I held out my hand.

My mark began to glow and burn my skin.

Then...my Keyblade appeared.

Skuld did the same.

The woman that was with Lauriam also summoned her own weapons.

"I'll take Lauriam", I said. "You take her."

"Got it", Skuld said.

Then...she charged at the woman. And I charged at Lauriam, but was blocked by his Keyblade!

"I'll let you know that I just broke a promise because of you", I yelled.

"Boo hoo", Lauriam said making me angry.

I tried to hit him again but was blocked!

Then...he kicked me in my legs causing me to fall over.

Before I could get up, he put his foot on my chest and pinned me down!

Then...I slashed him in his leg!

This made him move his foot, and before he could react...I struck him in the chest and knocked him down!

I tried to hit him, but he blocked me with his Keyblade!

Then, he kicked me in my legs which knocked me down!

Before I could get up, Lauriam grabbed onto the back of my shirt and lifted me into the air!

Then...he harshly threw me to the ground!

I knocked my head...and passed out.

Skuld's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Skuld's POV.]**

I watched in horror as Ven was harshly thrown to the ground!

"Ven", I yelled.

Then...I was pushed...and fell right next to Ven, knocking me out as well.

Ava's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Ava's POV.]**

My family and I were outside our house...when a dark portal (which I now knew was called 'a Corridor of Darkness') appeared.

"Mommy", Kit yelled before grabbing onto my leg. "It's one of those scary portals!"

"Yes", I said. "It is."

With that I picked up Kit and gave her to her father.

"You two go inside and stay there until I say to okay?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle them on your own", Otto asked.

"I'll be fine", I stated before kissing Otto. "I love you."

"I love you too", Otto said. "Be safe."

With that Otto ran inside with Kit.

I turned around...and saw Luxu walk out of the Corridor of Darkness.

"Luxu", I said coldly.

"Hello Ava", Luxu greeted. "Lovely to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same about you", I stated.

"I'm hurt Ava", Luxu mocked before putting his hand on his heart. "I thought we were friends."

"We were", I stated. "Until you let million of kids be killed in the Keyblade War!"

"It had to be done Ava", Luxu stated.

"No", I said. "It didn't!"

With that...I summoned my Keyblade.

Luxu summoned his own.

Then...I ran up and tried to hit him, but he blocked me with his Keyblade.

"I see you relearned how to use a Keyblade", he said.

"I did", I said.

I then tried to hit Luxu again, but was blocked by his Keyblade.

Then...he kicked me in the stomach which knocked me to the ground!

Luxu tried to hit me, but I blocked him with my Keyblade.

Then...he kicked me in my stomach!

I yelled out in pain before pointing my Keyblade at Luxu.

"Thundaga", I yelled before hitting Luxu with a bolt of lightning which knocked him back.

I got up and began to run up to him.

"Firaga", he yelled before hitting me in the stomach with a ball of fire!

I fell to the ground and held my stomach in pain.

Then...Luxu grabbed onto my wrist and harshly pulled me onto my feet.

"You're coming with me."

Then...I was surrounded by darkness.

...

HotXbun: Everybody panic!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is gonna happen next.

My Answer: There's gonna be some reunions with some certain characters.


	3. Chapter 3 Reunions

HotXbun: Now in the previous story someone asked me if I planned on pairing up Skuld and Ven. I said no as Skuld is now an adult and Ven is still a teenager. I also said that it was because I planned on pairing up Ven with someone else. And that someone else is going to be revealed in this chapter.

7: Oh yes.

TruSelf: Correct!

Guest: I love that you said 'his wife' (squeals).

theCesar09: You have no idea how right you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

...

Chapter 3 Reunions

Ven's POV

_I was lying on the grass as I heard the sound of a leaf whistle._

"_What do you think Ven", the person who was playing the whistle asked._

"_It sounds great", I replied. "Can you play it again?"_

...

I slowly opened my eyes...and saw that I was in a room I did not recognise.

Then...I saw that someone was sitting on the edge of my bed, playing a leaf whistle.

It was a girl. A beautiful girl.

I slowly sat up...and immediately felt pain in my head.

"Ven", the girl said in concern before coming closer to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied. "How do you know my name?"

With that...the girl looked down sadly.

"So you don't remember me", she said before shaking her head and forcing a smile on her face. "That's okay! All that matters is that you and I are together again!"

With that the girl held out her hand.

"My name is Strelitzia", she revealed. "You and I used to be friends many years ago."

"You and I were friends", I asked.

Strelitzia just nodded.

With that I looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry", I apologised. "But I don't remember you."

With that Strelitzia looked at me sadly.

Then...she put her hand on my shoulder.

This made my heart race.

"It's okay Ven", she stated. "Like I said, all that matters is that you and I are together again."

With that I looked at Strelitzia in shock.

Then...I smiled...and nodded.

Then...the bedroom door opened...and I growled.

"Lauriam", I said angrily as said person appeared in the doorway.

I tried to charge at him...but Strelitzia grabbed onto my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Wait", she commanded. "You've just woken up after being hit badly. Please do not rush into a fight!"

With that I glared at Lauriam.

"What do you want", I asked angrily.

"The Master of Masters wants to see us."

Skuld's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

Then...I saw my father!

"Father", I said before sitting up.

"Hey Alexa", father greeted.

With that...tears whelmed up in my eyes.

Then...I tackled my father in a hug.

"I missed you so much", I stated.

"You did", my father asked in shock.

I just nodded.

Then, the door opened.

I turned my head...and growled.

"Lauriam", I said angrily before getting out of my bed. "Where's Ven?"

"I'm right here."

With that the person who said that walked into the room...and it was Ven!

"Ven", I yelled before running up and hugging said person. "I was so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay", Ven replied.

"Good", I replied before glaring at Lauriam. "Now you!"

With that I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at Lauriam.

"You have ten seconds to tell me where we are", I stated.

"Why don't you just see for yourself", Lauriam asked.

With that I walked out of the room, and gasped in shock.

The place I was in was beautiful.

"Is this Scala Ad Caelum", I asked in awe.

"It is", my father replied.

Suddenly, I heard someone say this.

"Skuld!"

I knew that voice. It was from long ago.

I turned my head...and gasped in shock.

"Ephemer?"

...

HotXbun: So we've got both Strelitzia and Ephemer? Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me why you think Strelitzia and Ephemer are here.

My Answer: Not telling!


	4. Chapter 4 Ephemer

HotXbun: Time for the next chapter!

theCesar09: Told you you were right about the everybody gets a brand thing.

Guest: That's why they were brought back, but how were they brought back?

Yurosoku: We'll see.

Guest: Wait a minute! Where was the 'her heart lies for another' line?

7: Correct!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...Chapter 4 Ephemer

Ven's POV

"_I'm Ephemer."_

"_My name's Ventus. But you can call me Ven." _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This if from the flashback Ven had in chapter 26 of Princess of Heart.]**

I thought about this as I stared at the person in front of in shock.

It was him. It was Ephemer.

Skuld walked up to him.

"Ephemer", she said. "Is it really you?"

"It is", Ephemer replied. "Is that you Skuld?"

"It is", Skuld replied.

"Wow", Ephemer said in shock. "You look...really different."

"And you look...exactly the same", Skuld pointed out.

"So does Ven over here", Ephemer stated before walking up to me. "except his hair is longer and he has this cool armour thing." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I don't know if it's just how his chibi form, but to me Ven's hair looks shorter in Union X.]**

Ephemer then held out his hand.

"Good to see you again Ven", he stated.

With that...I smiled at him...and took his hand.

"Good to see you too", I stated.

Strelitzia then walked up to us.

"Nice to meet you", she greeted. "My name is Strelitzia."

"Aren't you Lauriam's sister?"

When I heard that, I looked at Strelitzia in shock.

"Wait a minute", I said. "Lauriam is your brother?!"

"Yes", Lauriam replied before walking up to us. "She is. So don't go and get any funny ideas wise guy."

_What ideas?_

"Is that you Lauriam", Ephemer asked in shock. "You look different too! How come some of us look older well the others look the same."

"I don't know", I replied. "I don't know anything anymore."

"Alright", Lauriam said. "Now that we've all been reacquainted, the Master of Masters wants to see us."

Five Minutes Later

We arrived in what appeared to be a thrown room, where the Master of Masters was sitting on said thrown.

I also found...Lady Ava!

"Lady Ava", I yelled before running up to said person.

"Ventus", Lady Ava said before running up to me. "You were captured too?"

That made me angry. Very angry.

I glared at the Master of Masters.

"You kidnapped Lady Ava again", I asked angrily. "What is wrong with you?! She has a family!"

"She also has a role to fulfil", the Master of Masters stated. "And that role must always come first. Even before family."

"You're wrong", I stated. "Family always comes first! Now, let me go back to mine!"

"As far as I'm concerned", Lauriam started. "You left your family."

"How do you know that", I asked.

"I've been watching you", Lauriam revealed. "Waiting for the right moment to strike."

If I wasn't angry before. I was really angry now.

I summoned my Keyblade and charged at Lauriam, But was blocked by another Keyblade.

Strelitzia's Keyblade.

I looked at her in shock.

"Please don't hurt him", she pleaded. "He kidnapped you to save me."

When I heard this...I looked at Strelitzia in shock.

"What do you mean", I asked.

Then...Lauriam said something I did not want to hear.

"Strelitzia was killed."

...

HotXbun: So if you haven't played Union X and are confused, let me clear some things up. Strelitzia was killed by an unknown figure. The question is, how is she back now?

Challenge: Tell me how you think Strelitzia is alive.

My Answer: It's Kingdom Hearts! Nobody stays dead.


	5. Chapter 5 Brain

HotXbun: Five Chapters! Halfway to ten! A woo woo!

One more major character is going to appear in this chapter.

Guest: Read chapter 48 of Princess of Heart to find out.

TheCesar09: Nope!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 5 Brain **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take) Brain?!]**

Ven's POV

"_Strelitzia was killed."_

Those words rang in my head as I looked at Strelitzia in shock.

"W...what", I asked in shock. "What does he mean?"

With this...Strelitzia took a deep breath...and said this.

"Many years ago...I was killed", she revealed. "I don't know why or who did it."

"Xigbar said he would bring Strelitzia back to life if I kidnapped you", Lauriam revealed. "Don't you see, I had to do it!"

I didn't answer. Everything just kept spinning round and round in my head.

"Well then", the Masters of Masters said snapping me out of it. "Enough of that! we have other things to attend to."

With that...Aced grabbed onto me!

"Let me go", I commanded.

I then looked up and saw that everybody else was being grabbed onto by the other Foretellers.

We were now forming a circle.

The Master of Masters went to the centre of the circle, and held up a staff.

I realised that it was the same staff that brought him back to life. The one that has Kairi's light in it. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read chapter 48 of Princess of Heart to see what Ven is talking about.]**

The Foreteller with the unicorn mask looked at Lauriam, who nodded.

Then...he summoned his Keyblade.

"Power of the unicorn!"

With that...Lauriam shot a beam of dark pink energy at the staff!

Xigbar then grabbed onto Strelitzia's arm...and her Keyblade appeared.

"Power of the fox!"

With that a beam of orange energy shot at the staff!

Then Invi grabbed onto Skuld's arm and her Keyblade appeared.

"Power of the snake!"

With that a beam of silver energy shot at the staff.

Then the Foreteller with the cheetah mask grabbed onto Ephemer's arm making his Keyblade appear.

"Power of the cheetah!"

With that a red beam of energy shot at the staff.

Finally...Aced grabbed onto my arm and made my Keyblade appear!

"Power of the bear!"

With that...a beam of green energy shot at the staff!

"With the light that burns like a fire, bring back the one my heart most desires!"

With that...a beam of huge light shot to the sky!

Then...the beam shot back at the ground!

When the light disappeared...there was somebody standing there.

Somebody...who looked like Master Eraqus.

I could only stare at him in shock as he looked around in confusion.

"No way", Skuld said in shock.

"Is that you...Brain?" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (does spit take again) Brain?!]**

_Brain?_

This person (who was apparently named Brain) looked at Ephemer in shock.

"Is that you Ephemer", he asked.

"Yeah", Ephemer replied. "It's me."

Brain then looked at me and gasped in shock.

"Ven", he said. "Is that you?"

"It's me", I replied. "Who...who are you?"

With that...Brain straightened himself.

"My name is Brain", he revealed. "I was one of the five chosen union members."

"No", the Master of Masters said. "You are not. However, you can still be useful."

When Brain saw who said that...he glared at him.

"You", he replied before he held out his arm.

But nothing happened.

"My Keyblade", he said. "Why can't I summon my Keyblade?!"

"Because it's back where it belongs", the Master of Masters stated before summoning his Keyblade. "But don't worry. I'll give you a new one."

With that the Master of Masters grabbed onto Brain's wrist...and stabbed it with his Keyblade!

Brain yelled out in pain as a black matter covered his wrist.

The Master of Masters then pulled his Keyblade out...and Brain fell to his knees.

He look at his wrist...which now had a mark on it. This one...a black outline of a goat head.

...

HotXbun: If you're confused then let me explain. It is mentioned in one of the secret reports from KH3 that one of the new Union leaders was not chosen by the Master of Masters and is an imposter. It is strongly hinted that this is Brain. It's also hinted that he is an ancestor to Master Eraqus. If you look at a photo of the two of them you can definitely see the resemblance.

Challenge: Tell me who you think Brain is.

My Answer: What I just said pretty much explains it.


	6. Chapter 6 Communication

HotXbun: This chapter is going to be a bit of a filler, but important filler!

Guest: If only he was that nice.

TheJoker2.0: They return in this chapter.

7: Very curious indeed.

Yurosoku: Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

...

Chapter 6 Communication

Ven's POV

One Hour Later

All the Union leaders (minus Lauriam) and Lady Ava were talking in a room with a giant round table.

"I feel like I've been here before", I revealed.

"That's because this is the room where we would have our meetings", Ephemer revealed.

I then looked down.

"There's something I don't understand", I revealed. "I thought there were only supposed to be five union leaders. Why are there six?"

"One of us must've been a replacement for Strelitzia after she...didn't show up."

With that...Strelitzia looked down sadly.

I suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. So, I put my hand on top of hers.

She looked up at me in shock...then smiled.

This smile made my heart race. I vowed right there and then that I would do what ever I could to make Strelitzia smile.

"So", Skuld started snapping out of my daze. "How are we gonna get out of here? Whenever I try to create a portal it just won't work."

"Same here", I revealed.

"Me too", Ephemer revealed.

"Me as well", Strelitzia revealed.

"And me", Lady Ava revealed.

"And me", Brain revealed. "And I know why. I researched Scala Ad Caelum many years ago, and found out some very interesting facts. Scala Ad Caelum is built over Daybreak Town, our home."

"Yeah", Ephemer said. "I guessed that from the fact that we're sitting in our old meeting room."

"True", Brain said. "Anyway, once the Keyblade War was over, a young Keyblade wielder rallied all the other surviving wielders together and they rebuilt Scala Ad Caelum. Then the wielder who rallied everyone together was named king, and this king did not want any harm to come to his subjects. So, he made a deal with a witch. He would allow her to take anybody who did wrong as a servant, and in return, she would put a spell on Scala Ad Caelum that made it so not just anybody could get in, or out."

"Then How did the Master of Masters and the Foretellers get in", I asked.

"I don't know", Brain replied.

With that I looked down sadly.

"If only there was a way to tell our friends where we are", I said. "They'd know what to do."

Then...Skuld seemed to get an idea.

"Maybe we can", she stated.

"How", I asked.

"When Sora was being held captive by my father, he would receive letters that Kairi had sent him."

"You're right", I said. "And Kairi got a letter from Sora when he escaped."

"Who's Kairi and Sora", Brain asked.

"Their friends of Skuld and I", I revealed. "Two months ago Xig...Luxu was keeping Sora captive, but he would receive letters from Kairi, the girl he loved."

"Kairi and Sora love each more than anything", Skuld stated. "I believe that it was their love for each other that guided the letters."

When Brain heard this...he scoffed.

"Okay, he started. "That's sweet and all, but I don't think love can guide a letter."

"Only one way to find out."

Sora's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Sora's POV.]**

One Hour Later

Aqua ran into Ansem the Wise's mansion...with a letter in her hand.

"Guys", she yelled. "I've got a letter from Ven and Alexa!"

"Give me that woman", Demyx commanded before grabbing the letter and beginning to read it.

_Dear whoever finds this_

_Ven here. Just want to let you know that Skuld and I are okay, and that we're in Scala Ad Caelum, the place we last saw Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus._

"Scala Ad Caelum", I asked in confusion. "What are they doing there?"

"This has 'Xigbar' written all over it", Axel stated.

"Okay", Demyx started. "I am very confused. What is Scala Ad Caelum?"

"It's the place we last saw Master Xehanort and Master Eraqus in", Roxas revealed.

"Yeah", Demyx said. "Still don't get it."

"We don't have to get it", Isa stated. "All we need is to get to it."

"And how will we do that", Xion asked. "We got there through Kingdom Hearts."

"And the last time Kingdom Hearts showed up was during our last battle with Organisation XII", Riku reminded.

"Well then", Demyx started. "Looks like we'll have to start a war. Who wants to be on my team?!"

"Stop it", Lea commanded.

I then looked at the king, who seemed to be thinking about something.

"What is it your Majesty", I asked.

"I think I know how we can get there."

The Next Day

We were all in the Gummi Ship on our way to...the Keyblade Graveyard.

Never thought I'd go back there again. But then again, I never thought I'd go back to Scala Ad Caelum either.

I looked over at Kairi, who was burying her head into her knees.

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"I'm fine", Kairi stated without even looking up, which is how I knew that she was not fine.

"Okay everybody", the king said. "Warping to the Keyblade Graveyard in three, two, one..."

Ten Minutes Later

The Gummi Ship handed and the hatch opened.

And as soon as it did...Kairi ran out!

"Kairi", I yelled before running after her.

She was on the ground...vomiting.

I ran to her and held her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Thanks", she said weakly when she was done vomiting.

She then turned around and sat down.

"Are you okay Kairi", Naminé asked in concern as she walked up to us.

"I'm fine", Kairi replied. "I probably just got a bit ship sick that's all."

"You okay to keep going", I asked.

Kairi just nodded.

"Okay", I said. "Let's go then."

One Hour Later

We made it through the labyrinth.

We were now in the last place where we saw Kingdom Hearts.

This is also the place where...where Xehanort killed Kairi.

I held onto her hand and looked at her closely.

I could tell that she was thinking about what happened as well.

"Don't worry Kairi", I reassured. "I won't let something like that happen again."

With that Kairi looked at me in shock.

Then...she nodded.

"I know you won't."

With that I looked at the king...who summoned something.

It was...the X-Blade.

"Ooo", Demyx said in awe. "Give me!"

With that Demyx tried to grab the X-Blade, but Isa held onto the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Oh come on", Demyx said before looking at the king. "Please a kingliness. I don't have a Keyblade anymore!"

"I'm sorry Demyx", the king apologised. "But the X-Blade should only be used when absolutely necessary."

With that Demyx pouted.

"Alright everybody", the king said. "Get your Keyblades out! We'll summon Kingdom Hearts together!"

"I would", Demyx said. "But I don't have a Keyblade!"

"Okay", Isa said before grabbing onto Demyx's shirt. "Come with me."

With that Isa dragged Demyx to the side.

The king then pointed the X-Blade towards the sky...and fired a beam of light at it.

The rest of us did the same. Then...Kingdom Hearts appeared!

"It worked", the king said happily. "Alright everybody! Let's go!"

Ten Minutes Later

We had arrived in Scala Ad Caelum.

"Ooo", Demyx said in awe. "It's like a resort! You guys can go back if you want to, I'm staying here!"

Everybody just looked at Demyx in annoyance.

"Alright everybody", Mickey said. "Let's spit up! It'll make it quicker to find Ven and Skuld."

...

HotXbun: Alright everybody! We should be getting some battles in the next chapter!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	7. Chapter 7 By Your Side

HotXbun: We're gonna get some Venlitzia in this chapter. Yes, that's what I'm using as their shipping name.

TruSelf: My friend, love does not just apply to romance.

serpent1234: Thank you! And I think I know what you're thinking on what is making Kairi sick.

7: I know love will find a way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

...

Chapter 7 By Your Side.

Ven's POV

Strelitzia and I were standing together on a balcony.

"So", I started. "How did you and I know each other?"

"You and I met in our school cafeteria", Strelitzia revealed. "I was all alone and you sat down next to me. We were best friends ever since."

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

"I'm...I'm sorry I don't recognise you."

The...Strelitzia put her hand on top of mine.

This made my heart race.

"Ven", Strelitzia started. "I don't care that you don't remember me. I'm just glad to be with you again."

Then...Strelitzia hugged me.

"You mean a lot to me Ven", she stated. "And even if you don't feel the same, that's okay. All I want is to be by your side."

This made me look at Strelitzia in shock.

But before anything could happen, I heard this.

"Ven!"

"Ven! Where are you?!"

I recognised those voices.

I looked down the balcony...and saw Aqua and Terra!

"Aqua", I yelled. "Terra!"

With that Aqua and Terra looked up.

"Ven", the former yelled.

"Hold on", I commanded. "I'm coming!"

With that I tried to run up to Aqua and Terra, but before he could get to them...somebody teleported in front of me.

It was Lauriam.

I growled as he created a barrier that stopped Aqua and Terra from getting to me.

"Let me get to my friends", I commanded.

"I don't think so", Lauriam said.

Then...Strelitzia walked up to me.

"Onji Chan", she started. "Why are you not letting Ven get to his friends?"

"I made a deal with the Master of Masters", Lauriam revealed. "In return for him bringing you back, I pledged my loyalty to him."

Hearing this made Strelitzia look at Lauriam in shock.

"Look", I started. "I understand why you did that, but Strelitzia is back now! You don't have to go through with your deal!"

"Yes", Lauriam said before summoning his Keyblade. "I do."

With that...I summoned my Keyblade too, but before I could do anything...Strelitzia stepped in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Strelitzia", I said in confusion. "What are you..."

"Ven", Strelitzia started. "Go back to your friends, and leave me behind."

Hearing this made me look at Strelitzia in shock.

"Wh...what", I asked. "But we just found each other!"

"Why do you care", Lauriam asked. "You don't even remember her."

With that I looked down sadly.

Then...I thought about what Strelitzia said earlier.

"_You mean a lot to me Ven. And even if you don't feel the same, that's okay. All I want is to be by your side."_

With that...I looked at Lauriam with a look of determination.

"That doesn't matter Lauriam", I stated before grabbing onto Strelitzia's hand. "All that matters is us being together again."

This made Strelitzia looked at me in shock.

"Ven", she said.

I then looked at Strelitzia...and smiled.

She smiled back before looking at her brother.

"Onji Chan, she started. "Do you want me to be happy?"

This made Lauriam look at his sister in shock.

"Then let me be with Ven", Strelitzia said. "You know how much he means to me!"

This made Lauriam look at Strelitzia in shock before looking down sadly.

Then...he sighed in defeat.

"You're lucky I love you."

When Strelitzia heard this, she smiled before tackling Lauriam in a hug.

"Onji Chan", she said happily. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Imōto", Lauriam said before walking up to me. "You, you'd better not break my sister's heart."

Before I could ask Lauriam what he meant, he removed the barrier that was keeping my friends from me.

"Ven", they yelled before tackling me in a hug.

"We were so worried about you", Aqua revealed.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again", Terra commanded.

With that I chuckled before breaking the hug.

"Got it", I stated.

Then...Chirithy jumped off Aqua's back and into my arms.

"Ven", she said happily before hugging me. "You're okay!"

With that I hugged Chirithy as Strelitzia walked up to us.

"Chirithy", the latter said in shock.

"Strelitzia", Chirithy said in shock. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the Final World?"

"I was brought back to life", Strelitzia revealed.

Before I could ask what was going on, Aqua and Terra walked up to us.

"Ven", the former started. "Who's this?"

"This is Strelitzia", I revealed. "An old friend."

Then the blonde haired woman (who I now knew was named Elrena) walked up to us.

"What's going on", she asked.

"Sorry Larxene", Lauriam said. "But I'm switching sides."

_Larxene?_

"Again", Elrena asked in shock. "You are very fickle aren't Marluxia?"

"_Marluxia?"_

"Will you come with me", Lauriam asked.

Elrena thought about it for a moment.

"Why not", she asked. "Xiggy will probably throw me out if you leave anyway."

"Good", Lauriam stated. "Let's go then."

With that we were about to leave...when Brain walked up to us.

Aqua and Terra looked at him in shock.

"Is that..."

"No", I replied. "That's not Master Eraqus. That's Brain. One of the chosen new Union leaders. But he does look like him doesn't he?"

With that Aqua and Terra looked at Brain in shock.

"Are these your friends Ven", the latter asked.

"They are", I replied. "Told you my letter would work."

"I guess you were right", Brain stated before holding out his hand. "My name is Brain."

With that...Aqua smiled before shaking Brain's hand.

"My name is Aqua", said person revealed. "And this is Terra."

"Nice to meet you Aqua and Terra", Brain stated.

"Nice to meet you too", Terra stated.

"Can we save the introductions for later", Lauriam asked. "We need to get out of here before one of the Foreteller's finds us!"

...

HotXbun: So Ven is back with his friends.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	8. Chapter 8 idiot

HotXbun: We're gonna go more into Demyx and Skuld's relationship in this chapter.

Guest: Correct!

Truself: They haven't left Scala Ad Caelum yet.

TheJoker2.0: Murphy's Law is correct.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...Chapter 8 Idiot

Skuld's POV

I was standing on a balcony with my father.

"Beautiful isn't it", he asked.

"It is", I replied before looking down at my mark sadly. "Father, what is this mark? What does it mean?"

"That brand will give you great power", Father revealed. "Trust me."

"But what kind of power", I asked. "And what does it have to do with the Master of Master's plan?"

"I can't tell", my father revealed. "But trust me when I say you are destined for great things."

Before I could say anything else, father was blown over the balcony!

"Father", I yelled before looking over the balcony.

My father was hanging onto the ledge.

I was about to reach out to him...but was held back by somebody hugging me.

"Oh Lexi", I heard them say. "Thank goodness you're okay!"

"Demyx", I asked before turning around and seeing said person. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?"

"We summoned Kingdom Hearts with this awesome Keyblade", Demyx revealed. "Well, everybody else got to. I didn't because your daddy took my Keyblade away!"

"You barely had it", my father stated as he climbed back onto the balcony. "Now, what Keyblade are you talking about?"

"The mouse king called it the Keyblade", Demyx revealed. "It kind of looked like two Keyblades in an X shape."

"The X-Blade", my father said in realisation.

Then...he hugged me.

"Sorry kid", he said before breaking the hug. "But this is goodbye for now. I have something I need to do."

And before I could protest...my father disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

I turned around and glared at Demyx.

"Demyx", I yelled angrily. "Do you realise what you just did?! My father now knows that the king has the X-Blade!"

"Was I not supposed to do that", Demyx asked.

I growled angrily.

"Demyx", I started. "You are such an idiot!"

I then looked up at Demyx...and saw him looking at me with a look of utter pain.

I immediately regretted what I said.

"Demyx", I started. "I'm..."

"I can't believe you said that", Demyx said with tears in his eyes. "I'm fine with everyone else calling me an idiot, but one of the reasons why I liked you so much If because you never did!"

With that Demyx ran off.

"Demyx", I yelled. "Come back!"

"Alexa!"

I turned around to see who said that, and saw Lea and Isa!

They ran up and hugged me.

"We were so worried about you", the former stated.

"Are you okay", Isa asked.

"I'm fine", I replied. "But we need to find Demyx! I said something very mean to him and now he's run off."

"Who's Demyx?"

I turned to see who said this, and saw Ephemer with Lady Ava.

"Who's this", Lea asked.

"This is my old friend Ephemer", I revealed as I walked up to said person. "Ephemer, these are my friends Lea and Isa."

"Nice to meet you", Isa stated.

"Nice to meet you too", Ephemer stated. "Anyway. We came to get you because some of Ven's old friends have come to get us out of here. Strelitzia was also able to convince Lauriam to join our side."

"That's great", I stated. "But we can't leave yet. I need to find a friend of mine."

Demyx's POV **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the first time the story's in Demyx's POV.]**

I was sadly walking around Scala Ad Caelum thinking about what Lexi had said.

"I thought you were different Lex...Alexa."

"A broken heart is an awful thing isn't it?"

When I heard that I turned my head...and saw Xigbar.

"I'm not in the mood Xiggy", I stated.

"Don't be like that", Xigbar stated before putting his arm around my shoulder. "You know, I don't get way you're on their side. They don't appreciate you. I mean, they didn't even come to rescue you when I was holding you captive."

"It's no fair", I stated. "I'm the one who got Roxas his new body, and I'm the one who freed Sora from that birdcage! But do they care? No!"

"Then why do you stay with them", Xigbar asked. "Come back and work for me! And you'll get the recognition you deserve! What do you say?"

...

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Demyx will join Xigbar's side.

My Answer: I hope not!


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Brand

HotXbun: Something big is going to happen in this chapter so pay attention!

thecesar09: Palooka?

7: Oh dear indeed.

TruSelf: Don't go Demyx!

TheJoker2.0: I'm not actually sure if Luxord is going to appear in this story. Guess we'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 9 The Final Brand

Sora's POV

Kairi and I were running around Scala Ad Caelum looking for our friends.

Suddenly, Kairi stopped and began panting.

"Kairi", I said in concern before running up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Kairi replied. "Just very tired for some reason."

"Ah", I heard somebody say. "Just the people I wanted to see."

With that I turned around...and growled.

The Master of Masters was standing in front of us.

"You", I said angrily. "Where are our friends?!"

"Somewhere around here", the Master of Masters replied. "They're not my concern right now. You are."

"What are you talking about", I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough."

With that...the Master of Masters summoned a Keyblade I had never seen before.

It was huge and gold with a giant lion head between the handle and blade.

"I've never seen that Keyblade before", I said to Kairi.

"Neither have I", she said before summoning her Keyblade. "Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

With that Kairi charged at the Master of Masters.

But then...something happened.

Suddenly...she fell over!

The Master of Masters caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kairi", I yelled.

I tried to get to her, but the Master of Masters created a barrier which blocked me!

"Give her back", I commanded.

"I will", the Master of Masters stated. "If you do something for me in return."

"What", I asked.

"Those marks your friends have on your arms", the Master of Masters started. "I want to give you one too."

"Why", I asked.

"You have a very strong heart Sora", the Master of Masters stated. "One full of pride! That's perfect for the brand I want to give you."

With that I looked at Kairi.

_She's my wife. She comes first._

"Okay", I said. "I'll do it."

"Excellent", the Master of Masters stated.

He then put Kairi on the ground and collapsed the barrier.

"Kairi", I yelled again.

I tried to run up to her, but the Master of Masters grabbed onto my wrist before I could get there.

"Not yet", he stated. "The brand first."

With that, the Master of Masters...plunged his Keyblade into my wrist!

I yelled out in pain as a black matter covered my wrist.

Then the Master of Masters removed his Keyblade.

The black matter disappeared...and on my wrist...was a tattoo of a black outline of a lion.

Then...something appeared in my hand.

A Keyblade.

It was black with a gold handle and in between the blade and handle was a lion head.

"A Keyblade", I said in shock.

"Yep", the Master of Masters said. "Until we meet again."

With that...the Master of Masters disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness!

"Kairi", I yelled before cradling said person in my arms. "Wake up Kairi! Please wake up!"

With that...Kairi slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness", I said before putting my forehead on top of hers. "I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine", Kairi stated as she removed her head from mine.

"Are you okay", I asked. "Why did you faint?"

"I don't know", Kairi replied. "I just got very dizzy all of a sudden. Then everything went dark."

"We'd better get you to a doctor to see what's going on", I stated before standing up with Kairi in my arms.

"Sora!"

I looked up to see who said this, and smiled when I saw all my friends, including the ones who were kidnapped.

"Ven", I said happily. "Alexa! You're okay!"

"Kairi", Naminé yelled before running up to said person and holding onto her hand. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"She fainted", I revealed. "I was going to take her to a doctor to see what's going on."

I then looked up, and was shocked to find...Marluxia and Larxene?!

"Marluxia", I said before walking up to said person. "Larxene? What are you guys doing here?"

"It's the long story", Marluxia replied. "But all you need to know is that we're on your side now."

"Yeah right", I heard Naminé say angrily.

I turned my head...and saw her standing behind Riku, glaring at Marluxia and Larxene.

_Right. They're the ones who kept her trapped in Castle Oblivion. And they made her tamper with my memories. No wonder she doesn't trust them._

I then turned my head...and saw...the boy who helped in the Keyblade Graveyard!

I walked up to him in shock.

"You're the one who helped me out in the Keyblade Graveyard", I said.

"What do you mean", Ven asked.

"Remember when all those Keyblades helped me out against that tornado of Heartless in the Keyblade Graveyard", I asked.

"The light of the past", Ven said before looking at the boy. "That was you Ephemer?!"

"Indeed it was", the boy replied before looking at me. "I'm Ephemer. Nice to meet you."

With that...I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too", I stated. "Now, we really need to get out of here."

But before that could happen...the ground began to shake!

We all looked up...and saw a giant Heartless!

"Oh no."

...

HotXbun: Why can't they just leave?!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: We're gonna get a big battle!


	10. Chapter 10 New Life

HotXbun: Ten chapters! Double digits! A woo woo!

Which is great because something big is going to happen in this chapter. Pay attention!

Guest: It could be a boy!

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

7: Correct!

TruSelf: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 10 New Life

Sora's POV

I stared at the giant Heartless in fear.

Suddenly...It began to bring it's fist down on us!

But it didn't hit us.

I looked up...and saw a boy blocking the fist with a magic shield!

He looked...just like Master Eraqus, only younger.

"Brain", Ven said in concern.

"Get out of here", the boy (who I now knew was named Brain) commanded. "I'll buy you guys some time!"

With that we all ran onto a nearby balcony and watched as Brain fought the giant Heartless.

"We can't leave him to do this all on his own", Ven stated before standing up. "We have to help him!"

With that Ven was about to summon his Keyblade, but Aqua grabbed onto his wrist and stopped him.

"Ven", she started. "You promised."

With that Ven looked down sadly.

"I...I already broke my promise", he revealed. "Besides! I can't just sit back and do nothing when someone is in danger."

Then...a girl walked up to Ven.

"When you see someone in danger, it becomes your problem", she stated. "That's something you taught me Ven." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Chapter 2 of 'Our Stories' to see what Strelitzia is talking about.]**

_That voice? I've heard it before._

Ven looked at the girl in shock.

Then...he nodded before looking at Aqua and Terra.

"I'm sorry guys", he apologised. "But I can't just sit here and do nothing."

With that...Ven summoned his Keyblade.

Then...the girl did as well!

It was exactly like mine just with an orange handle and the head of a fox in between it and the blade.

"Let's do this Ven", she said. "Together."

With that...Ven and the girl jumped into the battle!

"Ven", Aqua yelled.

"Let's go", Terra said before summoning his Keyblade.

With that him and Aqua jumped into the battle field.

One by one everybody else followed until it was just me and Kairi.

"Go", she said.

"But..."

"I'll be fine", Kairi reassured me. "Go."

With that...I nodded.

Then...I kissed Kairi.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

With that...I summoned my Keyblade...and jumped into the battle. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Anybody who read the last story knows the deal. If this was an actual game this would be a part where you would actually play.]**

It took a while, but together, my friends and I managed to defeat the giant Heartless!

We all cheered in victory.

"Sora", Kairi yelled before running up and hugging me. "You did it!"

"Hey", Axel started. "I know you guys are married and all, but what about the rest of us?"

We all laughed at this.

"Okay", the king started. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get out of here!"

"Wait", Alexa said. "We can't leave yet! We need to find Demyx!"

"I'm here."

With that I turned around...and saw Demyx!

"Demyx", Alexa yelled before running up and hugging said person. "I was so worried about you"

"Yeah right", Demyx stated before breaking out of Alexa's embrace. "Can we just get out of here?"

That Evening

Kairi and I were in a hospital room.

Even though Kairi insisted that she was fine, I still wanted to make sure.

The doctor came back into the room.

"So", I started. "Is Kairi okay?"

"She's perfectly fine", the doctor replied. "The reason why she fainted is because...she's pregnant." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: (mouth hangs open)]**

I looked at the doctor with shock in my eyes.

I looked at Kairi, who had the same look in her eyes.

"Pre...pregnant", she asked in shock.

"Yes", the doctor replied. "The blood test we did shows that you are indeed pregnant."

Kairi just continued to look at the doctor in shock.

"Anyway", she started. "You are free to go."

One Hour Later

Kairi sat on the beach on Destiny Islands.

I sat down next to her.

"Hey", I greeted.

"Hey", Kairi greeted.

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"Pregnant", Kairi said. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you not happy with that", I asked.

"What", Kairi asked in shock. "It's the opposite! I mean, there's a living, breathing person inside of me. One that you and I created! How could I not be happy?"

When I heard this...I smiled before placing my head on top of Kairi's.

"I'm happy too", I stated.

"You are", Kairi asked.

"I am", I replied. "Like you said, a living, breathing person that you and I created is living inside of you. How could I not be happy?"

With that...I put my forehead on top of Kairi's, and my hand on her stomach.

"We're gonna be parents", I whispered.

"We are", Kairi said.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too."

...

HotXbun: My heart is officially dead.

Good job to anybody who guessed that Kairi is pregnant. Also, feel free to leave gender and name ideas. You can also leave ideas as to how many children Sora and Kairi should have.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about Kairi being pregnant.

My Answer: I'm so happy!


	11. Chapter 11 A New Journey

HotXbun: Okay guys! This is the last chapter before we get to our first Disney world! You have until tomorrow to say which Disney world you would like to see first!

serpent1234: I love the name Hana!

Guest: Twins it is.

Truself: Kumo is a perfect name!

TheJoker2.0: These are all such wonderful names!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 11 A New Journey

Sora's POV

The Next Day

When Kairi and I told our friends and families that we were having a baby, they were all ecstatic!

We were currently in Master Yen Sid's tower with everybody else who got branded.

"So you were given these marks by the Foretellers", Master Yen Sid asked. "And you can no longer use your old Keyblades."

We all just nodded.

"I see", Master Yen Sid said. "Ventus, I know that you promised Aqua and Terra that you wouldn't, but I think it would be best for all of you to continue to use your Keyblades so that we can find out what they do and why you were given them."

"I understand", Ven stated.

"Good", Master Yen Sid said. "So, this is what I want you to do. I want you all to travel to many worlds, help where you can, and see if you can figure out why you were given these Keyblades."

"Master Yen Sid", I started. "I can't do that. Kairi's pregnant. I can't just leave her behind."

"Then I'll go with you", Kairi stated.

"That won't be safe", I stated.

"It's safer than staying put in one place", Kairi stated. "Remember the Master of Masters wants to use me for his plan as well. I'm just a sitting duck staying in one place."

"That's true", I stated. "Okay. But be careful, and stay on the sidelines."

"I will", Kairi stated. "Besides, you'll protect me. I know you will."

With that I smiled at Kairi before looking at Yen Sid.

"Okay", I said. "I'm in."

"Me too", Kairi said.

"I'm in as well", Brain said.

"And me", Ephemer said.

"And me", Alexa said.

"And me", Ven said.

"Then I'm going", the girl (who I now knew was named Strelitzia) said.

"Then I'm going too", Marluxia (who I now knew was Strelitzia's brother) said.

"Then I'll go too", Larxene said. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

"Good", Master Yen Sid stated. "I have prepared gifts for you."

With that...Master Yen Sid made nine suitcases appear on his desk.

"New garments for your journey", he revealed.

"Thank you Master Yen Sid", I said.

"And if you don't mind waiting until tomorrow to start your journey, I have asked Chip and Dale to create a new Gummi Ship for you."

One Hour Later

Ven's POV

I was sitting on the steps of the tower with Strelitzia.

"Wow", she said in awe. "The stars look so beautiful from here!"

"They do don't they", I asked before looking at the sky. "Aqua, Terra and I used to watch them all the time from our home."

When I said this, I looked down sadly.

_Well, it used to be my home._

"Hey Strelitzia", I started. "I was wondering. Would you...cut my hair for me?"

"Cut your hair", Strelitzia asked in shock. "Why do you want to do that?"

"I just think that it's time for a change."

With that...Strelitzia nodded.

Ten Minutes Later

Strelitzia was cutting my hair as I looked down sadly.

"You know", I started. "For as long as I can remember, which isn't long because of my memory lost, my dream has always been to someday be a Keyblade master with Aqua and Terra."

"They must mean a lot to you huh", Strelitzia asked.

"They do", I replied. "For a while, they were the only family I had."

After I said this...I put my hand on my mark.

"But now, I don't know if we can be a family anymore."

"And why is that", Strelitzia asked.

"Well", I started. "What if I loose my ability to use a Keyblade? What happens then?"

"Why does being a Keyblade wielder determine if Aqua and Terra is your family or not", Strelitzia asked.

"Our home is for Keyblade wielders", I revealed. "I can't live there if I'm not a Keyblade wielder."

"That's ridiculous", Strelitzia stated making me look at her in shock. "Ven, home isn't a place. It's wherever the people you love are. You don't miss the Land of Departure because it's the place where you trained. You miss it because that's the place where you created your memories with Aqua and Terra."

When I heard this...I looked down sadly.

"Well", I started. "Those are the only memories I have."

"Then make more."

With that I looked at Strelitzia...and smiled.

"You're amazing Strelitzia."

"I...I am", Strelitzia asked in shock.

"You are", I stated.

With that...Strelitzia did something that made my heart race.

She...kissed me on my cheek.

I looked at her in shock, and she looked at me with a blush on her face.

"I...", she started. "I...I'm sorry!"

With that Strelitzia got up and left.

I touched my cheek...and smiled.

The Next Day

Third Person POV

Everybody was outside Master Yen Sid's Tower.

Alexa walked out in her new outfit.

She was wearing a black, sleeveless, long legged, zip up body suit that was royal blue by the zipper and had a royal blue hoodie; black, knee length boots and black, wrist length, fingerless, woolen gloves.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail with a braided strand of hair on each side of her head being pulled into it.

"Looking great Alexa", Axel stated.

"Thank you Lea", Alexa said before looking Demyx. "What do you think Demyx?"

With that Demyx looked at Alexa...and turned his head away.

"You look okay I guess."

This caused Alexa to look down sadly.

"Well I think you look great Skuld", Ephemer stated as he walked up to everybody.

He was wearing a black, sleeveless, zip up leather vest; black jeans; black combat boots; black, wrist length, woolen gloves and his scarf.

"So do you Mr sleeveless guy", Alexa stated.

With that Marluxia walked out of the tower in his new outfit.

He was wearing a black, short sleeved button up shirt that was buttoned up; black jeans; black combat boots and a black thread around his neck with a dark pink rose pendant attached to it.

Larxene then walked out of the tower in her new outfit.

She was wearing a white sleeveless top; black jeans; black, knee length boots and a black, long sleeved leather jacket that was unzipped.

Strelitzia then walked out wearing her new outfit.

She was wearing a light orange, short sleeved, knee length, woolen dress with a button up torso that was buttoned up and a hoodie with fox ears on it and very dark drown, knee length, leather boots.

"Looking good Strelitzia", Larxene stated.

"Maybe a bit too good", Marluxia stated.

"Well I think you look great Strelitzia", Ven stated as he walked out of the tower.

He was wearing a dark grey, long sleeved sleeveless zip up jacket with a hoodie; black jeans; black combat boots; a silver, metal chest plate; a black, long sleeved leather jacket that was unzipped and black, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

He pulled off his hoodie to reveal his new hairstyle.

His hair was now much shorter and styled into a bridge.

"Ven", Aqua said in shock before walking up to said person. "You cut your hair?"

"Strelitzia did", Ven revealed.

"Huh", Marluxia said in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"Ven asked me too", Strelitzia replied.

"I just thought that it was time for a change", Ven revealed.

"Well I think it looks great", Terra revealed. "You did a good job Strelitzia."

"Yeah", Ven agreed before looking at said person. "She did."

What that...Ven smiled at Strelitzia...and she smiled back.

Sora then walked out of the tower.

He was wearing a shirt with a blood red, leather torso, black, long, none leather sleeves and a black, none leather hoodie; black jeans; black combat boots; black, woolen gloves and his signature necklace.

"You look great Sora", Riku stated.

"You do", Kairi stated as she walked out of the tower, causing everybody to look at her in shock.

She was wearing white, sleeveless dress with a skirt that was frilly and knee length in the front and longer and not frilly at the back; white, knee length socks under white trainers; a silver, metal chest plate; white, wrist length, fingerless gloves and her signature necklace.

Her hair was in it's usual style.

"Wow", Sora said in awe. "You look beautiful Kairi. Then again. You always do."

"Thanks", Kairi said blushing. "And the best part is that it's made out of a fabric that will strength when my belly grows. That means that I don't have to buy maternity clothes!"

Everybody laughed when they heard this.

"Okay", Mickey started. "Now that that's all done, it's time for another surprise."

With that Mickey clapped his hands and suddenly...a giant Gummi Ship appeared!

"Woah", Sora said in awe. "Is that for us?"

"Of course", Mickey replied. "The old Gummi Ship would be far too small for all you guys. Plus this one has sleeping quarters. Eating facilities. Even a lounge area filled with all kinds of stuff to keep you entertained! It's basically a flying house!"

"Wow", Sora said in awe. "Thank you so much your majesty."

"You're welcome", Mickey said. "Now. As sad as it is, it's time to say your goodbyes."

With that everybody began to say goodbye to each other.

"Look after yourself Kairi", Naminé commanded before kneeling down besides Kairi's stomach. "And take care of this little one too."

"Will do", Kairi stated before hugging Naminé.

Sora and Riku watched this.

"Man", the former started. "We sure got lucky with girls huh?"

"Very lucky", Riku agreed. "But they are also very stubborn. That's why you have to keep an eye on Kairi."

"Don't worry Riku", Sora reassured. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to Kairi."

"I know you won't", Riku stated. "Just please make sure to take care of yourself as well. Your stubborn too."

"Hey", Sora said making Riku laugh.

Ven watched this before Aqua and Terra walked up to him.

Then...the former tackled him in a hug.

"Please be careful Ven", she pleaded.

"I will", Ven stated. "Don't worry."

"You call us if anything happens okay", Terra commanded.

"I will", Ven stated. "I will."

Alexa watched this before Axel and Isa walked up and hugged her.

"This isn't fair", the former stated. "We just got you back and now you have to go again?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can", Alexa stated.

"You'd better", Isa stated.

Alexa then broke the hug and looked at Demyx, who was leaning on a tree.

"Talk to him", Axel suggested.

With that Alexa walked up to Demyx.

"Demyx", she started.

"What", Demyx asked coldly.

"I'm...", Alexa started. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah right", Demyx stated.

Before Alexa could say anything else, Brain called out to her.

"Skuld", he started. "We have to get going!"

With that Alexa looked at Demyx sadly...before walking into the Gummi Ship.

With that, the Gummi Ship left.

A new journey had begun.

...

HotXbun: The New Journey has begun!

Challenge: Tell me what you want the first Disney world to be.

My Answer: I have an idea, but I want to hear from you guys first.


	12. Chapter 12 The Pride Lands

HotXbun: Here it is! Our first Disney world!

Before we start, I need your guys help with something. I really want Brother Bear to be one of the worlds, but I don't know which movie I should follow! That's where you guys come in. I need you to vote. Do I do Brother Bear 1, Brother Bear 2, or do I do the first movie and happen have a world revisit where I do the second movie? Tell me in the comments and I'll even leave a poll up on my profile.

Also wanna let you know that I will not be posting a chapter tomorrow as I'll be celebrating the anniversary of one of my other stories tomorrow.

Okay! Enough with all that! One with the actual story!

7: it is.

theCesar09: Because that's what always happens in the movies?

Guest: Not sure about that one. Kind of grew out of Phineas and Ferb years ago.

Truself: I love the idea of Lilo and Stitch! Especially because Stitch reminds of Toothless from HTTYD and that is my favorite movie series of all time!

TheJoker2.0: The Emperors New Groove or Brave would make a great worlds!

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Avatar The Last Airbender.

...

Chapter 12 The Pride Lands **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Did you really think I wasn't gonna use this world when the 2019 remake is about to come out?]**

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My party and I walked into a new world, a world I recognized.

"Hey", I said in realization. "We're in the Pride Lands! This is a place I visited with Donald and Goofy once. It's ruled by a great lion king."

"Is that why we look like this", Kairi asked.

With that I looked at her.

She and everybody else had been turned into lions.

"Pretty much", I replied.

I then looked at Ven, who was struggling to move in his new form.

"How do you move like this", he asked before tumbling over.

"You'll get the hang of it", I replied. "Trust me."

"How come Skuld, Lauriam and Elrena get cool, big lion bodies and we have tiny ones", Ephemer asked.

I've learned that Lauriam and Elrena are Marluxia and Larxene's real names.

"It's because we're adults and you are all still runts", the latter stated.

"Hey", Ephemer yelled making everybody laugh.

Then...I smelled something.

I smelled...smoke.

I turned my head...and saw a huge fire!

"Guys", I yelled. "Look!"

Five Minutes Later

We had run closer to the fire...and it was huge!

There were also a bunch of animals trapped in it!

"There's animals trapped in there", I yelled. "We have to do something!"

"That's not our problem", Larxene stated.

"When you see someone in trouble, it becomes your problem", Ven stated. "Right Strelitzia?"

"Right", Strelitzia replied.

"Whatever", Larxene said annoyed. "What do we do?"

"I say that everybody should run around the fire and cast Waterga", Brain suggested.

"Good idea Brain", I stated. "Everybody, move out!"

"Who put you in charge", Larxene asked.

"Just go", I commanded.

"Fine", Larxene said in defeat.

With that...everybody got to work.

Kairi was about to go too...but I stopped her.

"Oh no", I commanded. "You're going back to the Gummi Ship."

"What", Kairi asked in shock. "Why?"

"The smoke won't be good for the baby", I pointed out. "You have to go back to where it's safe."

With that...Kairi looked down sadly.

"Don't look like that", I said before putting my forehead on top of hers. "I love you."

"I love you too", Kairi replied. "Please be careful."

"I will", I replied. "I promise."

With that...I left.

...

HotXbun: Poor Kairi.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting the Royal Family

HotXbun: I've got good news and bad news. The good news is...we hit over fifty reviews! Thank you everybody so much for reading and reviewing this story! You guys are the best!

The bad news is that I'll no longer be updating everyday and will begin to update every second day. My reason for this? Well, if you haven't heard, Cameron Boyce who plays Carlos in Descendants has sadly passed away because of an ongoing illness. Some of you may know that I have a currently ongoing Descendants story named 'Saving Kingdoms.' In honor of Boyce, I am going to start updating that more frequently. Hope you guys don't mind waiting a little longer for updates.

Now that that's all done, on with the story!

PrincessKairi20: That's another vote for twins.

TheJoker2.0: So that's a vote for Brother Bear 1. And what decision did Namora make?

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

Truself: Dragon riders unite! I actually plan on posting a HTTYD fic sometime in September.

7: Wow indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King 2.

...

Chapter 13 Meeting the Royal Family

Kairi's POV

I was sadly walking away from the fire, thinking about how I couldn't do anything about it.

_What was the point of me even coming with if I have to just stay behind? Maybe I should've just stayed on Destiny Islands._

Before I could continue with my thoughts...a lion ran past me!

A Toucan then flew down next to him.

"Zazu", the lion started. "Did you find Kiara?"

"I did sire", the Toucan (who I now knew was named Zazu) replied. "But there was an outsider with her! I believe that it was Kovu!"

"Kovu", the lion said angrily. "We'd better hurry."

With Zazu and the lion left.

Then...a lioness ran up to me.

"Are you okay", she asked.

"I'm fine", I replied.

"It's not safe here", the lioness pointed out. "Do you need help getting home?"

Before I could answer...a warthog and meerkat ran up to us.

"Timon", the lioness started. "Pumba, get this cub back to her home."

"But what about Kiara", the warthog asked.

"Simba and I will worry about Kiara", the lioness reassured. "Just take care of this one."

With that...the lioness left...and I looked down sadly.

"Who's Kiara", I asked.

"What", the meerkat asked. "How do you not know who the princess is?!"

"The princess", I asked in shock.

_The princess is in trouble and they're not going to go help her because they need to help me._

"Now now Timon", the warthog said. "Don't be like that. She's probably from a different pride. After all, I don't think I've ever seen her before."

With that the Meerkat (who I now knew was named Timon) looked at me.

"You're right Pumba", he said before jumping off of the warthog (who I now knew was named Pumba). "I haven't seen her before. Who are you and where did you come from missy?!"

"My name is Kairi", I revealed. "You're Timon and Pumba right? Sora told me about you."

"Sora", Timon said in shock. "You know Sora?!"

"I've know him since we were kids", I revealed.

"Is he here", Pumba asked.

"He is", I replied. "Him and a bunch of our friends are helping out with the fire."

"How come you aren't", Timon asked.

With that...I looked down sadly.

"Because I'm useless."

Before anything else would happen...I heard this.

"Kairi!"

With that I turned around...and saw Sora!

"Sora", I yelled before running up to him and putting my forehead on top of his. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay", Sora asked. "You?"

"I'm okay", I replied.

Sora smiled at me before walking up to Timon and Pumba.

"Hey Timon", he greeted. "Hey Pumba. Long time no see."

"You've got that right kid", Timon stated. "So, how's life been?"

"Crazy", Sora replied. "But great."

"Where's Donald and Goofy", Pumba asked.

"They didn't join me this time", Sora revealed. "This time I'm joined by Kairi, Ventus, Skuld, Ephemer, Brain, Strelitzia, Lauriam and Elrena.

"Wow", Pumba said. "You've got a lot of friends Sora."

"We're not all friends", Larxene revealed.

"Sorry about her", Sora apologized.

Then the lion that ran past me walked up to me.

"It's very nice to meet you Kairi", he greeted. "I am Simba."

"It's an honor to meet you your majesty", I stated as I bowed my head down. "Sora has told me so much about you."

"I'm glad", Simba stated. "Now, we should be heading back to Pride Rock."

That Night

Simba led us to a giant rock formation.

"Wow", I said in awe. "Is that Pride Rock?"

"It is", Simba replied. "You are free to stay here for as long as you need."

"Thank you so much your majesty", I said.

"Please", Simba said. "Just call me Simba."

...

HotXbun: And that's that.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Lion King 2 then you'll know. If not, I'm not telling!


	14. Chapter 14 Fun?

HotXbun: Let us continue our adventures in the Pride Lands.

Truself: Yeah. Apparently he had an ongoing illness that he was being treated for. He will be missed.

TheJoker2.0: A HTTYD world in Kingdom Hearts? Most likely won't happen because that's a Dreamwork's movie and they're Disney's biggest rival. Good thing this is a fan fiction where rules like that don't apply. That goes for The Lion King and Halloween Town too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King 2.

...

Chapter 14 Fun?

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were exploring the Pride Lands.

Suddenly, I saw somebody.

It was Kovu. He was the lion who saved Simba's daughter, Kiara, from the fire yesterday.

Apparently, he was supposed to be Scar's successor, but he turned his back on that role.

But Simba still doesn't entirely trust him. He even had to sleep outside Pride Rock last night.

I on the other hand have decided to give him a chance.

"Hey Kovu", I greeted. "What's u..."

"Shush", Kovu said quietly. "Listen."

I did as Kovu said, and heard what sounded like somebody trying to sneak up on Kovu.

The key word being 'trying.'

"Three, two, one..."

Kovu ducked just as Kiara tried to leap at him and ended up falling to the ground.

"You could hear me", she said in realization. "Oh."

"Only a lot", Kovu revealed as Kiara got up. "You're still breathing to hard. Relax. Feel the earth under your paws so it doesn't shift and make a noise."

"Got it", Kiara said.

"So", I started. "What are you guys doing?"

"Hunting training", Kovu revealed. "Kiara's not that good."

"Hey", Kiara said. "Not true."

"We could all hear you", Kovu revealed. "Right guys?"

"Right", we all replied in union causing Kiara to growl.

Kovu then looked at a flock of birds and shushed us.

"Watch the master", he commanded. "And learn."

With that Kovu ran to the birds.

A moment later...I heard a scream!

"Was that Timon", Ven asked before gasping. "Did Kovu eat Timon?!" Hold on Timon! I know the Heimlich Maneuver!"

"But do you know how to do it as a lion cub", Marluxia asked.

"Uh oh", Ven said in realization.

With that we ran up to where the scream came from.

Thankfully, Timon had not been eaten!

"Timon", Kiara asked in annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"Kiara", Timon said in relief. "Thank goodness! Hey. For once we're not following ya. This just so happens to be the best smorgasbord in the Pride Lands. Bugs everywhere!"

"Did you say bugs", Larxene asked in dismay.

"Sure thing sweetheart", Timon replied.

With that Larxene looked at the bugs, gagged, and ran off with Marluxia following her.

"What's her problem", Timon asked. "And speaking of problem. Look at all these birds! You don't call for a reservation and yeesh!"

"Wait a minute", Ven started. "How can an animal call for a reservation?"

"Beats me", Strelitzia replied.

With that, Timon and Pumba began to try and chase the birds away.

It wasn't going so well.

"Hey", Pumba started as he looked at Kovu. "Maybe he can help!"

"Oh yeah", Timon said sarcastically. "There's an idea. Right. Let the vicious outsider...Hey! Wait! I have an idea! What if he helps?"

"That's what Pumba just said", Kairi pointed out.

"Thank you Kairi", Pumba said.

"You wanna lend a voice", Timon asked Kovu. "Huh? Grrr. Guh. Roar! Work with me!"

Kovu just looked confused.

"Like this", Kiara said.

With that...she roared...and the birds began flying around!

"Woo hoo", Timon said excitedly. "C'mon! Do it again! Do it again!"

With that Kovu roared...and I looked at him in awe.

_If only I could roar like that._

"Yee-haa", Timon yelled before he started riding Pumba.

With that, we all began to chase the birds.

"Why are we doing this", Kovu asked. "What's the point of this training?"

"Training", Kiara asked. "This is just for fun!"

"Fun", Kovu asked in shock.

"You gotta get out more often", Timon stated. "Fun! Yee-haa!"

"Yee-ha", Kovu said excitedly. "Yee-ha! Yee-ha!"

But the fun suddenly stopped...when we ran into a bunch of rhinos.

A bunch of rhinos...who had birds on their heads.

"Right", Ven said in realization. "Rhinos and birds are friends."

"Now you tell me", Ephemer said in dismay.

With that...we ran away from the rhino!

Thankfully, we found a small cave and were able to hide in it.

Then...we all burst out laughing.

"What a blast", Kovu said happily.

"Oh", Pumba said. "Sorry."

This made us laugh again.

Then...Timon gave Kovu a noogie.

"You're okay kid", he stated. "You're okay."

That Night

Kairi and I were stargazing.

"Wow", I said in awe. "The stars look beautiful don't they?"

"Yeah", Kairi replied.

With that I looked at her. She looked sad.

"Hey", I said in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong", Kairi replied while smiling.

But it was a fake smile. I could tell.

"Kairi", I said sternly.

With that...Kairi sighed sadly.

"It's silly", she stated. "But...when I wasn't able to help out with the fire earlier...I couldn't help but feel...useless."

When I heard that...I looked at Kairi in shock.

_She feels...useless?_

"Kairi", I started. "Look at me."

With that Kairi did as told.

"You are many things Kairi", I stated. "But useless is not one of them. When I was trying to take out the fire, all I could think about is you and the baby."

"Really", Kairi asked in shock.

"Of course", I replied. "You and that baby are my world. My reason to fight. My strength."

With that...Kairi smiled at me before burring her head in the crook of my neck.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Ven's POV

Strelitzia and I were watching the stars.

"The stars are so beautiful", she stated.

"They are", I agreed before looking down. "Hey Strelitzia. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", Strelitzia replied. "What is it?"

With that...I took a deep breath...and asked what was on my mind.

"Why did you kiss my cheek after you cut my hair?"

As soon as I said that...Strelitzia's entire face turned red!

Didn't even know that could happen to a lion. Maybe it's because Strelitzia isn't actually a lion?

"I...", Strelitzia started extremely flustered. "Well...you see..."

Then...Strelitzia sighed in defeat.

"Fine", she said. "The truth is...I've had a massive crush on you since forever!"

And that took me by surprise.

_Me? She likes me?_

"Oh", Strelitzia said pulling me out of my thoughts. "But I completely understand if you don't feel the same way! I mean, you don't even remember me and..."

"Actually", I started interrupting Strelitzia. "I think I have a crush on you too."

When I said that...Strelitzia looked at me in shock.

"Y...you do", she asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "I think I do."

"Oh", Strelitzia said. "Good."

With that...Strelitzia and I stood in silence for almost a whole minute.

"So", I started. "Do you maybe...wanna go out sometime?"

With that...Strelitzia smiled at me...and said something that made my heart race.

"Yes."

...

HotXbun: (squeals) It happened! It happened!

Challenge: Tell me where you would like Ven and Strelitzia to have their first date.

My Answer: Not telling!


	15. Chapter 15 Exile

HotXbun: Do you know how in movies just when everything is going great it all goes downhill? Yeah, we're in that part of the movie now.

Truself: I am still very early into Union X. What about Elrena?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King 2.

...

Chapter 15 Exile

Sora's POV

The Next Day

I was with my friends...when I saw something.

It was Simba...and he was injured!

"Simba", I yelled before running up to said person. "Are you okay! What happened?"

Then...Simba said something I did not want to hear.

"Kovu...ambush."

With that...Simba collapsed to the ground!

"Simba", I yelled.

Then...Kairi walked up to Simba...and put her paw on his heart...and it glowed white! **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is something Kairi did in chapter 14 of Princess of Heart.]**

When the glowing stopped she removed her paws...and Simba's eyes flew open!

"Daddy", Kiara yelled as she ran up to said person. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Simba replied. "I'm fine. I feel great actually!"

"What did you do Kairi", Kiara asked.

Then...Kairi said something that took me by surprise.

"I gave him some of my light."

"Some of your light", Kiara asked in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later", Kiara replied. "Right now, we need to get Simba back to Pride Rock."

That Evening

All of the animals of Pride Rock were gathered to see how Simba was doing.

Suddenly, the animals started whispering.

I looked into the crowd...and saw Kovu!

"Kovu", Kiara yelled happily.

With that she tried to get to him...but Simba blocked her.

Kovu walked closer to us...and I gasped in shock.

He now had a scar on his eye, just like the one Scar had.

"Why have you come back", Simba asked.

"Simba", Kovu started. "I had nothing to do with..."

"You don't belong here", Simba stated.

"Please", Kovu pleaded. "I ask for forgiveness."

"Daddy", Kiara pleaded. "Please listen to him."

"Silence", Simba commanded before looking back at Kovu. "When you first came here you asked for judgement, and I pass it now. Exile!"

"No", Kiara yelled.

With that...the animals began pushing Kovu out of the Pride Lands.

"No", Kiara yelled.

She tried to get to Kovu but was once again blocked.

"Kovu", she yelled out.

Then...something happened.

A black orb flew out of Simba...and into my mark!

I winced as my mark began to burn, but the pain went away a moment later.

I then looked at around. It seemed that my friends were the only other people who had seen the orb.

_What just happened?_

I looked at Kiara who walked up to her father.

"Father", she started. "Please reconsider."

"You will not go anywhere without an escort for now on", Simba revealed.

"No", Kiara said angrily. "That's not..."

"He used you to get to me", Simba stated.

"No", Kiara stated. "He loves me! For me!"

"Because you are my daughter", Simba stated. "You will not leave Pride Rock! You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you...away from him."

"You don't know him", Kiara stated.

"I know he's following in Scar's paw prints", Simba stated. "And I must follow in my father's."

"You will never be Mufasa!"

With that...Kiara ran into Pride Rock.

"Simba", I started. "I know that Scar betrayed you, but that doesn't mean Kovu did the same."

With that...my friends and I ran into the den.

When we did...we saw Kiara climb out through a hole in the wall!

We ended up climbing out of the same hole and following her.

"Kiara", I yelled causing her to stop and look at me. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Kovu", Kiara revealed. "I don't care what my father says! I can feel it in my heart! Kovu is innocent."

"That's the thing Kiara", Brain stated. "You know what is in your heart, but what about his? People aren't always what they appear to be."

When Kiara heard this...she looked down sadly.

But then...she shook her head.

"Still", she stated. "My father did not give Kovu a chance to explain himself! And that's not fair! Everybody deserves a chance to explain their side of the story!"

With that...Brain smiled.

"You're right."

This made Kiara smiled.

"Can you guys please help me look for him?"

That Night

We were still looking for Kovu.

"Where is he", Kiara asked. "Do you think he already left the Pride Lands?"

"Even if he did, he still wouldn't have gotten far", Brain stated.

"Kiara!"

With that we looked up...and saw Kovu!

"Kovu", Kiara yelled before running up to him and placing her forehead on top of his. "I was so worried about you."

"What are you guys doing here", Kovu asked as he removed his forehead. "Simba will be very angry with you if he finds out you guys left to find me."

"My father is wrong about you", Kiara stated. "You're not a bad guy! I know it!"

When Kovu heard this...he looked down sadly.

"Actually", he started. "I am. The truth is that...I was sent here to kill Simba."

When we heard this...we all looked at Kovu in shock.

"Wh...what", Kiara asked.

"But I wasn't going to go through with it", Kovu stated. "Because...because I love you Kiara."

"You do", Kiara asked.

"I do", Kovu replied.

With that...Kiara smiled.

"I love you too."

With that...Kiara nuzzled into Kovu.

Kairi did the same with me, and to my surprise...I caught Ven and Strelitzia doing it as well.

_Are they a thing?_

"Let's get out of here", Kovu suggested as he broke his embrace with Kiara. "We'll ran away together! And start a pride...all our own."

"Kovu", Kiara said before nuzzling against said person. "We have to go back."

"You're kidding", Kovu stated. "But we're finally together."

"Our place is with our pride", Kiara stated. "If we leave, they'll be divided forever."

...

HotXbun: Final battle for this world in the next chapter!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for this world's final battle.

My Answer: I very excited! Are you excited!


	16. Chapter 16 Lion's Pride

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for Pride Rock! And right before The Lion King remake comes out!

7: It is.

Truself: I'm glad you are! But what did you learn about Elrena?!

TheJoker2.0: Summons? Not sure how I would do that but I'll see what I can do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Lion King 2.

...

Chapter 16 Lion's Pride

Sora's POV

The Next Day

We were all running back towards the Pride Lands.

We ran over a hill...and gasped in shock.

Simba's pride was fighting with another pride!

"Kairi", I started as I looked at said person. "Go back to the Gummi Ship."

"No way", Kairi stated.

"But..."

"I'll stay on the sidelines", Kairi stated.

"Okay", I said in defeat. "But be careful."

"I will", Kairi stated. "I promise."

With that we ran up to the prides and jumped in between them.

"Kiara", Simba said in shock.

"Kovu", a lioness (who I believed was Zira, the person who raised Kovu) said angrily. "Move."

"Stand aside", Simba commanded.

"Daddy this has to stop", Kiara stated causing Simba to look at her in shock.

"You're even weaker than I thought", Zira stated to Kovu. "Get out of the way!"

"You'll never hurt Kiara", Kovu stated. "Or Simba! Not while I'm here."

"Stay out of this", Simba commanded to Kiara.

"A wise king once told me we are one", Kiara said. "I didn't get it then. Now I do."

"But they..."

"Them", Kiara started. "Us. Look at them. They are us! What differences do you see?"

With that...Simba looked at Kiara in shock.

Then...he looked to the sky.

The rain had stopped...and sun began to break through the clouds.

Simba smiled at Kiara and nuzzled her.

"Vitani", Zira yelled to a young lioness. "Now!"

Then...the lioness (who I now knew was named Vitani) said something that took me by surprise.

"No mother", she said sternly. "Kiara's right. Enough."

With that...Vitani walked over to the side of Simba's pride.

"If you will not fight, then you will die as well", Zira stated.

It seems as Zira's whole pride has had enough of her ways, because they all moved over to the side of Simba's pride.

"Where are you going", Zira asked angrily. "Get back here!"

"Let it go Zira", Simba commanded. "It's time to put the past behind us."

"I'll never let it go", Zira stated angrily. "This is for you Scar."

With that...Zira leaped at Simba...but I blocked her...and we both fell into the nearby embankment.

"Sora", I heard Kairi yell.

I composed myself and looked at Zira.

"You", she said angrily. "You helped Simba kill Scar!" And now, you will join him!"

With that...Zira began slashing at me!

With every attack, I was pushed closer and closer to the edge!

"Sora", I heard Kairi yell.

I looked up at her...and determination filled my heart.

_I can't die. I have to protect her and the baby._

With that...I felt a power awaken within me.

Then...I glared at Zira.

"I will not let you kill my friends!"

With that...a black, giant lion formed around me!

I began to slash at Zira, until eventually, she fell!

I desummoned the lion and looked over the edge.

Zira was hanging onto the wall with her claws.

"Zira", I started as reached out to her. "Grab my paw!"

Zira just slashed at it.

"Zira come on", I commanded. "Let me help you."

With that, Zira glared at me.

"I would rather die than accept help from a friend of Simba."

With that...Zira fell into the water.

I could only stand there in shock at what just happened.

Then...something happened.

A black orb like the one from before flew out of the river and into my mark!

I winced as it burned, the pain going away a moment later.

_Again? What is going on?_

Then, a rope appeared next to me.

It was the Rope of Light. One of Kairi's weapons. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read Princess of Heart to see when this weapon was used before.]**

I looked up and saw said person holding onto the other end with her mouth.

I grabbed onto the other end and was pulled back onto the surface.

"Sora", Kairi yelled before she embraced me. "I was so scared."

"I'm okay", I stated. "And see? I told you you weren't useless."

With that, Kairi smiled at me.

Then...I the earth shook.

I turned around...and saw a giant lion shaped Heartless come out from the river!

"Is that Zira", Ven asked.

"I think so", I replied before looking at Simba. "Simba! Get everybody out of here!"

I then looked at Kairi.

"Kairi", I started. "Go with them."

"But..."

"Kairi", I started. "I know what it's like to feel like you're useless and can't protect the one you love. I felt that way when Xigbar was keeping me prisoner."

"But you still helped me remember", Kairi said before realization hit her. "Oh. I see what you did there. Okay, but be careful."

"I will", I stated before putting my forehead on top of Kairi's. "I love you."

"I love you too", Kairi said. "Now go get them!"

With that...Kairi left with the other's...and I glared at the Heartless.

"Okay", I said. "Let's do this!" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: You know the drill, if this was an actual game this would be a part where you actually fight in.]**

I took some time, but together, we were able to beat the Heartless!

The Next Day

My friends and I watched as Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu stood roaring on top of Pride Rock.

"Well", Larxene started. "I think our work here is done. Now can we please get out of her so I can get my old body back?!"

The Master of Master's POV

I watched as Sora and his friends left.

"Sora unlocked his special power. One down, six more to go."

...

HotXbun: And that was the last chapter for Pride Rock! We'll be taking a break from the Disney worlds and heading to a Kingdom Hearts location that I haven't shown in this series yet.

Challenge: Tell me what you think the next location is.

My Answer: I'll give you a hint. It involves a festival.


	17. Chapter 17 A Million Dreams

HotXbun: We're moving on to the next world people! And that world is...Disney Town!

A big thanks to Truself for suggesting it! They always come up with the best world suggestions!

7: Finally someone gets it!

TheJoker2.0: Correct!

theCesar09: Nope. Like I said, it's a KH original world that I haven't used in this series yet.

Truself: The sport you're referring to is called Struggle. And I already knew that about Elrena. Thank you for not risking spoiling me though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Greatest Showman.

...

Chapter 17 A Million Dreams **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Yes, that name comes from The Greatest Showman. It is my favorite musical film!]**

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were back at Master Yen Sid's tower.

I took a deep breath...and summoned my lion.

"Wow", Roxas said in awe. "That's so cool! Can I get one?"

With that I desummoned my lion and looked at Master Yen Sid.

"What do you think", I asked.

"I have never seen anything like that before", Master Yen Sid revealed. "I will do my research and let you know if I find anything."

"On a happier note", the king started. "Look what I've got!"

With that...the king held up something that made Ven excited.

"What are those", I asked.

"These are Disney Town Passports", Ven revealed. "You need them to get into Disney Town."

"That's the town that surrounds my castle", the king revealed. "The annual Million Dreams Festival is tomorrow and I thought it be nice to all go together." **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: For those who don't know, the Million Dreams Festival is from BBS.]**

Ven's POV

I was walking around the tower with Strelitzia.

"Are you excited for the festival", I asked.

"I am", Strelitzia replied. "It sounds really fun."

"It is", I stated.

"You've been", Strelitzia asked.

"Many years ago", I revealed. "Anyway, I was thinking that this could be your first da..."

Before I could finish...Strelitzia covered my mouth with her hand!

"Shush", she whisper yelled. "If my brother so much as hears the word 'date' he is going to lose it! That is why nobody can know that we are going on a date. Capeesh?"

The Next Day

All the boys were waiting outside the tower for the girls.

Since we were going to a festival, we decided to all wear Yukatas. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Those are a type of kimono. I'm doing a festival plot in a fan fiction for a game from Japan. I had to!]**

Mine was olive green with a black Obi. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: The obi is the part that ties the yukata together.]**

Sora's was red with a black obi.

Riku's was dark purple with a pale yellow obi.

Terra's was black with a pale yellow obi.

Lea's was black with a red obi.

Isa's was black with a blue obi.

Roxas' was black with a white obi.

Lauriam's was black with a dark pink obi.

Ephemer's was black with a red obi and he was also wearing his scarf.

Brain's was black with a white obi.

Hayner's had a black and red checkered pattern with a white obi.

Pence's black with a red and black checkered obi.

And Demyx's was completely black.

The girl's came out of the tower, and all the boys' jaws dropped.

Kairi's was baby pink with a baby blue obi and she had a baby pink flower in her hair.

Aqua's was blue with a pink obi and she had a baby pink flower in her hair.

Namine's one was white with a black obi.

Her hair was tied into a side bun and she had a white flower in it.

Xion's was black with a white obi and she had a white flower in her hair.

Olette's was red with a red and black checkered obi and she had a red flower in her hair.

Elrena's was knee length, black and had a white obi.

Skuld's one was royal blue with a black obi.

Her hair was straight and loose with a blue flower in it.

And Strelitzia's one was white with a pale orange obi.

Her hair was tied into twin buns and she had a flower in each one.

My heart may have stopped when I saw her.

"Strelitzia", I said blushing. "You look...very beautiful."

"Thanks", Strelitzia said blushing.

Then I heard somebody clear their throat.

I turned around and saw Lauriam.

"Come on", he said. "Let's get going."

One Hour Later

We had all arrived at the festival.

"Wow", Strelitzia said in awe. "This is amazing!"

"It is isn't it", I said.

"Sora! Kairi!"

I turned my head to see who said this...and saw Lady Ava and her family!

"Hey Kit", Sora greeted before kneeling down beside said person. "You guys here for the festival too?"

"Yep", Kit replied. "King Mickey invited us!"

Suddenly, I felt someone grab onto my arm.

I turned my head and saw Strelitzia.

"Quickly", she whispered. "Let's get out of here before my brother notices."

With that Strelitzia grabbed onto my hand and pulled me away from everybody else.

"So", she started. "What do you wanna do first?"

"You can pick first", I replied.

"Okay", Strelitzia said before looking around. "Then...how about we get some masks."

"Sure thing", I replied before grabbing Strelitzia's hand and taking her to a booth that was selling masks. "Which one do you want?"

With that Strelitzia looked at the masks.

"Let's see", she started. "I want the kitsune one! Which on are you doing to get?" **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: In case you didn't know, 'kitsune' means 'fox.' That's Where Kit got her name.]**

With that I began to look at the masks

"I'll get...the bear one", I replied before walking up to the vendor. "Excuse me. One bear mask and one kitsune mask please."

"Here you go young man", the vendor said before handing me the masks.

Strelitzia was about to pay, but I beat her too it.

"Ven", she started. "You don't have to pay for me."

"But I do", I stated. "Terra told me that a gentleman always pays."

"Oh okay", Strelitzia said in defeat. "In return, we can go do something you want to do next."

"You got it", I said before grabbing onto Strelitzia's hand and walking around. "What do I want to do?"

My eyes stopped when I saw a ring toss booth.

"Found it", I replied before walking to the booth. "Which one do you want?"

"Ven", Strelitzia said pouting. The most cutest pout ever might I add. "This is supposed to be what you want to do."

"Exactly", I stated. "And I want to get my beautiful date a gift."

When I said this...Strelitzia's face turned bright red!

She turned away in embarrassment.

"Just get me anything", she said.

"You got it", I said before looking at the toys.

I spotted a toy tiny statue of two birds flying together.

"Got it", I said.

With that I put some munny down and was given five rings.

Thankfully, it only took me one to get the toy!

"Here you go young man", the vendor said before passing me it.

"Thank you", I said before handing the toy to Strelitzia. "Here."

"Thank you", she said before taking it.

"Your turn", I pointed out. "What do you wanna do next?"

"Let's see", Strelitzia said before she started thinking. "How about Ski Ball?"

And that's how we found ourselves playing ski ball.

I even did the clique thing of helping her out just so I could hold her hand.

I know it's extremely clique! Don't judge me!

"Okay", Strelitzia said when we were done. "What next?"

With that I looked around...and saw an attraction where you had to avoid getting hit by beam that would constantly be coming at you.

"How about that", I asked.

"I'm good", Strelitzia replied. "But you can go on it if you want."

With that Strelitzia and I walked up to the vendor.

"Why hello there", he greeted. "Which one of you wanna take a shot at this?"

"That would be me", I replied.

"Ah", the vendor said. "Trying to impress your girlfriend I see."

"She's not my..."

"Well then let's see how you do", the vendor said interrupting me. "Hop on!"

With that, I paid the vendor and jumped onto the attraction.

I spent the next five minutes avoiding the beam. bunch of people even stopped to watch.

When the ride stopped, everybody cheered for me!

When I got off...Strelitzia tackled me in a hug!

"You did it", she said happily.

I looked at the vendor, who was smirking at me.

This made me blush as I broke my hug with Strelitzia.

"You're blushing", she pointed out.

"No I'm not", I stated loudly. "Anyway, What do you wanna do now?"

"I heard that there's a maze."

And so, Strelitzia and I spent the next hour in the maze.

"That was so fun", she stated.

"It was", I agreed.

"So", she started. "What do you wanna do now?"

With that I looked around...and spotted a mechanical bull.

"How about that", I asked.

"You sure do like the wild rides don't you", Strelitzia asked.

"What can I say", I asked. "I like living on the edge!"

This made Strelitzia giggle.

"You know", I started. "You have a very pretty laugh."

This made Strelitzia blush and turn her head away from me.

"Thanks", she said before shaking her head. "Anyway, Let's get going."

With that I went on the mechanical bull.

I lasted a whole minute before being thrown off of it!

I looked up and saw Strelitzia looking down at me.

"You okay", she asked.

"I'm good", I replied.

With that Strelitzia held out her hand.

I took it and she pulled me onto my feet.

"So", I started. "What do you wanna do now?"

"I heard that there's a mini golf course."

And so, Strelitzia and I spent an hour at the mini golf course.

And once again I helped her as an excuse to hold her hand. Don't judge me!

"That was fun", Strelitzia stated when we were done. "What do you wanna do now?"

With that I started thinking, and my mind went to something I saw earlier.

I smirked before grabbing onto Strelitzia's hand.

"Follow me."

Five Minutes Later

And that's how we ended up at these huge slides.

Strelitzia looked at them with dread in her voice.

"They go really fast don't they", she asked in fear.

"Oh", I said in a mocking tone. "Is my little Strelitzia scared?"

"No I'm not", Strelitzia stated. "I mean, it's just a slide after all!"

"Good", I stated before taking Strelitzia's hand. "Then let's go."

With that Strelitzia and I walked to the top of the slides.

"Sled for two", the vendor asked as she held up said item.

"Yes please", Strelitzia replied before quickly taking it.

"Awe", I said mockingly. "Is my little Strelitzia scared to go on her own?"

"Will you stop calling me that", Strelitzia demanded angrily. "And it's not that! This is a date. We should go together."

"If you say so", I stated causing Strelitzia to growl at me.

With that Strelitzia and I sat on the sled.

"Ready Strelitzia", I asked.

"I guess", Strelitzia replied.

"Hey", I said before I turned around to face Strelitzia. "Just hold onto me okay?"

With that...Strelitzia nodded.

Then...she wrapped her arms around my torso.

This made me blush. A lot.

"Okay", I said. "One, two, three!"

With that, Strelitzia and I flew down the slide.

When we got to the bottom, we were both laughing.

"I did", Strelitzia said happily. "I did it!"

"You did", I agreed before I helped Strelitzia up. "What do you wanna do next?"

"How about we do the house of mirrors next?"

And so, we spent the next hour in the house of mirrors.

"How do people not get lost in there", Strelitzia asked.

"Beats me", I replied.

"There you guys are!"

I turned around to see who said this...and saw Lauriam.

I quickly tore my hand away from Strelitzia's as he walked up to us.

"Where have you two been", he asked. "You guys disappeared as soon as we got here."

"We've been enjoying the festival", Strelitzia revealed.

"The two of you", Lauriam asked. "Alone?"

"Is that a problem", Strelitzia asked.

"Whatever", Lauriam said before grabbing onto Strelitzia's hand. "Let's go."

With that...Lauriam pulled Strelitzia away.

_Guess our date is over._

That Night

The king and queen were on a stage.

"Today has been a great day", the queen stated. "And now, it is time to announce who has won the Million Dreams Award! And the winner is...Ventus!"

With that, I looked at the queen in shock as everybody cheered.

"You did it Ven", Aqua said happily.

"What are you waiting for", Terra asked. "Go and get your reward!"

With that, I walked onto the stage and took the award from the queen.

It was a trophy instead of ice cream like it was before. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: In BBS the Million Dreams Award is ice cream.]**

"Thank you so much your majesty", I said.

"But of course", the queen replied before turning towards everybody. "In a few minutes we will end of the festival with a fireworks display! So find a spot everybody!"

With that I jumped off the stage.

I was about to go to my friends, but was stopped by Strelitzia grabbing my hand and pulling me away.

"Where are you taking me", I asked.

"The ferris wheel", Strelitzia revealed. "It has the best view of the fireworks."

Ten Minutes Later

Strelitzia and I got to the top of the ferris wheel just as the fireworks started going off.

"Wow", I said in awe. "You were right. This is the best view of the fireworks."

"Told ya", Strelitzia said happily.

With that, I smiled at Strelitzia before looking at my feet.

_It's now or never._

"Strelitzia", I said getting said person to look at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course", Strelitzia replied. "What's up?"

With that I took a deep breath, and said what I wanted to say.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

When I said these words, Strelitzia looked at me in shock.

"Girl...girlfriend", she asked.

"Too soon", I asked nervously.

Then, Strelitzia said something that made my heart race.

"Not at all. I would love to be your girlfriend."

...

HotXbun: Yeeeeeeeeeeessssssss!

Challenge: Tell me if you're happy that Venlitzia got together.

My Answer: I am so happy!


	18. Chapter 18 Redemption

HotXbun: We're gonna get closure on the Demlexa plot in this chapter. And yes, that's the shipping name I chose for Alexa and Demyx.

7: Can you feel the love tonight?

Truself: I didn't even think about her Nobody!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

...

Chapter 18 Redemption

Skuld's POV

I was watching the fireworks with my friends.

Suddenly, Demyx got up and left.

"Where's he going", I asked myself.

I turned my head to see if my friends were looking.

When I saw that they were not, I began to follow Demyx.

He took of his yukata to reveal a different outfit underneath.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt with a white sitar surrounded by blue water on it; black jeans and and black combat boots.

I ended up following him to...Disney Castle?

_Why is he here?_

Demyx climbed over the wall so I followed suit.

He snuck into the castle and ended up going to a door that was being guarded.

"Hello boys", he greeted. "Mind letting me through?"

"Who are you", one of the guards asked.

"The name's Demyx", said person replied. "And it's a name you won't forget."

Then, Demyx did something that shocked me.

He...summoned his Keyblade!

I looked at him in shock.

_I thought my father took that away from him?_

With that, Demyx turned the guards into Heartless and Nobodies!

That was my cue to intervene.

"Demyx", I said as I revealed myself.

"Alexa", Demyx said coldly.

"What is going on", I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough", Demyx stated before snapping his fingers, making the Heartless and Nobodies look at me. "Get her."

With that, the Heartless and Nobodies started making their way towards me.

I watched as Demyx went through the door we were at.

I easily took out the Heartless and Nobodies before following him.

We ended up in a room that had...the X-Blade!

Demyx was about to grab it, but I stopped him.

"Demyx", I yelled getting him to look at me. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm tired of everybody treating my like I'm useless", Demyx revealed. "Like I'm an idiot!"

"You're not an idiot", I stated.

"Then why did you call me one", Demyx asked.

When I heard this, I looked down sadly.

"I have no excuse", I replied.

"You were the first person that didn't treat me like an idiot", Demyx revealed. "That's why I liked you so much. And that's why it hurt so much when you called me an idiot. The truth is, I don't really care about what everybody else says. You're the only person who's opinion really matters to me."

"Really", I asked.

"Yeah", Demyx replied. "But it doesn't matter anymore!"

With that, Demyx tried to grab the X-Blade, but I hugged him before he could.

This caused him to freeze up.

"You're not an idiot Demyx", I stated. "You are a great person! I'm so sorry that I called you an idiot. Please, don't do this."

With that, I could feel Demyx begin to cry.

"What you said really hurt me", he revealed.

"I know", I said. "And I'm sorry."

With that...Demyx wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry too Lexi."

With that, I looked up at Demyx and smiled.

But this moment was quickly ruined.

"Freeze!"

I turned around...and saw some guards.

I held out my arms and shielded Demyx from them.

"Please don't do anything to him", I pleaded.

Then...Demyx sighed in defeat, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Lexi", he stated. "I did something bad, and now I have to face the consequences."

"But..."

"It's okay", Demyx stated before he walked up to the guards.

Then...they took him away.

The Next Day

My friends and I were in the king's throne room with Demyx.

"Demyx", the king started. "Why were you going to take the X-Blade?"

With that, Demyx sighed sadly before giving an answer.

"After Lexi called me an idiot, I ran into Xiggy", he revealed.

"My father", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Demyx replied. "He said that he would give me my Keyblade back if I got him the X-Blade. I thought that if I had my Keyblade back, everybody would stop treating me like I was useless."

With that, Lea walked up to Demyx.

"I'm sorry if we made you feel that way Demyx", he apologized.

"And I'm sorry for overreacting", Demyx apologized.

I then walked up to the king.

"Your majesty", I started. "Please don't punish Demyx. I was the one who caused him to do what he did."

"No Lexi", Demyx said. "I did something bad. I need to be punished."

"That is very mature of you Demyx", the king stated. "Because of that, I will be giving you a light sentence. You will join the royal guard for a year."

With that, Demyx smiled.

"Thank you your majesty", he said.

I squealed before hugging him.

I'm so glad that we're friends again.

If only it could be the same with my father.

...

HotXbun: Okay! The next chapter will be our next Disney World! And that will be...Brother Bear!

I't will follow the plot of the first movie since that's what got the most votes. But I could still do the second movie down the line in a world revisit.

I also need your help for the next world. TheJoker2.0 asked if I would do a HTTYD world. Now I know that it isn't Disney, but dang it! This is a fan fiction and HTTYD is my favorite movie series so I'm doing it! So, I want you guys to pick what movie I should follow. Now unlike Brother Bear, the time skip between the movies are too big for me to do a world revisit, so I can only do one of them. Leave your vote in a review below and I will also leave up a poll on my profile.

Challenge: Tell me which HTTYD movie you want me to follow.

My Answer: The second movie is my personal favorite, but I love all of them so I won't mind anyone.


	19. Chapter 19 Land of Spirits

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter for Brother Bear! I'm calling the world 'Land of Spirits!'

7: Very Interesting indeed.

StarSaber5: That's one vote for the second movie.

Guest: You have a good point on why the third movie may not be the best. So that's one vote for the first movie!

TheJoker2.0: I'm actually working on an original story set between movies 2 and 3. Maybe I can add that into this story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

...

Chapter 19 Land of Spirits

Sora's POV

The Next Day

I was wearing a faded red, long sleeved, zip up jacket with white fake fur cuffs and a hoodie with white fake fur inside the hood; faded red pants with white fake fur around the bottom; faded red boots with white fake fur on the top; faded red gloves, my signature necklace and my wedding band which was a thick, silver ring with a crown on it. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: I realized that I forgot to say what Sora and Kairi's wedding bands look like so here you go!]**

Everybody else was wearing the same outfit but in different colors.

Kairi's was baby pink and she also also wearing her signature necklace and her wedding band which was a thin, silver band with a star on it.

Alexa's was royal blue.

Strelitzia's was pale orange.

Ven's was olive green.

Everybody else's was black but Brain was wearing his hat and Ephemer was wearing his scarf.

"Why are we even up here", Larxene asked. "It's freezing!"

"Something is calling me up here", I revealed.

"Great", Larxene said sarcastically.

Then suddenly...I heard someone scream!

"What was that", Strelitzia asked in fear.

"Some screaming", Larxene replied. "Duh."

"Larxene", Marluxia said angrily. "Let's go see what's going on."

Ten Minutes Later

We had climbed up the mountain where we had heard the scream...and gasped in shock.

There was a man on his knees in the middle of the mountain.

Next to him...was the body of a dead bear.

"Oh my worlds", Kairi said in shock as she covered her mouth.

I then held onto her.

Then...something happened.

The black orb from before...flew out of the man...and into Marluxia's mark!

He winced in pain.

"Are you okay Onji Chan", Strelitzia asked.

"I'm fine", Marluxia replied.

_It happened again. And to Marluxia this time. What's going on?_

My inner thoughts were then interrupted...by something amazing.

Glowing water started coming from the sky and swirling around the man!

"What's going on", Larxene asked in concern.

"No idea", Strelitzia replied. "But it looks...beautiful."

I turned my attention back to the man.

He picked up a spear and ran on top of a rock as the mountain got flooded with water.

My friends and I hid behind a rock as water splashed passed us.

I turned my attention back to the mountain...and saw that a huge waterfall had now formed!

The man walked up to it.

He poked it with his spear...and huge beams of yellow light shot out from it!

The light surrounded us and images of animals were shown in them.

"What is this", Strelitzia asked.

Ven seemed to have the answer.

"The light of the past."

"That's right my young pupil."

Ven's POV

"That's right my young pupil."

I turned around when I heard this...and gasped in shock.

In front of me was...Master Eraqus!

He looked like he did when I saw him in Scala Ad Caelum.

"Master Eraqus", I yelled before running up and hugging said person. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too", Master Eraqus stated before breaking our hug. "You've changed."

"Yeah", I stated. "I got a new haircut."

"I was talking about this."

Master Eraqus then held up my wrist with my mark.

"What is this", he asked.

"I don't know", I replied.

"Who gave it to you", Master Eraqus asked.

"A Foreteller", I revealed. "Apparently I'm from that time. Apparently I was supposed to be one."

With that...Master Eraqus smiled at me.

"I always knew you were special."

This caused me to look at Master Eraqus in shock.

Then...he looked at Brain...and smiled.

And...Brain smiled back!

_Did they know each other?_

Before my train of thought could go on any further...I remembered the man.

I turned to face him...and saw an eagle fly up to him.

Then...that eagle transformed into...a man!

"Sitka", the man said in shock.

With that, the man (who I now knew was named Sitka) looked at the bear body.

Then...the body dissolved into the light!

Then...Sitka turned back into a eagle...and grabbed onto the other man before taking him into the air.

Then...something happened.

The man transformed into...a bear!

Sitka put him down, and just like that, him and all the light disappeared.

Master Eraqus was gone too.

"Master Eraqus", I yelled. "Master Eraqus!"

"What in the worlds just happened", Elrena asked.

Before I could answer, another man climbed up the mountain!

He looked at the other man (or I guess bear now) before looking down at his now torn up clothes.

"Kenai", he said before falling back.

With that the bear tried to stand up, but ended up falling off the mountain!

We all ran to the side of the mountain...and saw him fall into the river!

"Come on", Sora commanded. "We have to find him!"

Aced's POV

I walked up to the young man on top of the mountain.

"How awful it is to lose a loved one", I stated.

When the man heard this, he turned to look at me before jumping back in shock.

"Who are you", he asked.

"I'm the one who can help you get revenge on the bear that killed your brother."

...

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next,

My Answer: The story of Brother Bear with some Kingdom Hearts goodness added I into the mix.


	20. Chapter 20 Big Brother, Little Brother

HotXbun: Twenty chapters! A woo woo!

To celebrate, here's a nice long chapter for you guys!

Truself: Thanks!

7: Yep.

TheJoker2.0: And now it's a vote for the second movie. I'm confused now!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Brother Bear.

...

Chapter 20 Big Brother, Little Brother

Ven's POV

The Next Day

We searched all night for the bear, but we couldn't find him!

"Guys", Elrena started. "We've been looking all night! He's dead."

And as soon as Elrena said this, I saw the bear!

"There he is", I yelled before running up to him. "Hey! Are you okay?"

"Oh thank goodness", the bear said in relief. "Another human!"

"I'm pretty sure he also can't speak bear Kenai", a woman stated.

"Actually", I started. "I can."

"You can", everybody yelled in shock.

"Wait", I started. "You guys can't?"

Everybody shook their heads.

Then, the woman grabbed onto my wrist and looked at my mark.

"What is this mark", she asked.

"If I knew I would tell you", I replied.

"I sense dark magic within this mark", the woman stated. "Be careful young man."

"Tanana", the bear started. "Focus! How can I get back to normal?"

"If you want to change, take it up with your brother's spirit", the woman (who I know new was named Tanana) revealed. "You'll find him up on the mountain where the light touches the earth. He'll help you make up for what you've wrong."

"But I didn't do anything wrong", the bear stated as he looked up.

And when he did...Tanana was gone!

"Tanana", he called out. "I didn't even do anything wrong! I don't even know how to get there!"

With that, I looked at a drawing Tanana did in the sand.

"I think it's mountains", I stated. "But I don't know what these squiggly lines are."

"They're the light that touches the earth", the bear revealed.

"You mean the light from last night", I asked. "The one that showed up when you were transformed."

"Wait a minute", the bear started in realization. "You were there! Why didn't you do anything?!"

"What was I supposed to do", I asked.

"True", the bear said. "Anyway. Who are you?"

"My name is Ventus", I revealed. "But you can call me Ven. And these are my friends Sora, Kairi, Strelitzia, Skuld, Lauriam, Elrena, Ephemer and Brain."

"You sure have a lot of friends", the bear stated. "I'm Kenai."

"Guys", I started to my friends. "This is Kenai."

"Nice to meet you Kenai", Kairi greeted before petting said person.

"They're not afraid of me", Kenai asked in shock.

"We were all on the mountain last night when you transformed", I revealed. "So, do you know where 'the light touches the earth' even is?"

"No idea", Kenai replied sadly.

"Luckily my friends and I have many contacts."

One Hour Later

While Kenai went to ask some other animals for help, my friends and I called our other friends to see if they knew anything about 'where the light touches earth.'

"Where the light touches the earth", Aqua said. "The spirit lights!"

"The spirit light", I asked in confusion.

"They're colorful lights that appear in the sky at night", Aqua revealed. "Legend says that the spirits of deceased reside in the lights."

"You can see them all the time in the Land of Departure", Terra revealed. "Remember Ven?"

"You're right", I said in realization. "But that still doesn't tell us where Tanana wants us to go."

"I think it's a mountain range", Aqua revealed. "One so high you can basically 'touch' the spirit lights."

"Aqua you're a genius", I stated.

"I know", Aqua stated.

"Thanks guys", I said. "I owe you one. Gotta go."

"Be careful Ven", Terra commanded.

"I will", I said. "Love you guys."

"Love you too."

With that I ended the call.

And as soon as I did, I heard a scream!

I ran up to where the scream came from...and saw a bear cub being attacked by a group of Heartless!

These Heartless looked like bears!

I summoned my Keyblade and took them all out.

I then turned around and looked at the bear cub.

"Hey little guy", I greeted as I kneeled down.

The bear cub looked afraid of me.

"It's okay", I stated. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven."

But the bear cub still looked scared.

Chirithy then jumped out of my arms.

"I've got this", she stated before looking at the bear cub. "Nice to meet you. My name is Chirithy. What's your name."

"Koda", the bear cub (who I now knew was named Koda) revealed.

"Nice to meet you Koda", I greeted.

"You can understand me", Koda asked.

"Yep", I replied. "And you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you. I promise."

With that...Koda slowly walked up to me...and held up his pinky.

I didn't even know that bears had pinkies.

"Pinky swear", he asked.

With that, I wrapped my pinky around Koda's.

"Pinky swear."

With that...Koda smiled.

Then...he started sniffing the air.

"A hunter is coming", he revealed. "Please get me out of here!"

Before I could do anything...a man walked out of the bushes...and I gasped in shock.

It was the man from the mountain!

Koda looked at him in shock before burying his head into my chest in fear.

"You", the man started as he walked up to me. "Have you seen a...bear!"

Suddenly, the man grabbed Koda from me!

"Good job", he stated as Koda yelled in fear.

"Please help me Ven", he yelled.

"Let him go", I demanded.

With that the man looked at Koda, and flung him to the ground!

"Koda", I yelled before I picked him up. "Are you okay?"

"That hurt", Koda replied.

I then glared at the man.

"What is your problem", I asked angrily.

"What's my problem", the man asked in shock. "What's your problem?! It's a bear! Bears are monsters!"

"Now they're not", I stated. "Especially not a cub!"

"You wouldn't be saying that if a bear killed both your brothers!"

When I heard this, I looked at the man in shock.

"A bear killed both of your brothers", I asked.

"Yes", the man replied. "That's why I need to find the bear that killed them!"

With that, the man walked away.

Then, Koda continued to cry.

"Are you okay", I asked.

"That hurt", Koda replied sadly.

Before I could say anything else, I heard this.

"Ven!"

When I heard this I looked up, and saw my friends!

"Kairi", I yelled before I ran up to said person. "This cub got hurt! Can you help him?"

"I can", Kairi replied. "Put him on the ground."

With that I sat down on my knees and put Koda on my lap.

Kairi sat on her knees as well and tried to touch Koda, but he pulled back in fear.

"It's okay", I reassured him. "She's a friend of mine. And she can help you."

With that, Koda looked at Kairi before looking at me, and holding out his pinky.

"Pinky swear?"

I chuckled before linking my pinky with Koda's.

"Pinky swear."

"Okay", Koda said. "I trust you. After all, you protected me from that hunter."

With that I smiled at Koda before nodding at Kairi.

She put her hand on Koda's hurt, and it glowed white.

When the glowing disappeared, Koda got up and started moving around.

"I feel all better", he said happily before running onto Kairi's lap. "How did you decide that?"

"Kairi's a Princess of Heart", I revealed. "It gives her special powers."

"Cool", Koda said excitedly.

"It is", I stated before looking at my friends. "Guys, this is Koda. Koda, this is Kairi, Sora, Strelitzia, Lauriam, Elrena, Brain, Ephemer, Skuld and Kenai."

"Cool", Koda said before running up to Kenai. "Another bear!"

"Oh boy", Kenai said in annoyance. "Can we please just get going?"

"Where are you guys going", Koda asked.

"We're trying to find the place where the lights touch the earth", I revealed.

"I know where that place is", Koda revealed.

"You do", Kenai asked in shock.

"Yeah", Koda replied.

"Perfect", I started. "Then lead the way."

"Oh no no no", Kenai said. "I am not traveling with some dumb cub."

"Hey", Koda said in defense.

"Do you know how to get to the place where the lights touch the earth", I asked.

Kenai tried to answer, but ended up just sighing in defeat.

"Fine", he said in dismay. "Lead the way kid."

...

HotXbun: So now they are on their way!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Brother Bear then you'll know. If not, then I'm not telling!


	21. Chapter 21 On My Way

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been a week since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

This chapter is pretty much going to be filler, but it's going to be fun filler!

7: This is a spoiler free zone.

TheJoker2.0: Rutt and Tutt will be in here. Sadly, I won't be able to fully include the 'shut up' scene. You'll se Why by the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Brother Bear.

...

Chapter 21 On My Way

Ven's POV

Two Days Later

We were still making our way towards the place where 'the lights touch the earth.'

Suddenly, two moose ran behind Kenai.

They then saw us and ran behind a tree.

"It's okay", Koda stated. "They're not hunters. One of them even protected me from one."

It seemed as the moose were talking, but I couldn't understand them.

"I can't understand them", I revealed. "What are they saying?"

"They're asking if they can come with us so that the hunter won't bother them", Koda revealed.

"We lost the hunter back at the glacier", Kenai revealed.

The moose then said something as they gestured to something else.

Our footprints.

"Right", Koda said. "Forgot about that."

"What about them", I asked.

"The hunter could follow our tracks", Koda pointed out.

Then, Kenai seemed to get an idea.

"I got an idea."

One Hour Later

And that's how we ended up...riding mammoths!

"Woo hoo", I yelled in excitement. "This is awesome!"

"No", Elrena stated as she held onto Lauriam for dear life. "Not awesome! Anything but awesome!"

"Come on Larxene", Sora said. "Lighten up!"

"Says the guy with a pregnant wife", Elrena pointed out.

A bunch of animals then looked at us in shock.

"Come on", Koda said.

With that, a whole bunch of animals climbed onto the mammoths.

"Great", Elrena said in annoyance. "Now we've picked up the riff raft!"

"Elrena", Strelitzia scolded.

Koda then grabbed onto the mammoth's trunk, and it lift him into the air!

"Be careful Koda", I said.

"I will", Koda said.

I then stood up before taking Strelitzia's hand and pulling her up as well.

I looked up to Koda, who seemed very happy.

"Yes I'm on my way."

That Night

Koda was telling Kenai a story. He likes doing that.

"Do ever stop talking", Kenai asked.

Suddenly, a bunch of beautiful lights appeared in the sky!

"Woah", Koda said in awe. "Look! The night rainbow! You can see the spirits from here!"

"You know about the great spirits", Kenai asked in shock.

"Yeah", Koda replied. "My grandma is up there, and my granddad. My mom says the spirits make all the magical changes in the world. Like how the leaves change color, or how the moon changes shape, or how tadpoles change into frogs!"

"Yeah", Kenai said. "I get it. You know, for a change...maybe they could just leave things alone."

"What do you mean", Koda asked.

"My brother's a spirit", Kenai revealed. "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here."

When I heard this, I looked at him in shock.

That must've been the spirit that transformed him on the mountain!

"You have a brother up there", Koda asked in shock. "What happened to him?"

"He was killed by a be...by a monster."

With that, I put my hand on my heart.

Then...I looked at the lights.

"I have someone up there too", I revealed.

"You do", Koda asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied. "His name is Eraqus. He was the closest thing I ever had to a father. I didn't have a family until I met him."

"You don't have any parents", Kenai asked. "Any siblings?"

"If I do, I don't remember them", I revealed. "I don't have any memories of my past. It's a long story. But it's okay, because now, I have a new family!"

"Yeah", Kenai said. "But your old family may be waiting for you."

"I never thought about that", I said in realization.

"What's your brother's name Kenai", Koda asked.

"Sitka", Kenai replied.

With that, Koda looked at the lights.

"Thanks Sitka", he said. "If it weren't for you, I would've never met Kenai."

Then Koda nuzzled into Kenai.

"I always wanted a brother."

With that, I smiled before lying down.

"Brother huh", I said before touching my heart and looking to the sky. "I miss you Terra."

...

HotXbun: I'm not crying! You're crying!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about the chapter.

My Answer: Kind of boring but still nice!


	22. Chapter 22 Brother Bikering

HotXbun: Yet another filler but everybody seemed to actually like the last one so maybe it won't be so bad.

Truself: A chapter about what everyone else is doing? I can do that! Also, I'm not that good at pregnancy calculations, but I would say that Kairi is about a month and a half pregnant.

7: Awesome indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Brother Bear.

...Chapter 22 Brother Bickering

Ven's POV

The Next Morning

"Wake up Ven", I heard someone say as they poked my cheek.

"Five more minutes Aqua", I whined.

"I'm not Aqua silly", I heard someone say. "I'm Strelitzia."

With that I opened my eyes and saw said person.

"Morning sleepy head", she greeted.

"Morning", I greeted before sitting up and stretching.

I then looked around.

"Hey", I started. "Where are we?"

"No idea", Strelitzia revealed.

I then turned around and started poking Koda.

"Two more months mom", he whined up.

"Come on Koda", I pleaded. "It's time to get up."

With that Koda opened his eyes and stretched.

"Morning Ven", he greeted.

"Morning", I greeted. "Do you know where we are?"

With that Koda started looking around.

"Um..."

"Well", Kenai started. "Which way?"

"I think it's that way", Koda revealed.

"You think or you know", Kenai asked.

"That way", Koda said, but it came out more as a question.

"Why wasn't I turned into a homing pigeon", Kenai asked before jumping off the mammoth. "Come on."

"Hey", Koda said. "Riding mammoths was your idea."

Koda then jumped off.

"Thanks for the ride guys", he said before running after Kenai.

"Hey guys", I yelled waking up my other party members.

"Huh", Sora asked groggily.

"Ride's over", I revealed. "Let's go."

Five Minutes Later

We were currently walking.

"Lucky for you I've been lost worse that this before", Koda revealed. "Last Summer, I was digging for roots with Buck..."

"Enough with the stories", Kenai demanded. "I don't care about the time you and Binky found, you know, the worlds biggest pine cone ever."

"First of all", Koda started. "His name's Bucky, not Binky. Second, it wasn't a pine cone. It was a pine nut, and it was huge! Even bigger than your fat head."

"Koda", I scolded.

"Look", Koda started. "I'm sorry we're lost okay. Even though it's pretty much your fault."

"Koda", I scolded again.

"My fault", Kenai asked angrily. "That's it! I've just about had it with you!"

"Fine", Koda said. "I'll just go with Ven then!"

"Uh ah", Kenai stated. "He's going with me!"

"No", Koda stated. "He's going with me!"

"With me!"

"With me!"

"With..."

"Enough", I yelled making everybody look at me in shock. "I'm not going with any of you with you two keep on acting like this!"

"But he..."

"I don't care", I replied. "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere! If you guys want to fight then go ahead, but I'm not traveling with you two if that's the case."

With that I angrily marched away.

"Ven", Strelitzia yelled as she ran up to me. "What happened?"

"Koda and Kenai were fighting over something stupid", I revealed.

Then...Strelitzia laughed.

"It's not funny", I stated.

"It kinda is", Strelitzia stated. "It amazes how brothers fight sometimes. They love each other so much yet they fight all the time."

"You got that right", I stated. "Still. The bond between brothers is something very special."

"I know what you mean", Strelitzia stated. "Lauriam annoys me like there's no tomorrow, but I still love him."

"I feel the same way about Terra", I revealed.

Strelitzia and I then walked up to a place, and gasped in shock.

We had found a rock wall that was covered in paintings.

"They're beautiful", Strelitzia stated.

Then...my eyes landed on a certain painting.

"Expect this one."

With that...Strelitzia looked at the painting I was talking about.

It was of a bear and human fighting each other.

"Why must man always hurt other creatures", Strelitzia asked.

"If only I knew", I replied.

Then...Koda and Kenai walked up to us.

"Those monsters are scary", the former stated. "Especially with those big sticks. Hey Ven, how come you're not like that."

With that I smiled before kneeling down besides Koda.

"Because I know that bears are not monsters."

With that I looked at Kenai, who was looking at the painting.

"Come on", he said. "Let's go."

...

HotXbun: And that was that.

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about that chapter.

My Answer: Just like the last chapter, it was a little boring but also nice.


	23. Chapter 23 Lava Field

HotXbun: We're finally gonna get some action in this chapter!

7: Sweet indeed.

Truself: Wait no more! The action is here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Brother Bear.

...

Chapter 23 Lava Field

Ven's POV

One Hour Later

We were still trying to find out which way we had to go in.

"Wait a second", Koda said suddenly before jumping off Kenai's back. "I know this place!"

"You do", Kenai asked happily.

"Yeah", Koda replied. "The salmon run's not far!"

"Good news guys", I said to the rest of my party. "We're back on track!"

"Finally", Elrena said in relief.

"We just have go through here", Koda revealed...making me look at him in shock.

Why? Because we had to go through...a lava field!

"We have to go through there", I asked in dismay.

"What", Elrena asked in shock. "I'm out!"

"Do my ears deceive me or is the great Larxene afraid", Lauriam asked.

"What did you say", Elrena asked angrily.

"You heard me", Lauriam replied.

"Oh it's on", Elrena stated before she began walking ahead. "You guys coming or what?"

Five Minutes Later

We were walking through the field.

"Hey", Kenai started. "You sure you know where you're going?"

"Yeah", Koda replied. "Follow me!"

With that Koda ran ahead.

"Wait up", I said.

I was about to run after Kenai and Koda, when Brain held me back.

"We have company."

With that I looked up, and to my dismay...a bunch of Heartless had appeared!

They where the same type of Heartless that attacked Koda the other day!

"I've never seen these kinds of Heartless before", Skuld revealed as she summoned her Keyblade.

"I have", I revealed.

"You have", Strelitzia asked in shock.

"That's how I met Koda", I revealed. "He was being attacked by them."

"Why do I have a feeling that Aced has something to do with this", Lauriam asked.

"I think you're right", I agreed. "Let's take them down!"

With that we began to fight the Heartless.

While we did...I noticed somebody run past us.

It was...the man from the other day!

I realized where he was headed.

"Kenai and Koda are in trouble", I revealed. "You guys hold up the Heartless! I'm going to go find them!"

With that I ran off to find Kenai and Koda.

I did...and they were on a log bridge that the man was trying to push over!

I grabbed onto the back of his parka and pulled him to the ground.

"You", he said before he held a broken spear to me! "What are you doing?"

I then remembered the words he said to me.

"_You wouldn't be saying that if a bear killed both your brothers!"_

"Listen", I started. "I know what it's like to loose someone you love, but killing that bear isn't going to bring your brothers back."

"I know", the man replied. "But at least I can avenge their deaths!"

With that the man tried running up to the log bridge again, but I managed to tackle him to the ground before he could.

The rest of my party then ran up to us.

"Ven", Strelitzia yelled.

"Push the log over before he can get on", I commanded.

With that Strelitzia did as told...and pushed the log off!

It was now dangling from the other side.

"No", the man yelled before pushing me off him.

"I'm sorry", I apologized. "But I couldn't let you do something you might regret later."

With that the man glared at me.

Then...he jumped towards the other side!

He ended up missing it though and grabbed onto the log.

Then...the log fell into the water.

I rushed to the edge...and saw him pop out of the water.

He was alive, but still angry.

Then...a black orb flew out of him and into Lauriam's wrist!

He winced in pain.

"Are you okay Onji Chan", Strelitzia asked in concern.

"I'm fine", he replied.

_That's the second time it's happened to Lauriam now. What's going on?_

...

HotXbun: That's what I'd like to know.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going on with the black orbs and the marks.

My Answer: Not telling!


	24. Chapter 24 Killer

HotXbun: Pay attention to the end of this chapter 'cause things are about to take a turn!

TheJoker2.0: 'Cause there's nothing better than snarky humor.

7: You got it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Brother Bear.

...

Chapter 24 Killer

Ven's POV

One Hour Later

We were continuing our journey.

"Ven", Koda started. "Why do humans hate bears?"

"I don't hate you", I pointed out.

"By why do other humans do", Koda asked.

"It's because we're bears", Kenai replied.

"So", Koda asked.

"So, you know how they are", Kenai said. "They're killers."

"So are humans", I stated. "I've never seen a bear kill someone, but I have seen humans kill other humans before. The only father I've ever known was killed by a human. So I guess human and bears aren't that different after all."

When I said this Kenai looked at me in shock.

Then...a bunch of birds started flying by.

"We made it", Koda revealed happily. "We're here!"

"We're here", I asked happily.

"Oh thank goodness", Elrena said in relief. "I'm not sure how long my feet can take all this walking."

"Come on", Koda said excitedly before running off.

With that I ran after him...and stopped when I saw...a whole bunch of bears.

"That's a lot of bears", I stated.

"You got that right", Brain stated.

"What are we waiting for", Koda asked. "Let's go!"

With that I was about to walk up to the bears...when Brain held onto the back of my parka and pulled me back.

"That's probably not a good idea Ven", he pointed out. "You'll spook them."

"You've got a point there", I agreed.

"You coming", Koda asked.

"Probably best that I don't Koda", I stated. "I'll just spook out the other bears."

"Oh yeah", Koda said. "You're probably right. Well then, you can go on ahead to the mountain where the lights touch the earth."

With that...Koda gestured to a mountain in the distance.

"That's the place", I asked.

"Yeah", Koda replied. "The lights touch the top every night."

"Got it", I said. "Well then, We'll see you and Kenai there."

That Evening

My party was camping out for the night.

Suddenly...Koda ran up to us.

"Koda", I said in confusion. "What's wro..."

"Koda", I heard Kenai yell.

"Don't tell him where I am", Koda commanded before running up a tree.

Kenai then ran up to us.

"Have you guys seen Koda", he asked desperately.

I then looked up at Koda, who was shaking his head.

"No", I lied. "I haven't seen him."

I then looked at Kenai.

He was crying.

"Kenai", I started. "What happened?"

With that...Kenai looked down sadly.

"I...did something terrible."

"What did you do", I asked.

And I did not like the answer.

"I killed Koda's mother."

When Kenai said this...I looked at him in shock.

Then...I remembered the body of a dead bear I saw next to Kenai on the mountain.

_That was Koda's mom? Oh no._

I then looked up at Koda.

He was crying as well.

"I'm going to the mountain", Kenai revealed. "Please, take care of Koda."

With that...Kenai left.

Koda then climbed down the tree.

I got down onto my knees and held out my arms.

Koda ran into them and I held onto him tightly.

"Ven", Strelitzia started. "What happened?"

With that I took a deep breath and gave my answer.

"Kenai killed Koda's mother."

Brain's POV

"Kenai killed Koda's mother."

When I heard this, my heart stopped.

"He what", Lauriam asked angrily. "Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know", Ven replied.

With that I touched my heart...as it became heavy with guilt. The same guilt I have been feeling for years.

Lauriam growled before he started marching towards the direction Kenai went in.

"Onji Chan", Strelitzia started. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to kill Kenai!"

"What", Strelitzia asked in shock. "Why would you do that?!"

"Because he murdered an innocent creature", Lauriam replied. "I will never forgive someone who kills an innocent person."

Lauriam saying this made the guilt in my heart heavier.

"I understand Onji Chan", Strelitzia stated. "But killing him makes you no better than he is!"

"And killing him isn't going to bring Koda's mom back", Ven pointed out.

"But at least I can make sure he never kills anybody ever again", Lauriam stated.

With that everybody kept on trying to calm Lauriam down.

And eventually...I couldn't keep it in anymore. The guilt I had been holding inside my heart for years couldn't be contained anymore.

"IT WAS ME!"

This made everybody look at me in shock.

"What are you talking about", Lauriam asked.

"I...I'm the one who killed Strelitzia."

HotXbun: (looks at screen in shock) Oh...

Now for a bit of context. It hasn't been revealed who actually killed Strelitzia, but so far many of the theories I have seen have shown that Brain is a good candidate. So I decided to just go with him for my story.

Challenge: Tell me who you think killed Strelitzia in canon Kingdom Hearts.

My Answer: Like I said. At the moment I think it is Brain, but please feel free to tell me what you think!


	25. Chapter 25 Why I Did It

HotXbun: Twenty five chapters! Halfway to fifty! A woo woo!

We're going to find out why Brain killed Strelitzia in this chapter.

7: Nope.

TheCesar09: It does doesn't it.

PrincessKairi20: Me too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Brother Bear.

...

Chapter 25 Why I Did It

Brain's POV

"I...I'm the one who killed Strelitzia."

When I said this...everybody looked at me in shock.

"It...it's not true", Ven breathed out. "Tell me it's not true Brain!"

"It's true."

Then...Lauriam looked at me with a look of pure anger.

He summoned his Keyblade and tried to strike me down...but was blocked...by Strelitzia!

"What are you doing Imōto", Lauriam asked. "Get out of the way!"

"Not yet", Strelitzia said. "I want to ask him why he did it."

With that Strelitzia turned to face me, with tears in her eyes.

"Why Brain", she asked. "Why did you do it?!"

With that I took a deep breath before revealing the truth.

"I overheard the Master of Masters and Lady Ava talking", I revealed. "He gave her a list of the five Keyblade wielders he had chosen to be the new Union leaders. On that list, he had circled the name of the person he wanted to give a book filled with laws the Foreteller's had to follow. He also said that his plan would not succeed without this person. I had already realized that the Master of Masters had sinister plans. Therefore, I convinced myself that if I killed this person, I would stop the Master of Master's plan from succeeding."

"That's why you killed me", Strelitzia yelled. "Do you know the pain you caused me?! The pain you caused the people I love?!"

I just looked down sadly.

"What do we do with him", Elrena asked.

"I say we kill him right here and now", Lauriam said.

"No", Strelitzia said.

"What do you mean no", Lauriam asked.

"We're not like him", Strelitzia pointed out.

"I don't care", Lauriam stated. "For years, I have been looking for my sister's killer. Now that he's here...I'm not holding back."

With that Lauriam tried to strike me but he was blocked again. But it wasn't by Strelitzia this time.

It was by...the Master of Masters!

"You", Sora said angrily. "What are you doing here?!"

"I heard there was some drama and just had to come", the Master of Masters revealed before he looked at me. "So, it appears that your little secret is out."

"Wait", I said in realization. "You knew?!"

"That you were an imposter", the Master of Masters asked. "Yes. But I also realized that you could be useful to me. You and I are very similar Brain. We both know that sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good."

"No", I replied. "Maybe I used to think like that, but I now know how wrong I was! What I did was absolutely unforgivable, but the least I can do is make sure that you don't win!"

With that I took out a book and threw it to Strelitzia.

"What's this", she asked in confusion.

"It's the rule book I was talking about", I revealed. "It may come in useful."

With that I created a portal...and left.

I could never undo what I did, but I could stop the Master of Masters from winning.

HotXbun: Yikes. This have taken a turn haven't they?

Challenge: Tell me what you think of Brain's character now.

My Answer: To me, we have a very complex character on our hands.


	26. Chapter 26 Forever Brothers

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for the Brother Bear world!

7: Thank you!

TheJoker2.0: Only time (and Union X story updates) will tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Brother Bear Or Legend of the Guardians.

...

Chapter 26 Forever Brothers **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: If that name sounds familiar it's because it is the name of my Legend of the Guardians fan fiction. #ShamelessPlug.]**

Ven's POV

One Hour Later

I walked up to Strelitzia, who was reading the rule book Brain gave her.

"Anything useful in there", I asked.

"Nothing about our marks", Strelitzia revealed. "But I'll still give it to Master Yen Sid to look at."

With that I sat down next to Strelitzia and held her hand.

"Are you okay", I asked.

"Honestly", Strelitzia started. "Not really. I can't believe that the person who killed me was so close the whole time!"

With that...I hugged Strelitzia.

"Don't you worry Strelitzia", I reassured. "I won't let anything like that happen to you again."

"I know you won't", Strelitzia stated.

With that we broke the hug and smiled at each other.

Then...the rest of our party ran up to us.

"Ven", Sora yelled. "Koda is gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone", I asked as I stood up.

"Just that", Elrena replied.

"He ran off towards the mountain", Kairi revealed.

"Then let's go get him."

One Hour Later

We had made it to the top of the mountain.

"Koda", I yelled. "Where are you Koda?!"

I then look up and saw...Kenai being attacked by the man!

"Kenai", I yelled.

I was about to go to him, but Lauriam pulled me back.

"Don't", he commanded. "He's a killer. He deserves it."

With that I watched as the man and Kenai fell of a cliff and onto a lower part of the mountain.

Then...the man raised his blade.

And then...he was pushed away...by Koda!

"Koda", I said in shock.

"What is he doing", Lauriam asked.

With that I thought about what Strelitzia and I were talking about earlier.

"_It amazes how brothers fight sometimes. They love each other so much yet they fight all the time."_

"_You got that right. Still. The bond between brothers is something very special."_

"_I know what you mean. Lauriam annoys me like there's no tomorrow, but I still love him."_

"_I feel the same way about Terra." _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is from Chapter 22.]**

The man then saw his spear...and started running after it!

Koda saw this...and started running after it as well!

"No", Kenai yelled before he started running as well. "Leave him alone! Koda!"

And that's when I realized...that Kenai truly did love Koda.

That's when I realized what I needed to do, even thought Lauriam was probably going to hate me for it.

With that...I summoned my Keyblade.

"Ven", Strelitzia said in confusion.

With that...I jumped in between the man and Kenai!

"You again", the former said angrily. "Why won't you let me just kill this bear?!"

"Because it's wrong", I replied.

"I've just about had it with you", the man said. "I am going to kill that bear no matter what!"

With that...the man held onto what looked like a bear shaped figure...and it was glowing with a black energy.

That black energy covered the man...and he was transformed into...a giant bear shaped Heartless!

I stared at the it in shock.

"What is that", Kenai asked.

"It's a Heartless", I revealed. "Beings without hearts!"

With that...the Heartless tried to strike us down!

But it didn't hit us...because the attack was blocked by...Brain!

"Brain", I yelled in shock.

"Get out of here", Brain commanded.

With that we all ran to the side of the mountain.

"What do we do", Sora asked.

"We leave him be", Lauriam stated. "He deserves it!"

With that I looked at Brain before looking at Strelitzia.

I didn't know what to do.

But then...Strelitzia said this.

"No."

"What", Lauriam asked in shock.

"I won't just let Brain die", Strelitzia stated. "He may be the one who killed me, but if I just let him die, I'll become just as bad as he is."

With that...Strelitzia ran into the battle.

"Strelitzia", I yelled.

"Imōto", Lauriam yelled.

"Firaga", Strelitzia yelled before hitting the Heartless with said attack.

It tried to strike here but was blocked by Brain's shield.

"What are you doing Strelitzia", he asked.

"I will never just let anyone die", Strelitzia replied. "Even you."

This made Brain look at Strelitzia in shock. Then he snapped out of it and continued to block the Heartless.

"Hit it again", he commanded.

"You got it", Strelitzia said. "Firaga!"

With that the Heartless was hit by the attack and knocked back.

Brain then quickly desummoned his shield before summoning his Keyblade and striking it.

The Heartless then kept on trying to strike him but he avoided all the attacks.

While he was distracted Strelitzia hit it before avoiding it's attacks as well.

"This is going to take forever", Lauriam stated. "We need a stronger attack!"

With that...I put my hand on my heart as I looked at Strelitzia.

"_Don't you worry Strelitzia. I won't let anything like that happen to you again."_

"_I know you won't."_

With that...I glared at the Heartless with a look of determination on my face.

Then...a giant black bear formed around me!

Everybody looked at in shock.

"I'll take it from here", I said to Strelitzia and Brain.

With that Strelitzia and Brain jumped out of the way.

Then...I charged at the Heartless and we began to start pushing each other, and eventually...I managed to push it off the cliff.

Then...it transformed back into a man!

"Denahi", Kenai yelled.

With that I transformed back into a human and tried to catch the man (who I now knew was named Denahi), but wasn't able to reach him in time!

But then...an eagle flew by and grabbed onto him!

The eagle put Denahi down...then picked up Kenai.

Denahi opened his eyes...and looked at Kenai...as he was transformed back into a man.

The eagle then put Kenai down...before transforming into a man!

"Kenai", Denahi said in shock. "Sitka!"

When I heard this...I gasped in shock as I remembered what Kenai had told me last night.

"_What's your brother's name Kenai?"_

"_Sitka." _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is from Chapter 21.]**

With that Sitka took off a cover Denahi was wearing and gave it to Kenai.

Koda then hid behind me.

"Koda", Kenai started as he kneeled down. "Don't be afraid. It's me."

With that Koda looked at Kenai in shock.

Then...he ran into his arms.

Kenai hugged Koda before Sitka gave him the bear figure Denahi used to turn into a Heartless.

Kenai looked at the figure before looking at Koda, then looking at Sitka.

"He needs me", he said.

"What do you mean", I asked.

"I mean that...I want to be turned back into a bear."

This made us all look at Kenai in shock.

"You know", Denahi started. "He did look better as a bear."

This made Kenai smile. A smile that soon faded.

"But", he started. "Denahi..."

"It's alright Kenai", Denahi stated.

With that Kenai put Koda down and walked up to Denahi, who put the figure around his neck.

"No matter what you choose, you'll always be my little brother."

With that Kenai and Denahi hugged.

Then...Kenai turned back into a bear.

I smiled, then realized that Koda was gone.

I turned around...and smiled again.

Koda was nuzzling with another bear who I assumed was his mother.

Then...someone appeared next to her.

Master Eraqus.

"Master Eraqus", I yelled before running up and hugging said person.

Then Brain walked up to us...and smiled at Master Eraqus just like he did before. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Read chapter 19 to see what Ven is talking about.]**

Then Sitka walked up to him and the bear...and together all three of them returned to the spirit light before it disappeared.

Kenai then walked up to Koda.

"Kenai", he said happily before pouncing on him.

With that...Kenai, Koda and Denahi began to all play together.

Brain smiled at them before turning around and beginning to walk away, but I ran after him.

"Brain", I yelled making him stop. "You and Master Eraqus Looking so much alike, that isn't just a coincidence is it?"

"Nothing is ever just a coincidence", Brain stated.

"Then what's going on", I asked.

"It's probably for the best that you don't know", Brain stated. "You'd just get sad if you did."

"What do you mean", I asked. "What's going on Brain?"

Brain didn't answer. He just smiled at me sadly.

"Goodbye Ventus."

With that...Brain made a portal and left...leaving me confused.

...

HotXbun: Well That was intense.

Next chapter is going to be the first for the HTTYD world! I'll reveal which movie we're going to be following in the next chapter. So you have until then to vote for which one you want.

Challenge: Tell me which HTTYD movie you want to see.

My Answer: The second movie is my personal favourite but I want to wait to hear what you guys think.


	27. Chapter 27 Land of Vikings

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter for the HTTYD! I am calling it 'Land of Vikings.'

The votes are in. Which movie will we follow? You will know by the end of the chapter.

7: Yep.

theCesar09: Correct!

TheJoker2.0: I never said that they had to collect a sin before they could use their mark.

Truself: Don't worry about it! Good to have you back!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD.

Chapter 27 Land of Vikings

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were walking through a very cold place.

Because of this, we were still wearing our winter outfits from the last world.

"I really hope that the next world we go to is warm", Elrena said.

Then...we stumbled upon a structure that had been blasted by ice!

"What happened here", I asked.

Before anything else could happen...we all got caught in a net!

Then...a group of men ran out from behind the ice!

"Quickly lads", one of them yelled. "Grab it and tie up it's...oh. It's just people."

With that the man...cut the rope holding the net...making us fall!

I rubbed my head before crawling up to Kairi.

"You okay", I asked.

"I'm fine", Kairi replied.

The man then walked up to us.

"You just made us waste a perfectly good dragon trap", he revealed.

"That's all you care about", I asked angrily. "I'll let you know that my wife is pregnant!"

"Wife", the man said in shock. "You seem a bit young to be married mate, but to each their own I guess. Anyway, my name is Eret, son of Eret, the greatest dragon trapper that ever lived."

"Dragon trapper", I asked in confusion.

"That's right mate", the man (who I now knew was named Eret) said.

Then...I heard a roar!

I looked up and saw...dragons!

"Are those...dragons", Larxene asked in shock.

"No way", Marluxia said in shock.

"Excellent", Eret said before looking at me. "Mate, you're about to see a dragon trapper in action! To the nets lads!"

With that all the men went behind what looked like net throwers.

"Fire", Eret yelled.

"Astrid", I heard somebody yell. "Look out!"

This took me by surprise.

_Are there people on those dragons?_

With that a dragon was caught in a net...and a women fell off it!

Luckily, she was caught by another dragon.

The dragon trappers then ran towards the dragon they caught.

"Watch the tail", Eret commanded. "Tie those legs up!"

A dragon then flew over us and Eret looked at it in shock.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Stop", I heard somebody yell.

"Stormfly", I heard somebody else yell.

With that the dragon landed...and two people jumped off it.

One of them was a woman. And the other was a man with a peg leg.

"What are you doing", the woman asked before grabbing a stick.

The man then took out...a sword made out of fire!

Everybody looked at it in awe.

"Is that a sword made out of fire", I asked in shock.

"Axel would be impressed", Kairi stated.

"Back again", Eret asked the man and woman before looking at the dragon. "Soil my britches. That is a Night Fury."

"What's a Night Fury", I asked.

"You don't know what a Night Fury is mate", Eret asked in shock. "They're only the spawn of death and lightning itself. Thought they were gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better lads. Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army."

"Dragon army", I asked in shock.

"Look", the man started. "We don't want any trouble."

"Ha", Eret said. "You should've thought about that before you stole all our dragons and blasted our fort to bits!"

"Wait", the man said in confusion.

"What are you talking about", the woman asked.

"You think we did this", the man asked.

"Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them", Eret stated.

"Dragon trapping", I asked in confusion. "Dragon riders?"

"What do-gooder...", the man started before realizing something. "There are other dragon riders?"

"You mean other than your thieving friend from last night", Eret asked. "You tell me. You may have an ice spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?"

"Drago what-fist", the man asked in confusion. "Does any of this make sense?"

"I'm just as lost as you are", I revealed. "I am not with them. Neither are any of my friends."

"And to think I showed you an up and close view of what dragon trapping is", Eret said in fake hurt.

"Well trapping dragons doesn't seem right", I stated.

"You're right", the man said. "It doesn't."

"Doesn't matter", one of Eret's men said. "Drago's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow."

"And he don't take to well to excuses", another person added.

"This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed", Eret said before showing a scar from under his shirt. "He promised to be less understanding in the future."

"Ouch", Larxene said.

"Ouch indeed", Eret agreed.

"Look", the man started. "We don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice spitting dragon, or your lunatic boss and his dragon army okay. Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange hostile person whom we have never met."

"Oh", Eret started. "Where are my manners? I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury."

This made the dragon growl.

"And this is Toothless", the man revealed. "He says we're going. Now."

"Toothless", Elrena asked in confusion.

"Heh", Eret said. "That's what they all say. Rush 'em lads!"

With that...the dragon trappers started attacking!

Then...Kairi created a blast of light that knocked all the dragon trappers over!

The man and woman looked at her in shock.

"Okay", the former started. "That's cool! You are officially my new friend!"

With that the man freed the other dragon with his sword.

"Stormfly", the woman said in concern before running up to it. "C'mon! Let's go!"

With that the man counted our party.

"Eight people", he said in shock. "I can't take you all with us."

"Then just take Kairi", I said. "She's pregnant."

"You got it", the man said before grabbing onto Kairi's hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait", Kairi started as she got pulled away. "No! Sora no!"

With that the man pulled Kairi onto his dragon...and they flew away.

_Be safe._

Then...Eret and his trappers got off the ground.

"Oh", he started. "You're going to pay for that."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

So yes. The second movie got the most votes! I'm happy about that because that's my personal favorite of the trilogy.

Challenge: Tell me if you're happy with the world that got used.

My Answer: I'm very happy.


	28. Chapter 28 This is Berk

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been THREE WEEKS since I last updated! I was working on my four year anniversary extravaganza. But that is done now so I am trying to get back into updating this daily!

Also guys. The second Remind trailer came out...and, spoilers if you haven't watched the trailer yet, it looks like we'll get to see how Sora saved Kairi! Let me know if you want me to write a story about that.

StarSaber5: Glad you're happy!

7: Do you mean you prefer the second movie over the first?

Guest: You never know.

TheJoker2.0: Only time will tell.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD.

Chapter 28 This is Berk

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

I was flying with the man on his dragon.

"So", he started. "What's your name?"

"Kairi", I revealed.

"Nice to meet you Kairi", the man stated. "I'm Hiccup."

"Wait", I said in shock. "Seriously?"

"Seriously", the man (who I now knew was named Hiccup) replied. "I'm never forgiving my parents for that."

"Says the guy who named his dragon Toothless", the woman pointed out.

"Hey", Hiccup said in defense. "Toothless is a great name! Isn't that right buddy?"

The dragon (who I now knew was named Toothless) roared in response.

"So he's name is Toothless", I said before patting him. "Nice to meet you boy."

"You're not afraid of him", the woman asked.

"Why should I be", I asked.

"Wow", the woman says in shock. "That's...awesome. My name is Astrid, and this Stormfly."

"Nice to meet you Astrid", I stated. "Nice to meet you Stormfly."

Stormfly just roared at this.

"So", I started changing the subject. "What's going on?"

"We're just as lost as you are", Hiccup revealed. "Right now I think the best we can do is tell my dad what's going on."

"Your dad", I asked in confusion.

"He's the chief of our village", Hiccup revealed.

"But what about my husband", I asked.

"We'll go back for him and everybody else", Hiccup replied. "We just need to come up with a plan first."

"Since when do you come up with plans", Astrid asked.

"Since I have no idea what's going on", Hiccup replied. "Anyway, we're here."

With that I looked over Hiccup's shoulder...and gasped in shock.

We were flying over a village that was filled with dragons.

"Wow", I said in awe.

"This is Berk", Hiccup revealed. "Our home."

"This is amazing", I stated.

"And it's all thanks to Hiccup", Astrid revealed.

"What do you mean", I asked in confusion.

"Five years ago we used to hunt dragons", Astrid revealed. "But then Hiccup showed us that we can be friends with them. Now we're a dragon riding village."

"That's amazing", I stated.

"Thank you", Hiccup said. "Thank you."

With that we landed...and everybody started cheering?

"There he is", a man said. "The pride of Berk!"

"Who finally decided to show up for work", another man added before seeing me. "Ah! Who's this?"

"Gobbler, this is Kairi", Hiccup revealed. "Kairi this is Gobbler, the best blacksmith this side of...anywhere really."

"Don't distract me with flattery", the man (who I now knew was named Gobbler) commanded. "Bringing home stray dragons is bad enough! You can't bring home stray humans as well!"

"Hey", I said in defense. "I am not a stray!"

"Then who are you", Gobbler asked.

"My name is Kairi", I revealed. "I ran into Hiccup and Astrid by a fortress not that far from here."

"Speaking of which", Hiccup said before walking up to the other man. "Dad, I really need to talk to you."

When I heard this...I looked at Hiccup and the man in shock.

_He's Hiccup's dad?! _

"Something you're itching to tell me", Hiccup's dad asked.

"Not quite the itch you're thinking about, but yes", Hiccup replied.

"Good man", Hiccup's father stated. "Now, lesson one. A chief's duty is to his people, so...forty one!"

"Could we just talk in private for..."

"That's me", a man yelled before walking up to the building we were in. "That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you!"

"If we could just talk..."

"Excuse me", the man said interrupting Hiccup again. "I've been here all day. Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and a big storage compartment."

"Absolutely", Hiccup's dad said. "You got it sir."

"Dad", Hiccup started. "This is actually a little more important than building saddles."

"Ah ah", Hiccup's dad said. "Lesson two, no task is too small when it comes to serving your people."

"Dad", Hiccup said in annoyance.

"Excuse me Grump", Hiccup's dad said before passing a dragon that was lying on the floor.

"Nice to meet you Grump", I said before petting said dragon.

"Wait a minute", Gobbler said in shock. "You're not afraid of dragons?"

"I know right", Astrid said as she walked up to us. "Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah", Gobbler said. "But why?"

"Well all the dragons around here seem pretty friendly", I pointed out. "So why should I be afraid of them?"

"Huh", Gobbler said. "That's a first."

I smiled at Gobbler before looking at Hiccup and his dad.

"Seriously dad", Hiccup said. "I really need to tell you about this new land we came across."

"Another one", Gobbler asked in shock.

"Any new dragons", a man asked as he came into the building.

"Who's this", I asked.

"This is Fishlegs", Astrid revealed. "Fishlegs, this is Kairi. Hiccup and I found her while we were exploring."

"Wow", Fishleg's said in awe. "You look so pretty!"

"And your armor's pretty cool", another man stated.

"She kind of looks like a princess", another man stated.

"It makes me sick", a woman stated.

"Whatever", Fishlegs said before looking at Hiccup. "So did you find any new dragons?"

"We didn't stick around to find out", Hiccup revealed. "These folks weren't particularly friendly."

"Oh really", Gobbler asked. "Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?"

"No", Hiccup said. "This was different. Not the standard run for the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers."

"And we had to leave my husband and my friends behind with them", I revealed.

"What", Hiccup's dad said in shock.

"And it gets worse", Hiccup revealed. "They are building a dragon army, or at least the guy they work for is. What was his name again?"

"I think it was Drago Bludvist", I replied.

And when I did...Hiccup's dad looked at Gobbler with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Did you just say Drago Bludvist", he asked me in shock.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Wait", Hiccup said in realization. "You know him?"

Hiccup's dad didn't answer. Instead...he started running!

"Dad", Hiccup yelled before running after said person.

"Wait up", I yelled before running after them.

I followed them to an area that was carved into the mountain.

"Where are we going", I asked.

"To the dragon stables", Astrid replied.

"Ground all dragons", Hiccup's dad commanded.

"What", Hiccup said in shock. "Why?"

"Seal the gates", Hiccup's dad commanded. "Lower the storm doors!"

"Woah woah woah", Hiccup said. "Wait! What is happening?"

"No dragon or viking sets foot off this island until I give the word", Hiccup's dad commanded.

"What about me", I asked. "My husband is still out there!"

"You can do what you please", Hiccup's dad replied. "But I highly suggest staying here. Drago Bludvist is a madman without conscience or mercy, and if he's building a dragon army, gods help us all."

When I heard this I covered my mouth in shock.

_Then Sora could be in great danger._

"Get them into their pens", Hiccup's dad commanded. "Quickly!"

"Aye Stoick", somebody said.

"Then let's ride back out there", Hiccup suggested. "We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him."

"No", Stoick said. "We fortify the island."

"It's our job to keep the peace", Hiccup stated.

"Peace is over Hiccup", Stoick stated. "I must prepare you for war."

When I heard the word 'war'...I began to have flashbacks of the Keyblade War.

I remembered my friends being killed one by one.

I remembered me being killed.

I began to get nauseous and covered my mouth.

"Are you okay Kairi", Astrid asked in concern.

"No I'm not", I replied before looking at Stoick. "Stoick listen to me. I've been in a war before, and it's not pretty. No matter what you do people will die! You can't let it get to that!"

"She's right dad", Hiccup agreed. "If Drago is planning to steal our dragons. We can't just sit around and wait for him to get here. Let's go find him and change his mind."

"Some minds won't be changed Hiccup", Stoick stated. "Berk is what you need to be worrying about. A chief protects his own."

With that Stoick walked away and I looked at Hiccup.

"Hiccup don't", Astrid commanded.

"I have to", Hiccup started before kissing Astrid's cheek.

He then got onto Toothless.

"Wait", I said before walking up to him. "I'm coming too."

"Okay", Hiccup said. "Get on."

With that I got onto Toothless and we took off!

"Hiccup", Stoick yelled.

"Come on", Hiccup said to Toothless.

With that we flew through the storm doors just before they closed.

"We made it", I said happily before petting Toothless. "Good job boy!"

"Wait up", Astrid said before flying up to us on Stormfly. "Flying off with another woman. I thought what we had was special Hiccup."

"My heart belongs to you and and only you Astrid", Hiccup stated.

"Wait", I said in realization. "You guys are a couple? Eeee!"

"Well that's a first", Astrid stated before looking at Hiccup. "So, what's the plan? Oh wait, you don't do plans."

"I did this time", Hiccup stated. "We track down Eret and make him take us to Drago."

"How do we do that", Astrid asked.

"Trust me", I said. "If he's hurt Sora, it won't be that hard."

HotXbun: Ooo! Kairi is angry!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Eret should probably listen to Kairi. We have seen what she can do.


	29. Chapter 29 Intentional Capture

HotXbun: We're gonna find out what happened to Sora and the rest of the party in this episode.

Guest: I agree. First movie good. Second movie great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD.

Chapter 29 Intentional Capture

Sora's POV

"Oh", Eret started. "You're going to pay for that."

"Yeah", Larxene said. "I don't think so."

With that Larxene summoned her weapons and started throwing them at the trappers!

"Impressive", Eret started. "But you're not taking me down love."

With that Eret charged at Larxene!

"Blizzaga", Marluxia yelled before jumping in front of Larxene and making an ice wall.

"How did you do that", Eret asked.

"Like this", Marluxia replied. "Bizzaga!"

With that Marluxia pushed Eret back with Bizzaga which made him fall to the ground!

Marluxia was about to finish off Eret...when fire was shot at him!

I looked towards the direction where the fire came from...and saw Heartless. A kind of Heartless I had never seen before.

"Are those Heartless...

"...dragons."

Yes. There were dragon Heartless.

They flew down and began attacking us.

We were able to defeat them, but it took us most of our strength.

And then...we passed out.

...

I slowly open my eyes and looked around.

I appeared to be in some kind of whole.

"Sora?"

When I heard that I turned my head and saw Ven.

"Ven", I said before sitting up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know."

Kairi's POV

I was still riding with Hiccup and Astrid...when I saw a ship with the dragon trappers on it!

"There", I yelled as I pointed to it.

With that we started flying towards the ship.

The trappers threw nets at us but we managed to dodge them and land on the ship.

"You", I said to Eret before holding him at blade point. "Where? Is? My husband?"

"Kairi", I heard Sora yell. "Is that you Kairi?"

"Sora", I yelled before looking around. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here", Sora replied.

With that I ran up to where I heard Sora's voice...and saw him in a bellow deck cage.

"Sora", I yelled before kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Sora replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm..."

Before I could answer...I pushed into the cage!

I ended up falling right on top of Sora.

"You okay", he asked.

"I'm good", I replied before getting off Sora.

Then...Hiccup and Astrid...came into the cage?

"Hello everybody", the former greeted. "Sorry we're late. Had some things to take care of."

"What are you doing Hiccup", I asked.

"Your name is Hiccup", Larxene asked. "That's a joke right?"

"I'm afraid not", Hiccup replied.

"Where's Toothless and Stormfly", I asked.

"They're on the deck", Hiccup revealed. "Dragons don't do tight spaces. They should be fine as long as nobody points any weapons at them."

A second later...I heard the trappers yelling in fear.

"Looks like they pointed their weapons at them", Hiccup said before poking his head out of the cage. "You probably shouldn't do that fellas. Wooden boat. Big ocean. How is your swimming?"

"Not good", one of the trappers replied as I poked my head out of the cage.

Hiccup then took out his sword made out of fire.

"Oops", he said. "Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners!"

"Prisoners", I said in confusion.

"How is this a plan", Astrid asked from inside the cage.

But Hiccup just ignored her and gave Eret his sword.

"Just what every dragon trapper needs", the former stated. "One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare salvia."

"Ewe", Larxene said.

"The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas", Hiccup revealed. "All it needs is a spark and...get down!"

With that Hiccup grabbed onto my shoulders and pushed me back into the cage...just as I heard an explosion.

"There you go", Hiccup said as we popped our heads back out. "Once they see you as one as their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained. Isn't that right bud?"

"You can train dragons", Ephemer asked in shock.

"Can you teach me how to do that", Ven asked.

"What game are you playing", Eret asked.

"No game", Hiccup replied. "We just want to meet Drago."

"Why", Eret asked.

"Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons", Hiccup replied.

"Guy with a pet dragon say what", Alexa asked.

"He can be really persuasive", Astrid stated as she popped her up from the cage.

"Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you", Hiccup started as he patted Toothless.

"You won't be changing any minds around here", Eret stated.

"I can change yours, right here, right now", Hiccup stated before pulling a lever on Toothless' prosthetic tail and climbing out of the cage. "May I?"

Before Hiccup could get his answer...he was snatched up by dragon!

I climbed out of the cage and saw that it was his friends from Berk.

Then he got of the dragons grasped...and glided to the boat!

"He can fly?"

"He can fly?"

"He can fly?"

With that Hiccup grabbed onto a rope and rode it back down onto the deck.

"What are you guys doing here", he asked.

"We're here to rescue you", Gobbler revealed as he landed on the boat.

"I don't need to be rescued", Hiccup revealed.

"Enough", Stoick yelled before landing on the deck.

"Who's that", Ven asked in fear.

With that Hiccup sighed sadly.

"My dad", he replied.

"That's your dad", Larxene said in shock.

"I know", Hiccup said. "The resemblance is uncanny."

"Well", Eret started. "Didn't you just pick the wrong ship? My name is Eret, son of..."

Stoick just shoved him in the face. Then Gobbler hit him over the head...and Grump sat on him.

"Get...this...thing...off...of...me", he commanded.

"Anybody else", Gobbler asked. "Yeah. That's what I figured."

"You", Stoick said to Hiccup. "Saddle up. We're going home."

"No", Hiccup replied sternly.

"Of all the irresponsible..."

"I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war", Hiccup pointed out. "How is that irresponsible?"

"Because war is what he wants son", Stoick yelled. "Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him."

Hiccup's friends all laughed at this.

"Stupid", the female one said.

"Good one", a man said.

"Aye", Stoick started. "We laughed too...until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, 'Then see how well you do without me!' The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armoured dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I...was the only one to escape."

"Oh my worlds", Strelitzia said as she covered her mouth.

"What a minute", Sora said. "So Drago killed all the chieftains just because they wouldn't bow down to him?"

"Aye", Stoick replied before facing Hiccup. "Men who kill without reason can't be reasoned with."

"Maybe", Hiccup agreed. "But I'm still going to try. This is what I'm good at, and if I could change your mind, I can change his too. Come on Toothless."

With that Hiccup climbed onto Toothless.

"Hiccup wait", I said before running up to said person. "I'm coming with you."

"Kairi", Sora said.

"I have to Sora", I stated. "Both you and I know what war is like. It's awful and I'm not letting anybody else go through one if I can help it."

"Okay", Sora said. "But I'm going with you."

"Thank you guys", Hiccup said. "Get on."

With that Sora and I got onto Toothless...and then we left.

HotXbun: Things are getting interesting.

And yes. The 'he can fly' lines were a Shrek reference.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched How to Train Your Dragon 2 then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	30. Chapter 30 No Mom Buddies

HotXbun: Guys. We hit one hundred reviews! Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed! It means a lot to me.

This is going to be a bit of a filler chapter, but it leads up to a big reveal! Anybody who has watched HTTYD 2 knows what I'm talking about.

Guest: Correct!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD.

Chapter 30 No Mom Buddies

Kairi's POV

Sora and I were riding on the dragon.

"So your name is actually Hiccup", the latter asked Hiccup.

"Sadly, yes", he replied.

"And this is Toothless", Sora asked.

"That's correct", Hiccup replied.

"Well then", Sora started. "It's nice to meet you Hiccup and Toothless. My name is Sora."

"Nice to meet you too Sora", Hiccup greeted.

"I never got to thank you for looking after Kairi", Sora pointed out.

"It's the least I could do after she helped us out with the trappers", Hiccup stated. "Speaking of which, how did you do that anyway?"

"Kairi is a Princess of Heart", Sora revealed. "It means that she has a heart that can not be tainted by darkness and it gives her special powers."

"Wait a minute", Hiccup said in realisation. "You're a princess? That would explain the fancy armour."

Sora and I laughed at this.

Then...Hiccup sighed sadly.

"What's wrong", I asked in concern.

"It's my dad", Hiccup replied. "I understand why he doesn't want me near Drago, but waiting for him to knock at our door is just as dangerous."

When Hiccup said that...I started thinking about my own father.

"_Come back home right now young lady! You are grounded!"_

"_No."_

"_Kairi did you just say 'no' to your father? The father that took you in when you had no where else to go?"_

"_And I will forever be grateful to you for that, but I'm not the little helpless girl I was back then. And I'm not going to just sit around and wait for Sora anymore!" _**[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is from chapter 4 of Princess of Heart.]**

"I know how you feel", I revealed. "My father is the same. What about your mother?"

"Never had one", Hiccup revealed. "Well I did...but she died when I was a baby. I don't remember her at all, not even what she looked like."

"I see", I said. "I'm the same."

"You are", Hiccup asked in shock.

"When I was a child, I washed up on the shores of Destiny Islands", I revealed. That's the place Sora was born. I was taken in by an amazing father, but I never had a mother."

"I see", Hiccup said. "So you and I can be fellow 'grew up without a mom and have overprotective dads' buddies."

When Hiccup said that, I burst out laughing.

"That's a good one", I stated.

But my laughing soon stopped...when a masked figure flew up to us.

They just stared at us before descending bellow the clouds.

"Who was that", I asked.

"Was that Drago", Sora asked.

"No idea", Hiccup replied.

Then...the figure flew up...and they were on a huge dragon!

"Hold on", Hiccup commanded. "Hold on."

Then...we were all snatched up by dragons...and Toothless fell into the ocean!

"Toothless", Hiccup yelled.

"Toothless", I yelled. "What happened? Why did he fall?"

"It's his prosthetic", Hiccup revealed. "It doesn't work if someone isn't riding him."

"Then I'll go get him", I revealed.

Then...I put my hand on my heart.

_My light. Give me strength._

With that...I transformed into what I call my 'Pure Form.' **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: This is the outfit Kairi would change into many times in Princess of Heart.]**

"Kairi", Hiccup said in shock.

With that...I broke free from the dragon's grasp and sped towards where Toothless fell.

He was clinging onto some ice and trying to get out of the water.

"Rope of Light", I yelled before summoning said item. "Grab onto this boy!"

With that Toothless did as told and I pulled him out of the water.

I then put my hand on his heart and it glowed white.

I called this spell 'Healing Touch.' **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Kairi also used this spell in Princess of Heart before.]**

"There you go", I said. "Now let's get you back to Hiccup."

HotXbun: I hope Hiccup and Sora are okay.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Hiccup and Sora are okay.

My Answer: If you've watched How to Train Your Dragon 2 then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	31. Chapter 31 I Am Mother

HotXbun: We're going to get a big reveal in this chapter. Anybody's who's watched HTTYD 2 knows what I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD.

Chapter 31 I Am Mother

Sora's POV

The masked figure was carrying Hiccup and I away.

"Hey", he said. "You left my dragon back there! He can't fly on his own! He'll drown!"

But the masked figure just stayed as they were.

Then...we were brought inside a strange place and dropped onto the ground.

"We have to head back for my dragon", Hiccup yelled.

Then...we were surrounded by dragons.

"Get behind me", Hiccup commanded.

With that I did as told...and Hiccup took out his fire sword and began waving it around. The dragons looked at it in awe.

"Back up", Hiccup commanded.

With that I did as told.

Then...Hiccup made a circle around him with gas from his sword and ignited it. The dragons continued to look at it in awe.

Then...Hiccup began to reach out for one of the dragons.

I looked at him in shock.

_He's so calm. He's not afraid of the dragons at all._

With that Hiccup was about to touch one of the dragons, but stopped when the masked figure started walking up to us.

"Who are you", Hiccup asked. "The dragon thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I'm saying?"

Before the masked figure could answer...I heard a roar.

I turned around...and saw Kairi flying in on Toothless!

"Kairi", I yelled before running up to said person.

"Sora", Kairi yelled before running up and hugging me. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"No", I replied. "I'm fine."

"Toothless", Hiccup yelled before running up and hugging said dragon. "It's okay. I'm glad to see you too bud. You really had me worried there."

With that...all the surrounding dragons lit up the area by holding fire in their mouths.

Then...the masked figure slowly approached Toothless.

He growled at them, but they petted him in a way that resulted in him falling to the ground in bliss.

The figure then got a closer look at Hiccup...and gasped.

"Hiccup?"

_Wait. Do they know him?_

With that...the masked figure took of their mask...to reveal a woman.

"Could it be", she asked in shock. "After all these years? How is this possible?"

"Uh", Hiccup said in confusion. "Should I...should I know you?"

"No", the woman replied sadly. "You were only a babe. But a mother never forgets."

When the woman said this...I looked at her in shock.

_Mother? She's his mother? But didn't Hiccup just say that she was dead?_

Speaking of Hiccup. I turned to face him.

He had a look of utter shock on his face.

He was about the speak, but his mother shushed him.

"Come."

HotXbun: Well. That just happened.

Also. Before you ask. Yes this chapter is named after the Netflix film of the same name.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched How to Train Your Dragon 2 then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	32. Chapter 32 Sanctuary

HotXbun: We're going to find out where Hiccup's mom has been in this chapter. Anybody who's watched HTTYD 2 already knows this though.

Guest: Thank you for not spoiling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD.

Chapter 32 Sanctuary

Sora's POV

Five Minutes Later

We were running after Hiccup's mother, who was leading us somewhere.

"Hold on", Hiccup commanded. "Wait just a minute!"

"This way", Hiccup's mom said.

"Come back here", Hiccup commanded.

"Come", Hiccup's mother said.

"You can't just say something like that and run off", Hiccup pointed out. "You're my mother?! I mean, what the...do you grasp how insane that sounds?"

"Come", Hiccup's mom said. "Quickly."

"I have questions", Hiccup revealed before trying to climb up a rock. "Where have you been all this time? What have you been doing? They said you were dead. Everybody thinks that you were eaten by..."

Before Hiccup could finish...we ran into an area that us speechless.

It was a beautiful area...and it was filled with dragons.

We turned our heads and saw Hiccup's mother.

"This is where you've for twenty years", Hiccup asked in shock. "You've been rescuing them. Unbelievable."

"You're not upset", Hiccup's mom asked.

"What", Hiccup asked. "No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around to be frank. It's not everyday you find out that your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady."

"At least I'm not boring", Hiccup's mother pointed out. "Right?"

"I suppose there is that one specific thing", Hiccup replied.

"Do you like it", Hiccup's mom asked.

"I don't have the words", Hiccup replied.

"That's understandable", Hiccup's mother stated before looking at Kairi and I. "Now who are these two."

"These are my friends Kairi and Sora", Hiccup revealed.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am", I greeted.

"Please", Hiccup's mom said. "Just call me Valka."

Then Hiccup's mother (who I now knew was named Valka) saw Toothless.

"May I", she asked Hiccup. "He's beautiful. Incredible. He may very well be the last of his kind, and look! He's your age! No wonder you two get along so well. How did you..."

"I found him in the woods", Hiccup revealed. "He was shot down and wounded."

With that Valka looked at Hiccup sadly before walking up to some dragons that looked injured.

"This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps", she revealed. "This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And poor Gruff was blinded by a tree snare and left to die alone and scared."

"That's awful", Kairi stated. "Why would Drago do such a thing?"

"Because he has no respect for dragons at all", Valka replied. "He sees them as nothing more than monsters."

"A true monster is somebody who will hurt somebody innocent for reasons like that", I stated.

"That's right", Valka agreed before looking at Toothless' prosthetic tail. "And what of this? Did Drago and his trappers do this too?"

When Hiccup was asked this...he started laughing nervously?

"Heh", he said. "Well...crazy thing is...I'm actually the one who shot him down."

"You shot him down", Kairi asked in shock. "But why?"

"We used to hunt dragons in Berk remember", Hiccup asked Kairi. "It's okay though. He got me back. Right bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to get even. So...peg leg!"

"How did you get that anyway", Kairi asked.

"That's a long story", Hiccup replied.

"So", Valka started changing the subject. "What did your father think of your Nightfury friend?"

"He didn't take it all that well", Hiccup revealed. "But then, he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everybody back home had dragons of their own."

"If only it was possible", Valka said.

"No really", Hiccup said. "I..."

"Believe me", Valka said interrupting Hiccup. "I tried as well, but people are not capable of change Hiccup. Some of us were just born different. Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed that peace was possible. It was a very unpopular opinion. One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw...was proof of everything I believed. This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature who's soul reflected my own."

"What happened", Kairi asked.

"My husband came and scared the dragon, resulting in it nearly burning the house down", Valka revealed. "Then, it grabbed onto me and carried me away. You and your father almost died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon."

"Yeah", Hiccup said. "It runs in the family."

"It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did."

Hearing this made me look at Valka in shock before looking at Kairi and her baby bump.

_Staying away from your own child to protect them? Could I ever do that? _

"How did you survive", Hiccup asked.

"Oh Couldjumper never meant to harm me", Valka revealed. "He just must've thought that I belonged here...in the home of the great Bewilder Beast. The alpha species. One of the very few that still exist."

With that I looked over my the edge...and saw a huge dragon!

"Oh my worlds", Kairi said in shock.

"That is a big dragon", I pointed out.

"Every nest has it's queen but this is the king of all dragons", Valka revealed. "With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest, a safe haven for dragons everywhere."

"Wait", Hiccup said in realisation. "That's the ice spitter? He'd responsible for all that destruction?"

"He protects us", Valka defended. "We all live under his care, and his command. All but the babies of course, who listen to no one."

With that a bunch of baby dragons started playing with the alpha.

Then, he raised his heads towards us.

"I've lived among them for twenty years Hiccup", Valka revealed. "Learning their secrets. Discovering their ways."

The alpha then blew a puff of of ice onto us.

"He likes you", Valka stated. "You must be hungry."

"Yeah", Hiccup said. "I could eat."

"Me too", I stated.

"Me definitely", Kairi stated.

"Good", Valka said. "It's feeding time."

HotXbun: So that happened.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched How to Train Your Dragon 2 then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	33. Chapter 33 Drago's Camp

HotXbun: We're going to take a break from Hiccup, Kairi and Sora to focus on the rest of the gang in this chapter.

Guest: I will not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD.

Chapter 33 Drago's Camp

Ven's POV

After Sora and Kairi left, we were taken away by the latter's new dragon rider friends.

We were currently on some icebergs waiting for Sora, Kairi and Hiccup to come back.

"I don't like it", Astrid said. "They should've been back with Hiccup by now."

"I hope they're okay", I said.

"What if Drago shot them down", Astrid asked. "What if they need our help? We have to find them."

"Wait", Fishlegs said. "What? But Stoick said..."

"It doesn't matter what he said if they've all been captured", Astrid pointed out. "Come on!"

With that we all rode off.

I rode with Fishlegs, Strelitzia rode with Astrid, Lauriam and Elrena rode with the twins and Ephemer and Skuld rode with Snotlout.

We rode up to Eret...who got snatched up by Stormfly!

"What is this", Eret asked.

"A kidnapping", Astrid revealed.

"Yay", Ruffnutt says. "Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he?"

"You're gonna show us the way to Drago", Astrid commanded.

"And help dragon riders sneak into Drago's camp", Eret asked. "Just kill me now."

"That can be arranged", Astrid revealed. "Stormfly, drop it."

With that...Stormfly dropped Eret!

"Good girl", Astrid said. "Stormfly, fetch."

With that Stormfly started flying towards Eret.

"All right", Eret yelled. "Okay! I'll take you to Drago!"

With that...Stormfly caught Eret.

"Works every time", Astrid revealed.

One Hour Later

We had arrived at Drago's camp.

We dropped Eret, who tried to runaway, but was trapped by Stormfly lying on top of him.

"Okay", he said. "I got you here, now get this thing off of me!"

"Never take a toy from a dragon", Astrid revealed. "Don't you know anything?"

"Why does this keep happening to me", Eret asked.

"Maybe it's because you trap innocent dragons", I pointed. "Maybe try being good."

With that I walked up to everybody...and saw something in the water.

"What's down there", Astrid asked.

With that Fishlegs took out a bunch of cards.

"What are those", I asked.

"Cards that classify dragons", Fishlegs revealed. "You can have some if you want."

"Thanks", I said before taking a few of the cards.

"Okay", Fishlegs said before looking at the water. "Let's see. Large diameter bubbles. Massive lungs. Cold water deep dweller. I'm thinking class five leviathan. Maybe six?"

"According to your card that would not be good", I pointed out.

"Not at all", Fishlegs agreed.

Then...all the dragons were hit with tranquilliser darts!

"Meatlug", Fishlegs yelled.

"Hookfang", Snotlout yelled.

"What's wrong girl", Fishlegs asked Meatlug.

"They've been hit with tranquilliser darts", Strelitzia pointed out.

Then...a solider walked up to us...holding tranquilliser guns.

"Don't move."

Five Minutes Later

We were brought in front of a menacing looking man.

"Drago", Eret said happily. Always great to see you my friend. Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I'm right on time with a batch of new dragons, just like I promised."

Then...Hookfang began to wake up!

Drago's men began trying to constrain him.

"Drop the ropes", Drago commanded.

With that the men did as told.

Hookfang fired a shot at Drago, but he blocked it with his cloak!

Then...he screamed and swung around his weapon!

Hookfang lowered his head...and Drago stepped on his snout.

"Hookfang", Snotlout yelled.

"Hey", Ruffnutt yelled.

"What are you doing", Astrid asked.

"You belong to me", Drago said to Hookfang.

"And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders", Eret revealed. "No extra charge."

"What", Astrid asked angrily. "Are you kidding me?"

"But you were so perfect", Ruffnutt stated.

"But what about us", Elrena asked. "We're not dragon riders."

"But you helped the dragon riders", Eret pointed out.

"Did you say dragon riders", Drago asked in shock.

"Yeah", Eret revealed. "Turns out there's a whole bunch of them out there. They..."

Eret didn't get to finish...because Dragon started choking him!

"How many", he asked.

"Drago doesn't have them after all", Astrid said in realisation.

"Then did we just get ourselves in danger for nothing", Elrena asked.

"How many", Drago asked again angrily.

"Hundreds", Astrid revealed. "A whole island full."

"I wouldn't worry about it", Eret stated. "My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won't know where you're hiding. I promise you that."

"Oh yes they will", Astrid stated as Drago dropped Eret. "They know we're missing and they have tracking dragons. If you as so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna..."

"Hiccup", Drago asked in confusion.

"He's not a problem", Eret stated. "Trust me. Really."

"He's only the son of Stoick the Vast", Astrid revealed. "His heir to the throne of Berk and the greatest dragon master this world has ever seen!"

"Dragon master", Drago asked in shock. "I alone control the dragons!"

"Nope", Tuffet said.

"Sorry", Fishlegs said.

"And if you don't let us go right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters!"

"Then they'll be crying like babies", Ruffnutt added.

"Funny and beautiful", Snotlout stated.

"Good one babe", Fishlegs stated.

"Yeah", Tuffnet said. "Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones..."

"Okay guys", Lauriam said in annoyance. "We get it."

With that...Drago looked at Eret angrily before grabbing onto him again!

"First there was one rider, and now all of Berk", he asked angrily. "And you led them to me?!"

With that Drago angrily threw Eret across the deck!

"Drago", he yelled.

"Stop all preparations", Drago commanded. "We must attack the dragon riders' nest at once! We will take their alpha, and then we will take Berk!"

"Leave Berk alone", I commanded.

"You're overreacting", Eret stated.

"And get rid of him."

"Drago", Eret pleaded. "Please."

With that, one of Drago's men tried to tranquillise Eret...but it was blocked by Stormfly!

"Stormfly", Astrid yelled. "No!"

One Hour Later

My friends and I (and Eret) were all about to literally walk the plank!

"Could this day get any worse", Snotlout asked.

"Uh, let me see", Tuffnutt started. "You'll jump into freezing cold water and die from drowning."

"Looks refreshing", Eret stated before looking at Astrid. "Ladies first."

"You're a steaming heap of dragon..."

"Duck", Eret yelled.

Then...he took out the soldiers!

"Okay", Ruffnutt said. "I love you again."

"I see you've decided to try being good", I pointed out.

"Yeah Yeah", Eret said. "Now let's go save your dragons and get out of here. Check every trap! They're here somewhere."

HotXbun: Yay! Eret's Good now!

Challenge: Tell me if you saw Eret becoming good or not.

My Answer: Anybody who watched the movie did.


	34. Chapter 34 Happy Reunion

HotXbun: This chapter will be short and fillerish but still necessary.

TheJoker2.0: I agreed that Drago is one of the most intimidating villains ever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD. But so do own Kumo and Misora, my OCs introducted in this chapter.

Chapter 34 Happy Reunion

Kairi's POV

After going out and spending a day with Valka, we returned to the dragon sanctuary.

I was currently sitting down on the grass, thinking about something as I had my hand on my stomach.

_If Hiccup's mom turned out to still be alive...maybe mine is too?_

Before my train of thought could continue...a Raincutter walked up to me.

"Why hello there girl", I greeted before getting up and petting it. "What's your name? Do you have a name? You don't? Okay then. Then I'll call you...Kumo. What do you think girl?"

"Looks like somebody made a new friend", Sora said as he walked up to me with a Snafflefang.

"Looks like you did too", I pointed out. "What are you gonna name him?"

"I'm going to name him...Misora."

"Misora", I said out loud. "I think that's a great name."

With that Hiccup walked up to us.

"I see that you've made friends with some dragons", he pointed out. "Now come on. We have to find Drago before he finds this place."

Then...somebody covered his mouth...and it was Stoick!

"Easy now", the latter said.

"Are you kidding me", Hiccup asked in annoyance. "How'd you get in here?"

"The same way we're getting you out", Stoick replied.

"We", Hiccup asked in confusion.

"All clear", I heard Gobbler say.

"Toothless", Stoick started. "Come."

With that Stoick started dragging Hiccup away and Sora and I followed him.

"Dad", Hiccup started. "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah yeah", Stoick said. "Tell me on the way."

"This isn't a 'on the way' kind of update actually", Hiccup revealed.

"I've heard enough Hiccup", Stoick said sternly, making me angry.

"Would you please just listen", I asked. "What he's trying to tell you really is important!"

"And what is that", Stoick asked.

"See for yourself", I replied before taking Stoick's hand and leading him down a path.

We stopped in front of Gobber, who seemed to have found out what we we're talking about.

"You might want to take this one", he revealed before sitting down in shock.

Stoick then drew a sword...but I grabbed onto it and pointed it downwards.

"No need for that", I revealed before taking his hand. "Come."

With that...I led Stoick to Valka.

When he saw her...he looked at her with an expression I couldn't decipher.

He took of his helmet and started walking up to her.

"I know what you're going to say Stoick", she stated. "How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer but did any of you listen? I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone, but I thought that he'd be better off without me. And I was wrong. I see that now, but...oh stop being so stoic Stoick! Go on. Shout! Scream! Say something!"

With that...Stoick placed his hand of Valka's cheek...and said this.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you."

With that...I smiled as Stoick and Valka embraced.

I held onto Sora's hand, who in turn held me close and put a hand on my baby bump.

I then looked at Hiccup. He looked so happy.

If only I knew that that happiness was about to come crashing down.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

By the way, the names Kumo and Misora were originally baby suggestion names from Truself and TheJoker2.0. Thank you guys so much for the great names!

My Answer: Get your tissues. The next chapter is going to be an emotional one. Anybody who's watched HTTYD 2 knows what I'm talking about.


	35. Chapter 35 Legends Never Die

HotXbun: Trigger warning. This chapter will contain a character death. Anybody who's watched HTTYD 2 knows what I'm talking about. So if you haven't watched it yet and do not want a major spoiler, I suggest that you stop reading and come back when you have.

Guest: I'm glad that you knew, so you can prepare yourself for the heartbreak that is about to come!

TheCesar09: Sadly yes. Yes it is.

Guest: Yep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD. But I do own Kumo and Misora.

Chapter 35 Legends Never Die

Sora's POV

Twenty Minutes Later

We were all spending time together...when Toothless suddenly growled.

"Toothless", Hiccup started. "What's happening?"

With that we all ran outside...and did not like what we saw.

A whole fleet of ships had arrived and they were attacking the sanctuary!

"Drago", I said angrily.

"Oh no", Hiccup said.

"Val", Stoick started. "It's all right. It's all right. We're a team now. Now what do you want me to do?"

"We have to save the dragons", Valka replied.

"Aye", Stoick said. "You got it. Come on son."

With that I turned to face Kairi.

"You stay here", I commanded.

"Okay", Kairi said before kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too", I said before looking at Misora. "Let's go boy!"

With that I hopped onto Misora and we took to the skies!

Then...the traps got covered in gas?

The gas ignited...and Hiccup's friends as well as mine flew out from them!

"It's our friends", I said to Hiccup. "And look! Eret's with them!"

"I knew he'd come around", Hiccup stated before we flew up to said person. "Welcome aboard, dragon rider."

"Thanks", Eret said. "I think?"

"Where have you been", Astrid asked.

"Oh y,know", Hiccup started. "Catching up with mom."

With that Valka rode in with the alpha following her.

"Woah", Eret said in awe.

"That's your mother", Astrid asked in shock.

"Well", Hiccup started. "Now you know where I get my dramatic flair."

With that...a group of dragon Heartless appeared!

"What are those", Hiccup asked.

"They're Heartless", I revealed. "My friends and I will take care of them. You guys take care of Drago and the trappers!"

"Got it", Hiccup said.

With that I flew down to my friends.

"Sora", Ven said in relief as I dismounted. "Are you okay? Where's Kairi?"

"I'm fine", I replied. "And Kairi Is hiding out in the sanctuary for protection."

"Good", Ven said. "Now come on! We have a group of Heartless to take down!"

With that we began fighting the Heartless.

But while we were doing so...another dragon appeared.

It was...another Bewilder Beast!

"Another Bewilder Beast", I asked in shock. "Oh no."

With that...the two Bewilder Beasts began to fight!

The fight raged on and on, but eventually, Drago's Bewilder Beast won...and killed the alpha!

"No!"

I could only watch in horror as the alpha fell to the ground. Lifeless.

"No."

"Sora", Ven yelled. "We have company!"

With that...more dragon Heartless appeared.

I glared at them in anger before I began attacking them.

But during my attack...my heart suddenly felt a great amount of pain!

I clenched it as I fell to my knees.

"Sora", Ven said in concern before running up to me. "Are you okay? What happened?

"Something terrible."

"Dad!"

When I heard this...I turned my head...and saw something I did not want to see.

Stoick. On the ground. Dead.

HotXbun: That's right. To anybody who hasn't watched HTTYD 2, Stoick dies in it, and it is still one of the most heart wrenching deaths I have ever seen in a movie.

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about Stoick's death.

My Answer: It still gets to me to this day. Stoick was such a good person and his death is just tragic.


	36. Chapter 36 One Chief Falls

HotXbun: Fair warring guys, I legit started tearing up writing the beginning of this chapter, so he prepared.

TheJoker2.0: Not sure if I'd ever give the Master of Masters a name, but if I did, I would definitely use that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD. But I do own Kumo and Misora.

Chapter 36 One Chief Falls...

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

"May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla...and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend."

Gobber was saying this...at Stoick's funeral.

As he said this, I watched the boat Stoick's body had been put on float away.

When Gobber was done...Hiccup fired a flaming arrow at the boat. The rest of his friends followed.

Then...my friends and I got out our Keyblades...and fired Firaga at the boat as well.

Then...I sat on the ground and buried my head in my knees.

Drago made Toothless do it. Afterwards, he left with all the dragons, including Misora and Kumo.

I felt somebody put their hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and saw Kairi.

"Why did this happen", I asked. "I know that I didn't really know him, but he seemed like such a kind man. Why did this happen?"

"Because there are cruel people in this world", Alexa said as she walked up to me. "Cruel people who don't care about life at all. People who are willing to kill anything for what they want."

With that I sighed sadly before looking at Hiccup.

Then...I walked up to him.

"I am so sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry!"

With that I began to cry.

Then...Hiccup put his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for helping us Sora", he said before looking at his father's boat.

"What was he like", I asked.

"Stubborn", Hiccup replied. "Wasn't always the best person to talk to. But still the kindest, bravest person I have ever met."

With that Hiccup sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry dad", he said. "I'm not the chief you wanted me to be, and I'm not the peace maker I thought I was. I don't know..."

Before Hiccup could finish...his mom walked up to him.

"You came early into this world", she revealed. "You were such a wee thing. So frail. So fragile. I feared that you wouldn't make it. But your father...he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all...and he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are son."

With that...Hiccup looked at his mother in shock before looking at the boat again.

"I was so afraid of becoming my dad", he revealed. "Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless?" I guess you can only try."

With that...Hiccup turned around and looked at everybody else with fierce determination.

"A chief protects his own", he stated. "We're going back."

"Uh, with what", Tuffnet asked.

"He took all the dragons", Ruffnutt pointed out.

"Not all of them."

HotXbun: Alright guys! The next chapter is the last one for this world, then we'll be taking a break from the Disney worlds.

Challenge: Tell me why you think we will be taking a break from the Disney worlds.

My Answer: You'll see by the end of the next chapter.


	37. Chapter 37 Another Rises

HotXbun: Here it is guys! The final chapter for the HTTYD world! Then we'll be taking a break from the Disney Worlds. You'll see why at the end of the chapter.

Truself: Remember in KH3 when Sora clenched his heart after Anna's was frozen? I think Sora can sense when something bad happens to people he's connected to. That's why his heart hurt when Stoick and the Alpha were killed.

TheJoker2.0: Correct my friend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or HTTYD. But I do own Kumo and Misora.

Chapter 37...Another Rises

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

Hiccup was right. Drago's Bewilder Beast didn't take all the dragons!

"_We all live under his care, and his command. All but the babies of course, who listen to no one."_

That's right. We rode baby dragons all the way back to Berk!

It wasn't easy, but we managed.

But when we got back to Berk, we did not like what we saw.

The place was covered in ice! And all the dragons were surrounding the alpha!

"No", Hiccup said in dismay.

"He took all the dragons", Fishlegs pointed out.

"What do we do Hiccup", Kairi asked.

"Distract the Alpha", Hiccup commanded. "Try to keep his focus off of Toothless!"

"Uh, how", Tuffnet asked.

"Have you forgotten who you're riding with", Eret asked. "There isn't a dragon alive that I can't wrangle."

And as soon as he said that, the dragon he was riding dove down.

"Except for this one!"

"Amateur", Snotlout said.

"Sora", Ven yelled. "Look!"

With that I looked towards where Ven was pointing to...and saw dragon Heartless!

"It's more of those creatures", Hiccup said.

"My friends and I will take care of them", I revealed. "You take care of Drago. Make him pay for what he did."

"Trust me", Hiccup said. "I will."

With that Hiccup left while my friends and I rode into battle.

A few minutes later I looked up...and saw that Hiccup had managed to break Toothless free of the Alpha's control!

Then...him and Toothless rode into battle!

"Go get him Hiccup", I yelled.

"Take him down", Kairi yelled.

"Focus guys", Lauriam commanded. "We still have these Heartless to take care of!"

"Got it", I yelled.

With that...my friends and I managed to defeat the Heartless!

I then looked at Hiccup, who had managed to knock Drago off the alpha!

"Hold him there Toothless", he commanded. "It's all over now."

Then...Drago smirked.

"Or is it?"

When I heard these words I turned around...and saw the alpha about to fire an ice blast at Hiccup!

I got in front of him and fired Firaga, but the ice blast was too strong and we ended up getting incased in ice!

Luckily Toothless had shielded us from it.

"Are you okay Sora", Hiccup asked.

"I'm fine", I replied. "But how do we get out of here?"

Before Hiccup could answer...Toothless began glowing with a blue colour!

"What is he doing", I asked.

"I don't know", Hiccup replied.

Then...Toothless caused a huge explosion that blew away the ice!

Then...he flew onto some ice and roared at the alpha!

"He's challenging the alpha", Hiccup revealed.

"To protect you", Valka pointed out.

"Come on Toothless", I said. "You can do it. I know you can."

With that...Toothless began firing shots at the alpha, and one by one...the dragons started coming onto his side!

He then flew down and let Hiccup get onto him before flying back up.

"Now do you get it", he asked Drago. "This is what it is to earn a dragons loyalty. Let this end now!"

"Never", Drago yelled before looking at his Bewilder Beast. "Come on!"

With that...all the dragons fired shots at the Bewilder Beast!

Then...Toothless gave the final blow...which caused it's tusk to fall off!

A new alpha had been chosen.

The Bewilder Beast knew this...and left with Drago.

Everybody cheered as Toothless flew onto the ground.

Then...all the dragons bowed their heads to their new alpha.

"You're just full of surprises", Hiccup said before placing his forehead on top of Toothless'. "Thank you."

Then...Toothless started licking Hiccup!

"Toothless", he yelled. "You know that doesn't wash out!"

With that everybody laughed.

"Sora", Kairi said as she came up to me. "Look!"

With that I looked towards where she was pointing to...and saw Misora and Kumo fly up to us!

"Misora", I said happily before running up and hugging said dragon.

"Kumo", Kairi yelled before running up and hugging said dragon. "I was so worried about you girl!"

"You guys have dragons", Ven asked in shock. "No fair!"

"Too bad we can't take them with us", Kairi said.

"True", I agreed. "But there is something."

With that...I held up my Heartbinder.

"What's that", Kairi asked.

"It's a Heartbinder", I replied. "We can use it to summon Misora and Kumo to us anytime we want!"

With that Kairi smiled.

But then...that smiled faded as she looked at Hiccup and his mother.

"What's wrong", I asked.

Then...Kairi said something that took me by surprise.

"I want to find my mom."

HotXbun: Plot twist!

And that was the last chapter for the HTTYD world. It was really fun for me to write for this world since it's my favourite series of all time. If you want more HTTYD, I currently have an ongoing story called 'Dragons Chief of Berk' you should check out.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Well, now you guys have a better idea what world we'll be going to next.


	38. Chapter 38 Radiant Garden

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been nearly a week since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

As the title of the chapter would suggest, we will be going to Radiant Garden in this chapter.

theCesar09: You Are correct!

7: Correct!

TheJoker2.0: We'll find out in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. But I do own Rei and Ami, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Chapter 38 Radiant Garden

Kairi's POV

The Next Day

Sora and I walked into Radiant Garden wearing normal clothes.

I was wearing the outfit I wore when my friends and I went to the arcade, and Sora was wearing a red, long sleeved hoodie with a royal blue strap on each side of the hood; black shorts; white trainers with red markings; a black, long sleeved jacket with white piping and a pocket on each side that was unzipped; a watch, his wedding band and his signature necklace. **[Kingdom Hearts Extra: Kairi is referring to chapter 27 of Princess of Heart. And here's a link to the outfit Sora is wearing. ** pin/842736148999548496/**.]**

"Here we are", he said. "So, where do we begin?"

"Sora", I heard somebody say. "Kairi!"

When I heard this I looked up...and smiled.

Standing in front of us was Leon, Aerith and Yuffie!

"Sora", the former greeted. "Kairi."

"Leon", Sora said happily. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see you too", Leon stated.

"Wow", Yuffie said in awe. "You guys look so grown up now!

"Thanks", Sora said.

"We heard that you guys got married and are having a baby", Aerith revealed. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you", I said.

"So what are you guys doing here", Leon asked.

"Well", I started. "You see, I'm actually from here, but I ended up on Destiny Islands and I don't know how. I've come here to see if I can find my birth family."

"I think we can help you with that", Aerith revealed before taking my hand. "Come with me."

Five Minutes Later

We had arrived at a building.

"What is this place", I asked.

"Town Hall", Aerith revealed. "Inside are archives of every citizen of Radiant Garden."

Ten Minutes Later

I sat down at a table as Aerith passed me a file.

"This is your file", she revealed.

With that I took the file and started reading it.

"It says here that my parents' names are Rei and Ami", I revealed. "Do you guys know anybody with those names?"

Everybody just shook their heads.

"Does it mention any other relatives", Aerith asked.

With that I read the file again.

"It says here that I have a grandmother named Hana", I revealed.

"Grandma Hana", Yuffie asked.

"You know her", I asked in shock.

"Yeah", Yuffie replied. "She's super nice! I'll take you to her!"

Ten Minutes Later

I was standing in front of a house.

"Here we are", Yuffie said happily.

With that I took a deep breath...and knocked on the door.

A moment later...and elderly woman opened it...and something about her seemed familiar.

"Can I help you..."

The woman stopped talking when she me, and gasped in shock.

"K...Kairi?"

"Grandmother?"

"Is...is it really you?"

"Yeah", I replied. "It's me."

When the woman (who I now knew for sure was my grandmother) heard this...she covered her mouth and began to cry.

Then...she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Kairi", she yelled out. "It is you! My sweet, little granddaughter!"

With that my grandmother broke the hug and looked at me.

"Where have you been", she asked. "What happened to you?"

"I washed up on the shores of a place called Destiny Islands and was adopted by a very kind man", I revealed.

"Oh thank goodness", my grandmother said in relief. "For year's your parents and I were worried about what happened to you."

"My parents", I asked excitedly. "Are they here?"

"I'm afraid not", my grandmother revealed.

"What", I asked in shock. "Are they okay? What happened?"

"They're fine", my grandmother replied. "Come inside and I'll explain everything."

Ten Minutes Later

Sora and I were inside my grandmother's living room.

"There you go", she said before placing down a tray of tea and biscuits down on the coffee table before sitting down. "Now, let me explain what happened. Ten years ago, these dark creatures came and attacked Radiant Garden. During it your parents and I were separated from you. After that, your parents left to go find you while I stayed behind in case you ever came back."

"Where are my parents now", I asked.

"They are currently on an expedition to a place called 'The Lost City of Atlantis.'

HotXbun: Well, looks like we know what the next Disney World will be.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: We are going to find the lost city of Atlantis!


	39. Chapter 39 The Lost City of Atlantis

HotXbun: We'll be arriving at the lost city of Atlantis in this chapter!

Also, I did not say where I got the names for Kairi's parents and grandma. Hana was a baby name suggestion from serpent1234, Ami was a baby name suggestion from TheJoker2.0 and they also suggested the name Reika which I shorted to Rei since that's the name of the main character from my favourite anime at the moment, March Comes in Like a Lion. You should check out my March Comes in Like a Lion fanfic 'Stay With Me.' #ShamelessPlug.

TheJoker2.0: No sins will be activated in this world.

7: Yep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Atlantis the Lost Empire. But I do own Rei and Ami.

Chapter 39 The Lost City of Atlantis

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

Sora and I were in Ansem the Wise's castle.

"The Lost City of Atlantis", Ienzo said. "Interesting."

"Have you ever heard about it", Sora asked.

"Yes", Ienzo replied. "I may know where it is."

"Really", I asked in shock. "How?"

"Come see here", Ienzo commanded before Sora and I walked up to the computer he was on. "Some time ago, we picked up traces of strong energy coming from the middle of the ocean. We believe that that is where Atlantis is."

"How do we get to it", I asked.

"Well", Ienzo started. "Ansem the Wise has been working on a new portal system. One that can teleport you to direct coordinates."

"Really", Sora asked in shock.

"Really", Ienzo replied. "All we need to do is type in the coordinates of where the energy signal is coming from, and it should teleport you to it."

One Hour Later

The portal had been set up and activated and Sora and I had changed back into our battle gear.

"Thank you for this Ansem the Wise", I said.

"But of course", Ansem the Wise said. "Now go."

Five Minutes Later

When Sora and I had gotten to the other side of the portal, we found ourselves in a cave.

"Where are we", I asked.

"I don't know", Sora replied before grabbing onto my hand. "But stay close to me."

"Okay", I said.

With that Sora and I started walking through the cave.

Then...I felt something. A dark presence.

"Sora", I started. "Something's here."

And as soon as I said that...a group of Heartless appeared!

"Heartless", Sora said before summoning his Keyblade. "Stand back Kairi!"

"Okay", I said. "But be careful!"

"I will", Sora stated.

With that Sora fought the Heartless.

"You did it", I said happily as I ran up to him.

But when I got to him...I gasped in shock.

The sleeve of his shirt had been torn and he was bleeding from his shoulder!

"Sora", I said in concern. "You're bleeding!"

Before I could do anything, a group of people in masks walked up to us!

Sora held onto me protectively.

"Who are you guys", he asked.

None of the people answered. Instead, one of them removed their masks to reveal a woman.

She looked at Sora's shoulder, waved a crystal around his wound, then pressed her hand to it.

When she removed her hand, the wound was gone!

"You healed him", I said in awe.

"Yes I did", the woman said.

"You speak English", Sora said in shock.

"We Atlantean's speak many languages", the woman revealed.

"Atlantean's", I said in realisation. "Atlantis is real."

"It is", the woman said before grabbing my hand. "Come with us."

Five Minutes Later

The woman had led us to a beautiful place!

"Wow", I said in awe.

"Welcome to the city of Atlantis", the woman said.

"It really does exist", Sora said in awe.

"Are you with the travellers that arrived here earlier today", the woman asked.

"Travellers", Sora asked in confusion.

"She must mean the expedition group my parents were with", I said in realisation before looking at the woman. "I'm looking for a man named Rei and a woman named Ami. Are they here?"

"Rei and Ami", the woman said out loud. "Oh yes. I do believe that two of the travellers were named that. They were looking for a girl named Kairi."

"That's me", I said excitedly. "Please take me to them!"

HotXbun: Looks like Kairi is going to meet her parents in the next chapter!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Kairi's parents are like.

My Answer: Guess you'll have to wait and see.


	40. Chapter 40 Meeting the Parents

HotXbun: Forty chapters! Just ten more to go before this story is the same length as Princess of Heart!

Also, if you guys have read my profile recently, you'll know that I'm holding an 'award show' and need you guys to give me category ideas.

7: Yes. Let's

Truself: Don't worry. I'll get to showing the other characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Atlantis the Lost Empire. But I do own Rei and Ami.

Chapter 40 Meeting the Parents

Kairi's POV

Ten Minutes Later

The woman (who Sora and I now knew was named Kida) was leading us to my parents while I hopped up and down excitedly.

"Well someone's excited", Sora pointed out.

"Of course I'm excited", I pointed out. "I'm about to meet my parents!"

"Huh", Sora said.

"What", I asked.

"Nothing", Sora replied. "It's just, you never seemed to care about finding your birth parents before."

"It's not that I didn't care", I revealed. "It just never bothered me before because I had such a great father."

"Then what happened", Sora asked.

"Seeing Hiccup with his family made me realise that I may have a family out there looking for me", I revealed. "Suddenly, I felt guilty for never trying to find them before."

"Hey", Sora said as he took my hand. "That doesn't matter anymore. You're about to be reunited with them and that's all that matters."

When Sora said this...I smiled at him.

Then...we stopped in front of a group of people.

"Are these the travellers", Sora asked.

"Yes", Kida replied.

With that...I took a deep breath.

Two of the people here were my parents.

"Um...", I started. "Excuse me. My name is Kairi. I'm looking for my parents. Rei and Ami."

When I said this...a man and a woman stood up.

The man had short hair that was the same colour as mine styled into a bridge; pale skin and and amber eyes.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved button shirt that was buttoned up; sand coloured khaki pants and black, knee length boots.

The woman had long, black hair tied into a bun; pale skin and eyes the same colour as mine.

She was wearing the same outfit as the man.

She slowly walked up to me.

"Kairi", she said in shock. "Is that you Kairi?"

"It's me", I replied. "Mom?"

"You're alive", the woman (who I now knew was my mom) said in shock. "You're alive!"

With that my mom tackled me in a hug.

I then looked up to see the man who I could only assume was my father.

"Kairi", he said before hugging my mother and I. "We've looked everywhere for you!"

"Where have you been", my mom asked as she broke the hug.

"I washed up on the shores of a place called Destiny Islands", I revealed.

"Destiny Islands", my father said out loud. "I've never heard of it before."

"Most people haven't", Sora revealed. "It's pretty much in the middle of nowhere. Nobody really leaves or goes to it."

"Who are you", my father asked.

"Guys", I started as I held Sora's hand. "This is Sora. My husband."

When I said this, my parents looked at me in shock.

"Hus...husband", my father asked in shock.

"But you're only sixteen", my mother pointed out.

"I know", I said. "But I love Sora and I want to be with him forever. There's more. I'm...pregnant."

HotXbun: I wonder how Kairi's parents are going react to her being pregnant.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Kairi's parents are going to react.

My Answer: Not telling!


	41. Chapter 41 Commander Rourke

HotXbun: We're really going to get into the plot of Atlantis The Lost Empire in this chapter.

PrincessKairi20: Guess we'll have to wait and see.

7: Hopefully not.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Atlantis the Lost Empire. But I do own Rei and Ami.

Chapter 41 Commander Rourke

Kairi's POV

One Hour Later

So...my father ended up fainting.

"Is he okay", I asked my mother as she put a cloth on my father's forehead.

"He's okay", my mother replied. "Just a little shocked. After all, it's not like everyday you find out that your sixteen year old daughter is married and pregnant."

"Are you mad", I asked.

"Not mad", my mother replied. "Just...concerned. Are you sure you're ready for parenthood?"

"Sora and I have been through a lot together", I revealed. "We can do this. I know we can."

"Well then", my mother started. "You have my full support."

With that I smiled at my mother, who smiled back.

But then...her smile flattered and she glared at someone.

I turned around and saw who she was glaring at.

"Who's that", I asked.

"Commander Rourke", my mother replied. "He's the head of the expedition, and he plans on stealing something from the Atlantean's."

"What is he going to steal", Sora asked.

"A crystal the Atlantean's are said to possess", my mother revealed. "All he cares about is making money."

With that...Sora stood up.

"Don't worry", he reassured. "I won't let that happen."

One Hour Later

Sora's POV

I left Kairi with her mother and started following Commander Rourke.

When I caught up to him, him and a bunch of his men were pointing guns at a redhead man!

"Hey guys", he greeted. "What's going on? What's...what's with all the guns?"

Then...it seemed as the man realised something.

"I am such an idiot", he stated. "This is just another treasure hunt for you. You're after the crystal!"

"Oh", Commander Rourke said before holding up a page. "You mean this?"

"The heart of Atlantis", the man said.

"Yeah", Commander Rourke said. "About that. I would've told you sooner but it was strictly on a need to know basis and well, now you know. I had to be sure you were one of us. Welcome to the club son."

"I'm no mercenary", the man stated.

"Mercenary", Commander Rourke asked. "I prefer the term...adventure capitalist. Besides, you're the one who got us here. You led us right the treasure chest."

"You don't know what you're tampering with Rourke", the man stated as he got out of the water.

"What's to know", Commander Rourke asked. "It's big. It's shiny. It's going to make us all rich."

"You think it's some kind of diamond", the man stated. "I thought it was some kind of battery, but we're both wrong. It's their life force! That crystal is the only thing keeping those people alive! You take that away and they'll die!"

When I heard this...I covered my mouth with my hand in shock.

"Well", Commander Rourke started. "That changes things. Helga, what do you think?"

"Knowing that, I'd double the price."

"I was thinking triple."

Hearing this made me angry. Very angry.

_These people are willing to let a WHOLE CIVILISATION die just so they could get some money?!_

"Rourke", the man pleaded. "Don't do this."

"Academics", Commander Rourke said. "You never want to get your hands dirty. Think about it this way. If you gave back every stolen artefact from a museum, you'd be left with an empty building. We're just providing a necessary service for the archaeological community."

"Not interested", the man said.

"I have to admit, I'm disappointed", Commander Rourke revealed. "You're and idealist, just like your grandfather. Do yourself a favour Milo. Don't be like him. For once, do the smart thing."

But the man (who I now knew was named Milo) still wouldn't budge, and I was glad.

"I really hate it when negotiations go sour", Commander Rourke revealed before snapping his fingers.

When he did...a man held Kida at gunpoint!

And that's when I knew that it was my time to strike.

I summoned my Keyblade...ran up to the man who was holding Kida at gunpoint...and took him out!

"Sora", Kida said happily.

"Who are you", Commander Rourke asked angrily.

"Somebody who isn't going to let you take that crystal", I revealed.

With that I was about to take out Commander Rourke, when I group off Heartless appeared!

"Dang it", I said. "Now is not the time!"

Ten Minutes Later

I managed to take out all the Heartless, but Rourke and his men were gone!

"Dang it", I said angrily. "I have to find them."

HotXbun: Stupid Heartless!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Atlantis The Lost Empire then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	42. Chapter 42 The Heart of Atlantis Part 1

HotXbun: Here's the semi final chapter for the Atlantis world!

7: Anybody who watched the movie anyway.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Atlantis the Lost Empire. But I do own Rei and Ami.

Chapter 42 The Heart of Atlantis Part 1

One Hour Later

I was walking around...when I saw a group of Atlantean's gathered around something.

I walked up to them...and gasped in shock.

Kida was encased in some kind of crystal!

"Kida", I said sadly.

"Sora!"

When I heard this I turned around...and saw Kairi!

"Kairi", I yelled before running up and hugging said person. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"That crystal is the Heart of Atlantis", Kairi revealed. "It absorbed Kida."

"And Rourke is still going to take it", I asked angrily.

"It gets worse", Kairi's mother revealed. "He's injured Kida's father the king. From what I've heard, he's not going to make it."

When I heard this, I got angry. Very angry.

"Kairi", I started. "Go to the king and see if you can heal him. I'll take care of Rourke."

"Are you sure", Kairi asked.

"I'm sure", I replied before kissing Kairi. "I love you."

"I love you too", Kairi said. "So be careful."

With that Kairi left, and I walked up to Rourke.

"You", I said getting his attention.

"Oh", he said. "You're the one with the strange sword."

"I am", I confirmed. "And if you don't want me to use it on you, I suggest you let Kida go right now!"

"Even if I do that, she'll still be trapped in this crystal", Rourke pointed out.

"And she won't be if you take her", I asked. "I can see the headlines now. Man sells crystal with woman trapped inside of it."

"Watch your mouth kid", Rourke commanded. "Or I'll watch it for you."

"How original", I mocked. "I've dealt with worse things than you Rourke. You're no threat to me."

The next thing I knew...I fell to the ground and felt an immense amount of pain in my face!

Rourke had punched me.

A moment later, a beam of light was shot at Rourke's feet!

I turned my head...and saw Kairi!

"Don't touch him", she commanded before rushing up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied.

"Whatever", Commander Rourke said. "Let's move out!"

"So", Milo started. "I guess this is how huh? Fine. You win. You're wiping out an entire civilisation, but hey, you'll be rich. Congratulations Audrey. Guess you and your dad will be able to open up that second garage after all. And Vinny, you can start a whole chain of flower shops. I'm sure your family is going to be very proud. But that's what it's all about right? Money."

"Can money bring back all of these people when they're gone", Kairi asked.

"Get off your soapbox Thatch", Commander Rourke demanded. "You've read Darwin. It's called natural selection. We're just helping it along."

"Commander", one of the men said. "We're ready."

"Yeah", Commander Rourke said. "Give me a minute. I know I'm forgetting something. I got the cargo, the crystal, the crew. Oh yeah."

And just like that...Commander Rourke punched Milo!

Then...Kairi held him at blade point.

"Do that again, and I'll cut you in half."

"Not you too", Commander Rourke said. "Let's move people!"

But then, something happened.

Some of the people working for Rourke...came to our side!

"Oh you can't be serious", he said.

"This is wrong and you know it", one of them said.

"We're this close to our biggest payday ever, and you pick now of all times to grow a conscience", Rourke asked. "Well, If that's the way you want it, fine. More for me."

With that...Rourke left with his men.

"Thank you", Milo said to Kairi and I. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Sora and this is my wife Kairi", I revealed.

"Kairi is our daughter", said person's mother revealed as she walked up to us.

"Well it's nice to meet you", Milo stated before sighing sadly. "To bad we had to meet like this."

"We can't let him win", I stated.

"Milo", a man called out suddenly. "You'd better get up here!"

...

Milo, Kairi and I walked into a room, and when we did...we saw a very injured man.

"Is that Kida's father", I asked.

"He is", Milo replied before walking up to another man. "How's he doing?"

"Not good I'm afraid", the man replied. "Internal bleeding. There's nothing more I can do."

"Can you heal him Kairi", I asked.

"I'll try", Kairi replied.

With that she was about to put her hand on the king's heart, but he stopped her.

"No", he said. "Where is my daughter?"

"Well", Milo started. "She...she..."

"The Heart of Atlantis absorbed her", I revealed.

"She has been chosen", the king revealed. "Like her mother before her."

"What", Milo asked in shock.

"In times of danger, the crystal will choose a host, one of royal blood, to protect itself and its people. It will choose no other."

"Wait a minute", Milo said in realisation. "Choose? So this thing is alive?"

"In a way", the king replied. "The crystal thrives on the collective emotions of those who came before us. In return, it provides power, longevity, protection. As it grew, it developed a conscious of its own. In my arrogance, I sought to use it as a weapon of war, but its power proved to great to control. It overwhelmed us, and led to our destruction."

"That's why you hid it beneath the city", Milo said in realisation. "To keep history from repeating itself."

"And to prevent Kida from suffering the same fate as my beloved wife."

"What do you mean", Milo asked. "Wh...what's going to happen to Kida?"

"If she remains bonded to the crystal, she could be lost to it forever."

When the king said this...we all looked at him in shock.

"The love of my daughter is all I have left", the king stated. "My burden would have become hers when the time was right, but now, it falls to you."

"Me", Milo asked in shock.

"Return the crystal", the king pleaded. "Save Atlantis. Save my daughter."

And with that...the king was gone.

"No."

"So", the man started. "What's it's going to be?"

"Excuse me", Milo asked in confusion.

"I followed you in, and I'll follow you out", the man stated. "It's your decision."

"Oh", Milo started. "My decision? Well I think we've seem how effective my decisions have been. Let's recap. I led a band of plundering vandals to the greatest archeological find in all recorded history thus enabling the kidnapping, and/or murder of the royal family. Not to mention personally delivering the most powerful force known to man into the hands of a mercenary nutcase who's probably going to sell it to the Kaiser! Have I left anything out?"

"Well", the man started. "You did set the camp on fire and drop us down that big hole."

"Thank you", Milo said. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome", the man said. "It's been my experience that when you hit rock bottom, the only place left to go is up."

With that...Milo smiled.

"Let's do this", he said happily.

"I'm gonna go with Milo", I told Kairi. "You stay here."

"Got it", Kairi said. "But be careful."

"I will", I stated before I kissed Kairi. "I love you."

"I love you too."

HotXbun: Alright! Let's go kick Rourke's butt!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: I just said it. We're going to kick Rourke's butt!


	43. Chapter 43 The Heart of Atlantis Part 2

HotXbun: Here it is! The last chapter for Atlantis the Lost Empire!

7: Turn up the epic battle music!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Atlantis the Lost Empire.

Chapter 43 The Heart of Atlantis Part 2

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

Milo and I had left on some Atlantean vehicles to stop Rourke.

"All right", Milo started. "This is it. We're going to rescue the princess. We're going to save Atlantis, or we're going to die trying! Now let's do this!"

With that we charged into battle, and when we did...a group of a Heartless appeared!

"What are those", Milo asked.

"Heartless", I replied. "I'll take care of them. You focus on getting Kida back."

"Got it", Milo said.

With that I began fighting the Heartless while Milo went to go save Kida.

A few minutes into the battle...something happened.

The Heartless began flying towards something.

I turned my head...and gasped in shock.

Commander Rourke had been turned into a crystal...and the Heartless were flying into him!

A moment later...he transformed into a giant Heartless!

"Bring it on."

Ten Minutes Later

It took all my energy, but I managed to defeat the Heartless.

I then went up to Milo and his group.

Then...the volcano began to erupt!

"The volcano", Mole said. "She awakes!"

"Hey", Vinny said. "I had nothing to do with it."

"Get Kida back to the city", I commanded. "I'll try to hold it off!"

"How are you going to hold off lava", Audrey asked.

"Trust me", I commanded. "Now go!"

With that Milo and his friends left.

I tried to hold off the lava with Bizzaga, but there was too much!

I then turned around and used Bizzaga to skate away from the lava.

When I got back to the city, I saw Milo trying to free Kida from the cage she was in.

"Sora", Kairi yelled before running up to and hugging me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied. "But we need to get Kida out of there! Stand back Milo!"

With that Milo did as I asked.

I summoned my Keyblade and hit the cage with a beam of light.

The cage fell apart, then Kida got to work.

The markings on the floor began to glow. Then Kida rose into the air with rock faces circling her.

Those faces spun faster and faster until they created a glowing circle.

Beams of lights shots from that circle into the water.

Then...giant rock titans rose from it!

"Wow", Kairi said in awe.

The titans stood in a circle around the city...and together they formed a barrier around it.

The barrier was covered by the lava. Then...it was turned into rock.

The rock crumbled and fell, and so did the barrier.

I looked towards to sky...and saw Kida descending down from it.

Milo walked up to her just as she got to the ground.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Milo?"

With that Kida looked at something in her hand. A bracelet.

She looked at it sadly...then hugged Milo.

She then looked behind her...and smiled.

Atlantis now looked extremely beautiful.

Milo and Kida held hands. And I held hands with Kairi.

The Next Day

Everybody was getting ready to leave.

"Atlantis will honour your names forever", Kida stated. "I only wish there was more we could do for you."

"Um...", I started as I looked at the big pile of gold the Atlantean's gave to us. "I think we're good."

"They'll take you as far as the surface", Milo revealed.

"We are really going to miss you Milo", Audrey stated.

"You sure you want to stay", Sweet asked. "There's a hero's welcome waiting for the man who discovered Atlantis."

"I don't think the world needs another hero", Milo replied. "Besides, I heard there's an opening down here for an expert in gibberish."

"You take good care of yourself Milo Thatch", Sweet said.

"You too Sweet", Milo said.

"Come on ya'll", Sweet said. "Let's get one last shot in front of the fish!"

With that we all gathered for a photo.

"Say Gochk!"

"Gochk!"

HotXbun: And that was the last chapter for Atlantis the Lost Empire, so now it's time to tell me what Disney world you would like to see next!

Challenge: Tell me what Disney World you want to see next.

My Answer: You'll see when we get there.


	44. Chapter 44 A Day in Our Lives

HotXbun: So Truself requested that I show the other characters. This is for you!

Also, so you can get an idea about what time of the year it is and how old the characters are. In Japan school starts in April and Japanese kids start high school at sixteen.

7: Very awesome.

theCesar09: I love the Emperor's New Groove!

TheJoker2.0: That's two people who want me to do the Emperor's New Groove.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 44 A Day in Our Lives

Roxas' POV

"Oh Roxy", I heard Axel sing.

"No", I whined. "Let me sleep."

"No can do Mr Lazy", Axel stated. "You'll be late for your first day of high school if you do that."

As soon as Axel said that...I shot up in my sleeping mat.

"That's today", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Axel replied. "So you should probably get ready."

With that I shot out of bed, ran to the bathroom door and knocked on the door.

"Get done Xion", I commanded. "I need to get ready!"

"So do I", Xion pointed out. "I'm almost done!"

With that Xion walked out of the bathroom wearing her school uniform.

It consisted of a white, shorts sleeved button up top; a red, knee length, vertically pleaded skirt with a black plaid pattern; black, knee length socks and a bow by the collar that matched the skirt.

"You look great Xion", I stated. "Now get out of the way so I can get dressed!"

Ten Minutes Later

I had gotten dressed and was currently eating breakfast.

I was wearing my school uniform which consisted of a white, short sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; dark grey dress pants; white socks and a red tie.

I finished breakfast just as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Hayner, Pence and Olette", I said.

I then went to the door and opened it, and it was in fact Hayner, Pence and Olette all in their school uniforms.

"Hey guys", I greeted.

"Hey Roxas", Pence greeted. "You and Xion ready for high school?"

"Ready as we'll ever be."

Ten Minutes Later

We got to our school and looked at it in awe.

"Wow", Xion said. "This place is amazing!"

"I'll say", I agreed.

"Guys", I heard someone call out.

We all turned our heads and saw Naminé.

She was wearing our school uniform and her hair was in a side braid.

"Hey Naminé", Xion greeted. "You look great!"

"So do you", Naminé stated. "Are you guys ready for high school?"

"We're ready", I replied. "Let's do this!"

Riku's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off.

Today was my first day of high school.

Had things stayed normal, I would've been a second year student, but because of everything that happened, I'm only starting high school now.

I got dressed into my school uniform which consisted of a white, sleeveless dress shirt that was buttoned up; light blue dress pants with a white plaid pattern; white socks and a tie that matched my pants.

I walked into my kitchen and saw my parents.

"Morning mom", I greeted. "Morning dad."

"Morning son", my dad greeted. "You ready for your first day of high school?"

"I'm ready", I replied. "But it's going to be kind of embarrassing being a year older than most of my classmates."

"Don't worry about it", my mom reassured. "Plenty of kids only go to school a year later. It's not a big deal."

"I guess you're right", I stated. "Anyway, I'd better get going."

And so, I went through my first day of high school.

When I was done I went to the beach, and to my surprise...Sora and Kairi were there!

I smiled before running up to them.

"Sora", I started. "Kairi!"

"Riku", the former said happily. "It's good to see you again!"

"Good to see you too", I stated. "Why are you guys here?"

"There's two people I want to introduce you to", Kairi revealed before walking up to a man and a woman. "These are my biological parents."

"Your biological parents", I asked in shock.

"Yes", Kairi replied. "Mother, father, this is Riku. Him and Sora were the first people I ever met on the island."

"It's very nice to meet", the woman (who I now knew was Kairi's mother) greeted.

With that...I smiled.

"Yeah", I said. "It's nice to meet you too."

Aqua's POV

Terra and I were at the market...when I suddenly heard crying.

I turned my head...and saw a little boy all alone!

I walked up to him and kneeled down.

"Hello", I greeted. "Are you okay? Are you lost?"

The little boy didn't answer. He simply nodded his head.

"Where are your parents", I asked. "Do you know where they are?"

The little boy simply shook his head.

"Okay", I said before standing up and holding out my hand. "Then let's go find them."

With that the little boy slowly took my hand.

"What's going on", Terra asked as he walked up to me.

"This little boy has been separated from his parents", I revealed. "We need to go find them."

"Agreed", Terra said before kneeling. "Hey there little guy. We're going to get you back to your parents okay?"

The little boy simply nodded.

Ten Minutes Later

We were still looking for the little boy's parents.

"Mommy", he yelled suddenly.

With that I turned my head and saw a woman.

"There she is", I said happily.

"Go to her", Terra said.

With that the little boy happily ran into his mother's arms.

She walked up to us a moment later.

"Thank you very much", she said.

"You're very welcome", I said.

With that the boy and his mother left, and I looked down sadly.

"You're thinking about Ven aren't you", Terra asked.

"How did you..."

"I've known you since we were kids Aqua", Terra pointed out. "I can tell what you're thinking."

"That's true", I agreed before sighing sadly. "I can't help it. I just really miss him."

"I miss him too."

HotXbun: Hope you liked it Truself!

Okay. The next Disney world is going to be...Zootopia! And I need your guys help! I'm struggling to decide what animals I should make Marluxia and Larxene, so I want you guys to give me some suggestions.

Challenge: Tell me what animals you think I should make Marluxia and Larxene.

My Answer: I don't know that's why I'm asking you guys!


	45. Chapter 45 Zootopia

HotXbun: Here's the first chapter for Zootopia!

7: Cool indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 45 Zootopia

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I had arrived in an amazing new world!

It was surrounded by animals. Animals that acted like humans!

"Animals acting like humans", Larxene asked in disbelief. "Now I've seen everything."

"This is the weirdest thing you've ever seen", Marluxia asked.

"That's true", Larxene agreed.

"Where are we", I asked.

With that Kairi walked up to a sign and read it.

"This sign says that we're in a place called Zootopia."

"Zootopia", I said out loud.

"Why am I not surprised", Larxene asked.

"Let's see what animals we got turned into", Strelitzia said excitedly.

With that we all ran up to a reflective surface.

Kairi and I were lion cubs, Ven was a bear cub, Ephemer was a cheetah cub, Alexa was a snake and Marluxia, Larxene and Strelitzia were foxes.

We were also still wearing our outfits.

"Cool", Ven said excitedly before looking at Chirithy. "And look! Now we're the same size!"

"Now you'll see it from my perspective", Chirithy pointed out.

"How am I supposed to move around like this", Alexa asked.

"I've got you", Ephemer stated before putting Alexa on his shoulder.

"Thanks", she said.

"No problem", Ephemer said.

Before anything else could happen...a weasel suddenly ran by holding a bag.

And when he did...a black orb flew out of him into Strelitzia's wrist!

She flinched in pain as she held out her wrist.

"Are you okay Strelitzia", Ven asked in concern.

"I'm fine", Strelitzia replied. "That's the first time it's ever happened to me."

Before any of us could say anything, a bunny wearing what looked like a police uniform ran up to us.

"Excuse me", she started. "Have any of you seen a weasel holding a bag run past here?"

"Yeah", I replied before pointing in the direction the weasel ran in. "He went that way."

"Thank you", the bunny said before leaving.

"Looks like trouble", I pointed out. "Let's go see if we can help."

"Do we have to", Larxene whined.

"We're Keyblade wielders", Ven pointed out. "It's what we do."

"No", Larxene disagreed. "Our job is to defeat Heartless."

"We can do that and still help out", I stated. "Let's go."

Five Minutes Later

We were looking for the weasel.

When we finally found him, he had been caught by the bunny police officer...in a plastic donut?

"You got him", I said happily.

"And in a very funny way too", Larxene added.

"Indeed I did", the bunny police officer said. "And now I must get him to the ZPD."

"The ZP...what", Larxene asked in confusion.

"The Zootopia Police Department", the bunny police officer revealed. "Good day."

The Next Day

We were still looking around for Heartless, when the police officer from before passed by us in a tiny cop car.

"It's the officer from before", I pointed out.

With that we walked closer to her, and saw that she was talking to a fox.

"Hi", she greeted. "Hello. It's me again."

"Hey", the fox greeted. "It's officer toot-toot."

"Ha ha ho", the officer said. "No. Actually, it's Officer Hopps and I'm here to ask you some questions about a case."

"What happened meter maid", the fox asked. "Did someone steal a traffic cone? It wasn't me."

With that the fox tried to leave, but the bunny (who I now knew was named Officer Hopps) blocked him and started blaring her siren.

"Hey carrots", the fox started. "You're gonna wake the baby. I have to get to work."

"This is important sir", Officer Hopps stated. "I think your ten dollars worth of pawpsicles can wait."

"Ha", the fox said. "I make two hundred bucks a day, fluff. Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was twelve! And time is money. Hop along."

"Wow", Larxene asked in awe. "I should start selling popsicles."

"Please just look at the picture", Officer Hopps pleaded before holding up said picture. "You sold Mr Otterton that Pawpsicle right? Do you know him?"

"I know everybody", the fox pointed out. "And I know somewhere there's a toy box missing it's stuffed animal. So why don't you get back to your box?"

"I like him", Larxene revealed.

"Fine", Officer Hopps said. "Then we'll have to do this the hard way."

Then Officer Hopps...put a parking boot on the fox's stroller?

"Did you just boot my stroller", he asked in shock.

"Nicholas Wilde", Officer Hopps started. "You're under arrest."

"For what", the fox (who I now knew was named Nicholas) asked. "For hurting your feewings?"

"Felony tax evasion", Officer Hopps revealed. "Yeah. Two hundred dollars a day, three hundred and sixty five days a year since you were twelve. That's two decades. So times twenty which is...one million, four hundred and sixty thousand, I think. I mean, I am just a dumb bunny, but we are good at multiplying. Anyway. According to your tax forms, you reported, let me see here, zero! Unfortunately, lying on a federal form is a punishable offence. Five years jail time."

"Well", Nicholas started. "It's my words against yours."

With that Officer Hopps pulled out a carrot pen. A carrot pen...that turned out to also be a recorder.

"_I make two hundred bucks a day, fluff. Three hundred and sixty five days a year, since I was twelve!"_

"Actually", Officer Hopps started. "It's your words against yours. And if you want this pen, you're going to help me find this poor missing otter or the only place you'll be selling pawpsicles is in the prison cafeteria. It's called a hustle sweetheart."

"Oh snap", Ven said.

"Okay", Larxene said. "I like her now."

"Start talking", Officer Hopps demanded.

"I don't know where he is", Nicholas revealed. "I only saw where he went."

"Great", Officer Hopps said. "Let's go!"

"It's not exactly a place for a cute, little bunny", Nicholas revealed.

"Don't call me cute", Officer Hopps commanded. "Get in the car."

"Okay", Nicholas said. "You're the boss."

With that Officer Hopps and Nicholas left.

"Let me guess", Kairi started. "You want to help them out?"

"You know me so well", I pointed out.

"Do we have to", Larxene whined.

"I thought you liked her", I pointed out. "Let's go."

HotXbun: Looks like our heroes are on the case!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Zootopia then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	46. Chapter 46 Mystic Spring Oasis

HotXbun: This chapter is going to show the characters at the Mystic Spring Oasis. It's very much filler so if you've watched Zootopia you can just skip it.

TheJoker2.0: I remembered the mammal, but I decided to make Skuld a snake anyway as that's her brand animal.

Thecesar09: I do not know how to respond to that.

7: You mean you've never watched this movie?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 46 Mystic Spring Oasis

Sora's POV

Ten Minutes Later

We ended up following Officer Hopps and Nicholas to a place called 'The Mystic Spring Oasis.'

We walked inside to see a yak by the counter.

"Hello", Officer Hopps started. "My name is..."

"Oh", the yak started. "You know. I'm gonna stop you right there, 'cause we're all good on bunny scout cookies."

"Uh", Officer Hopps started. "No. I'm Officer Hopps, ZPD. I'm looking for a missing mammal, Emmitt Otterton, who may have frequented this establishment?"

With that Officer Hopps showed the yak the picture of Mr Otterton.

"Yeah", he said. "Old Emmitt! Haven't seen him in a couple of weeks. But hey, you should talk to his yoga instructor. I'd be happy to take you back."

"Oh thank you so much", Officer Hopps said. "I'd appreciate that more than you can imagine. It'd be such an...ohhhh! You are naked!"

"But aren't animals always naked", Larxene asked.

"Not in this world", I pointed out.

"We're a naturalist club", the yak revealed.

"Yeah", Nicholas said. "In Zootopia, anyone can be anything. And these guys, they be naked."

With that we followed Officer Hopps and Nicholas into an outdoor area filled with many (naked) animals.

"Oh boy", the latter said. "Does this make you uncomfortable? Because if so, there's no shame in calling it quits."

"Yes there is", Officer Hopps stated.

"Boy", Nicholas said. "That's the spirit."

With that we continued walking.

"Yeah", the yak said. "Some mammals say that the naturalist life is weird, but you know what I say is weird? Clothes on animals!"

"If only he knew", Larxene stated.

"Here we go", the yak said as we arrived in front of an elephant leading a yoga class. "As you can see, Nangi's an elephant, so she'll totally remember everything. Hey Nangi! These dudes have some questions about Emmitt the otter."

"Who", Nangi asked.

"Uh", the yak started. "Emmitt Otterton. Been coming to your yoga class for like six years."

"I have no memory of this beaver", Nangi revealed.

"He's an otter actually", Officer Hopps corrected.

"Oh boy", Larxene said.

"He was here a couple of Wednesdays ago", the yak revealed. "Remember?"

"No", Nangi replied.

"Yeah", the yak said. "He was wearing a green cable knit sweater vest and a new pair of corduroy slacks. Oh. And a paisley tie! Sweet Windsor knot. Real tight. Remember that Nangi?"

"No", Nangi replied.

"Yeah" the yak said. "And we both walked him out, and he got into this big, old, white car with a silver trim. Needed a tune up. The third cylinder wasn't firing. Remember that Nangi?"

"Nope", Nangi replied.

"Um", Officer Hopps started. "Uh... you didn't happen to catch the license plate number did you?"

"Oh", the yak said. "For sure. It was 2-9-T-H-D-0-3."

"Wow", Officer Hopps said. "This is a lot of great info. Thank you!"

With that Officer Hopps and Nicholas left.

"Let's go."

HotXbun: Sorry that was boring. The next chapter will be more interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter.

My Answer: We're going to get a Heartless battle!


	47. Chapter 47 Tundratown

HotXbun: We're going to get a Heartless battle in this chapter!

7: If you do not want I be spoiled, I would suggest that you stop reading and come back when you are done.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 47 Tundratown

That Night

We ended up following Officer Hopps and Nicholas to a place called the DMV, where we ended up staying at until nighttime!

Why, because all the workers there were sloths, and sloths are very, very, very slow.

Something else happened while we were there too. A black orb flew out of one of the sloths and into Ephemer's mark!

We then followed Officer Hopps and Nicholas to a limo service.

"Closed", the former said. "Great."

"And I betcha you don't have a warrant to get in", Nicholas pointed out. "Darn it. That's a bummer."

"You wasted the day on purpose", Officer Hopps said angrily.

"Madam", Nick started. "I have a fake badge. I would never impede your pretend investigation."

"It's not a pretend investigation", Officer Hopps stated before showing Nicholas a picture of Mr Otterton. "Look. See? See him? This otter is missing!"

With that I got a closer look at the picture...and gasped when I saw it.

It looked like Mr Otterton had a family.

I looked at the picture sadly before looking at Kairi and her baby bump.

"Well", Nicholas started. "Then they should've gotten a real cop to find him."

Hearing this made me angry. Very angry.

In one swift movement, I summoned my Keyblade and held Nicholas at blade point!

"Wow", he said in shock.

"Sir", Officer Hopps started. "Put the sword down."

Officer Hopps then seemed to realize something.

"Wait a minute", she started. "Didn't you and I meet yesterday?"

"You know this kid", Nicholas asked in shock.

Before I could say anything...a group of Heartless appeared!

"What are those", Nicholas asked.

"My friends and I will take care of those", I revealed.

"Friends", Nicholas asked in shock.

With that my friends came out of their hiding place with their Keyblades.

"There's more of you", Nicholas asked in shock.

"Yes", I replied. "Now take cover! We'll take care of them!"

Ten Minutes Later

My friends and I had defeated the Heartless.

Then Officer Hopps and Nicholas walked up to us.

"Are you guys okay", I asked.

"We're fine", Officer Hopps replied. "Now, who are you guys and what were those creatures?!"

"My name is Sora", I replied. "These are my friends Kairi, Larxene, Marluxia, Alexa, Ephemer, Strelitzia and Ven. Those creatures were Heartless. They're creatures without hearts."

"Huh", Nicholas asked in confusion.

"Never mind", I said in defeat. "It doesn't matter. What does matter is finding Mr Otterton."

"How do you know about Mr Otterton", Officer Hopps asked in shock.

"We've been following you guys to see if we can help", I revealed.

"Really", Officer Hopps asked in shock.

"Why", Nicholas asked. "What's in it for you guys?"

"Nothing", I replied. "We just want to help."

"See", Officer Hopps asked. "If they can help surely you can."

"You don't have a warrant to get in", Nicholas pointed out.

"And you're really going to stop just because of that", Ven asked before he started climbing the fence.

"What are you doing", Nicholas asked.

"Finding Mr Otterton", Ven revealed. "You guys coming or what?"

Ten Minutes Later

We were looking around for the limo with the number plate we needed.

"I found it", Strelitzia called out.

With that we all climbed into the car.

"Spread out", Officer Hopps (who's first name I now knew was named Judy) commanded. "See if you can find any clues."

With that we all started looking around.

"Carrots", Nicholas (who I now knew just went by Nick) called out. "If your otter was here, he had a very bad day."

With that we walked up to Nick...and gasped in shock.

"Those are...claw marks", Judy said in shock. "You ever seen anything like this?"

"No", Nick replied.

With that we continued to look around.

"Look", Judy said before holding up a wallet. This is him. Emmitt Otterton. He was definitely here. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know", Alexa replied. "Do you think he's..."

"I hope not", Judy replied. "He has a family."

With that I looked down sadly before looking at Kairi and her baby bump.

"We have to find him", I stated.

"Wait a minute", Nick says suddenly. "Polar bear fur, rat-pack music, fancy cup. I know whose car this is! We've gotta go!"

"Why", Judy asked. "Who's car is this?"

"The most feared crime boss in Tundratown", Nick revealed. "They call him Mr Big, and he does not like me. We've gotta go!

"I'm not leaving", Judy stated. "This is a crime scene!"

"It's going to be a bigger crime scene if Mr Big finds me here so we're leaving right now", Nick stated.

But before we could leave...the door suddenly opened...and two polar bears were standing outside it!

"Raymond", Nick said nervously. "And is that Kevin? Long time no see! And speaking of 'no see', how about you forget you saw me, huh? For old times sake?"

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Zootopia then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	48. Chapter 48 Mr Big

HotXbun: We're going to meet Mr Big in this chapter!

7: I believe that you should always warn somebody about spoilers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 48 Mr Big

Sora's POV

Ten Minutes Later

My friends and I sat squished in between the polar bears at the back of the limo.

They were taking us to Mr Big!

"What did you do that made Mr Big so mad at you", Judy asked.

"I...", Nick started. "Um...may have sold him a very expensive wool rug that was made from the fur of a skunk's...butt."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers", Judy said in dismay.

"We're dead."

Ten Minutes Later

The polar bears took as into a room as another polar bear entered.

"Is that Mr Big", Judy asked.

"No", Nick replied.

"What about him", Judy asked as another polar bear entered the room. "Is that him?"

"No", Nick replied.

Then a huge polar bear walked into the room!

"That's gotta be him", Judy stated.

"Stop talking", Nick demanded. "Stop talking! Stop talking!"

With that the huge polar bear sat down.

He opened his hands to reveal...a tiny chair?

He put the tiny chair down and turned it around...revealing a shrew?

"Huh", Judy said in confusion.

"Mr Big Sir", Nick started. "This is a simple mis..."

The shrew (who was apparently Mr Big) interrupted Nick by holding out his ring.

Nick kissed the ring before continuing to talk.

"This is a simple misunderstanding", he stated.

"You come here unannounced on the day my daughter is to be married", Mr Big pointed out.

"Well", Nick started. "Actually we were brought here against our will so...point is, I...I did not know that it was your car, and I certainly did not know about your daughter's wedding!"

"Congratulations", Ven said nervously.

"Shut up", Marluxia demanded.

"I trusted you Nicky", Mr Big pointed out. "I welcomed you into my home. We broke bread together. Grandmama made you a cannoli. And how did you repay my generosity? With a rug, made from the butt of a skunk. A skunk butt rug. You disrespected me. You disrespected my grandmama, who I buried in that skunk butt rug. I told you to never show your face here again, but here you are. Snooping around here with...who are you people anyway?"

"I am a cop", Judy revealed. "And I am on the Emmitt Otterton case, and my evidence puts him in your car! So intimidate me all you want. I'm gonna find out what you did to that otter if it's the last thing I do.

"Now I really like her", Larxene revealed.

"Then I have only one request", Mr Big revealed. "Say hello to grandmama. Ice them!"

"Woah woah woah", Nick said as we were picked up by the polar bears. "I didn't see nothing! I'm not saying nothing!"

"And you never will", Mr Big stated.

"Blast of Light", Kairi called out.

With that Kairi created a blast of light that knocked out the polar bears!

"What the", Nick asked in shock.

Then...a female shrew in a wedding walked into the room.

"Oh daddy", she started. "It's time for our dance."

Then the female shrew (who I could only assume was Mr Big's daughter) noticed us.

"What did I say", she started. "No icing people at my wedding!"

"I have to baby", Mr Big stated. "Daddy has to."

"No you don't", Ephemer stated.

"Wait", Mr Big's daughter said before pointing to Judy. "She's the bunny that saved my life yesterday! From that giant donut!"

"That explains why that weasel was in a plastic donut", Ven pointed out.

"This bunny", Mr Big asked in shock.

"Yeah", his daughter replied before waving. "Hi!"

"Hi", Judy greeted. "I love your dress."

"Aw", Mr Big's daughter said. "Thank you."

"Stand back boys", Mr Big commanded the polar bears. "You have done me a great service. I will help you find the otter. I will take your kindness and pay it forward."

HotXbun: Yay!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched the movie then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	49. Chapter 49 Rainforest District

HotXbun: One more chapter to go before this story is the same length as Princess of Hearts!

One of the characters is going to unlock a new ability in this chapter.

7: Now you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 49 Rainforest District

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We were at Mr Big's daughter's wedding to discuss Mr Otterton.

"Otterton is my florist", Mr Big revealed. "He's like a part of the family. He had something important he wanted to discuss. That's why I sent the car to pick him up, but he never arrived."

"Because he was attacked", Judy revealed.

"No", Mr Big revealed. "He attacked."

"What", I asked in shock.

"Otterton", Judy asked in shock.

"Otterton", Mr Big confirmed. "He went crazy! Ripped up the car, scared my driver half to death, and ran off into the night."

"But he's a sweet little otter", Judy pointed out.

"That doesn't sound sweet to me sweetheart", Larxene pointed out.

"My child", Mr Big started. "We may be evolved, but deep down, we are still animals. You wanna find Otterton, talk to the driver of the car. His name is Manchas. Lives in the Rainforest District. Only he can tell you more."

One Hour Later

We were in the rain forest district.

We walked up to a house and Judy rang the doorbell.

"Mr Manchas", she called out. Judy Hopps, ZPD. We just wanna know what happened to Emmit Otterton."

With that the door slightly opened to reveal a jaguar.

"You should be asking what happened to me", he stated.

With that Manchas showed us his eye.

It was bruised and covered in scratch marks!

"Woah", Nick said in shock. "A teensy otter did that?"

"What happened", Judy asked.

"He was an animal", Manchas stated. "Down on all fours. He was a savage!" There was no warning. He just kept yelling about the Night Howlers. Over and over, the Night Howlers!"

"Night Howlers", I said out loud before looking at Judy. "What's that?"

"Beats me", Judy replied.

"I'm going to call Ienzo and see if he knows anything about it", Marluxia revealed before walking away.

"Mr Manchas", Judy started. "Please tell us what you know. We can't help unless we know what's going on."

"Okay", Manchas said before closing the door so he could unlock it probably.

Then...we heard him scream!

"Mr Manchas", Judy said in concern before opening the door.

Mr Manchas was curled up on the floor.

"Buddy", Nick said in concern.

"Are you okay", Judy asked in concern.

Then...Mr Manchas growled at us, he's teeth bared.

"He is not okay", Ephemer stated. "Run!"

With that I picked up Kairi and started running away.

"I have to get her out of here", I pointed out.

"Go", Ven commanded. "We'll take care of Manchas!"

"Be careful", I commanded.

Then...I jumped down the trees until Kairi and I were safely on the ground.

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"I'm fine", Kairi replied.

"And the baby", I asked as I put my hand on Kairi's baby bump.

"The baby's fine", Kairi replied. "Now go. They need your help."

"Okay", I said before kissing Kairi. "Be safe."

"I will", Kairi stated. "Now go."

"I love you."

Strelitzia's POV

We were continuing to run away from Manchas!

"Split up", Marluxia commanded. "He can't chase all of us!"

With that we all split up.

Manchas ended following Ven, Chirithy and I!

Ven turned around and tried to attack him, but he ended being knocked into me and Chirithy!

We all fell to the ground and I looked Ven who was hurt.

I then looked up and saw Manchas coming right for us!

I looked down at the injured Ven and Chirithy before looking back up at Manchas.

"I will not let you hurt them", I stated.

Then...something happened.

A giant bear just like Ven's formed around me!

"What", I said in shock.

I was then snapped out of it by Mancha's growls.

With my new found ability, I grabbed him and threw him off the tree!

I then started nudging Ven.

"Ven", I started. "Please wake up Ven!"

With that...Ven slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh thank goodness", I said relief before hugging Ven. "You had me worried there for a second."

"Sorry", Ven said before sitting up. "Chirithy!"

With that Ven started shaking Chirithy until she opened her eyes.

"Ven", she breathed out.

"Chirithy", Ven said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Chirithy replied before sitting up. "Where's Manchas?"

"I pushed him off the log", I revealed. "Let's get out of here before he comes back."

HotXbun: So Strelitzia has unlocked her special ability, but what is it?

Challenge: Tell me what you think Strelitzia's special ability is.

My Answer: Not telling!


	50. Chapter 50 The Truth

HotXbun: Fifty chapters! This story is now the same length as Princess of Heart! But unlike Princess of Heart, this story is far from over.

We're going to find out what happened to the missing animals in this chapter.

7: You'll find out soon enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 50 The Truth

Sora's POV

The Next Day

In the end, Manchas got away.

Luckily, Nick had the idea to check the traffic cameras to see what happened to him.

We were able to get help from the assistant mayor of Zootopia.

We were currently in her office looking through the camera footage.

"We're in", Judy revealed.

With that we looked at the footage and saw Manchas.

Then...We saw two wolves get out of a van.

"Who are these guys", Judy asked.

"Timber wolves", Nick groaned. "Look at these dum-dums."

With that we continued to look at the footage...and saw the wolves catch Manchas in a net!

"So they're the ones who took Manchas", I said in realization.

"Yeah, but where to", Kairi asked.

"That's what we're going to find out", Judy replied.

With that we watched the footage to see where the wolves went.

"Where did they go", Judy asked when they were no longer in sight.

"You know", Nick started as he took the mouse. "If I wanted to avoid surveillance because I was doing something illegal, which I never have, I would use the maintenance tunnel 6B, which would put them out right...here."

"Well look at you junior detective", Judy said impressed. "You know, I think you'd actually make a pretty good cop."

"How dare you", Nick said jokingly.

"They're heading our town", Judy pointed out. "Where does that road lead?"

That Night

We ended up at the building we saw the wolves go to.

We got to a toll gate where we saw two wolves.

"How do we get past them", I asked.

"I've got it", Judy stated.

With that Judy howled which got the other wolves howling as well.

With that wolves distracted we quickly ran past them.

"You are a clever bunny", Nick stated.

"Thanks", Judy said. "Now how are we going to get in?"

"Look", I said before pointing to a sewer pipe.

"Gross", Larxene said disgusted.

"Do you have a better idea?"

Ten Minutes Later

With climbed into a room inside the building.

"It looks like this used to be a hospital", Judy pointed out.

With that we then began looking around.

"All of this equipment is brand new", Judy revealed.

We then continued to look around.

"Claw marks", Judy revealed as she pointed her phone light to said thing.

"Yeah", Nick said. "Huge, huge claw marks. I mean, what kind of animal..."

Before Nick could finish...a tiger pounced from behind a glass cage!

We all jumped back in shock.

We then looked down the hall and saw a bunch of different animals in cages.

They were all acting wild.

"Look", Strelitzia said before pointing to something. "It's Mr Manchas!"

With that I looked up...and saw Mr Manchas.

"I found him", Alexa called out suddenly. "I found Mr Otterton!"

With that we all went up to Alexa. And true as day...Mr Otterton was in one of the cages!

"Mr Otterton", Judy started. "My name is Judy Hopps. My wife sent me to find you. We're going to get you out of..."

Judy didn't get to finish as Mr Otterton pounced against the glass!

We all jumped back in fright.

"Or not", Nick said. "Guess he's in no rush to get back to the Mrs."

With that Judy began counting all the animals.

"Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen", she counted. "Not counting Mr Manchas, it's...it's fourteen. Chief Bogo handed out fourteen missing mammal files. They're all here. All the missing animals are all here."

"But why", Kairi asked.

Before anybody could answer...we all heard a sound.

"Somebody's coming", Judy said. "Hide!"

With that we ran into an empty cell as we heard footsteps.

"Enough", I heard somebody yell. "I don't want excuses doctor! I want answers!"

"Mayor Lionheart please", somebody else (who I could only assume was a doctor) pleaded. "We're doing the best we can!"

"The mayor", Nick said in shock.

With that Judy took her phone and started recording the conversation.

"Really", Mayor Lionheart started. "'Cause I've got a dozen and a half animals here that have gone off the rails crazy, and you can't tell me why! Now I'd call that awfully far from doing everything!"

"Sir", the doctor started. "It may be time to consider their biology."

"What", Mayor Lionheart asked in shock. "What do you mean their biology?"

"The only animals going savage are predators", the doctor pointed out. "We cannot keep it secret! We have to come forward."

"Great idea", Mayor Lionheart started. "Tell the public. And how do you think they're going to feel about their mayor who is a lion?! I'll be ruined!"

"That's all he cares about", Ven asked angrily.

"Jerk", Strelitzia stated.

"What does Chief Bogo say", the doctor asked.

"Chief Bogo doesn't know", Mayor Lionheart replied. "And we're gonna keep it that way!"

Then...something happened.

A black orb flew into my wrist!

I winced in pain.

"Are you okay Sora", Judy asked.

"I'm fine", I replied.

Then...Judy's phone went off!

"No, no, no", Judy whisper yelled.

"Somebody's here", Mayor Lionheart said.

"Sir", the doctor started. "You need to go now! Security, sweep the area!"

With that Mayor Lionheart and the doctor left as an alarm went off!

"Great", Nick said sarcastically. "We're dead! I'm dead! You're dead! Everybody's dead!"

"Can you swim", Judy asked.

"What", Nick asked in confusion. "Can I swim? Yes I can swim! Why?"

Five Minutes Later

And that's how we ended up...flushing ourselves down a toilet.

I popped my head out of the water.

"Is everybody okay", I asked.

"It seems so", Kairi replied.

"Where's carrots", Nick asked. "Carrots? Hopps? Judy?!"

Then...Judy emerged from the water holding her cell phone in a water proof bag.

"We gotta tell Bogo!"

HotXbun: So now we know the truth! Or do we?

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Zootopia then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	51. Chapter 51 The Press Conference

HotXbun: You know that part of the movie where everything goes downhill just as things were looking up? Yeah, we're in that part now.

TheJoker2.0: I'm sorry! I forgot!

7: Oh yes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 51 The Press Conference

Sora's POV

The Next Day

We were all at the ZPD.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Chief Bogo started from behind a podium. "Fourteen animals went missing, and all fourteen have been found by our newest recruit, who will speak to you in a moment."

"I'm so nervous", Judy revealed.

"Okay", Nick started. "Press conference 101. You wanna look smart, answer their question with your own question, Like this. Excuse me Officer Hopps. What can you tell us about the case? Well, was it a tough case? Yes, yes it was."

"Clever", Larxene stated.

"You guys should be up there with me", Judy stated. "We did this together."

"Well", Nick started. "Am I a cop? No, no I'm not."

"Funny you should say that", Judy asked before taking out a piece of paper. "Because, well, I've been thinking...it would be nice to have a partner."

With that Judy handed Nick the piece of paper and held up her carrot pen.

"Here", she said. "In case you need something to write with."

"Officer Hopps", assistant Mayor Bellwether (who would now be mayor) greeted as she walked up to us. "It's time."

"Okay", Judy said. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck", I said as Judy left. "So what are you going to do Nick?"

"I'm not sure", Nick replied. "I mean, there's never been a fox cop before."

"Then change that", Strelitzia said.

With that we all turned our attention to Judy.

"What can you tell us about the animals going savage", one reporter asked.

"Well", Judy started. The animals in question...are they all different species? Yes, yes they are."

"So what is the connection", another reporter asked.

"All we know is that they are all members of the predator family", Judy revealed.

"So predators are the only ones going savage", a reporter asked.

"That is accu...", Judy started. "Yes, that is accurate."

"Why", a reporter asked. "Why is this happening?"

"We still don't know", Judy revealed. "But it may have something to do with biology."

When Judy said this...Nick looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean by that", a reporter asked.

"A biological component", Judy replied. "You know, something in their DNA."

"In their DNA", a reporter asked. "Can you elaborate on that?"

"Yes", Judy replied. "What I mean is, thousands of years ago, predators survived through their aggressive, hunting instincts. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways."

With that Nick looked a screen with pictures of the found animals.

"Officer Hopps", a reporter started. "Could it happen again?"

"It is possible", Judy revealed. "So we must be vigilant, and we at the ZPD are prepared and here to protect you."

"Will more animals go savage?"

"What is being done to protect us?"

"Have you considered a mandatory quarantine on predators?"

"Quarantine", Strelitzia asked in shock.

"Oh no", Marluxia said in dismay.

"Are you okay Nick", I asked.

"No", Nick replied. "No I'm not."

With that Judy walked up to us.

"That went so fast", she pointed out. "I didn't get a chance to mention you or say anything about how we..."

"Then maybe you should've started with that instead of making predators sound like mindless killers", Larxene pointed out.

"What are you talking about", Judy asked.

"You're kidding right", Larxene asked. "You said and I quote 'they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways.' If that doesn't make predators sound like mindless killers then I don't know what will."

"I just stated the facts of the case", Judy stated. "I mean, it's not like a bunny could go savage."

"How do you know that", Marluxia asked. "We don't know why this is happening? Just because predators are the only ones acting like this right now doesn't it won't happen to a prey later."

"And you really should've said that", Alexa added. "Now all predators will be feared. They may even quarantine them like that one reporter suggested!"

"I thought you were different Judy", Nick revealed. "Guess I was wrong.

With that Nick gave Judy back her piece of paper.

"Probably best if you don't have a predator as a partner."

With that Nick left...and we all looked at Judy in disappointment.

"Let's get out of here guys."

HotXbun: Uh oh. Looks like everybody is upset with Judy at the moment.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	52. Chapter 52 Night Howlers

HotXbun: We're going to find out the truth about what Night Howlers are in this chapter (hence the name of it).

7: Yes she did

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 52 Night Howlers

Sora's POV

"Nick", I yelled as my friends and I tried to catch up with him.

"Hey guys", he greeted sadly.

"Are you okay", Strelitzia asked.

"Not really", Nick replied. "I thought somebody actually believed in me for once. Guess I was wrong."

"But Judy does believe in you", Strelitzia stated. "She wouldn't ask you to be her partner if she didn't."

"Maybe", Nick stated. "But deep down she believes that predators are savages."

"Then let's prove her wrong", Ven suggested. "Let's find out what's making everybody act like this!"

"How", Nick asked.

Before anybody could answer...my Gummiphone went off.

I took it out and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Ienzo", I revealed before answering the call and putting the phone to my ear. "Hello."

"Sora", Ienzo greeted. "Good news! I have discovered what 'Night Howlers' are!"

"You have", I asked in shock. "What are they?"

"Night Howlers is a slang term for Midnicampum holicithius", Ienzo revealed. "They are flowers that can cause someone to act wildly if consumed."

"So that's what making the animals go wild", I asked. "It has nothing to do with them being predators?"

"Nothing at all", Ienzo replied.

"That's great", I stated. "But it still doesn't explain how the animals were affected."

"My guess is that somebody purposely made those animals consume something containing the Midnicampum holicithius", Ienzo said.

"Is there a cure", I asked.

"I'm already working on it", Ienzo revealed. "Until then, you guys should try to figure how all these animals consumed the Midnicampum holicithius."

"Will do", I said. "Thanks Ienzo."

"Anytime", Ienzo said before hanging up.

"Good news guys", I revealed. "It's the Night Howlers that are making the animals act this way. When consumed, they make you act wild."

"So there's no biological component", Nick asked. "It has nothing to do with predators?"

"Nothing at all", I replied.

"What do you mean?"

When I heard this I turned around...and saw Judy.

"Oh", Nick started. "It's you."

"You were wrong Judy", I revealed. "The animals going wild has nothing to do with them being predators. It's the Night Howlers. They're a flower that causes people to act wild when consumed."

"A flower that makes you go wild when consumed", Judy repeated. "What a minute. My dad once told me about my uncle who went crazy after consuming a flower. That's why we were never allowed to play near them."

"Looks like a bunny can go savage", Larxene pointed out.

With that Judy looked at us with hurt in her eyes.

"Come on guys", I said. "We need to find out what's going on."

With that we were about to leave, but Judy stopped us.

"Wait", she pleaded. "Please listen! I know you guys will never forgive me, and I don't blame you. I wouldn't forgive me either. I was ignorant and irresponsible and small minded. But predators shouldn't suffer for my mistakes. I have to fix this, but I can't do it without you guys. And after we're done, you can hate me, and...that'll be fine, because I was a horrible friend, and I hurt you, and you...and you can walk away knowing you were right all along. I really am just a dumb bunny."

With that, Judy finished now in tears.

Then...this happened.

"_I really am just a dumb bunny."_

With that we looked at Nick...who still had Judy's carrot pen.

"Don't worry carrots", Nick reassured. "I'll let you erase it, in forty eight hours."

With that Judy tearfully smiled at Nick.

"All right", Nick said. "Get over here."

With that Judy walked up to Nick and hugged him.

"Okay", he said as he patted her head. "Oh you bunnies. You're so emotional. Wait. Are you just trying to steal the pen?"

With that Judy laughed as she tried to take the pen away from Nick.

"You are standing on my tail though", he revealed. "Off off off off!"

"Sorry", Judy apologised as she stood back. "So we're good?"

"We're good", Nick replied. "Now let's go solve this case, Officer Hopps."

HotXbun: Yay!

Challenge: Tell me if you think Judy should've been forgiven.

My Answer: I think she should've. To me she simply spoke without thinking.


	53. Chapter 53 Train Fight

HotXbun: Here it is! The semi final chapter for the Zootopia world! Time to get in those next world suggestions!

7: I agree!

TheJoker2.0: For forgetting which sin belonged to who.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 53 Train Fight

Sora's POV

"So what's the plan", Nick asked.

"We are gonna follow the Night Howlers", Judy revealed.

"How do we 'follow' the Night Howlers", Larxene asked.

"I've got it", Judy replied before showing Nick a picture on her phone. "Know this guy?"

"Uh huh", Nick replied. "I told you. I know everyone."

One Hour Later

We walked up to the same weasel Judy caught a few days ago.

"Well well", Nick started. "If it isn't the king of bootleg."

"What's it to you Wilde", the weasel asked. "Shouldn't you be melting down a pawpsicle or something? Hey. If it isn't Flopsy the Copsy."

"We both know those weren't moldy onions I caught you stealing", Judy said. What were you going to do with those Night Howlers Weselton?"

"It's Weaselton", the weasel corrected. "Duke Weaselton. And I ain't talking rabbit, and there ain't nothing you can do to make me."

One Hour Later

"Ice him!"

With that one of Mr Big's polar bears held Duke over an ice pit.

"You dirty rat", the latter stated. "Why are you helping her? She's a cop!"

"She saved my daughter's life", Mr Big revealed. "Now I am forever grateful. Ice this weasel!"

With that the polar bear was about to dunk Duke into the ice pit.

"Alright", he said in defeat. "Alright, please! I'll talk! I'll talk! I stole 'em Night Howlers so I could sell 'em. They offered me what I couldn't refuse. Money."

"And to whom did you sell them", Judy asked.

"A ram named Doug", Duke revealed. "We got a drop spot underground. Just watch it. Doug is the opposite of friendly, he's unfriendly."

One Hour Later

We went underground to and old train station.

We climbed into an abandoned train cart, and saw a make shift lab...with a ton of flowers in them.

"The weasel wasn't lying", Judy pointed out.

"Are these the right flowers", I asked.

"This is it", Judy revealed.

With that I took a cloth and tied it over Kairi's mouth and nose.

"You should be careful around them", I stated.

Then...we suddenly heard the sound of the door beginning to open!

We quickly hid under the table as a ram walked into the room wearing a mask.

We watched as he turned the flowers into a liquid dart and put that dart in a gun.

His phone then went off and he answered it.

"You got Doug here", he revealed. "What's the mark? Cheetah in Sahara Square. Got it. You serious? Yeah, I know they're fast. I can hit 'em. Listen. I hit a tiny otter through the open window of a moving car."

When Doug said this...I had to cover my mouth to stop myself from gasping.

Then I got angry. Really angry.

_He's the reason why Mr Otterton can't be with his family at the moment? He is going to pay._

"Yeah", Doug said. "I'll buzz you when it's done, or you'll see it on the news. You know, whichever comes first."

"Hey Doug", I heard somebody yell. "Open up! We've got your latte!"

"Alright", Doug said. "Woolter and Jesse are back so I'm leaving now. Out."

With that Doug hung up his phone and walked up to the door.

Then...Judy started slowly walking up to it!

"Where are you going", Nick asked. "Where are you going? Get back here. What are you doing? He's gonna see you."

With that Doug opened the door.

Then...Judy kicked him out and locked the door!

"What are you doing", Nick asked. "You just trapped us in here!"

"We need to get this evidence to the ZPD", Judy revealed.

With that Nick grabbed a briefcase that had the dart gun in it.

"Okay", he said. "Great. Here it is. Got it."

"No", Judy said. "All of it!"

"Wait, what", Nick asked in shock.

With that Judy went up to the control panel and began trying to get the train to work.

"Great", Nick started. "So you're a conductor now, huh? Hey, listen. It would take a miracle to get this rust bucket running."

"Not a miracle", I said. "Magic."

With that I summoned my Keyblade and hit the control panel with a beam of light.

This got the train moving.

"How did you do that", Nick asked.

"That doesn't matter", I replied. "Let's go!"

With that the train picked up full speed.

"Mission accomplished", Nick stated. "Would it be premature for me to do a victory toot toot?"

"Alright", Judy said. "One toot toot."

With that Nick pulled on the horn.

"Well", he started. "I can cross that off the bucket list."

"Seriously", Larxene asked.

Then...we suddenly heard a thud!

We then turned around...and saw one of the rams in the the train!

He tried to run up to us, but Ven shut the door and held it close with his bear strength.

"Somebody use their Keyblade now", he commanded.

"I'm on it", Strelitzia said.

With that she summoned her Keyblade and hit the door with a beam of light.

"There", she said. "That will keep him from getting in."

Then...the ram started head butting the glass of a window!

"Or not", Strelitzia admitted.

Then...there was another thud from the top of the train.

"Maybe that's just hail", Nick suggested.

"We're in a tunnel", Larxene pointed out.

Then...one of the rams smashed himself through the window!

He was stuck, but he still tried to grab Judy!

"Back off", Nick commanded before trying to get the ram away from Judy.

I then heard a thump from the door.

I turned around and saw that the other ram was going to try and ram his way through the door, and that's when I got an idea.

With that I summoned my Keyblade and fired a beam of light at the door.

"What are you doing", Strelitzia asked. "That's the only thing keeping him from coming in here!"

"That's the point", I revealed before putting my hand on the door knob. "Incoming!"

With that I opened the door just as the ram ran through it.

He ended running into the other ram and knocking both of them out the window.

But this also knocked Judy out the window!

"Carrots", Nick yelled.

"Don't stop", Judy commanded. "Keep going!"

"No", a ram yelled from in front of the train. "No! Please stop!"

"Do not stop this car", Judy commanded.

Then...the ram threw her to the top of the train!

"Judy", Nick yelled.

"We need to go get her", I pointed out.

"I'm on it", Kairi said before making a Corridor of Light. "Go!"

With that I ran through the portal.

When I got through the other side I was on top of the train.

"Judy", I yelled before running up to said person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay", Judy replied.

Then...I heard a sound.

I looked up...and saw another train heading in our direction!

"Oh no", I said.

With that Judy leaned over the train.

"Speed up Nick", she commanded. "Speed up!"

With that the train began to speed up.

"Grab on", Judy commanded as she held out her hand.

I grabbed it and then we walked to the edge of the train.

"On three we jumped back in", she revealed. "One, two, three!"

With that Judy and I jumped back into the train.

"Oh no", Nick said. "Oh no. No, no. Too fast! Too fast! Hang on!"

With that Kairi made another Corridor of Light.

"Everybody in", she commanded.

With that we all ran into the portal.

When we got out the other side we were in the train station.

With that we turned around...and saw the train crash into the wall.

"Okay", Judy said. "Maybe, maybe some of the evidence survived."

A moment later...the entire train exploded!

"Everything is gone", Judy said. "We've lost it all."

"Yeah", Nick said. "Oh, expect this!"

With that...Nick held up the briefcase with the dart gun in it!

"Ooh Nick, yes", Judy said happily before punching Nick in the shoulder.

"Ow", he said.

"Come on", Judy said. "We gotta get to the ZPD. We'll cut through the Natural History Museum."

HotXbun: Alright. Next chapter will be the final one for the Zootopia world!

Challenge: Tell me which Disney World you would like to see next.

My Answer: I have an idea, but I want to hear from you guys.


	54. Chapter 54 Predator vs Prey

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for the Zootopia world! I'll announce what world we'll be going to next at the end of the chapter.

Also. To anybody who hasn't watched Zootopia, there's going to be a major spoiler in this chapter! If you do not want to be spoiled, don't read this chapter until you've watched the movie.

7: Thank you!

TheJoker2.0: I think I know what sin you're talking about.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Zootopia. Disney owns both.

Chapter 54 Predator vs Prey

Strelitzia's POV

We we're running through the Natural History Museum.

"Look", Judy said when we were close to the entrance. "There it is!"

With that we're about to run through the entrance...when we heard this.

"Judy! Judy!"

With that we turned around...and saw Mayor Bellwether!

"Mayor Bellwether", Judy said happily before running up to said person. "We found out what's happening. Someone's darting predators with a serum. That's what's making them go savage!"

"I'm so proud of you Judy", Mayor Bellwether stated. "You did just a super job!"

"Thank you ma'am", Judy said.

With that Judy was about to hand Mayor Bellwether the case...when she realized something.

"How did you know where to find us?"

"I'll go ahead and take that case now", Mayor Bellwether said before she tried to take the case.

"Uh", Judy started as she pulled it back. "You know what? I think Nick and I will take this to the ZPD."

With that we turned around to leave...but saw two rams blocking the door.

"Run!"

With that we ran away from the area.

We ran into a hidden section of the museum, where suddenly, Judy fell!

We ran up to her and saw that she had badly cut her leg against something!

"Carrots", Nick said in concern. I got you! Come here!"

With that Nick quickly carried Judy to a wall and tied a handkerchief around her leg.

"Come on out Judy", we heard Mayor Bellwether say.

"Take the case", Judy commanded as she passed said item to Nick. "Get it to Bogo."

"I'm not gonna leave you behind", Nick stated. "That isn't happening!"

"I can't walk", Judy pointed out.

Then...Sora took the case.

"I'll get this to the ZPD", he revealed before looking at Nick. "You stay here and look after her."

"What about Bellwether", Nick asked.

"We'll take care of her", Ven replied. "You just take care of Judy okay?"

"Okay", Nick said.

"I'll stay here and try to heal Judy", Kairi revealed.

"Okay", Sora said. "But be careful."

"I will", Kairi stated. "Now go."

With that we all got up and left.

We peaked at the rams from behind a wall.

"So what's the plan", Ephemer asked.

"We need to distract those rams so Sora can get through the door", Alexa replied.

"Got it", I said before summoning my Keyblade. "Everybody ready?"

"Ready", everybody replied as they summoned their Keyblades.

"Good", I stated. "On three. One, two, three!"

With that...we ran into battle!

"Blizzaga", Lauriam yelled before using said spell on one of the rams.

I tried to do the same one the other ram, but ending being head butted into a hole!

"Strelitzia", I heard Sora yell.

Then...he too was head butted into the hole!

"Sora", I yelled before I ran up to him and took his hand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Sora replied as he stood up.

Then...a dart was suddenly fired at us!

We looked up...and saw Mayor Bellwether!

"Why are doing this", Sora asked.

"It's quite simple really", Mayor Bellwether replied. "Ninety percent of the population is prey. Imagine if we were united against a common enemy? We'd be unstoppable."

"And how many innocent animals must be hurt for that to happen", Sora asked angrily.

"It's a small price to pay", Mayor Bellwether replied.

With that Sora growled at her.

Then...he summoned his Keyblade and charged at her!

He tried to hit her...but was knocked back into the hole by one of the rams!

"Sora", I yelled before running up to him.

He flinched in pain on the ground.

I then turned to face Mayor Bellwether.

She fired a dart at me, but I blocked it with my Keyblade.

Because of this...the dart hit her.

Then...she was consumed by darkness. And from that darkness...emerged a Heartless.

I looked at it in fear.

"Strelitzia", Ven yelled as he jumped into the hole. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied. "But Sora's hurt."

With that Ven and I ran up to Sora.

"I'll get him out of here", Ven said. "You go and help the others."

"You got it", I said.

"Be careful", Ven pleaded.

"I'll will", I stated.

With that Ven left.

I jumped out of the hole and stared at the Heartless.

_I will not let you hurt my friends!_

With that...something happened.

An animal once again formed around me.

But this time it wasn't Ven's bear. This time...it was Sora's lion!

"What the", I said in shock.

I was then snapped out of it when I heard the Heartless move around.

_No time to worry. I have to take care of this Heartless!_

And so...using my new found power...I defeated the Heartless.

The Next Day

I watched as the rest of my friends talked with Judy and Nick.

"My friend has found a cure for the Night Howlers", Sora revealed. "He's going to send it over as soon as he can."

"I can't thank you guys enough for helping us", Judy said.

"You're welcome Officer Hopps", Kairi said. "Officer Wilde."

"I'm not a cop", Nick pointed out. "Yet."

With that I smiled at everybody.

But then...that smiled faded and I looked at my mark.

"Are you okay", Ven asked as he sat down next to me.

"Just confused", I replied. "How was I able to use both you and Sora's animals?"

"I don't know."

HotXbun: And that was the last chapter for the Zootopia world.

The next Disney world will be...Groovy Empire! You guys have been suggesting this like crazy so that's what we're doing next!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for Groovy Empire.

My Answer: I have very excited! Are you excited?


	55. Chapter 55 Groovy Empire

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter for 'Groovy Empire!'

7: Here it is!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Emperor's New Groove. Disney owns both.

Chapter 55 Groovy Empire

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were walking around a jungle...when we suddenly heard talking!

"Somebody's coming", I pointed out. "Everybody hide!"

With that we all hid in a tree.

I poked my head out to see who was talking...and my mouth dropped.

"What is it", Kairi asked.

"A...talking llama."

True as day...it was a llama who was talking.

"A talking llama", Marluxia asked in shock.

"Now I've seen everything", Larxene stated.

"That's what you said last time", Ephemer pointed out.

"Is he a friendly llama", Ven asked.

"Seems like it", I replied.

"Then let's go say hi", Ephemer suggested.

With that we all jumped out of the tree causing the llama to scream.

"Wait a moment", he said after looking at us more closely. "You're people! Thank goodness!"

"It's nice to meet you", I greeted. "My name is Sora. And these are my friends Kairi, Ventus, Strelitzia, Marluxia, Larxene, Ephemer and Alexa."

"I am Emperor Kuzco!"

"Emperor", everybody said in shock.

"Yes", the llama (who I now was an emperor) replied. "I have been trapped in this disgusting body and I don't know how to get back to my handsome self!"

"How humble", Larxene said sarcastically.

"Does anybody know a spell to turn llamas back into humans", Marluxia asked.

Everybody shook their heads.

"Great", Marluxia said sarcastically.

Then...we heard something.

Suddenly...a group of Heartless appeared!

Emperor Kuzco scream when he saw them.

"What are those things", he asked in fear.

"They're Heartless", I replied before summoning my Keyblade. "Get out of here your majesty! We'll hold them off!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

Ten Minutes Later

We had defeated the Heartless.

"All done", I pointed out. "Now let's go find the emperor."

The Next Day

We were still looking for Emperor Kuzco.

"Where is he", I asked.

"Probably dead at this point", Larxene replied.

"Larxene", Strelitzia scolded.

"Look", Alexa said before pointing towards something.

With that we all looked to where she was pointing to...and saw Emperor Kuzco!

"There he is", Strelitzia said happily.

With that we all ran up to him.

"Your majesty", Strelitzia started. "We've been looking for you since yesterday!"

"Of course you have", Emperor Kuzco stated.

"Who are these people your majesty", a man asked.

"Just some people", Emperor Kuzco replied.

"Well that's a nice thing to say to the people who spent ALL NIGHT looking for you", Larxene pointed out.

"That's not very nice", the man pointed out. "My name is Pacha. It's very nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too", I stated. "My name is Sora. And these are my friends Kairi, Ventus, Strelitzia, Marluxia, Larxene, Ephemer and Alexa."

"Nice too meet you all", Pacha stated.

"Where are you two heading", Kairi asked.

"We're heading back to the palace", Pacha revealed.

"We'll come with you", Ven stated.

"Do we have to", Larxene asked.

"No", I replied. "But it's the right thing to do."

"See", Pacha asked Emperor Kuzco. "They're doing something because it the right thing to do."

"Yeah yeah", Kuzco said. "Whatever. Let's just get going."

HotXbun: And that was the first chapter of 'Groovy Empire.'

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Emperor's New Groove then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	56. Chapter 56 Mudka's Meat Hut

HotXbun: We're going to Mudka's Meat Hut in this chapter!

7: Thank you for not telling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Emperor's New Groove. Disney owns both.

Chapter 56 Mudka's Meat Hut

One Hour Later

We were walking around as Pacha held Emperor Kuzco.

"Low blood sugar huh", the former asked.

"Yeah", Kuzco replied. "It's a curse."

"Well", Pacha started. "As soon as we get something to eat, you're walking the rest of the way."

Ten Minutes Later

We walked up to a restaurant, but when we got there, we saw that there was a 'no llama sign.'

"Well", Larxene started. "That's specific."

With that Pacha looked at Emperor Kuzco...and smiled wickedly.

One Hour Later

We were in the restaurant...with Emperor Kuzco dressed as a woman.

"Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut", the waitress greeted. "Home of the mug of meat. What will it be?"

"We'll have ten specials", Pacha replied before looking at Kuzco. "Is that alright dear?"

"Oh", Kuzco started. "Whatever you say pumpkin. "You know what I like."

"We're on our honeymoon and decided to bring our family with", Pacha replied.

"Bless you for coming out in public", the waitress said. "So that's ten specials?"

"And an onion log", Kuzco added. "To split."

"Got it", the waitress said before leaving.

Then...Larxene burst out laughing.

"Is this funny to you", Emperor Kuzco asked.

"Very much", Larxene replied.

"Hot and crispy pillbug for the happy couple", our waitress said before plopping food onto our table. "Mazel tov."

With that our waitress left...and both Emperor Kuzco and Larxene covered their mouths in disgust.

"Oh boy", Pacha said happily before cutting up the food. "Here. Let me get some for you."

With that Emperor Kuzco got up.

"Where are you going", Pacha asked.

"I'm just going to slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef", Kuzco revealed.

"I'll go with you", Larxene said before getting up.

"You're gonna get thrown out", Pacha stated.

"Please", Emperor Kuzco said. "With this disguise, I'm invisible!"

With that Emperor Kuzco and Larxene left.

While I waited for the food, I ended up hearing the conversation of the people behind us.

"We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long", a woman pointed out. "I should've done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance!"

When the woman said this, my friends and I looked at each other in shock.

After all nodding at each other...we slowly got up and made our way to the kitchen.

We ran into it and found Emperor Kuzco and Larxene.

"We need to go", I revealed.

"Why", Larxene asked.

"No time to explain", Pacha replied before picking up Kuzco. "Let's just get out of here!"

With that Pacha picked up Emperor Kuzco and we made our way out of the restaurant.

The latter then jumped out of his arms.

"What are you doing", he asked.

"There's two people in there looking for you", Pacha revealed.

"What", Kuzco asked in shock.

"A bug guy and a skinny old woman", Pacha revealed.

"Wait", Kuzco said in realization. "Was this woman scary beyond all reason?"

"Oh yeah", Pacha replied.

"That's Yzma and Kronk", Emperor Kuzco revealed. "I'm saved!"

"Trust me", Pacha said. "They're not here to save you."

"They'll take me back to the palace", Emperor Kuzco stated. "Thanks for your help. You've been great. I can take it from here."

"You don't understand", Pacha said. "They're trying time kill you!"

"Kill me", Emperor Kuzco asked in shock. "Their whole world revolves around me!"

"You seem to think everybody's whole world resolves around you", Marluxia pointed out.

"Why wouldn't it", Emperor Kuzco asked. "I'm the emperor!"

"Really", Marluxia asked. "Because I don't see any rescue parties for you."

"Onji Chan", Strelitzia scolded.

"Whatever", Emperor Kuzco said before he walked back into the restaurant.

"Wait", Pacha said before running into it as well.

With that we walked into the restaurant and saw Emperor Kuzco sitting at our table...looking very sad.

He got up a moment later and walked outside.

We followed him and saw him sadly sitting on the steps.

"What's wrong your majesty", Kairi asked as she sat down next to him.

"You were right", Emperor Kuzco revealed. "I overheard Yzma and Kronk talking. They did try to kill me."

"I'm sorry your majesty", I apologized.

"No", Emperor Kuzco started. "I'm sorry. You guys have done a lot for me and I haven't been that grateful. I'm sorry."

"Apology excepted", Pacha said. "Now let's get you turned back into a human!"

HotXbun: Aww. Kuzco's had a change of heart.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Emperor's New Groove then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	57. Chapter 57 Potion Problems

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for 'Groovy Empire!' I'll announce what Disney World we'll be going to next at the end of the chapter.

7: Thank you for no spoilers!

TheJoker2.0: Um...it was Marluxia who told Kuzco off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or The Emperor's New Groove. Disney owns both.

Chapter 57 Potion Problems

Sora's POV

The Next Day

We had arrived in Pacha's village.

"Okay", he started. "We're gonna stop at the house to get some supplies."

"Then we'll be on our way", Emperor Kuzco asked.

"Right", Pacha said before a man walked up to him.

"Hey there Pacha", he greeted. "You just missed your relatives."

"My relatives", Pacha asked in confusion.

"Yeah", the man replied. "I just sent them up to your house."

"What did they look like", Pacha asked.

"It was a big guy and this old woman", the mean revealed. "She was scary beyond reason."

"Uh oh."

Ten Minutes Later

We got to Pacha's house and peeked inside.

We saw Yzma and Kronk talking to who I could only assume was Pacha's wife.

He signaled to her that he needed to talk.

"Excuse me, won't you", she said as she got up. "I think I left something in the oven."

Five Minutes Later

Pacha had just finished explaining to his wife what was going on.

"Go", she commanded. "I'll stall them long enough for you guys to get a head start."

"Thanks honey", Pacha said, "Let's go!"

That Night

We had made it to Yzma's lair!

"Okay", Kuzco started as he walked back into the room after he fell into a trap. "Why does she even have that lever?"

"Beats me", I replied.

With that Pacha pulled the other lever.

Then...we went on a crazy roller coaster ride that led into the lair!

"That was awesome", Ven exclaimed. "Can we go again?"

"No", Kairi replied as she covered her hand with her mouth. "Not until I'm not pregnant anymore at least."

"You're pregnant", Pacha asked excitedly. "So is my wife! Congratulations!"

"Thank you", Kairi said before covering her mouth again.

"Focus guys", Marluxia commanded. "We have to find that potion!"

With that we all began to look around.

"What does it look like", Pacha asked.

"I don't know", Emperor Kuzco replied. "Just keep looking!"

With that we continued to look.

"Over here", Pacha yelled. "It's got to be one of these! Lions, tigers, bears..."

"Looking for this?"

With that we all turned around...and gasped in shock.

Holding the potion was...Yzma!

"It can't be", Emperor Kuzco stated. "How did you guys get back here before us?"

"Uh...", Yzma started. "How did we Kronk?"

"You got me", Kronk replied. "By all accounts it doesn't make sense."

"Oh well", Yzma said. "Back to business!"

"Okay", Kuzco started. "I admit it. Maybe I wasn't as nice as I should've been. But Yzma, do you really wanna kill me!"

"Just think of it as you're being let go", Yzma suggested. "That your life is going in a different direction, and that your body is part of a permanent outplacement."

Then...something happened.

A black orb flew out of Yzma...and Alexa's mark!

She held her wrist in pain.

"Are you okay", Ephemer asked.

"I'm fine", Alexa replied. "Why did it happen to me this time?"

"I can't believe this is happening", Kuzco stated.

"Then I bet you weren't expecting this", Yzma said.

With that she started pulling up her dress...and all the girls covered the boys' eyes.

Skuld's POV

I covered Ephemer's eyes as Yzma raised up her skirt...to reveal a knife.

"Finish them off", she commanded before tossing the knife to Kronk.

Then...he started talking to himself?

"What is he doing", Ephemer asked.

"I...don't know", I replied.

"Kronk", Yzma yelled at him. "Why did I think you could do this? This one simple thing. It's like I'm talking to a monkey! A really, really, big stupid monkey named Kronk! And do you want to know something else? I've never liked your spinach puffs! Never!

This comment seemed to make Kronk snap.

He threw his knife at a chandelier...making it fall...on me!

At least, it would've fell on me, if I hadn't turned into...a snake!

I then turned back to normal...completely unharmed!

"Skuld", Ephemer yelled before running up to me. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine", I replied. "But how did I do that?"

"It must be because of your mark", Ven replied.

"I am so sorry", Kronk apologized as he ran up to me. "I did not mean to do that! I was trying to hit Yzma!"

"Enough", Yzma yelled. "Give me that vial!"

With that Yzma tried to get the vial of potion!

In the scuffle, the shelf with the other potions got knocked down with the right potion getting mixed up in it!

"Which one, which one", Yzma said mockingly as we tried to get the potion. "Better hurry. I'm expecting company."

With that Yzma pulled a rope...and a bunch of guards suddenly appeared!

"Kill them", she commanded. "They murdered the emperor!"

"No wait", Emperor Kuzco started. "It's me Kuzco! They're not listening!"

"Just take 'em all", Pacha commanded.

With that we picked up all the potions and left.

Five Minutes Later

We ended up running through the palace as Kuzco drank the potions.

He ended up being turned into all different types of animals before being turned back into a llama.

We were now outside the palace.

"Ok", Pacha started. "There's only two left. It's got to be one of these!"

With that Kuzco was about to drink one of the potions...when Yzma grabbed one...and stepped on it!

Then, she was turned into a...cat?

"Kitty", Ven said happily.

"You've got to be kidding me", Larxene said in annoyance.

But then...something else happened.

A bunch of darkness surrounded Yzma...and turned her into a Heartless!

"Bad kitty", Ven yelled. "Bad kitty!"

"Good thing I've got cat powers too", Sora pointed.

With that...Sora summoned his lion...and fought with Yzma.

One Hour Later

The battle was over...Ven was hugging kitty Yzma...and Emperor Kuzco was once again a human.

"Thank you all for everything you've done for me", he said. "I promise from now on to be a better person."

"You're such a cute kitty", Ven stated.

"Unhand me boy!"

HotXbun: Lol.

And with that, 'Groovy Empire' is done, and the next Disney World is going to be...Tomorrowland!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for Tomorrowland.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?


	58. Chapter 58 The Pin

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter of Tomorrowland! Though it's going to be a while before we actually get to Tomorrowland itself.

7: That's a different movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both

Chapter 58 The Pin

Sora's POV

The Next Night

I woke up when I heard a sound.

I sat up and looked around my party's campsite.

I saw something on a tree and walked up to it.

It was a pin.

I picked up the pin...and was taken to another world!

It was an amazing futuristic city!

I explored it until a timer on the pin ran out, bringing me back to the real world.

"Sora", Kairi said in concern as she ran up to me. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Something magical."

The Next Day

I showed the pin to Ienzo, who looked it up online and was able to find a store that sold them.

But when we got to the store...it was completely destroyed!

"What happened", I asked.

Before anybody could answer, I heard something.

I turned my head...and saw a young girl pulling around a frantic looking teenage girl.

"Oh good", the former said before walking up to me. "You're here."

"You know me", I asked in shock.

"Yes", the young girl replied. "Now please come with me."

"Wait a minute", Marluxia said. "Who are you?"

"I have no time to explain", the young girl revealed. "They'll be coming."

With that the young girl...punched a car window!

"What are you doing", Marluxia asked.

"Well, we need a mode of transportation don't we", the young girl asked. "Do any of you know how to drive? This car alone won't fit all of us."

"Us", Marluxia asked.

"Yes", the young girl replied. "You are all coming with me. That is...if you wish to know more about the pin."

"The pin", I asked. "How do you know about the...oh! You gave me the pin!"

"She gave you one too", the teenage girl asked.

"She gave you one too", I repeated.

"Yes", the young girl replied. "Now I ask again. Do any of you know how to drive?"

"I do", Alexa replied.

"You know how to drive a car", Ephemer asked in shock.

"My dad taught me", Alexa replied.

"Good", the young girl replied. "Three of you should be able to fit in the car with Casey and I while the rest of you drive in another car."

Ten Minutes Later

Ephemer, Kairi and I were driving with the little girl and the teenage girl who I now knew was named Casey. And...it was the young girl who was driving.

"What just happened", Casey asked as she held a tissue to her bleeding nose.

"Two AA units targeted you for extermination", the girl revealed. "I saved your life. They exploded."

"AA's", Casey asked in confusion.

"Auto animatronics", the girl replied.

'They were robots", Casey asked in shock.

"No", the girl replied. "Advanced...sure. Okay. Robots."

"Who are you", Casey asked.

"I'm Athena", the girl replied.

"And you're the one who us this pin", I asked as I held up said item.

"Yes", Athena replied. "Unfortunately, Casey ran off before I could give her some much necessary information."

"What are you even talking about", Casey asked. "How are you driving a car? Who are you."

"I'm..."

Before Athena could finish...she started speaking gibberish!

Then she pulled down the sleeve of her shirt to reveal her shoulder and...a robot like plug!

We looked at her in shock as she put this weird key like thing in it.

"So sorry about that", she apologized.

"You're one of them", Casey asked in realization.

"Obviously", Athena replied.

And with that...Casey put her foot on the break until the car stopped!

She then got out and started running.

Athena got out as well...and got hit by a car!

As the driver who hit her got out to see if she was okay...Casey got back into the car and started driving!

"What are you doing", I asked.

"Getting out of here", Casey replied.

"But what about Athena", Kairi asked.

"Forget that crazy robot", Casey commanded.

"Um...", Ephemer started as he pointed towards the rear view mirror. "I don't think that's going to be easy."

With that we all looked into the rear view mirror...and saw Athena running towards us!

"No way", Casey said in disbelief.

Then...Athena crashed into the car and locked all the doors!

"Let me out of this car", Casey demanded.

"Stop yelling", Athena demanded.

"Let me out now", Casey demanded.

"No", Athena said. "I will not! I gave you and this boy my last two pins and I'm not letting them go to waste!"

"What do you mean your last to pins", Casey asked before realizing something. "Wait. That place I saw. It's exists?"

"Of course it does", Athena replied. "But if you don't come with me, it won't for much longer."

"Why not", Casey asked.

"Because they built something they shouldn't have", Athena revealed.

"Built what", Casey asked.

"Do you want to keep asking us questions until someone comes to murder us", Athena asked.

"No", Casey replied.

"Then which way do you want to go", Athena asked. "Backwards, or forwards?"

"And you can take me there", Casey asked.

"I can", Athena replied.

"I'm driving."

HotXbun: Things are getting interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Tomorrowland then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	59. Chapter 59 Road Trip

HotXbun: We're going on a road trip in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both

Chapter 59 Road Trip

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

"Veer left", Athena said causing Casey to make a sharp turn!

"Little more of a heads up next time", Casey commanded. "Hey, here's an idea. Why don't you just tell me where we're going?"

"Pittsfield, New York", Athena revealed.

"What's in Pittsfield, New York", Casey asked.

"Someone who can get us back in", Athena revealed.

"Hold on", Casey started. "You said you gave Sora and I your last two pins. How many people did you gave them to?"

"Not important", Athena replied.

"We're not your first choice", Casey asked.

"I only found you a month ago when you started destroying government property, which happens to go on my search parameters for recruitment", Athena revealed. "Not to mention that you scored a seventy three on the Feynman, Drummelberg scale."

"Seventy three", Casey asked. "Is that good? Wait. Hold on. Recruitment for what?"

"I'm not allowed to answer that", Athena revealed.

"Who's not allowing you", Casey asked.

"I'm not allowed to answer that", Athena revealed. "And I should warn you. You keep asking me questions, and my countermeasure protocol will initiate."

"Okay", Casey said. "And what does that mean?"

"I will shut down", Athena revealed.

"You will not", Casey stated.

"Try me", Athena said.

With that Casey continued to ask questions...and Athena shut down.

"Son of a..."

That Night

We had stopped at a gas station for the night.

While Casey was on the phone with her dad...the rest of us were inspecting Athena.

"Is she dead", Ven asked.

"I don't think so", Ephemer replied. "Then again, I don't know anything about robots."

"So what do we do now", Larxene asked.

"Athena told us where to go", I revealed. "For now let's just go continue driving and hope that she wakes up."

The Next Day

We were driving...when Athena suddenly woke up!

"Oh my god", Casey yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes", Athena replied. "Fine. Thank you."

"I thought I broke you or something", Casey revealed.

"I should drive", Athena pointed out. "Casey, I know you have no reason to trust me, but I've been looking for someone like you for a long time. Now please, pull over."

Ten Minutes Later

Athena was now driving.

"Of all the people in the world you could give the pin to, why me", Casey asked.

"Because you're special", Athena replied.

"Yeah", Casey said sarcastically. "I'm special."

"You are", Athena stated.

"What about Sora", Ephemer revealed. "Why did you give him a pin?"

"That was more for protection", Athena revealed. "I know that you and your friends are Keyblade Wielders."

"What", I said in shock.

"What are Keyblade Wielders", Casey asked.

"They are people who can use sword like weapons known as Keyblades", Athena revealed before looking at us. "Is that correct?"

"It is", I replied. "But how did you know..."

"I have my methods", Athena replied.

"So", Casey started as she laid down. "This guy we're going to see. What's his name?"

"Frank Walker", Athena replied. "He's special too."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Tomorrowland then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	60. Chapter 60 Frank Walker

HotXbun: Sixty chapters! A woo woo!

We're going to meet Frank Walker in this chapter (hence the name of it).

7: Very awesome.

TheJoker2.0: Then it'll be more interesting because you don't know what's going to happen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both.

Chapter 60 Frank Walker

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

I woke up...on the road!

I sat up and saw Casey, Kairi and Ephemer also waking up in confusion.

Then...I saw Athena driving away!

"Hey", Casey yelled as she got up. "Wait! What are you doing?! Just great."

"Guys", Ephemer said before pointing towards something. "Look."

With that we all looked at what Ephemer was pointing at.

It was a mailbox...that said 'Walker' on it.

"Guess this is the place", Ephemer pointed out.

"But why did Athena just leave us here", Kairi asked.

"No idea", I replied.

With that the rest of our friends drove up to us.

"What happened", Marluxia asked as he got out of the car.

"Athena just left us here", I revealed.

"Why would she do that", Larxene asked as she got out of the car.

"Don't know", Ephemer replied. "But she said that she was taking us to see somebody named 'Frank Walker' and the mailbox says 'Walker' so this must be the place.

"So what do we do know", Strelitzia asked.

"Go say hello I guess."

With that we all walked into the front yard.

And when we did...a big dog started chasing us!

Thankfully he was attached to a chain that stop him from actually getting to us.

Then...Casey noticed something else.

"Where are your paw prints?"

With that Casey touched the dog...and it turned out to actually be a hologram!

"So cool", Ven stated in awe.

With that Casey walked up to the front door and knocked on it.

Nobody answered, but I could hear movement from inside the house.

"I can hear you, you know", Casey revealed.

"Go away", I heard a voice say. "Didn't you see the dog?"

"Yeah", Casey replied. "It's a hologram. How did you do that in daylight? It's very impressive."

"Who are you people", I heard a voice ask. "What do you want?"

"You're Frank Walker right", Casey asked. "My name is Casey. And this is Sora, Kairi, Ven, Ephemer, Strelitzia, Alexa, Lauriam and Elrena. Athena said you can take us there. To the place I saw when I touched this."

With that Casey held up her pin.

Then...she was pushed back by a force field!

"Casey", I yelled before running up to her.

Then...a man I could only assume was Frank walked out of the house.

"Why did you do that", I asked angrily.

Frank didn't answer. Instead he walked up to Casey and took her pin from her.

"Hey", I said. "That's her's! Give it back!"

"Where did you get this", Frank asked ignoring me.

"Athena gave one to Casey and one to me", I revealed.

"You got one too", Frank asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied.

"Where is she", Frank asked.

"She ditched us here", Larxene revealed.

"Of course she did", Frank said. "Look, wherever you people came from, go back."

"No", Casey stated. "I want you to take me there! What I saw..."

"What you saw in gone", Frank revealed. "What you're looking for doesn't exist anymore."

"No", Casey said. "I feel like I have to go. Like I'm supposed to go."

"Why", Frank asked. "Because they're saving you a seat on the rocket ship just for you? What you saw was a commercial that was recorded decades ago! It was an invitation that was never sent out because the party was canceled. You're not supposed to do anything. You've been manipulated to feel like you're part of something Incredible. Like your special. But you weren't. You're not.

"So that's a no?"

That Night

While the rest of us were inside our invisible Gummi Ship, Casey was sitting in the rain outside of Franks door.

"She isn't giving up is she", Larxene asked.

"Nope", Marluxia replied.

Then...Casey suddenly got up and walked to behind the house.

"What is she doing", Alexa asked.

"No idea", Ephemer replied.

Then...some noise started coming from behind the house.

Frank walked outside to investigate...and Casey ran behind him and locked the door!

"Impressive", Larxene stated.

After arguing with Casey for a bit, Frank went behind the house.

Then...a group of armed people drove up in cars and walked up to the house!

"Who are those people", I asked.

"I don't know", Marluxia replied. "But they don't look friendly."

"John Francis Walker", one of the people yelled. "You have been permitted to live based on your agreed non-intervention! You are now harboring a fugitive element! Release her to our custody, or be extinguished!" You have one minute to comply!"

"Are they talking about Casey", I asked. "Why would she be a fugitive?"

"I don't know", Alexa replied. "But I do know that we have to do something."

"Do we have to", Larxene asked.

"Yes", Alexa replied. "We do."

With that I looked at Kairi.

"Stay in the Gummi Ship", I commanded.

"I will", Kairi replied before kissing me. "I love you."

"I love you too", I said before summoning my Keyblade. "Now let's take care of those guys!"

HotXbun: Ooo. Looks like things are getting interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Tomorrowland then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	61. Chapter 61 We Meet Again

HotXbun: It's time for the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both.

Chapter 61 We Meet Again

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We had taken care of the guys that had come (who turned out to be robots) and were now looking for Casey and Frank.

"Find anything", I called out.

"Nothing", Kairi replied.

Then...somebody walked into the house.

It was Athena!

"Athena", I said happily.

"There you are", Larxene said. "By the way, thanks for ditching us here!"

"I had my reasons", Athena stated. "If I had been with you, Frank wouldn't even consider helping us."

"He didn't even consider it anyway", Larxene revealed.

"Of course", Athena stated. "Still as stubborn as ever."

Then, Kairi walked up to Athena...and showed her a holographic video.

It was a video of Athena and a young boy.

"Where did you find this", the former asked.

"It was on one of Frank's shelves", Kairi revealed.

"I'm surprised he still has it", Athena revealed as she smiled at the video.

"You guys used to be friends", Kairi asked.

"Yes", Athena replied. "A long time ago."

"What happened", Strelitzia asked.

"A lot of things", Athena replied. "Things that I do not have time to tell you. We have to find Casey and Frank."

Ten Minutes Later

We drove into the forest.

Then...Athena got out of one of the cars we were in.

Then...Casey and Frank (holding a blaster) walked into the area!

"Hello Frank", Athena greeted. "Are you going to shoot me?"

"I'm deciding", Frank replied.

"Could you decide in the truck, because we really should get going", Athena revealed.

With that Casey started walking towards the truck.

"Wait", Frank commanded.

"Why", Casey asked. "So more robots can show up?"

"She's one of them", Frank pointed out.

"Yeah I know", Casey revealed. Are you coming or not?"

Ten Minutes later

We were currently driving.

"What are you thinking", Frank asked Athena. "Why would you drag all these kids into this?"

"I didn't drag them into anything", Athena stated. "I gave two of the a pin, they did the rest. Just like you."

"Where did you even find two pins", Frank asked. "I was there. They destroyed them all."

"Not all of them", Athena revealed. "I made it out with nearly a dozen."

"So you gave it to two teenagers", Frank pointed out.

"One of those teenagers is a Keyblade Wielder", Athena revealed.

"Yeah right", Frank said. "You and I both know that those don't actually exist."

"Oh really", I asked.

Then...I summoned my Keyblade.

"Woah", Frank said in shock.

"That's cool", Casey stated.

"Okay", Frank said. "But I still don't get what you're doing."

"Time is running out", Athena revealed. "We need to go back over Frank."

"Back over there", Frank asked.

"Yes Frank", Athena replied before stopping to car. "We're here!"

"Where's here", I asked.

"You'll see", Athena stated.

With that we all got out of the cars.

"This is where your wire station's located, is it", Frank asked Athena.

"We need to get to The Spectacle", Athena revealed.

"Spectacle", Casey asked.

"What is that", I asked.

"Are you insane", Frank asked Athena. "They know that you sent them to me. They're gonna be waiting for us!"

"Fine", Athena said. "Give me the Edison Tube and we'll go without you."

"I don't have the Edison Tube", Frank stated.

"It's in your bag", Athena stated. "I have X-ray vision."

"When did you get X-ray vision", Frank asked.

"She's full of surprises", Casey stated.

"I know all about her surprises", Frank revealed. "Chief among them is this. She doesn't care about you. All that charm, and that sense of purpose, and that cute smile, it's all just software. It's ones and zeroes. That's it. Trust me. When you get there, you're on your own."

"What happened to you two", Casey asked.

"He thinks I hurt him", Athena revealed.

"No", Frank corrected. "You hurt a dumb kid who was stupid enough to fall..."

Frank then suddenly stopped himself.

"You were many things Frank Walker", Athena stated. "But you were never dumb. Why don't you just give me the Edison Tube and..."

"I'm not giving you anything", Frank said interrupting Athena. "I'm...you know what? You want in? I'll bring you in."

"Really", I asked happily.

"Why not", Frank asked. "It's better than waiting around here and getting hunted and killed.

"That's the spirit", Athena stated.

With that we all walked into a building.

The floor was littered in cables.

"What kind of cables are these", Casey asked.

"The kind that transmit people", Frank revealed.

"People", Casey asked. "Like us?" Like a miniature teleport?"

"Do I have to explain everything", Frank asked. "Can't you just be amazed and move on?"

"Teleport huh", Kairi asked before smiling. "Why didn't you just say so?"

With that Kairi summoned her Keyblade and made a Corridor of Light.

"It's bright", Frank pointed out as he covered his eyes. "What is that?"

"A Corridor of Light", Kairi revealed. "It should be able to take us to where we need to go."

"Even to another dimension", Frank asked.

"Another dimension", Casey asked in shock.

"Oh my dear Frank", Larxene started. "Traveling to different worlds is what we do."

"And this thing can take us anywhere", Frank asked. "Anywhere at all?"

"Anywhere at all", Kairi replied. "So, where to?"

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Tomorrowland then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	62. Chapter 62 Tomorrowland

HotXbun: We're going to actually arrive in Tomorrowland in this chapter!

7: Yes. Let's

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both.

Chapter 62 Tomorrowland

Sora's POV

We walked through the portal...and my smile dropped.

We were in the place that was in my vision. But it wasn't the same.

In my vision the place was vibrate and full of life. This place was dull and lifeless.

"This is the place you wanted to see so badly", Larxene asked in shock.

"It didn't look like this when I touched the pin", I revealed.

"I told you", Frank started. "The place you saw doesn't exist anymore. Come on."

With that we walked up to vehicle that stopped in front of us.

Then...a man and a bunch of guards walked out of it and up to us.

"Frank", he greeted.

"David", Frank greeted.

"You look well", the man (who I now knew was named David) stated. "Age becomes you."

"You should try it", Frank suggested.

"I don't know", David said. "I think I'll just keep drinking my shake every morning. Comes in chocolate now."

"Yum", Frank said sarcastically.

"Hello Athena", David greeted. "I started to think you were never coming home. Where, oh where, have you been?"

"Doing my job", Athena revealed.

"Your job", David asked. "I'm sorry. Were we not clear when we suspended your recruitment program?"

"I got that sense when you called me 'bloody obsolete' and tried to disassemble me", Athena replied.

"I see", David replied before noticing Casey. "And who might you be?"

"Casey", said person revealed. "Newton. And who might you be?"

"David Nix", David revealed before shaking Casey's hand. "Pleasure. Well Frank. It's been wonderful catching up, but as we were fairly clear about the terms of your exile, and the consequences of violating it, I have to ask. What are you doing here?"

"I think she can fix it."

"I'm sorry", Casey asked.

"Her", David asked.

"I think she can fix it David."

"Wait", David said in shock. "What?"

"I've been pirating your signal", Frank revealed. "Every time you turn it on here, I can see it there. And it flickered. The percentage dropped David."

"Impossible", David stated.

"You don't believe me", Frank asked. "Let's go find out right now."

"I'm sorry", Casey said interrupting the conversation. "What can I fix?"

"The world Miss Newton", David revealed. "He thinks you can fix the world."

Ten Minutes Later

We had walked to a giant tower.

"Welcome back to the monitor Frank", David said. "It's something, isn't it?"

"Yeah", Frank agreed. "It's something."

With that we walked onto an elevator platform that started taking us up the tower.

Then...a bunch of lights started flickering around.

"Don't worry about the light show", David reassured. "It's perfectly safe."

"I'm I supposed to do something", Casey asked.

"Just be yourself", Frank revealed.

"Gotcha", Casey said.

Then...imagines of us appeared of the platform!

"Is that us", I asked in shock.

"What are those", Casey asked.

"Flashes of the future", David revealed. "This is us a few seconds from now. The whole tower funnels energy via tachyon, a particle that moves significantly faster than light. We discovered them almost forty years ago. Your physicists are still arguing over whether they exist."

With that Casey saw an image of her cap flying off.

She tried to catch it, but was too late.

"Oh dear", David said. "Too late."

"Don't worry", I reassured. "We'll look for it when we go back down."

"Thanks", Casey said.

With that we reached the inside of the tower, which was pitch black inside.

"We enhanced the interface slightly, but it still functions of your original algorithm", David revealed. "You have something to show me, show me."

With that...the pitch blackness turned into a view of the earth!

"Wow", Ven said in awe. "It's like we're standing above the earth!

"Pick a place", Frank said to Casey.

"What", she asked in confusion.

"A location anywhere in the world", Frank revealed. "Pick one."

"Canaveral", Casey said. "Cape Canaveral."

With that Frank started rolling a large ball in the center of the platform around.

This made the image around us change.

Casey then walked up to the ball to take control.

"Easy", Frank said. "Easy. The interface is orientated from your hands to the center of the Earth."

"Yeah yeah", Casey said. "I got it."

"You trained her obviously", David stated.

"I just met her yesterday", Frank revealed. "She knows how stuff work."

With that Casey stopped moving the interface, and the image showing was of her, a man and a young boy."

"That's my dad and little brother", she revealed. "How is this possible?"

"We are million of exponential deviances away from the dimension you call home", David revealed. "Frank had the novel idea to built this machine so we could keep in touch."

"This is three days ago", Frank revealed.

"Because tachyons travel faster than light, once we harness them..."

"You can see backwards in time", Casey realized.

"Not just backwards."

"You're kidding", Casey said in shock.

"No."

With that Casey started excitedly moving the interface to see the future, but as she did so...the image disappeared.

"What happened", she asked.

"Keep going", David said. "Just a little further."

With that Casey did as told...and we all looked at the image in shock.

The word...was in chaos.

Casey frantically looked at images, but they were all the same.

Destruction. Destruction. Destruction.

"That's enough", Frank commanded as he tried to stop the now frantic Casey. "That's enough kid!"

With that Casey stopped...and looked at the image showing in shock.

"That's my house."

With that we all looked at the image...and gasped in shock.

Casey's house...was completely flooded.

"Oh no", Kairi said.

"It would have been nice if Frank had prepared you for this", David stated. "But I'm afraid the world is ending. It is certain. It is unavoidable. And it is coming."

"When", Casey asked.

"This is fifty eight days from now."

"Fifty eight days", Casey asked in shock.

"But whatever caused this could start anytime after the static starts", Frank revealed. "It could be a month. It could be sooner."

"Still looking for your flicker Frank", David said.

"I know what I saw", Frank stated.

"Why aren't you telling people", Casey asked. "The whole planet is gonna die and you're just sitting here!"

"We're not gonna die", David stated. "This is your world, not ours. We'll be perfectly fine here."

"Then why don't you let people in", Casey asked.

"Tell her David", Frank demanded.

"Frank", David started. "All those years in exile and you still don't understand. These people are driven by savagery. If we told them about this place, then that would happen here to us. Then nothing would survive."

"But it hasn't happened yet", Casey pointed out.

"Actually", David started. "It has happened. You just haven't accepted it yet."

"Well I don't accept it", Casey revealed.

"Neither do I", I revealed.

Then...something happened.

An image of Casey's home not destroyed quickly flickered across the screen!

"Did you see that", Frank asked. "Did you see that? I know you saw that David! I know you saw that. That means that there is a chance! There's at least a chance..."

And then...Frank was knocked out.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Tomorrowland then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	63. Chapter 63 Feeding the Wrong Wolf

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over A MONTH since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

We're going to learn what the monitor truly is in this chapter.

7: Yep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both.

Chapter 63 Feeding the Wrong Wolf

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We were all being kept in a room when Frank woke up.

"Well that went quite well", Athena said sarcastically. "Don't you think?"

"What happened", Frank asked.

"You're being deported", Athena revealed. "Again."

"Well that's Nix for you", Frank stated. "No new ideas?"

"Apparently your 1/10,000 variable in the inevitability wasn't convincing enough to change his mind."

"But Frank and Casey is right", I stated. "It hasn't happened yet. That means that there's still a chance to change it."

"Yeah", Alexa agreed. "But we can't do anything unless we figure what's gonna cause all of this."

"There's got to be a way to figure it out", I stated.

With that Frank walked up to Casey.

"You okay", he asked.

"You know", Casey started. "You'd think somewhere in the zillions of questions I was asking you, you could have said Casey, that stuff's not really an issue because our future predicting thing says we're all gonna die!"

"We did sort of hint at it", Frank stated.

"Well maybe just tell us instead of 'hinting' at it next time", Larxene suggested. "If there is one."

"This place has nothing to do with hope", Casey stated. "It's the opposite of hope."

"Come on", Frank said. "Don't say that."

"Why not", Casey asked. "You said it. No wonder you gave up."

"That's before I met you", a Frank pointed out. "I mean...you really are special."

"Why do people keep saying that", Casey asked as she got up. "I'm not!"

With that Casey held up her pin and walked up to Athena.

"Why did you give this to me", she asked. "You showed me a place that was amazing and incredible and it was a lie! If you're gonna zap an idea into people's heads then you should really make sure it's the truth, because you can't do that! You can't just zap..."

Suddenly, Casey stopped talking.

"What", Frank asked.

"Zap an idea into people's heads", Casey said out loud before walking up to Frank. "You were pirating the signal. How?"

"What", Frank asked in confusion.

"At your house", Casey said. "Your tv. Your doomsday room. You were boosting the feed from that monitor thing. How did you do that?"

"No big deal", Frank revealed. "They're running so much power through it now, a ham radio could pick it up. It's just a matter of finding the right...frequency."

"You grabbed a signal from another dimension", Casey pointed out. "From a machine here. That means that it's transmitting there! What if it's not just predicting the future?"

"It's broadcasting it", Frank said in realisation.

"When I touched this thing, for a few minutes, it felt like I could do anything", Casey revealed. "So then why can't the opposite happen? What if the monitor is just a giant pin, but instead of making you think positive, it makes you think negative and it's...convincing the whole world to feed the wrong wolf. We need to turn that thing off!"

HotXbun: Are you confused? Don't worry. It'll make sense after the next chapter. Hopefully.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Tomorrowland then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!

PS: Nominees for the 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards are now out!

Princess of Hearts has been nominated for Favourite Completed Story while Branded has been nominated for Favourite Sequel. Otto has been nominated for Favourite Male OC while Kit has been nominated for Favourite Female OC. Riku has been nominated for Favourite Best Friend. Kairi's father (her adoptive one) has been nominated for Favourite Father. Master Yen Sid has been nominated for Favourite Mentor. Sora and Kairi have been nominated for Favourite Couple. Chirithy has been nominated for Favourite Pet, and 'Don't Just Sit around and Wait' has been nominated for Favourite Lesson.

You can vote in a review here, a review on 2019 HotXbun Fanfiction Awards or you can leave your vote in the polls I will be setting up.


	64. Chapter 64 You Gave Up

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over A MONTH since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Before we start, I have to announce all the awards this series won at the 2019 HotXbun Fan Fiction Awards! Princess of Hearts won the award for Favorite Completed Story. Branded won the award for Favorite Sequel. Sora and Kairi won the award for Favorite Couple. Master Yen Sid won the award for Favorite Mentor. Chirithy won the award for Favorite Pet and 'Don't Just Sit Around and Wait' won the award for Favorite Lesson. Now...onto the story!

7: Duper.

IanAlphaAxel: great to be back!

Guest: I would love to do more non Disney worlds! Feel free to leave me a suggestion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both.

Chapter 64 You Gave Up

Marluxia's POV

Ten Minutes Later

We had been taken to Governor Nix, who had opened a portal to a deserted island.

"It's time to go home", he stated. "It's inhabited and uncharted, but it seems like a lovely place to spend your last days."

"David", Frank started. "The monitor is acting as an antenna. It isn't just receiving tachyons. It's taking a possible future and amplifying it. Transmitting it like a feedback loop. It's a self fulfilling prophecy that's coming from right there! But it's not just showing people the end of the world. It's giving them the idea over and over again until they just accept it! It's a ticking time bomb, and we're the ones who lit the fuse. We still have fifty eight days to try and change things."

"But nothing will work", Casey added. "As long as that thing is still on!"

"Young lady", Governor Nix started. "I'm gonna assume that your knowledge of tachyon fusion is a little sketchy. Shutting it down is impossible. There is no off."

"I'm telling you what you're doing", Casey pointed out angrily. "Why don't you care?!"

"Because he's the one doing it", Frank revealed. "Right?"

With that we all looked at Governor Nix in shock.

"Let's imagine", he started. "If you glimpsed the future, and were freighted by what you saw, what would you do with the information? You would go to who? Politicians? Captains of industry? And how would you convince them? With data? Facts? Good luck. The only facts they won't challenge are the ones that keep the wheels greased and the dollars rolling in. But what if there was a way of skipping the middleman and putting the critical news directly into everybody's head? The probability of widespread annihilation kept going up. The only way to stop it, was to show it. To scare people straight. Because what reasonable human being wouldn't be galvanized by the potential destruction of everything they know and love? To save civilization, I would show it's collapse. But how do you think the vision was received? How do you think people responded to the prospect of imminent doom? They gobbled it up like a chocolate eclair. They didn't fear their demise. They repackaged it. It can be enjoyed as video games, tv shows, books, movies. The entire world wholeheartedly embraced the apocalypse and sprinted towards it with gleeful abandon. Meanwhile, your earth was crumbling all around you. You have simultaneous epidemics of obesity and starvation. Explain that one. Bees and butterflies start to disappear. The glaciers melt. Algae blooms all around you. The coal mine canaries are dropping dead, and you won't take the hint! In every moment there is a possibility for a better future, but you people won't believe it. And because you won't believe it, you won't do what is necessary to make it a reality. So you dwell on this terrible and you resign yourself to it. For one reason. Because that future doesn't ask anything of you today. So yes. We saw the iceberg. We warned the Titanic, but you all just steered for it anyway, full steam ahead. Why? Because you want to sink. You gave up. That's not the monitors fault. It's yours."

"Did anybody get that", Marluxia asked.

"I started dozing off halfway through it."

HotXbun: Okay. That was confusing, so let me explain it to you. Basically Governor Nix used the monitor to show people a vision of the world ending to scare people into trying to stop it, but instead people just decided to accept it. It's basically taking the concept of 'it you don't try to change something then it's going to happen' literally.

Challenge: Tell me if you got what Governor Nix was trying to say.

My Answer: I did, but that's because I'm good at understanding those types of things.


	65. Chapter 65 Wings

HotXbun: Here it is! The semi final chapter for Tomorrowland! You have until I post the next chapter to give me your world suggestions.

7: You are so true my friend.

TheJoker2.0: Tomorrowland does have a really good message.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both.

Chapter 65 Wings

Marluxia's POV

"Put them through", Governor Nix commanded before looking at Frank. "Thanks for visiting Frank. It was genuinely nice to see you again."

With that...Governor Nix held out his hand.

Frank took it...and held onto Governor Nix's wrist tightly.

"What are you doing", the latter asked.

"Not giving up."

With that...Frank pressed a button on Governor Nix's controller, which activated the platform.

Then...while Governor Nix was distracted...Frank tried to take his control from him!

"Athena", he yelled. "You have to blow up the tower!"

"How", Athena asked.

"With that thing I gave you", Frank replied.

Then...Athena took out...a bomb!

She activated and tried to throw it...but it got knocked onto the platform!

"The bomb", Strelitzia yelled.

"I've got it", I yelled.

With that...I jumped onto the platform and tried to grab the bomb, but then...it rose into the air!

"Onji Chan", I heard Strelitzia yelled.

I then looked around for the bomb.

I found it...and grabbed it.

But...the platform went speeding down...and threw me off!

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact...but it never came.

I opened my eyes...and gasped in shock.

I was...floating in the air!

"I'm...floating", I asked in shock. "How?"

With that I started looking around...and gasped in shock.

On my back...was wings!

"Wings", I said in shock. "I have...wings?"

Before I could think of my wings any longer...I remembered the bomb!

There would be no time to destroy the tower with it without everybody getting hurt. So Instead I threw it into the air as it exploded.

Then...I heard this.

"Athena!"

When I heard this I flew to the ground...and gasped in shock.

Frank was carrying Athena...who had a giant hole in her chest!

I flew to the ground and ran up to them.

"What happened", I asked.

"Governor Nix shot her", Larxene replied.

"I have to get her to a repair bot", Frank revealed.

"Frank", Athena started. "Nobody's going to repair me. Not in time. There's something I need to tell you now."

With that...Frank put Athena down on a bench.

"Oh darn", she said. "I'm shutting down. I'm...shutting down. I'm going to lose sync."

When Athena said this...Frank looked at her sadly.

"Don't look at me like that", she commanded. "If I lose sync, it's not failure."

"I know", Frank said.

"There are things I need to tell you before...before the automated program kicks in", Athena revealed. "I'm a machine, I never thought that was bad, until I saw your face when you found out I was."

"I always knew", Frank stated.

"No you didn't", Athena stated smiling.

Then...an automatic voice from her said this.

"Systems failing", it said. "Activating last thoughts saved for Frank Walker. Log 15. September 1965. Frank Walker is looking at me in a manner that is difficult to recognize. It seems imperative that I explain to him that I am an auto animatronic..."

"Athena", Frank said sadly.

"I am concerned that he will be adversely affected when he finds out that I am not human", Athena in her log continued. "He has potential. I don't want to damage it. He needs someone to believe in him, and I am fulfilling that need. He is my top recruit. Log 24. October 1965. I am having unusual thoughts towards Frank Walker. I suspect a flaw in my empathy interface. I am thinking I should report it, but I haven't. I don't know why. Log 78. April 1984. Frank Walker has been banished by Governor Nix. He says that he has lost hope, and holds me responsible for having given it to him in the first place. I do not understand this. He says I never will, because I do not feel anger, or disappointment...or love."

With that...Athena's recording ended.

"I was designed to find dreamers", she pointed out. "I found you, and lost you, til I found them."

With that...Athena looked over all of us and smiled.

"Dreamers need to stick together", she stated. "It's not programming, it's personal.

"Um...", Larxene started changing the subject. "I don't mean to interrupt this touching moment, but what are we going to do about the doomsday machine?"

"The monitor", Athena said in realization. "The bomb is gone, but I'm not. Yet."

"What do you mean", Sora asked.

"There isn't much time", Athena pointed out. "My self destruct, use it."

HotXbun: Why? Why?!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen to Athena.

My Answer: It's not going to be something happy.


	66. Chapter 66 Make It Work

HotXbun: So...I know what happens in ReMind. My heart has both grown and broke.

7: Thank you for not spoiling.

TheCesar09: I thought it was good, but to each their own.

TheJoker2.0: Those are good ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Tomorrowland. Disney owns both.

Chapter 66 Make It Work

Marluxia's POV

"There isn't much time", Athena pointed out. "My self destruct, use it."

"To blow up the monitor", Sora asked. "No way! We can maybe still repair you!"

"There's no time", Athena stated. "My body is set to self destruct after a certain amount of time if I am badly damaged. I'm going to blow up one way or the other. The least that you guys can do is use that to your advantage.

"Athena", Ven said sadly.

"It's okay Ventus", Athena stated. "I've done my job."

"But", Sora started. "How are we even going to get you to the top of the tower?"

"I can take care of that", I revealed.

Then...I closed my eyes...and thought about my wings.

Then...I opened my eyes...and saw that they had appeared again.

Everybody looked at me in shock.

"Onji-Chan", Strelitzia said in shock. "You have wings!"

"I do", I said before walking up to Athena. "I can take you to the tower."

Ten Minutes Later

I had flown Athena to the top of the tower.

"Lauriam", she started. "Will Frank be okay?"

"He will", I replied.

Then...Athena smiled at me.

"I can't thank you and your friends enough for helping me", she stated.

"You're welcome", I said. "Goodbye Athena."

"Goodbye Lauriam", Athena said.

Then...she closed her eyes...and I could hear a beeping noise coming from her.

I sighed sadly, then...I dropped her into the tower.

Then I quickly turned around as it blew up!

I managed to get away from it in time, but the force of it messed up my balance and caused me to crash land.

"Onji-Chan", Strelitzia said before running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied as I sat up.

Then Strelitzia held out her hand.

I took it and she pulled me up.

Then...we went to go sit with everybody else by some glowing trees.

"Now what", Frank asked Casey.

"You're asking me", she asked in shock.

"This was your idea kid", Frank pointed out.

"Yeah", Casey agreed.

"You think it'll work", Frank asked.

"Guess we'll have to make it work."

The Master of Masters POV

I was sitting in my throne room...when two of my apprentices came, and with them...was Governor Nix.

"Let go of me", he commanded before my apprentices pushed him down in front of me. "Who are you?"

"You may refer to me as the Master of Masters", I replied.

"The Master of Masters", Governor Nix asked in confusion.

"Yes", I replied. "I have a proposal for you."

"What proposal", Governor Nix asked.

"That monitor", I started. "The one that broadcasted the vision of the end of the world. Could you make it again? And could it broadcast something else?"

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Anyway. That was the last chapter for Tomorrowland. The next Disney world is...Cars!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for the Cars world.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?!


	67. Chapter 67 Radiator Springs

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter for the Cars world, which we will be referring to as Radiator Springs.

TheCesar09: Oh. I am so sorry!

TheJoker2.0: Don't worry. It's the first film.

7: Guess we'll have to wait and see.

Chapter 67 Radiator Springs

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I had just arrived in a new world.

"Um...", I heard Ven say. "Guys. We might want to look at ourselves."

With that we did as told...and all gasped in shock.

We were all now...cars!

I was red with black markings, Ephemer was black with red markings, Kairi was baby pink with white markings, Ven was olive green, Strelitzia was white with orange markings, Marluxia was black with dark pink markings, and Larxene was black.

"Cars", she started. "Cars? Are you kidding me?! How?! How?!"

Before anything of us could answer...a car drove past us.

"Freedom", he yelled.

"What was that", I asked.

"A talking car", Larxene replied. "A TALKING CAR!"

Before any of us could say anything, a police car drove up to us.

"Howdy", he greeted. "Have any of you seen a race car?"

"Well there was a car that just sped right past us", I revealed.

"Excellent", the police car stated. "Well, I'd better go catch him, but please feel free to visit my home, Radiator Springs."

"Radiator Springs", I asked.

"Yep", the police car replied. "It's just down the rode. Well. Good day."

With that the police car left.

"Radiator Springs", I repeated. "What do you guys say? Wanna go and check it out?"

"Nope", Larxene replied. "Nopity nope nope. I want to get out of here and to a world where I'll be human, thank you very much."

"Don't be like that Elrena", Strelitzia commanded. "It'll be fun."

"If you say so."

Five Minutes Later

We had driven into a very small town when a car excitedly drove up to us.

"Hello", she greeted. "Welcome to Radiator Springs, gateway to Ornament Valley. Legendary for it's quality service and friendly hospitality. How can we help you?"

"A police car we passed by on the way told us about this place", Sora revealed.

"A police car", the car said in confusion. "Sheriff!"

"Speak of the devil", another car said. "Here he is now with our little stowaway."

When we heard this we turned around...and saw the police car with a tow truck towing a red car.

"People", the red car said happily when he saw us.

"No", Larxene said grumpily. "Cars."

"You guys have to help me out of here", the red car stated. "These hillbillies are holding me here against my will!"

"The sooner you get the rode done boy, the sooner you can leave", the police car pointed out. "Now get back to work!"

HotXbun: Poor McQueen.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Cars then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!"


	68. Chapter 68 Radiator Springs Part 2

HotXbun: Here's the next chapter.

7: Wow indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars.

Chapter 68 Radiator Springs Part 2

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We were all by a café (apparently cars have those too) and were watching the red car (which we now knew was named McQueen) tar the road.

"So what did racer boy here do to get himself into trouble", Larxene asked.

"He destroyed town property", the sheriff replied. "Now he can't leave until he finishes fixing the road."

"Look", McQueen said excitedly as he drove up to us. "I'm done! Just say thank you, and I'll be on my way. That's all I gotta say."

With that we all looked at the road...and it did not look good at all.

"Yikes", Larxene said.

"Whoo hoo", the tow truck (which we now knew was named Mater) said excitedly. "I'm the first one on the new rode!"

With that Mater drove on the road, but it was tricky since it was bumpy.

"It drives purty smooth", he stated.

"No it doesn't", Lauriam pointed out.

"It looks awful", the car who greeted us (who we now knew was named Sally) pointed out.

"Well", McQueen started. "It matches the rest of the town."

"What", Sally asked angrily.

"Uh oh", Ven said in dismay.

"Now I'm glad we stayed", Larxene revealed.

"Larxene", Marluxia scolded.

"Who do you think you are", Sally asked McQueen angrily.

"Look", McQueen started. "Doc said when I finish, I could go. That was the deal!"

"The deal was you fix the road", a car (who was Doc) reminded McQueen as he drove up to him. "Not make it worse. Now, scrape it off. Start over again."

"Hey grandpa", McQueen started. "I'm no bulldozer. I'm a race car."

"Ho ho ho", Doc started. "Is that right? Then why don't we have a little race? Me and you."

"What", Sally asked in shock.

"Me and you", McQueen asked in shock. "Is that a joke?"

"If you win, you go and I fix the road", Doc revealed. "If I win, you do the road my way."

"Doc", Sherif started. "What are you doing?"

"I don't mean to be rude here Doc", McQueen started. "But you probably go zero to sixty in like what, three point five years?"

"Oh sure", Larxene said. "That doesn't sound rude at all."

"Then I reckon you ain't got nothing to worry about", Doc pointed out.

Then...McQueen started thinking about the proposal.

"You know what old timer", he started. "That's a great idea. Let's race."

HotXbun: A race. Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me who you think is going to win the race.

My Answer: If you've watched Cars then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	69. Chapter 69 Race

HotXbun: We're going to see the race in this chapter.

7: Thank you for keeping your lips sealed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars.

Chapter 69 Race

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

Everybody had gathered at a dirt rode for the race.

"Gentlemen", Sheriff started. "This will be a one lap race. you will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back. There will be no bumping, no cheating, no spitting, no road ragging, no maimin', no oil slicking, no pushing, no shoving, no backstabbing, no road hogging and no lolly gagging!"

"What's lolly gagging", Larxene asked.

"I have no idea", Lauriam replied.

"Gentlemen", Sheriff started. "Start your engines!"

With that both racers started their engines.

"Hijole", a car named Ramone started. "Check that out!"

"Whoa", a car named Filmore said in awe.

"Emm, emm", a car named Flo said in awe.

"Great idea Doc", Sally said sarcastically. "Now the road will never get done."

'Sucks to be you", Larxene stated.

"Larxene", Lauriam scolded.

"Luigi", Sheriff started before said car drove onto the dirt road.

"On your marks", he started. "Get set. Uno for the money, due for the show, tre to get ready, and quattro to...go!"

With that...McQueen started racing down the track...but Doc was still in the same spot.

"He hasn't moved yet", Larxene pointed out.

"Huh", Luigi said in confusion. "Doc, the flag mean go remember? Remember the flag. Here we go. Go."

But Doc still didn't move.

"He's still not moving", Larxene pointed out.

"Um...", Ramone started. "Doc, what are you doing man?"

"Oh dear", Doc started. "It would seem I'm off to a poor start."

"You think", Larxene asked.

"Oh well", Doc said. "Better late than never. Come on Mater. Might need a little help."

"Um...", Mater started in confusion. "Okay."

With that Mater started driving alongside Doc.

"You got your tow cable", the latter asked the former.

"Well yeah", Mater replied. "I always got my tow cable. Why?"

"Just in case."

With that we all turned our attention to McQueen.

He was doing well, but when he got to the final turn...something happened.

He ended up...falling straight into a cactus patch.

We heard him scream out in pain.

"Oh man", Ramone said. "Ow!"

"Whoa", Filmore started. "Bad trip man."

"Hey", Doc called out to McQueen. "Was that floating like a Cadillac, or stinging like a Beemer? I'm confused."

We all laughed at this.

"You drive like you fix roads", Doc started. "Lousy."

"Ouch", Larxene said. "Getting burned by an old timer."

HotXbun: Ouch indeed Larxene. Ouch indeed.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Cars then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	70. Chapter 70 Couldn't Handle It

HotXbun: Seventy chapters baby!

7: Burn baby!

Disclaimer I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars.

Chapter 70 Couldn't Handle It

Sora's POV

The Next Day

We all drove up to the road, which McQueen had actually done a good job on this time.

"Wow", Sally said in awe.

"Morring Sally", Mater greeted. "Hey, look at this fancy road that Lightning McQueen done just made!"

"Yes", Sally said. "Amazing!"

With that Doc drove up to us.

"Doc", Sally started excitedly. "Look at this! Should a tossed him into the cactus a lot sooner huh?"

"But if you had I wouldn't have seen it", Larxene pointed out.

"Larxene", Lauriam scolded.

"Oh come on", Larxene said. "It was funny!"

"Whatever", Doc said. "He ain't finished yet. Still got a long way to go."

"Where is racer boy anyway?"

Ten Minutes Later

We found McQueen racing on the dirt track while Sheriff watched over him.

"Sheriff", Doc started as he drove up to said person. "Is he making another run for it?"

"No no", Sheriff replied. "He ran out of asphalt in the middle of the night. Asked me if he could come down here. All he's trying to do is make that there turn."

With that we watched McQueen try (and fail) to make the turn.

"Sheriff", Doc started. "Why don't you go get yourself a quart of oil at Flo's? I'lll keep an eye on him."

"Well thanks Doc", Sheriff thanked. "I've been feeling a quart low."

With that Sheriff left and we drove up to McQueen.

"This ain't asphalt son", Doc pointed out. "This is dirt."

"Oh great", McQueen said sarcastically. "What do you want? You here to gloat?"

"You don't have three wheel brakes, so you got to pitch it hard, break it loose and then just drive it with the throttle", Doc revealed. "Give it too much, you'll be outta the dirt and into the tulips."

"So you're a judge, a doctor and a racing expert", McQueen asked in confusion.

"I'll put it simple", Doc said. "If you're going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right."

"Ooh", McQueen said sarcastically. "Right. That makes perfect sense. Turn right to go left! Yes! Thank you! Or should I say no thank you? Because in opposite world, maybe that means thank you!"

That Afternoon

We watched as McQueen continued to tar the road.

"Mater", Sheriff started as he drove up to said car. "I need you to watch the prisoner tonight."

"I love that you call him the prisoner", Larxene revealed.

"Well dad gum", Mater said happily.

"Dad gum", Larxene asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute", Mater said suddenly. "What if he tries to run away again?"

"Just let him run outta gas and tow him on back", Sheriff replied. "But keep an eye on him."

"Yes sir", Mater said before driving up to McQueen. "Hey! I know something we can do tonight 'cause I'm in charge of watching you!"

"No Mater", McQueen said. "I've gotta finish this road, and I have to get out of here."

"Well that's alright Mr I can't turn on dirt", Mater stated. "You probably couldn't handle it anyway."

"Whoa", McQueen started. "Whoa. Easy now Mater. You know who you're talking to? This is Lightning McQueen! I can handle anything."

HotXbun: Or can he?

Challenge: Tell me if you think McQueen will be able to handle what Mater has in store for him.

My Answer: If you've watched Cars then you'll know. If not…then I'm not telling!


	71. Chapter 71 Tractor Tipping

HotXbun: Something big is going to happen in this chapter so pay attention!

7: Totally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars.

Chapter 71 Tractor Tipping

Ephemer's POV

That Night

"Mater", McQueen started. "I'm not doing this!"

We were currently in a field with sleeping tractors.

"I thought Lightning McQueen could do anything", Elrena reminded McQueen.

"Well this is the one thing I can't do", McQueen stated.

"Aw", Mater started. "Come on! You'll love it! Tractor tipping is fun!"

"Tractor tipping", Sora asked in confusion.

"This is ridiculous", McQueen stated.

"Alright", Mater started. "Listen! When I say go, we go, but don't let Frank catch you. Go!"

With that Mater raced deeper into the field.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa", McQueen started. "Wait, wait, wait! Who's Frank? Mater! Wait Mater!"

With that we all drove up to Mater.

"Okay", he started. "Here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of them, then honk, and they do the rest. Watch this!"

With that Mater drove up to the tractor...and honked.

This caused it to wake up in shock before falling onto its back.

Elrena laughed at this.

"That's hilarious", she stated.

"I don't know", Strelitzia said. "It seems kind of mean."

"That's what makes it hilarious", Elrena stated.

"I swear", Mater started. "Tractors are so dumb. I'll tell you what buddy. You don't get much better than this.

"Yep", McQueen started. "You're living the dream Mater boy."

Mater then drove up to another tractor and tipped it over.

"I don't care who you are", he revealed. "That's funny right there! Your turn bud."

"Mater I can't", McQueen stated. "I don't even have a horn."

"Baby", Mater teased.

"I'm not a baby", McQueen defended.

"Then prove it", Elrena challenged.

"Alright", McQueen said in defeat. "I'll do something."

With that McQueen drove up to a tractor and reved his engine, causing all the tractors to tip over.

We all laughed at this, but then...saw light coming towards us.

"That's Frank", Mater said in fear before driving away.

We all looked in front of us...and gasped in shock.

Frank was a giant tractor...with a shredder!

"He has a shredder", Strelitzia pointed in fear.

"We're dead", Elrena stated.

"Run", Lauriam yelled.

"Actually it's drive now", Ven pointed out.

"Just go", Lauriam commanded.

With that we turned around and started driving away, and while we were doing so...something happened to me.

I ended up...driving much faster than the rest of the team.

It was so fast...that I ended up away far away from the field and everybody else.

"Huh", I said in confusion. "Is that my special power? Super speed?"

HotXbun: And with that, all the branded characters have unlocked their special abilities!

Challenge: Tell me which ability you think is the best.

My Answer: I'm gonna have to go with Strelitzia's. In case you didn't realize, she has the ability to copy everybody else's abilities.


	72. Chapter 72 Take a Drive

HotXbun: Here's the next chapter.

7: Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars.

Chapter 72 Take a Drive

Sora's POV

The Next Day

Ephemer was showing us his super speed.

"That's amazing Ephemer", Alexa stated.

"Thanks Skuld", Ephemer said.

"Well then", Marluxia started. "It looks like we've all unlocked a special power."

"The question is, why would the Foretellers give us these powers in the first place", Alexa asked.

"I don't know", Marluxia replied.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out", I stated. "Come on. Let's go join the others."

With that we all drove up to the other cars when McQueen came speeding towards us.

"Oh my gosh", he started. "Did you know Doc was a famous racing car?!"

"He was a what now", Larxene asked.

"Doc", Sheriff asked in disbelief. "Our Doc?"

"Not Doc Hudson", Sarge stated.

"No no no no no", McQueen said. "It's true! He's a real racing legend! He's the fabulous Hudson Horrent!"

"Fabulous", Flo asked in disbelief. "I never seen Doc drive more than twenty miles per hour. I mean, have you ever seen him race."

"Well", Ven started. "He did technically win the race a couple of days ago."

"That doesn't count", Marluxia stated.

"I wish I could've seen him race", McQueen revealed. "They say he was amazing. He won three Piston Cups!"

Saying this caused Mater to spit out his drink.

"He did what in his cup", he asked causing Larxene to laugh.

"I think the heat is starting to get to the boy", Sheriff stated.

"Well I'll say", Lizzie agreed. "Look how red he is!"

"He's always red Lizzie", Larxene pointed out in annoyance.

"Yeah", Ramone started. "I think he needs a new coat of poly."

"You are looking a little peaked", Sheriff stated.

"Yeah", Ramone agreed. "He needs a new coat of poly for sure."

With this McQueen looked down sadly.

Then...Sally filled his tank with gas.

"Hey hey", Sheriff started. "What are you doing?"

"It's okay Sheriff", Sally stated. "You can trust me right?"

"I trust you alright", Sheriff replied. "It's him I'm worried about."

"I trust him", Sally revealed. "Come on. Let's take a drive."

"A drive", McQueen asked in confusion.

"Yeah", Sally replied. "A drive. Don't you big city race cars ever just take a drive?"

"Uh", McQueen started. "No. No we don't."

With that Sally started driving away.

"Hey stickers", she started. "You coming or what?"

With that...McQueen left with Sally.

"Should we follow them", Ven asked.

"Let's leave the love cars alone for a bit."

HotXbun: And there's that.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Cars then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	73. Chapter 73 Never Got a Chance

HotXbun: We're going to learn why Doc stopped racing in this chapter, unless you've already watched the movie and know why.

7: The drive? Oh dear.

TheJoker2.0: Guess you'll have to wait and see.

Chapter 73 Never Got a Chance

Ephemer's POV

That Afternoon

I was driving around when I saw McQueen.

"Hey McQueen", I greeted. "How did your date with Sally go?"

"It wasn't a date", McQueen stated. "It was just a friendly drive."

"Uh huh", I said unconvinced. "Sure."

Before McQueen could say anything else...Mater frantically drove up to us.

"Hey", he started. "Listen. Listen. If anybody asks you, we were out smashing mailboxes okay?"

Before I could ask Mater what he meant, he drove away.

"What was that all about", I asked McQueen.

Before McQueen could answer, we heard rumbling.

We turned around...and saw a bunch of tractors.

We drove off of the road and watched as they drove into town.

"Not this again", Elrena said in dismay.

"Mater", Sheriff scolded.

"I wasn't tractor tipping", Mater stated.

"Then where did all these gol-durn tractors come from", Sheriff asked angrily.

With that McQueen and I laughed as we watched everybody deal with the tractors.

Then...we saw one tractor driving away.

"Hey", McQueen called out to everybody. "Hey guys! There's one going this way!"

"I got it", I stated.

"I'll go with you."

Five Minutes Later

McQueen and I were following the tractor, but stopped when we noticed something.

Doc was on the racing track.

"Look", McQueen whispered. "He's wearing racing tires. Come on Doc. Drive."

With that...Doc reved his engine, and then...he was off!

McQueen and I watched as he raced through the track, and when he got to the final turn...he did something amazing.

He...turned to the side...and drifted on the path.

"Wow", I said in awe.

With that Doc stopped driving, and McQueen and I drove up to him.

"Wow", the former said in awe.

"That was amazing", I stated.

Then...Doc looked at McQueen and I angrily...and drove off.

"What are you doing", McQueen asked as we began to follow him. "Doc wait!"

With that we followed Doc back to his garage.

"Doc", McQueen started. "Hold it! Your driving's incredible!"

"Wonderful", Doc said sarcastically. "Now, go away."

"Hey", McQueen started. "I mean it. You still got it."

"I'm asking you to leave", Doc pointed out angrily.

"Come on", McQueen started. "I'm a race car. You're a much older race car, but under the hood you and I are the same."

"We are not the same", Doc stated. "Understand? Now get out!"

"How could a car like you quit at the top his game", McQueen asked.

"You think I quit?"

With that...Doc pressed a button, and a light shone on a newspaper article...about a race car that was in a crash.

"Right", McQueen said. "Your big wreck in 54."

"They quit on me", Doc revealed. "When I finally got put back together, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? 'You're history.' Moved right on to the next rookie in line. There was a lot more left in me. I never got a chance to show 'em. I keep that to remind me never to go back, I just never expected that you would find me here."

HotXbun: Poor Doc.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Cars then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	74. Chapter 74 Helping Everybody Out

HotXbun: Here's the next chapter.

7: ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 74 Helping Everybody Out

Ephemer's POV

The Next Day

McQueen had finished the road...and was nowhere to be found.

"He's done", Mater pointed out. "He must've finished it while we was all sleeping."

"Good riddance", Doc stated before driving away.

"He's gone", Flo asked sadly.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to miss that big race of his", Sarge pointed out.

Then...Sheriff started sniffing.

"Oh dude", Ramone started. "Are you crying?"

"No", Sheriff lied. "I'm happy! I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore! I'm glad he's gone!"

With that...Red started crying and drove off.

Then...McQueen drove up to us!

"What's wrong with Red", he asked.

"Oh", Mater started. "He's just sad because you left town, and went to your big race to win the Piston Cup that you've always dreamed of your whole life and get that big ol' sponsor and that fancy helicopter you was talking about...wait a minute! I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye!"

"What are you doing here son", Sheriff asked in concern. "You're gonna miss your race! Don't worry, I'll give you a police escort, and we'll make up the time."

"Thank you Sherrif", McQueen said. "But you know. I can't leave just yet."

"Well, why not", Sheriff asked in confusion.

"Well", McQueen started. "I'm not sure if these tires can get me all the way to California. Does anybody know what time Luigi's opens?"

That Evening

We spent the whole day going to all the stores in town with McQueen.

We were now waiting for Sally.

"Here she comes", Mater revealed as Sally drove up to us.

"Hi Sally", Everybody greeted.

"Alright", Sally started. "What's going on?"

"Ladies and gentlemen", Mater started. "Please give it up for the new Lightning McQueen!"

With that McQueen drove up to Sally to show off his new paint job and tires.

"Pow", he said. "What do you think? Radiator Springs looks pretty good on me."

"I'll say", Sally agreed. "Ka-chow! You're gonna fit right in in California. Oh my goodness! It looks like you've helped everybody in town."

"Yeah", McQueen agreed. "Everybody except one. Hey, is it getting dark out?"

With that all looked at Lizzie.

"What", she asked in confusion. "What did he say?!"

"Let me say that again", McQueen said. "Is it getting dark out?"

"Now what was I supposed to do after that", Lizzie asked causing Larxene to groan.

"I've got it", she said.

Then she pressed a button, and music started playing as the entire town was lit up!

HotXbun: Nice.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: Not telling!


	75. Chapter 75 Neon Lights

HotXbun: Here it is! The semi final chapter for the Cars world! You have until the next chapter to vote for the next Disney World.

7: All will be revealed in time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 75 Neon Lights

Sora's POV

"Oh my goodness", Sally said in awe. "It looks like you've helped everybody in town."

"Yeah", McQueen agreed. "Everybody except one. Hey, is it getting dark out?"

With that all looked at Lizzie.

"What", she asked in confusion. "What did he say?!"

"Let me say that again", McQueen said. "Is it getting dark out?"

"Now what was I supposed to do after that", Lizzie asked causing Larxene to groan.

"I've got it", she said.

Then she pressed a button, and music started playing as the entire town was lit up!

Sally looked at it in awe.

"They fixed their neon", she said happily.

"Just like in it's heyday, right", McQueen asked.

"It's even better than I pictured it", Sally replied. "Thank you."

With that I noticed that everybody was driving down the rode.

"Shall we cruise", McQueen asked Sally.

Before she could answer...Lizzie suddenly drove up to McQueen.

"Oh", she started. "Thank you dear. I'd love to."

With that Lizzie started pulling McQueen away.

"No no no", he said.

"Lizzie", Sally scolded as McQueen got pulled away.

"And he's gone", Larxene pointed out.

"Hey Miss Sally", Mater greeted as he drove up to said car. "May I have this cruise?"

"Of course Mater", Sally replied before driving off with said truck.

"I guess cruising is the car equivalent of dancing", I pointed out before looking at Kairi. "Shall we cruise my lady?"

This made Kairi giggle.

"We shall", she replied.

Then we started driving together.

As we were doing so, we noticed that Mater had pulled McQueen to Sally and smiled.

"Look", Flo said suddenly getting everybody to look at her. "Customers! Everybody, and a lot of them!"

When we heard this we turned around, and saw what looked like a lot of headlights.

"That is a lot of people", I stated.

Then...a bright light shone on McQueen!

"It's the ghost light", Mater said suddenly said.

Only, it wasn't a ghost light. It was...a helicopter light!

"We have found McQueen", she said. "We have found McQueen!"

"The helicopters talk too", Larxene asked in annoyance.

We then looked down...and realized that all the cars coming were reporters.

They started bombarding McQueen with questions, and he ended up separated from Sally.

Then...a huge track drove up to him.

"You're here", he said happily. "You're alive!"

"Mack", McQueen said in shock to the truck.

"You're here", the truck (who we now knew was named Mack) said happily. "I can't believe it! You are a sight for sore headlights. I am so sorry that I lost you boss. I'll make it up to you."

"Mack", McQueen said happily. "I can't believe you're here!"

With that McQueen drove into Mack.

While we were waiting for him, we drove to the side of Mack...and saw a giant picture of him.

"Wow", Ephemer said in awe. "He's really big is he?"

"Yeah", Sally agreed sadly.

We then drove back to McQueen.

"Sally", he started sadly. "I want you to...look...I wish..."

"Thank you", Sally said. "Thank you for everything."

"It's just a road", McQueen stated.

"No", Sally stated. "It was much more than that."

"Hey kid", Mack started. "We gotta go! Harv's going crazy! He's gonna have me fired if I don't get you in the truck right now!"

"Mack", McQueen started. "Just hold it for..."

"You should go", Sally stated.

"I know", McQueen agreed. "But..."

"Good luck in California", Sally said. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

With that Sally drove away.

"Sally", McQueen called out before trying to reach her.

But in the end...he was forced into the truck...and it drove away.

HotXbun: Why!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Cars then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	76. Chapter 76 Just a Cup

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for the Cars world. I'll reveal what world we will be going to next at the end of the chapter.

Also, tomorrow I will be posting a Valentine's Day One Shot in my holiday one shot collections that will be canon to this story, so you should check it out if you can.

7: Very cool.

TheJoker2.0: I haven't watched Frozen 2 yet. Do that's one properly gonna have to wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Cars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 76 Just a Cup

Ephemer's POV

We watched sadly as McQueen was taken away.

Then...I noticed one of the reporters driving up to Doc.

"Hey", she started. "Are you Doc Hudson?"

"Yeah", Doc replied.

"Thanks for the call."

With that the reporter left...and Sally drove up to Doc in shock.

"You called them", she asked.

"It's best for everyone Sally", Doc stated.

"Best for everyone", Sally asked. "Or best for you?"

With that we continued to watch as McQueen got further and further away.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to him", Mater pointed out sadly.

Then...everybody went inside...and turned off their lights.

I looked to where McQueen drove off to.

Then...I started driving down the road.

"Where are you going", Lauriam asked in confusion.

"I'm going to California."

"What", Elrena asked in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"McQueen helped everybody out", I pointed out. "The least we can do is support him. You guys with me?"

"I'm with you Ephemer", Skuld replied.

"Me too", Ven agreed.

"And me", Strelitzia added.

"Me too", Sora added.

"And me", Kairi added.

"Why not", Lauriam asked "I'm in."

"I'll do anything to get out of this place", Elrena stated.

"Larxene", Lauriam scolded.

"I'll go too."

I turned around to hear who had said this...and was shocked to find that it was...Doc!

"Doc", I asked in shock.

"Sally was right", Doc stated. "I was only thinking about myself, but I wanna make it right."

The Next Day

We had to drive all night, but we managed to make it to California with Doc and some of the Radiator Springs residents.

We were currently watching McQueen race from his crew pit, but he wasn't doing well. He was distracted.

"Hey kid", Mack said through the radio. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know Mack", McQueen revealed. "I don't think I..."

"I didn't come all this way to see you quit", Doc said through the radio.

When McQueen heard this he turned his head and saw all of us in the crew pit.

"Guys", he said happily. "You're here! I can't believe it!"

"I knew you needed a crew chief", Doc revealed. "But I didn't think it was this bad."

"I thought you said you'd never come back", McQueen pointed out.

"Well", Doc started. "I really didn't have a choice. Mater didn't get to say goodbye."

"Goodbye", Mater yelled out. "Okay. I'm good."

With that McQueen came to the pit.

"Alright", Doc started. "If you can drive as good as you can fix a road, then you can win this race with your eyes shut. Now get back out there!"

With that McQueen continued to race.

He did very well, and it seemed like he was going to win, but before he could...something happened.

The racer named Chick...slammed into the other racer called the king...and the latter ended up crashing!

"Is he okay", Kairi asked in concern.

"That jerk intentionally slammed into him", I pointed out angrily.

Then...something happened.

McQueen saw what had happened on the screen, and right before he was about to cross the finish line...he stopped...and Chick won.

"He stopped", Lauriam pointed out.

"Why did he do that", Skuld asked. "He was about to win!"

With that...McQueen...drove up to the king...and started pushing him towards the finish line.

"What are you doing kid", we heard him ask through the radio.

"I think the king should finish his last race", McQueen revealed.

"You just gave up the Piston Cup", The King pointed out. "You know that?"

"Aw", McQueen started. "This grumpy old race car once old me something. It's just an empty cup."

When I heard this I smiled.

Then McQueen pushed The King over the finish line and everybody cheered.

"I think we can go now", I said to everybody. "McQueen's realized what truly matters."

"Finally", Elrena says in relief. "I want my old body back!"

HotXbun: And that was the last chapter for the Cars world. The next Disney world will be...Star Wars! Which movie will be following? Well, you'll just have to wait and see.

Challenge: Which is you favorite Star Wars Trilogy?

My Answer: My favorite one (and a lot of people will not like me for this) is the prequel trilogy. I can't help it! I'm a sucker for forbidden love stories!


	77. Chapter 77 A Galaxy Far, Far Away

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter for the Star Wars world, which I'll be calling 'A Galaxy Far, Far Away.'

7: (plays Star Wars theme)

TheJoker2.0: Sadly I will not be doing that trilogy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 77 A Galaxy Far, Far Away

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My party and I had ended up in a dessert.

"Where are we", I asked.

"I have no idea", Ven replied.

Then...we heard something.

We turned around...and saw some people fighting with a girl.

"What are they doing to that girl", I asked angrily.

"We'd better go help her", Kairi stated.

However, before we could even move...the girl managed to take the guys out on her own.

"Huh", Kairi said in shock. "Never mind."

Then...I noticed that Ven had a weird expression on his face.

"Ven", I started in concern. "Are you okay?"

Ven didn't answer, so I looked in the direction he was, and saw...a ball shaped robotic creature.

"What is that thing", Larxene asked.

But before any of us could answer...Ven ran up and kneeled down beside it.

"Hi there little guy", he greeted. "What's your name?"

"Ventus", Marluxia scolded before running up to said person. "You can't just run up to strange creatures!"

"But he's so cute", Ven pointed out.

"Excuse me", the girl started. "But who are you?"

"Oh", Ven said before standing up. "Sorry. My name is Ventus, but you can call me Ven. And these are my friends Sora, Kairi, Strelitzia, Skuld, Ephemer, Lauriam and Elrena."

"What's your name", I asked.

The girl was about to answer, but before she could the ball creature got her attention.

He seemed to be communicating with her. Then she looked at something.

We turned our heads to see what she was looking at...and saw a man.

"Who", she asked the ball creature. "Him?"

With that the girl took out a staff...and charged at the man!

"Hey", Kairi yelled. "Wait up!"

With that we followed the girl, and got to her just when she knocked the man down.

"What's your hurry thief", she asked angrily.

Then the ball creature shocked the man!

"Ow", he said. "Hey! What?!"

"The jacket", the girl said. "This droid said you stole it!"

"I've had a pretty messed up day alright", the man revealed. "So I'd appreciate if you'd stop accusing me..."

The man didn't get to finish...because the ball creature (that was apparently called a 'droid') shocked him again, causing Larxene to laugh.

"Larxene", Marluxia scolded.

"What", Larxene asked. "It's funny."

"Where'd you get it", the girl asked referring to the jacket. "It belongs to his master."

With that...the man seemed to realize what the droid was talking about.

"It belonged to Poe Dameron", the boy revealed before looking at the droid. "That was his name right? He was captured, by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it."

HotXbun: Yep. I'm ending it on that sad note.

Challenge: Tell me if you like which movie I decided to use.

My Answer: To me The Force Awakens is the best movie in the sequel trilogy.


	78. Chapter 78 With the Resistance

HotXbun: Here's the next chapter.

7: Yea.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 78 With the Resistance

Sora's POV

"Where'd you get it", the girl asked referring to the jacket. "It belongs to his master."

With that...the man seemed to realise what the droid was talking about.

"It belonged to Poe Dameron", the man revealed before looking at the droid. "That was his name right? He was captured, by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it."

When the man said this...the droid looked down sadly before rolling off.

"Look", the former started as he stood up. "I tried to help him. I'm sorry."

With that Ven went to comfort the droid.

"So you're with the resistance", the girl asked the man.

"Obviously", he replied. "I am. I'm with the resistance. Yeah. I'm with the resistance."

"I've never met a resistance fighter before", the girl revealed.

"Well", the man started. "This is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different."

"BB-8 says that he's on a secret mission", the girl revealed. "He has to get back to your base."

"Apparently he's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone's after it", the man revealed.

"Luke Skywalker", the girl asked in shock. "I thought he was just a myth."

"Who's Luke Skywalker", I asked in confusion.

The man was about to answer...when he seemed to have noticed something.

"What is it", the girl asked in concern.

With that we turned to see what the boy was looking at...and saw men in white uniforms.

The boy then suddenly grabbed the girl's hand.

"What are you doing", she asked in confusion.

"Come on", the man commanded.

Then...he ran off with the girl in tow...as the guys in white started shooting at them!

"Who are those guys", Kairi asked as I covered her from the shots.

"I don't know", I replied. "But I've gotta get you out of here."

"What about the boy and girl", Kairi asked.

"We'll help them", Ven revealed.

"Do we have to", Larxene asked.

"Yes", Ven replied. "We do."

"Why do I let you guys drag me into these things", Larxene asked.

"Get Kairi to the Gummi Ship Sora", Alexa commanded. "We'll hold them off."

"You sure", I asked.

"Just go", Alexa commanded.

"Got it", I said before picking Kairi up bridal style. "Be careful you guys!"

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	79. Chapter 79 You Can Do This

HotXbun: The action begins in this chapter!

7: I don't know how I feel about that. I like the First Order, but nothing really makes them different to the empire.

IanAlphaAxel: Here's more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 79 You Can Do This

Ven's POV

Once Sora had run off with Kairi, the rest of us ran up to the man and girl.

"You guys okay", I asked.

"Well let's see", the girl started. "We're being chased down by Stromtroopers, so I would say that everything is just peachy!"

"I like her", Larxene revealed.

"We can't outrun them", the man pointed out.

"We might in that quad jumper", the girl revealed before pointing to a bike like vehicle.

"We need a pilot", the man pointed out.

"We've got one", the girl stated.

"You", the boy asked in shock. "What about that ship?"

"That ship is garbage", the girl stated.

And as soon as she said this...her vehicle got blown up!

"The garbage will do", she stated before looking at us. "Do any of you now how to pilot a ship?"

"Nope", I replied. "Our ship kind of does it's own thing. Come to think of it, I don't even know how it works."

"Whatever", the girl stated before grabbing onto my arm. "You're coming with me. I need a co-pilot."

"What about him", I asked pointing to the man.

"He needs the handle the guns", the girl revealed.

"I need to handle the what", the guy asked in shock.

Then the girl started pulling me away.

"We'll catch up with you in the Gummi Ship", Strelitzia revealed before leaving with everybody else.

"The Gummi what", the man asked in confusion.

"We'll focus on that later", the girl stated. "Let's get out of here!"

With that we ran into the ship.

"Cool", I said on awe.

"Amazing", Chirithy added as she popped onto my head.

"What is that", the man asked in shock.

"My name is Chirithy", said person revealed angrily.

"Focus", the girl commanded before looking at the man. "Gunner's position is down there. You, come with me."

"Aye aye captain", I stated.

"You do realize that we're in a life and death situation right", the girl asked angrily.

"I'm in life or death situations on a daily basis", I revealed. "This is nothing for me!"

"Just come on", the girl commanded before pulling me away.

"Y'ever fly this thing before", the heard the man ask as the girl pulled me into the cockpit.

"No", she replied as she sat down. "This ship hasn't flown in years!"

Then...the girl started nervously whispering to herself.

"I can do this", she told herself. "I can do this."

To calm her down...I took her hand causing her to look at me in shock.

"Yes", I stated. "You can do this."

HotXbun: Aw! Look at Ven being encouraging.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	80. Chapter 80 Ship Fight

HotXbun: Eighty chapters! Only twenty more to go before we read one hundred!

It's time for a ship fight, and not the kind where people fight over which OTP is the best.

7: Totally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 80 Ship Fight

Ven's POV

"I can do this", the girl told herself. "I can do this."

To calm her down...I took her hand causing her to look at me in shock.

"Yes", I stated. "You can do this."

When I said this...the girl looked at me in shock.

Then...she smiled and nodded.

"You're right", she stated before looking in front of her. "Let's do this."

With that...the girl pressed a bunch of buttons...and then...the ship began to fly!

After the girl pressed a few more buttons...and the ship sped off!

"Stay low", we heard the man yell. "Stay low!"

"What", the girl asked in confusion.

"It confuses their tracking", the boy revealed.

"Hold on BB-8", the girl commanded. "I'm going low!"

With that the ship went low.

"What are you doing back there", the girl yelled out to the man. "Are you ever gonna fire back?!"

"I'm working on it", the man replied. "Are the shields up?"

"Ventus", the girl started. "Press that button."

With that I pressed the button and the shields went up.

Then...the bad guys started firing at us!

"We need cover quick", the man stated.

"We're about to get some", the girl revealed before whispering. "I hope."

"What do you mean I hope", I asked.

With that we started flying through a rock formation.

The man continued to shoot at the bad guys' ships...and ended up hitting one of them!

"Nice shot", the girl stated.

There was only one bad guy ship left, however...loosing it would not be easy.

"The canon's stuck in forward position", the man yelled out. "I can't move it! You've gotta loose them!"

With that the girl started looking around...and seemed to get an idea.

"Get ready", she called out.

"Okay", the man started. "For what?"

With that the girl...steered the ship...into a giant destroyed ship!

"Are we really doing this", the man asked in shock.

"It's not like we have much options", I called out.

With that we raced through the wreck...and when we got out...the girl cut the power...and we went flying down!

This allowed the canon to line up...and shoot the final bud guy ship!

"Whooo", I heard the man yell happily.

"We did it", I said happily.

Then the girl and I ran up to the man.

The two excitedly talked to each other while I just smiled.

Then the girl kneeled down before BB-8.

"It's okay", she reassured. "He's with the resistance. He's going to get you home. We both will."

"I'll help too", I revealed.

"You don't have to", the girl stated.

"I want to", I revealed causing the girl to smile.

Then she looked at the boy.

"I don't know your name", she pointed out.

"Finn", the man revealed. "What's yours?"

"I'm Rey."

HotXbun: Alright!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	81. Chapter 81 We're Home

HotXbun: We're going to see some old faces in this chapter. Anybody who's watched The Force Awakens knows who I'm talking about.

7: Totally.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 81 We're Home

Ven's POV

I was helping Finn and Rey fixed up a gas leak.

"How bad is it", the former asked.

"If we want to live, then not good."

"I want to live", I pointed out.

"They're hunting us now", Finn pointed out. "We gotta get out of this system!"

"BB-8 said the location of the resistance is need to know", Rey revealed. "If I'm taking you there, I need to know."

With that Rey popped up from where she was.

"So where's your base", she asked.

"Go on BB-8", Finn said to said droid. "Tell her."

With that BB-8 beeped.

"The Ileenium System", Rey said.

"Yeah", Finn said. "The Ileenium System. That's the one. Get us there as fast as you can."

"I'll drop you three at the Ponemah Terminal", Rey revealed.

"What about you", Finn asked.

"I gotta get back to Jakku", Rey revealed.

"Back to Jak", Finn started angrily. "Why does everybody wanna go back to Jakku?"

"Maybe they really like sand", I suggested.

"Hey Rey", Finn started. "You're a pilot. You can fly anywhere! Why go back? Do you have a family? You got a boyfriend? A cute boyfriend?"

"None of your business", Rey replied. "That's why?"

"It's totally a boyfriend", I stated.

Then...the power went off!

"That can't be good", Finn stated.

"No", Rey agreed. "It can't."

With that we ran into the cockpit and Rey looked at the controls.

"Someone's locked onto us", she revealed. "All controls are overwritten!"

"That's not good", I pointed out.

"You think", Finn asked sarcastically.

He then started looking out the window.

"Oh no", he says in dismay.

"What's wrong", I asked before looking out the window. "Oh. That's what's wrong."

Our ship was being sucked into a much larger ship!

"It's the First Order", Finn said in dismay.

"What do we do", Rey asked. "There must be..."

"You said poisonous gas", Finn said referring to the gas leak we fixed.

"I fixed that", Rey pointed out.

"Can you unfix it?"

With that we grabbed gas masks and hid.

"You think this'll work on the Stormtroopers", Rey asked.

"Yeah", Finn replied. "Their masks filter out smoke, not toxins."

"Edna would be ashamed of whoever designed them", I stated before getting shushed.

Then...the grate we were hiding under got pulled up!

I looked up and saw...and elderly man...and a big creature.

HotXbun: They have returned.

Challenge: Tell me who you think 'they' are.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	82. Chapter 82 Millennium Falcon

HotXbun: Here's the next chapter.

IanAlphaAxel: Glad that you do!

7: Very awesome.

TheCesar09: It is them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 82 Millennium Falcon

Sora's POV

Kairi and I were waiting for our friends in the Gummi Ship.

Suddenly, they ran into the ship, but Ven wasn't with them.

"Where's Ven", I asked in concern.

"He went with the boy and girl to help co-pilot a ship", Strelitzia revealed. "We need to follow them!"

And that's what we did. But as we were following them...something happened.

A large ship flew up to us...and pulled us into it!

"What is this", Larxene asked angrily.

"I don't know", I replied before looking at Kairi. "You stay here. We'll investigate."

"I'll stay with Kairi", Alexa revealed.

"Thank you Alexa", I said.

Then...Kairi got up and kissed me.

"Be careful okay", she demanded.

"I'll will", I stated before kissing her again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Five Minutes Later

My friends and I walked out of the Gummi Ship.

"Where are we", I asked in confusion.

"Shush", Marluxia said suddenly before pushing us back. "Look."

With that we all looked over Marluxia's shoulder, and saw a man and large creature walk into the ship Ven and the boy and girl were in!

"He's going into the ship", Strelitzia pointed out. "Quickly."

Ven's POV

The grate we were hiding under got pulled up!

I looked up and saw...and elderly man...and a big creature.

"Where are the others", the man asked. "Where's the pilot?"

"I'm the pilot", Rey revealed.

"You", the man asked in shock.

"No", Rey said. "It's true. We're the only ones on board."

And as soon as Rey said this...the man was knocked over the head by...a frying pan?

I looked up to see who did it and saw...

"Sora", I said happily.

"Huh", Sora said as he looked at the frying pan he was holding. "Rapunzel was right. Frying pans make a surprisingly good weapon."

"Who knew", Ephemer asked.

"Ow", the man said as he held the back of his head in pain. "What was that for kid?"

"You snuck into our friends' ship", Sora pointed out.

"This is my ship", the man revealed before looking at Rey, Finn and I. "Come on outta there."

With that we all got out of the grate.

"Where'd you get this ship", the man asked.

"Niima Outpost", Rey revealed.

"Jakku", the man asked in shock. "That junkyard?"

"Thank you", Finn said happily. "Junkyard."

"Told ya we should've double checked the Western reaches", the man told the creature before looking at Rey. "Who had it, Ducain?"

"I stole it from Unkar Plutt", Rey revealed. "He stole it from the Irving Brothers, who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me", the man revealed. "Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good."

HotXbun: And that's that.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	83. Chapter 83 Rathars

HotXbun: Time for the next chapter.

7: Totally.

IanAlphaAxel: Guess you'll have to wait and see. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 83 Rathars

Ven's POV

"Who stole it from me", the man revealed. "Well, you tell him that Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good."

With that the man (who I now knew named Han Solo) started fondly walking around the ship.

"This is the Millennium Falcon", Rey asked excitedly. "You're Han Solo?!"

"I used to be", Han replied.

"Han Solo", Finn asked. "The rebellion general?"

"No", Rey stated. "The smuggler."

"Wasn't he a war hero", Finn asked the creature.

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs", Rey asked in shock.

"Twelve", Han yelled as he walked into the cockpit. "Fourteen. Hey! Some moof-milker put a compression on the hyper line!

"Unkar Plutt did", Rey revealed. "I thought it was a mistake too. Puts too much stress on the..."

"...hyperdrive", Han finished before looking at Rey in shock. "Chewie, throw 'em in a pod. We'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet."

"Wait", Rey asked. "No! We need your help!"

"My help", Han asked in shock.

"This droid needs to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible", Rey revealed.

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker", Finn revealed making Han stop dead in his tracks. "You are the Han Solo who fought with the Rebellion. You knew him."

"Yeah", Han replied as he turned around. "I knew him. I knew Luke."

Before Han could say anything else...we suddenly heard a loud clank!

"What was that", Elrena asked.

"Don't tell me a Rathar's gotten loose", Han said in dismay before running out of the ship.

"I'm gonna go check up on Kairi and Alexa", Sora revealed.

"Okay", I said. "We'll catch up with you."

With that we ran after Han and Chewie.

"You're not hauling Rathars on this freighter are you", Finn asked the former.

"I'm hauling Rathars", Han revealed.

Then...we heard what sounded like another ship landing!

"Oh great", Han said in dismay. "It's the Guavian Death Gang."

"Death Gang", Lauriam asked in shock.

"They must've tracked us from Nantoon", Han stated before running off.

"What's a Rathar", Rey asked.

"That's what I'd like to know", Elrena revealed.

"They're big and dangerous", Han revealed.

"Y'ever heard of the Trillia Massacre", Finn asked.

"No", Rey replied.

"Good", Finn stated.

"I got three of 'em going to King Prana", Han revealed.

"Three", Finn asked in shock. "How'd you get them on board?"

"I used to have a bigger crew", Han revealed.

"I'm scared by the term used too", I revealed.

Then Han opened a hatch.

"Get bellow deck and stay there until I say so", he commanded. "Don't even think about taking the Falcon."

"What about BB-8", Rey asked.

"He stays with me until I get rid of the gang", Han revealed. "Then you can have him back and be on your way."

"What about the Rathars", Finn asked. "Where are you keeping them?"

As soon as Finn asked this...there was a giant thump behind us!

We turned around, and saw...a giant disgusting creature!

"There's one."

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	84. Chapter 84 Space Gangs

HotXbun: We're going to get space gangs in this chapter. Space gangs!

7: Thank you for sealing your lips.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 84 Space Gangs

Ven's POV

"What about the Rathars", Finn asked. "Where are you keeping them?"

As soon as Finn asked this...there was a giant thump behind us!

We turned around, and saw...a giant disgusting creature!

"There's one", Han revealed.

"Oh my", I said.

"What are you gonna do about the gang", Rey asked Han.

"Same thing I always do", Han replied. "Talk my way out of it."

"Well", Elrena started. "Good luck with that."

With that we all climbed below deck just as the gang arrived.

"Han Solo", the gang leader started. "You are a dead man."

"Bala-Tik", Han greeted. "What's the problem?"

"The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job", the gang leader (who we now knew was named Bala-Tik) revealed. "I heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub."

"Ooo", Elrena whispered. "That's a lot of money."

"Quiet", Lauriam commanded.

"You know you can't trust those little freaks", Han stated. "How long've known each other?"

"They have blasters", Rey pointed in fear.

"A lot of 'em", Finn added.

"That's not good", I pointed out.

"You think", Lauriam asked angrily.

"The question is how much longer will we know each other", Bala-Tick stated. "Not long. We want our money back now!"

"Ya think hunting Rathars is cheap", Han asked. "I spent that money."

"Kanjiklub wants their investment back too", Bala-Tick revealed.

"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub", Han stated angrily.

"Tell that to Kanjiklub."

As soon as Bala-Tick said this...another gang walked in from the other side of the hall!

"Is that Kanjiklub", Strelitzia asked.

"Probably", Ephemer replied is dismay.

"Tasu Leech", Han greeted somebody from Kanjiklub. "It's good to see you."

This made Elrena to slap her forehead.

"Boys", Han started. "You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered before?"

"Yeah", Bala-Tick replied, and Tasu Leech seemed to agree.

"What was the second time", Han asked the latter.

"Second time", Strelitzia asked in dismay.

"We're dead", Elrena stated.

"Your game is old", Bala-Tick said to Han. "There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle."

Then...Bala-Tick noticed BB-8.

"That BB unit", he started. "The First Order is looking for one just like it. And eleven fugitives."

HotXbun: Uh oh. Looks like the team is in trouble.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	85. Chapter 85 Rathar Chase

HotXbun: We're going to have to deal with the Rathars in this chapter (hence the name of it).

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

7: Yep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 85 Rathar Chase

Ven's POV

"That BB unit", Bala-Tick started. "The First Order is looking for one just like it. And eleven fugitives."

When we heard this, we froze up.

"Uh oh", I said in dismay. "We're the fugitives!"

"I realize that", Lauriam pointed out angrily.

"First I've heard of it", Han lied.

"Search the freighter", one of the gang leaders commanded.

Then we started crawling away, but Rey stopped us when we got to an electronic box.

"Wait wait wait wait", she said suddenly. "If we close the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs!"

"Close the blast doors from here", Finn asked in shock.

"Resetting the fuse should do it", Rey revealed.

Then she and Finn did just that. However when they did...we heard the sounds of large creatures!

"Oh no", Rey said in dismay.

"Oh no what", Finn asked.

"Wrong fuses", Rey revealed causing Elrena to slap her forehead.

"Kill them", we heard Bala-Tick yell. "And take the droid!"

I couldn't see what was going on, but it seemed like some of the Rathars had gotten loose and the gangs were firing at them and Han!

"This was a mistake", Finn started as we crawled through the grate.

"Huge", Rey added.

"You think", Elrena asked angrily.

Then we all climbed out of the grate.

"What do they look like", Rey asked referring to the Rathars.

And as soon as she did...we saw said creature devour two of the gang members!

"They look like that", Finn revealed before grabbing onto a shocked Rey's hand and pulling her away. "This way!"

"Are you sure", Rey asked.

And as soon as she did...a Rathar grabbed onto Finn and pulled him away!

"Finn", Rey yelled in dismay.

Then, she realized something.

She ran up to a control panel...which had video footage of all the areas on the freighter.

"There he is", I pointed out as I pointed to the one that had Finn on it.

Rey waited, and when the moment was right, she slammed her hand on a button.

This caused a door to close...and cut of the Rathar's tentacle!

"Okay", Elrena said as she covered my mouth in disgust. "That's gross."

"Come on", I commanded.

Then we all ran up to Finn, who wrangled the tentacle off his leg before standing up.

"Finn", Rey said in concern.

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"It had me", Finn started. "But the door.."

"That was lucky", Rey stated. "Come on."

With that we ran outside into the hanger.

"You guys go with Han and Chewie in the Falcon", I said to Finn and Rey. "We'll catch up in our ship."

HotXbun: Oh boy. That was intense.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	86. Chapter 86 Maz Kanata

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been a week since I last updated! But I have my reasons! I finished Reaper's Game as well as started a new KH story called Find You in My Dreams. Check it out if you can!

7: Totally.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 86 Maz Kanata

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We had managed to escape the gangs and were now on a lush green planet.

"Wow", Kairi said in awe. "This place is beautiful."

"It is", Rey agreed. "I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy."

"Well", Larxene started. "That's what happens when you stay stuck in a dessert dump your whole life."

After that Han walked up to Rey and held out a pistol.

"You might need this", he stated.

"I think I can handle myself", Rey stated.

"I know you do", Han revealed. "That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it."

With that Rey took the pistol and held it out.

"You know how to use one of these", Han asked her.

"Yeah", Rey replied. "You pull the trigger."

"There's a little bit more to it than that", Han revealed. "You got a lot to learn. You got a name?"

"Rey", said person replied.

"Rey", Han repeated. "I've been thinking about bringing on some more crew Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie and me, appreciates the Falcon."

"Are you offering me a job", Rey asked in shock.

"I'm thinking about it", Han replied. "Well?"

"If you were, I'd be flattered", Rey revealed. "But I have to get home."

"Jakku", Han asked in shock.

"The desert dump", Larxene asked in shock.

"I've already been away too long", Rey stated.

Han looked at her in shock before looking at Chewie.

"Chewie", he started. "Check out the ship as best as you can."

Han then looked back at Rey.

"It's too bad", he stated. "Chewie kind of likes you."

"I don't think he's the only one", I stated.

"Come on", Han said changing the subject. "Let's go."

Five Minutes Later

We had walked into a stone castle.

"Solo", Finn started. "Why are we here?"

"To get your droid on a clean ship", Han replied.

"Clean", Rey asked in confusion.

"The Falcon is kind of dirty", Ven pointed out.

"Not that kind of clean", Han revealed. "Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind."

"That's not good", Ven stated.

"Not good at all", Han agreed. "Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata is our best bet."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Who do you think Maz is.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	87. Chapter 87 A Man Who Wants to Run

HotXbun: Hi guys! Before we start I want to let you guys know that I have posted a new KH story called 'Find You in My Dreams.'

7: Coolness indeed.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 87 A Man Who Wants to Run

Sora's POV

"Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance", Han asked. "Maz Kanata is our best bet."

"Who's Maz Kanata", Ven asked.

"We can trust her right", Finn asked.

"Yeah", Larxene asked. "She's not gonna turn us in is she?"

"Relax", Han commanded. "She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare."

"At what", we all asked.

"Any of it", Han replied.

Then he opened the doors and we walked into a room filled with all types of people and aliens.

Then...we heard this.

"Han Solo!"

As all heads turned towards said person, we turned our heads to the person that said that...and saw...an orange alien?"

"Oh my", Larxene said in shock.

"Oh boy", Han said before walking up to the alien. "Hey Maz."

With that the alien (who we now knew was Maz) walked up to us...and said this.

"Where's my boyfriend?"

"Huh", Alexa asked in confusion.

"Chewie's working on the Falcon", Han revealed.

"Her and Chewie are...", Ven started.

"No they're not", Han replied.

"I like that Wookie", Maz revealed. "I assume you need something? Desperately. Let's get to it."

One Hour Later

We were all eating as we explained the situation to Maz.

"A map to Skywalker himself", she asked in shock. "You're right back in the mess."

"Maz", Han started. "I need you to get this droid to Leia."

With that Maz thought about it.

"No."

"What", we all asked in shock.

"You've been running away from this fight for too long Han", Maz stated. "Go home!"

"Leia doesn't want to see me", Han stated.

"Please", Finn begged Maz. "We came here for your help?"

"What fight", Rey asked in confusion.

"The only fight", Maz replied. "Against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them! All of us!"

"There is no fight against the First Order", Finn stated. "No one can win! Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already! I bet you they're on their way right..."

Finn didn't get to finish...as Maz was getting REALLY close to him.

"Okay", Ven started. "This is making me uncomfortable."

"What's this", Finn asked. "What are you doing? Solo, what is she doing?"

"I don't know", Han revealed. "But it ain't good."

"If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people", Maz stated. "I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."

"You don't know a thing about me", Finn stated. "Where I'm from. What I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us! We all need to run."

After Finn said this...Maz sat back in her chair and pointed to two aliens.

"You see those two", she started. "They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear."

"Finn", Rey said in shock.

"Come with me", Finn pleaded.

"What about BB-8", Rey asked. "We're not done yet. We have to get him back to your base!"

"I can't", Finn stated.

Then...he got up and left, and Rey went after him.

I was about to as well, but was stopped by Maz.

"No", she said. "Let them talk alone."

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Finn is talking about.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	88. Chapter 88 Masked Man

HotXbun: It's time for a fight!

7: Wow indeed.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 88 Mask Man

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

So...things were not going well.

Finn was getting ready to leave, we didn't know where Rey was, and...

An entire system had just been blown up.

Everybody was gathered outside to see what had happened.

"Oh no", Kairi said in dismay.

Then...Finn ran up to us.

"Finn", I said happily.

"It was the Republic", he revealed. "The First Order! They've done it! Where's Rey?"

Ten Minutes Later

Maz had led us into a basement.

"I've had this for ages", she revealed before holding out an object. "Kept it locked away."

"What is that", I asked.

"Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber", Maz revealed.

"Lightsaber", Alexa said in confusion. "What's that?"

"It was the weapon of the Jedi", Maz revealed.

"Where'd you get that", Han asked.

"A good question for another time", Maz stated before looking at Finn. "Take it. Find your friend."

With that Finn took the Lightsaber.

Then...the room began to shake!

"What's going on", Kairi asked as she held onto my arm.

"Those beasts", Maz said. "They're here."

Five Minutes Later

We all ran out of the castle...where a bunch of the guys in the white uniforms were!

"It's those guys from Jakku", Alexa pointed out.

"Rey and BB-8", Maz said to Finn. "They need you. Now go!"

"I need a weapon", Finn pointed out.

"You have one", Maz pointed out.

Then...Finn pressed a button on the Lightsaber...and a glowing blade appeared!

"Okay", Ven started. "That's cool!"

"I need to get Kairi out of here", I pointed out. "Will you guys be fine?"

"We'll be alright", Ven stated. "Go!"

"Okay", I said before grabbing onto Kairi's hand. "Good luck."

Ten Minutes Later

Kairi and I were walking through the forest.

"Are they going to be okay", the former asked.

"They'll be fine", I stated.

Then...I noticed something.

"Stay back", I whispered as I gently pushed Kairi behind a tree.

"What is it", she asked.

I didn't answer. Instead I looked over the tree and saw...Rey...and a man in a black outfit and wearing a mask.

It looked like he was freezing Rey in her place.

"Who is that", Kairi asked from behind me.

"I don't know", I replied. "But I need to help Rey. You stay here out of sight."

"Okay", Kairi said. "But be careful okay?"

"I will", I replied before kissing Kairi. "I love you."

"I love you too."

After Kairi said this...I got up...summoned my Keyblade...and walked towards the masked man.

"Hey", I said getting his attention. "Let her go!

"Who are you", the masked man asked.

"Sora", Rey yelled. "get out of here!"

"No way", I said before glaring at the masked man. "Let her go now!"

"You dare threaten me boy", the masked man asked.

"Let her go now", I repeated.

"Very well then", the masked man said.

Then he did something to Rey...and it made her pass out!

"Rey", I yelled before glaring at the man.

Then I charged and tried to hit him, but he pushed me to the ground with a force field.

Then he gave Rey to a soldier wearing white.

"Take this girl back to the ship", he commanded.

"Yes sir", the soldier said before taking Rey.

I tried to stop him, but was once again pushed back by a force field.

"Sora", I heard Kairi yell.

And the man heard it too!

"Kairi", I yelled. "Run!"

With that Kairi tried to do as told, but the masked man...started pulling her towards him!

"Kairi", I yelled.

Then...Kairi created a blast of light from her body, which knocked the man down!

I quickly got up and grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here!"

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	89. Chapter 89 Resistance Base

HotXbun: We're going to the Resistance base in this chapter (hence the name of it)

7: Oh dear.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 89 Resistance Base

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We had just gotten off the Falcon at the Resistance Base.

As soon as we did...BB-8 sped past us and up to a pilot.

The pilot took of his helmet, and Finn looked at him in shock.

After talking to BB-8, the pilot looked up...and was shocked to see Finn.

"Who's that", Ven asked.

"Poe", Finn said in shock. "Poe Dameron?"

With that Finn walked up to the man (who we now knew was Poe) and hugged him.

"You're alive", the former said happily.

"So are you", Poe said happily.

"What happened to you", Finn asked.

"What happened", Poe repeated. "I got thrown from the crash. Woke up at night. No you, no ship. Nothing. BB-8 says that you saved him."

"No, no, no", Finn stated. "It wasn't just me."

"We helped a little", Ven revealed.

"More that a little", Larxene added.

"Poe", Finn started. "This is Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Strelitzia, Ephemer, Skuld, Lauriam and Elrena."

"Nice to meet you all", Poe greeted. "And thank you so much. You completed my mission."

"It wasn't a big deal", Ephemer stated.

"It kind of was", Larxene disagreed.

"That's my jacket", Poe said to Finn.

"Oh", Finn said before starting to take the jacket off. "Here."

"No no no", Poe said. "Keep it. It suits you. You're a good man Finn."

"Poe", Finn started. "I need your help."

Ten Minutes Later

We followed Poe into a command room and up to a woman.

"General Organa", he said getting her attention. "Sorry to interrupt. This is Finn. He needs to talk to you."

"And I need to talk to him", the woman (who we now knew was General Organa) revealed. "That was incredibly brave what you did. Renouncing the First Order, staving this man's life..."

"Thank you ma'am", Finn said interrupting her. "But a friend of mine was taken prisoner."

"Han told me about the girl", General Organa revealed. "I'm sorry."

"Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian System", Poe revealed. "He worked on the base."

"Wait a minute", Larxene said in realization. "Worked on the base? You used to work for the First Order?"

"Yes", Finn replied. "Moving on. Ma'am, that's where my friend was taken. I need to get there fast."

"And I will do everything I can to help", General Organa revealed. "But first you must tell us all you know."

HotXbun: We need to save Rey!

Challenge: Tell me if you think our heroes will be able to save Rey.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	90. Chapter 90 Blow It Up

HotXbun: Ninety chapters! Only ten more to go before we reach one hundred!

This will be the first time one of my stories has ever reached one hundred chapters, so I want to make it special! Let me know what ideas you guys have for the 100th chapter!

7: Very.

IanAlphaAxel: :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 90 Blow It Up

Sora's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody had gathered in front of...a golden robot?

"General", he started. "I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke."

"Great", Larxene said sarcastically. "So the bad guys are hunting us down for a useless map."

"Maybe we should just give it to them and end this", Marluxia suggested.

"I can't believe I was so foolish to think I could just find Luke and bring him home", General Organa said.

"Leia", Han said.

"Don't do that", General Organa commanded.

"Do what", Han asked.

"Anything."

Ten Minutes Later

We were all gathered around a table that was showing a hologram.

"The scan data from Snap's reconnaissance flight confirms Finn report", Poe revealed.

"They've somehow created a hyper light speed weapon built within the planet itself", Snap revealed.

"A laser canon", somebody asked.

"We're not sure how to describe a weapon of this scale", Snap stated.

"It's another Death Star", somebody stated.

"I wish that was the case Major", Poe revealed.

He then hit a button and other holographic picture appeared.

"This was the Death Star", Poe revealed before showing a much larger picture. "This is Starkiller Base."

"Starkiller Base", Larxene asked. "How original."

"So it's big", Han pointed out as it wasn't a big deal.

"Very big", Ven pointed out.

"How is it possible to power a weapon of that size", somebody asked.

"It uses the power of the sun", Finn revealed. "As the weapon is charged, the sun is drained until it disappears."

"They're stealing sunshine", Ven asked in shock. "They must be stopped!"

After Ven said this, somebody ran up to General Organa and gave her something.

"The First Order", she started. "They're charging the weapon again. Now. Our system is the next target."

"Oh my", the gold robot said. "Without the Republic fleet, we're doomed!"

"Well", Larxene started before turning around. "I'm out of here. Later losers!"

With that Larxene tried to leave, but Marluxia grabbed onto the back of her jacket and pulled her back.

"I can just take off the jacket you know", she pointed out.

"Enough", Han said. "We need to focus on Starkiller Base. How do we blow it up? There's always a way to do that."

"Blowing stuff up", Larxene asked before turning around. "I'm in."

"In order for that amount of power to be contained, the base would need some kind of thermal oscillator."

"There is one", Finn revealed before clicking a button of the table. "Precinct 47. Here."

"If we destroy that oscillator, it might destabilize the core and cripple the weapon."

"Maybe the planet."

"We'll go in there and we'll hit the oscillator with everything we've got", Poe revealed.

"They have defense shields that our ships can not penetrate."

"We disable the shields", Han said before looking at Finn. "Kid, you worked there. What do you got?"

"I can do it", Finn stated.

"I like this guy", Han stated.

"I can disable the shields", Finn stated. "But I have to be on the planet. I have to be there."

"We'll get you there", Han revealed.

"Han", General Organa started. "How?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't like it", Han revealed.

"That doesn't sound good", Larxene stated.

"So we take out the shields", Poe started. "Take out the oscillator and we blow up their big gun. Alright. Let's go everybody!"

HotXbun: Final battle time!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	91. Chapter 91 Starkiller Base Part 1

HotXbun: It's time for the final battle to begin!

7: Cool indeed.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you.

serpant1234: As nice as that would be, I plan on saving that for the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 91 Starkiller Base Part 1

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We were all getting ready to leave.

"No matter how much we fought", General Organa started as she walked up to Han. "I've always hated watching you leave."

"That's why I did it", Han stated. "So you'd miss me."

"I did miss you", General Organa revealed.

"It wasn't all bad", Han stated. "Huh? Some of it...was good."

"Pretty good", General Organa stated.

"Some things never change", Han stated.

"True", General Organa agreed. "You still drive me crazy."

With that...Han and General Organa hugged.

Then...the latter said something that took me by surprise.

"If you see our son, bring him home."

"Son", I said in shock. "They have a son?"

"They're married", Larxene asked in shock.

"Alright you peeping Toms", Han said to us. "Get in the ship!"

With that I looked at Kairi sadly.

She did the same. Then...she hugged me.

"Be careful okay", she commanded.

"I will", I replied before kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

One Hour Later

We're were approaching Starkiller base.

"How are we getting in", Finn asked.

"Their shields have a reflectional refresh rate", Han revealed.

"Meaning", Alexa asked.

"It keeps anything moving slower than light speed going through."

"We're going to make our landing approach at light speed", Finn asked in shock.

"We're dead", Larxene stated.

"Alright Chewie", Han said. "Get ready. Everybody else, hold onto something."

With that we all did as told.

"And...now!"

With that Han pushed a button, and then...we were right in front of a forrest!

Han quickly started pulling up and Chewie yelled at him.

"I am pulling up", he yelled.

"Pull higher", Larxene commanded.

"If I get any higher they'll see us", Han revealed.

With that we flew through the trees...and ended up in the snow.

"We're alive!"

Ten Minutes Later

We we're walking through the forrest while wearing winter jackets.

"The flooding tunnels are over that ridge", Finn revealed. "We'll get in that way."

"What was your job when you were based here", Han asked.

"Sanitation."

"Sanitation", Han asked in shock. "Then how do you know how to disable the shields?"

"I don't", Finn revealed. "I'm just here to get Rey."

"Well that was a jerk move", Larxene stated.

"People are counting on us", Han pointed out. "The galaxy is counting on us!"

"Solo", Finn started. "We'll figure it out. We'll use the Force!"

"That's not how the Force works", Han stated.

"Whatever", Finn said. "Come on!"

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	92. Chapter 92 Starkiller Base Part 2

HotXbun: It's time to rescue Rey!

7: Oh yes.

IanAlphaAxel: Here's more!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 92 Starkiller Base Part 2

Sora's POV

Ten Minutes Later

We had made it into the base.

"The longer we're here, less luck we're gonna have", Han stated before looking at Finn. "The shields?"

"I have an idea about that."

Five Minutes Later

We ended up catching somebody in silver armor.

"Remember me", Finn asked them.

"FN-2187", a female voice replied.

"Not anymore", Finn revealed. "The name's Finn, and I'm in charge! I'm in charge now Phasma! I'm in..."

"Bring it down", Han commanded. "Bring it down."

"Follow me."

Five Minutes Later

The person in the silver armor (who I now knew was named Phasma) was at a control station.

"You want me to blast that bucket off your head", Finn asked her. "Lower the shields."

"You're making a big mistake", Phasma stated.

"Do it", Finn commanded before looking at Han. "Solo, if this works, we're not gonna have a lot of time to find Rey."

"Don't worry kid", Han reassured. "We won't leave without her."

With that Phasma had disabled the shields.

"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy", she stated. "My troops will storm this block and kill you all!"

"I disagree", Finn revealed before looking at Han. "What do we do with her?"

"Is there a garbage chute", Han asked. "Trash compactor?"

"Yeah there is", Finn replied happily.

"You guys are evil", Larxene stated. "I like it."

Ten Minutes Later

We were looking around for Rey, and eventually...we found her!

When we did, she and Finn hugged.

"Are you alright", Han asked in concern.

"Yeah", Rey replied.

"Good", Han stated.

"What happened", Finn asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"Finn", Rey started. "What are you doing here?"

"We came back for you", Finn revealed.

The Chewie said something.

"What did he say", Finn asked.

"That it was your idea", Rey replied before hugging Finn. "Thank you."

"How did you get away", Finn asked.

"I can't explain it", Rey revealed. "And you wouldn't believe it."

"Escape now", Han said. "Hug later."

Ten Minutes Later

We were outside...where we saw the Resistance ships fighting against the First Order ships.

"They're in trouble", Han revealed. "We can't leave."

Then Han looked at Chewie.

"My friend here has a bag full of explosives", he revealed. "Let's use them."

Ten Minutes Later

We had placed explosives all over base and were now looking for Han.

As we were doing so...I spotted something.

It was...the masked man.

"Guys", I whispered. "It's the man that kidnapped Rey."

"His name is Kylo Ren", Finn revealed.

"We need to find Han and get out of here", I pointed out.

"Ben!"

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Force Awakens then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	93. Chapter 93 Father and Son

HotXbun: Here it is! The semi final chapter for the Star Wars world. You have until the next chapter to tell me what type of world you would like to see next.

7: And it will not be good.

IanAlphaAxel: And not a happy one

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 93 Father and Son

Sora's POV

"Ben!"

I turned around to see who said this...and saw that...it was Han...saying it to Kylo Ren?

The latter turned around to look at the former.

"Han Solo", he greeted. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Take off that mask", Han commanded. "You don't need it."

"What do you think you'll see if I do", Kylo Ren asked.

"The face of my son."

When Han said this...I looked at him in shock...and thought back to what General Organa said earlier.

"_If you see our son, bring him home."_

_Kylo Ren...is Han and General Organa's son?_

With that...Kylo Ren took of his mask.

"Your son is gone", he stated. "He was weak and foolish like his father, so I destroyed him."

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe", Han stated. "But it's not true. My son is alive."

"No", Kylo Ren disagreed. "The Supreme Leader is wise."

"Snoke is using you for your power", Han stated. "When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true."

"It's too late", Kylo Ren stated.

"No it's not", Han stated. "Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you."

When Han said this...Kylo Ren began to cry.

"I'm being torn apart", he stated. "I want to be free of this pain. I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes", Han replied. "Anything."

With that...Han started walking towards Kylo Ren, and then...something terrible happened.

Kylo Ren's lightsaber...went right through Han's chest.

"Thank you."

"Solo", Finn yelled out.

"No", Rey yelled. "No!"

Han looked at Kylo Ren one more time, then...he fell into the depths bellow.

In anger, Chewie began shooting at Kylo Ren.

The people in white uniforms began shooting at Chewie so he had to retreat, then...he hit a button on the remote...and the explosives went off!

Kylo Ren looked around in shock before looking at us.

"We'd better go."

Ten Minutes Later

We we're running through the snow.

"The sun's nearly completely gone", Alexa pointed out. "I just hope that what we did will work."

"The Falcon's this way", Finn revealed to Rey.

With that we started running trough the forrest, but stopped when we saw something.

It was...Kylo Ren.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what Disney World you would like to see next.

My Answer: I have an idea, but I want to see what you guys think first.


	94. Chapter 94 May the Force Be With You

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for the Star Wars world!

7: Boss battle indeed.

TheJoker2.0: How come you didn't like this world?

IanAlphaAxel: I haven't watched Frozen 2 yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 94 May the Force Be with You

Sora's POV

Kylo Ren was standing right in front of us.

"We're not done yet", he stated.

"You're a monster", Rey stated angrily.

"You killed your own father", Alexa pointed out angrily.

"It's just us now", Kylo Ren pointed out. "Han Solo can't save you."

"Because of you", Alexa pointed out angrily.

The she summoned her Keyblade and tried to strike Kylo Ren, but she was pushed back into a tree!

"Skuld", Ephemer yelled before running up to said person.

"What was that", Marluxia asked.

"That was the Force", Kylo Ren revealed. "The dark side of it."

When Kylo Ren said this...I looked at him in shock.

_The Force...has a dark side?_

Rey then tried to fire at Kylo Ren with her blaster, but he used the Force to stop her.

Then...he pushed her into a tree as well!

"Rey", Finn yelled as he ran up to her. "Rey! Rey? Rey? Oh no. Oh no no no..."

Then...Kylo Ren took out something and activated it.

It was...a Lightsaber.

"Traitor", Kylo Ren yelled at Finn.

This caused the latter to turn around...and activate his own lightsaber.

"That lightsaber", Kylo Ren started. "It belongs to me!"

"Come get it."

With that...Kylo Ren charged at Finn...and the two began to fight!

I took this opportunity to run up to Rey.

"Rey", I said in concern. "Wake up Rey!"

With that Rey slowly opened her eyes.

"You okay", I asked in concern.

"I'm fine", Rey replied as she slowly sat up.

I then turned to look at Alexa, who was being tended to by Ephemer.

"You okay Alexa", I asked.

"I'm fine", Alexa replied.

Then...I heard a scream!

I turned around...and saw that Kylo Ren had stabbed Finn!

"Finn", I yelled in concern.

Then...I watched in horror as Finn fell to the ground.

Kylo Ren then turned around and spotted the other lightsaber.

He started using the Force to try and get it, but it didn't go to him.

It went...to Rey.

She ignited it and got into a battle stance.

Kylo Ren did the same, and then...the two began to fight!

I was about to help Rey, but was stopped by Marluxia.

"Rey can handle him", he stated. "We need to help Finn!"

"Right", I agreed.

Then Marluxia and I ran up to Finn.

I then turned around to watch the battle going on between Rey and Kylo Ren.

"You need a teacher", the latter stated. "I can show you the ways of the Force!"

"The Force", Rey said in realization.

Then...she closed her eyes...and when she opened them...hit Kylo Ren with everything she had, knocking him out!

She then ran up to us.

"Is he okay", she asked in concern.

"He's still breathing", Marluxia revealed. "But he won't be for much longer with we don't get him out of here."

As soon as Marluxia said this...a bright light shone on us.

We turned around...and saw...the Millennium Falcon.

One Hour Later

As soon as we got back to the Resistance Base, Chewie rushed Finn to some medics.

"Is he going to be okay", I asked in concern.

"He's going to be fine", Poe revealed. "But he may be out of it for a while."

With that Poe left to celebrate with everybody else.

"Sora!"

When I heard this I turned around, and saw Kairi.

I smiled before running up and hugging her.

Then...I looked over my shoulder...and saw...General Organa sadly hugging Rey.

This caused me to look down sadly.

_Why would Kylo Ren kill his own father?_

HotXbun: And with that...we are down with the Star Wars world, but will we see it again later on? Only time will tell.

Anyway...the next Disney world is going to be...Lilo and Stitch!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited for Lilo and Stitch.

My Answer: I'm very excited! Are you excited!


	95. Chapter 95 Hawaii

HotXbun: Here it is! The first chapter of the Lilo and Stitch world, which I'm going to simply call 'Hawaii.'

7: Very.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Lilo and Stitch. Disney owns both.

Chapter 95 Hawaii

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I had arrived in a new world.

"Wow", Ven said in awe. "This place looks perfect for a vacation!"

"We're not on vacation", Marluxia pointed out.

"Then why are we dressed like we are", Ven asked.

As Ven and Marluxia were talking, I started looking around...and I noticed something.

It was...one of my summons.

I smiled before running up to him and kneeling down.

"Hey there little guy", I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey", I heard somebody say.

I turned my head...and saw a little girl.

"What are you doing with my dog", she asked angrily.

"Dog", I said in confusion.

"I don't think that's a dog kid", Larxene stated as she walked up to us.

"Whatever it is, it's adorable", Ven said in awe.

"Who are you", the little girl asked.

"I'm Sora", I replied before holding out my hand. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lilo", the little girl replied. "And this is my dog Stitch."

"So Stitch is his name", I said before petting said person.

"Lilo", I heard somebody say. "It's time to go!"

"That's my sister", Lilo revealed. "Gotta go! Bye!"

The Next Day

We ended up finding no Heartless, so...we decided to spend a day at the beach!

I was wearing red swim shorts with black markings, my signature necklace and my wedding ring, Ven was wearing olive green swim shorts; Ephemer was wearing black swim shorts with red markings, and Marluxia was wearing black swim shorts.

Kairi was wearing a white, sleeveless top; a red, knee length skirt; the necklace Aqua gave her and her wedding ring.

Strelitzia was wearing a white one piece swimsuit with a knee length skirt and her hair was tied into twin buns.

Alexa was wearing a royal blue, sleeveless top; black leggings and a black, short sleeved mesh top. Her hair was tied into a braid.

Larxene was wearing a black, sleeveless top; black jean shorts and black sunglasses.

While we were enjoying our day at the beach...we saw a bunch of people running away!

"What's going on", Ephemer asked.

"Heartless", Alexa suggested.

"Dang it", Ven said in dismay. "They couldn't let us enjoy our beach day?"

With that everybody had cleared out, and we saw...Stitch?

"Stitch", I said in confusion before walking up to him. "What's wrong?"

Stitch didn't answer. Instead...he just looked down sadly.

I then looked up, and saw Lilo with an older girl.

"Lilo", I said before walking up to her. "Hey there Lilo."

"Hi", Lilo greeted sadly.

"Who's this Lilo", the older girl asked.

"This is Sora", Lilo replied. "Sora, this is my sister Nani."

"Nice to meet you Nani", I greeted before looking back at Lilo. "So what's wrong?"

"I'm trying to turn Stitch into a model citizen", Lilo revealed. "As you can tell by the emptiness of the beach, it isn't going too well."

"Look on the bright side", Ven started. "Now we have the whole beach to ourselves!"

"Yeah", Strelitzia agreed.

"I guess that's true", Lilo said.

"Come on", Ven said excitedly. "Let's have some fun!"

HotXbun: Beach fun!

Challenge: What's your favorite beach activity?

My Answer: Building sandcastles!


	96. Chapter 96 Dragged Under

HotXbun: Things are going to take a bad turned in this chapter. Anybody who has watched Lilo and Stitch knows what I'm talking about.

7: Very awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Lilo and Stitch. Disney owns both.

Chapter 96 Dragged Under

Sora's POV

Five Hours Later

We spent the whole day at the beach and were even joined by Lilo and Nani's friend David at one point.

Currently Ven was trying to stand on a surfboard.

"I think I've got it", he stated.

And as soon as he did...he fell off the board.

"Okay", he said as he popped his head out from under the water. "I don't got it."

This caused us to laugh.

Then...we saw Lilo and Nani get thrown off their board!

We quickly swam up to them.

"Are you guys okay", I asked in concern.

"We're fine", Nani replied.

"Where's Stitch", I asked in concern.

And as soon as I did...he popped out of the water...before going back down...and pulling Lilo under with him!

"Lilo", I yelled in concern.

Then I dove under water and started swimming towards Lilo.

Nani managed to grab her and started swimming back to the survive, knocking Stitch down in the process.

I continued to chase after him, but then...two alien like creates showed up...and tried to take him!

"Hey", I yelled.

Then I grabbed Stitch before summoning my Keyblade.

"Waterga", I yelled.

Then...a stream of water pushed the aliens back.

I swam back up to the surface and to the beach.

"Sora", Kairi said in concern before running up to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I replied.

"And Stitch", Ven asked in concern.

"I don't know", I replied before summoning my Keyblade. "Curaga!"

With that...Stitch slowly opened his eyes.

"Thank goodness", I said in relief. "You're okay."

Then...I looked up...and saw...Nani...talking to a man.

"Who's that", I asked.

"No idea", Ven replied.

Then...Nani turned around...and she looked sad.

"Are you okay Nani", I asked in concern. "What happened?"

"I", Nani started. "I need to take Lilo home now. We have a lot to talk about."

With that Nani took Lilo from David.

"Thanks for the fun beach day", Lilo said.

"You too", I said.

Then...Nani and Lilo left.

"What happened", I asked David.

"That man is a social worker", David revealed. "And...I think he's going to take Lilo away from Nani."

"What", Marluxia asked angrily. "Why would he do that?!"

"He doesn't think Nani is ready to take care of a kid", David revealed. "And I don't think Stitch helped."

HotXbun: Oh no.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Lilo will be taken away.

My Answer: If you've watched Lilo and Stitch then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	97. Chapter 97 Won't Let You Take Him

HotXbun: Things are going to go from bad to worse in this chapter.

7: Very heartbreaking.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Lilo and Stitch. Disney owns both.

Chapter 97 Won't Let You Take Him

Sora's POV

That Night

My friends and I were sitting outside our Gummi Ship.

"I can't believe that man wants to take Lilo away from Nani", Marluxia said angrily. "She is her sister! And from what I know, the only living relative Lilo has left."

"I wonder what happened to their parents", Ven asked.

"I asked David about it", Alexa revealed. "He said that Nani and Lilo's parents went for a drive on a rainy day."

"That's awful", Kairi pointed out sadly.

"I wish there was something we could do", Ephemer revealed.

"Me too", Marluxia agreed. "But what can we do? This isn't something a Keyblade can fix."

Before our conversation could continue...we heard something coming towards us!

We turned around...and saw Stitch.

"Stitch", I said before walking up to said person. "What's wrong? Why are you here?"

Stitch didn't answer. Instead...he just looked sadly at something in his hands.

It was...a book.

"What's that", I asked before taking it from him. "The Ugly Duckling?"

"I love that book", Ven revealed.

"But you don't remember when you were young", Marluxia pointed out.

"Who said I read it when I was young", Ven asked.

Then I looked down at the sad Stitch.

"I...", he started. "I...I'm lost."

Upon hearing this...I looked at Stitch sadly.

"Come on Stitch", I said. "You can stay with us tonight."

The Next Day

We were taking Stitch back to Lilo, but while we were walking...we heard something coming towards us.

We turned around...and gasped in shock.

It was...the alien from yesterday!

"You", I said angrily before summoning my Keyblade. "You're the one who dragged Stitch underwater!"

"You're the cause of this mess", Marluxia added angrily.

"Experiment 626 knew that he couldn't swim", the alien revealed. "But he went into the water anyway. That's not my fault."

"How do you know that", I asked. "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself", the alien said. "My name is Dr Jumba Jookiba. I am the one who created experiment 626. The one you refer to as Stitch."

"You created Stitch", I asked in shock.

"Yes", the alien (who I now knew was named Jumba) replied. "He's brilliant isn't he? But at last, it turns out that creating dangerous experiments, no matter how brilliant they are, is illegal, and the only way to clear my name is to turn experiment 626 in to the Galactic Federation."

"If you want Stitch, you're going to have to go through us", I revealed.

"So be it", Jumba said. "I don't mind getting my hands dirty."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Lilo and Stitch then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	98. Chapter 98 House Wreckers

HotXbun: We're going to get a fight scene in this chapter.

7: Battle time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Lilo and Stitch. Disney owns both.

Chapter 98 House Wreckers

Sora's POV

Five Minutes Later

We we're currently running away from Jumba...who was shooting at us with a plasma blaster!

We ran into Lilo's house and up to her.

"Stitch", she said in shock. "What is it?"

Stitch didn't answer. Instead he shushed Lilo and took her hand.

He was about to lead her away, but before he could...we heard a thud!

We turned around...and saw Jumba!

"Oh", he started. "Hiding behind your little friend won't work anymore. Didn't I tell you, we got fired this morning! New rules."

"This way Lilo", Alexa said before taking Lilo's hand and taking her into the other room.

Then...Jumba fired a ball of plasma at Stitch...and he caught it?

Stitch laughed evilly at this, but then...his hands started burning...and he threw the plasma ball at Jumba, knocking him into the living room.

"Quickly", I said before we all ran into the room Alexa and Lilo were in. "You guys okay?"

"We're fine", Alexa replied.

"Does anybody hear Elvis music", Ven asked.

"That's my record player", Lilo replied.

"Nice taste", Ven stated.

"Thanks", Lilo said.

"Focus guys", Marluxia commanded. "What do we do about the giant alien?!"

"I have an idea", Lilo revealed.

And that's how we ended up making...a plasma bomb inside a doll!

"I salute you for your sacrifice", Ven said to it.

"Stop it", Marluxia commanded.

Then we pushed the doll into the living room and it went off, knocking Jumba back.

Then Stitch started...climbing on the walls and ceiling?!

"He can climb on the walls and ceiling", Ephemer asked in shock.

"So cool", Ven said in awe.

"What's the big deal", Jumba asked Stitch as he started throwing plates at him. "I'll put you back together again. I'll make you taller, and not so fluffy."

"I like fluffy", Stitch revealed.

"What's wrong with fluffy", Ven asked.

"You do realize that we're in a dangerous situation right now", Marluxia asked in annoyance.

"You do realize that we're always in dangerous situations", Ven pointed out.

Stitch then said something to Jumba that made him upset.

"Leave my mother out of this", he commanded.

Then...the ceiling Stitch was on...collapsed...and he fell down.

"You could do with a makeover", Jumba stated as he started going through the rubble. "I tried to give you my good looks, but let's face it. Something went wrong."

"Thank goodness", Larxene stated.

"No", Lilo yelled as she hit Jumba with a mop.

Then Stitch started attacking him, before throwing him out the window.

"Quick", Lilo yelled as she led us to the back door. "If we make it too..."

As Lilo was talking, she opened the door, and there was...another alien!

"You're alive", he said before Lilo shut the door on him.

"They're all over the place", Lilo yelled.

"Running away", Jumba asked as he walked into the room. "Here. Let me stop you!"

With that Jumba threw something at us, but we managed to dodge it and run into the other room.

Then Lilo called somebody on the phone.

"Hello", she greeted. Cobra Bubbles? Aliens are attacking my house."

"Don't tell them that", Marluxia commanded.

"They want my dog", Lilo revealed.

"There's no need to alert the authorities", the other alien stated before grabbing the phone. "Everything's under control!"

"Oh good", Lilo said as he grabbed the phone again. "My dog found the chainsaw."

"Don't tell them that either", Marluxia commanded.

Then the other alien picked up Lilo and ran out the door.

We turned around...and saw Stitch and Jumba tossing around the plasma gun, that was clearly about to explode.

"Should we run", Ven asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

With that we ran out of the house and used Reflega...just as Lilo's house blew up.

"Oh no."

HotXbun: Oh no indeed.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Lilo and Stitch then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	99. Chapter 99 O'hana Means Family

HotXbun: Here it is! The final chapter for the Lilo and Stitch world! Then it's chapter one hundred!

7: Very emotional.

Truself: Good to see you back. In case you don't know, I have posted two new KH stories! One is called 'Reaper's Game' and the other is called 'Find You in My Dreams.'

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Lilo and Stitch. Disney owns both.

Chapter 99 Ohana Means Family

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

Cobra Bubbles (who we now knew was the social worker from yesterday) had showed up with the authorities.

"Lilo", we heard somebody yell.

We turned around and saw Nani.

However, Mr Bubbles put Lilo in his car because Nani could get to her.

"Please don't do this", she pleaded.

"You know I have no choice", Mr Bubbles stated.

"No", Nani yelled. "You're not taking her! I'm the only one who understands her! You take that away, she won't stand a chance!"

"You're making this harder than it needs to be", Mr Bubbles stated.

"You don't know what you're doing", Nani stated angrily. "She needs me!"

"Is this what she needs", Mr Bubbles asked as he motioned to the destroyed house. "It seems clear to me that you need her a lot more than she needs you."

"Guys", Marluxia said suddenly. "Lilo's gone!"

"What", I said in shock.

Then I looked at the car, and saw that Lilo was in fact no longer there.

"She couldn't have gotten far."

Five Minutes Later

We were walking around looking for Lilo with Nani.

"Lilo", she called out.

Then...the ground shook...and we all fell to the ground!

We looked up...and gasped in shock.

The thing that made the ground shake...was another alien!

"Another one", Marluxia asked in shock.

"Great", Larxene said in annoyance.

Then the alien tossed something into a capsule before attaching it to the back of his ship.

We looked closely at the capsule...and gasped in shock.

Inside of it...was Lilo and Stitch!

"No", Nani said before running up to the ship. "Stop!"

But it was too late, because the ship had already taken off!

"Look", Ven yelled.

I did as told...and gasped in shock.

Stitch was free falling from the sky!

Luckily I managed to catch him.

"You okay buddy", I asked.

Stitch just nodded.

"Okay", Nani started as she walked up to him. "Talk! I know you had something to do with this! Now where is Lilo? Talk! I know you can!"

Before Stitch could answer, he heard something!

We turned around...and saw Jumba and the other alien!

"You", Marluxia said angrily.

"Where's Lilo", Nani asked.

"Who", Jumba asked.

"Lilo", Nani replied. "My sister!"

"Sorry", Jumba apologized. "You don't know anybody by this...ah..."

"Lilo", Nani repeated. "She's a little girl this big! She has black hair and brown eyes and she hangs around with that thing!"

After Nani said this, Jumba sighed.

"We know her", he revealed.

"Bring her back", Nani commanded.

"Oh", Jumba started. "We can't do that. That would be a misuse of galactic resources. See, problem is, we're just here for him."

"So she's gone", Nani asked.

"Look at the bright side", Jumba started. "You won't have to yell at anyone anymore!"

After Jumba said this, Marluxia held him at blade point!

"Listen here", he started. "You're going to..."

"O'hana", Stitch said suddenly.

"What did you say", Nani asked.

"O'hana means family", Stitch said. "Family means..."

"Nobody gets left behind or forgotten", Nani finished with him.

Then Stitch spoke to Jumba in alien language.

"What", he asked in shock. "After all you put me through, you expect me to help you just like that?!"

Then...Jumba started thinking.

"Fine."

"You're doing what he says", the other alien asked in shock.

"He's very persuasive", Jumba stated.

"Persuasive", the other alien asked in shock.

"What exactly are we doing", Nani asked.

"Rescue", Jumba replied.

"We're going to get Lilo", Nani asked hopefully.

"Oh good", the other alien said sarcastically. "I was hoping to add theft, endangerment and insanity to my list of things to do today!"

"Just follow me", Jumba commanded.

We did as told...and walked up to...a ship?!

"What", Jumba asked. "Did you think we walked here?"

Ten Minutes Later

We had managed to catch up to other ship!

Stitch saw Lilo in the capsule and waved her.

"So what exactly are we doing", Nani asked.

"Don't worry", Jumba reassured. "Is all part of plan. We are professionals."

As soon as Jumba said that, the other ship started shooting at us!

"Okay", Jumba started. "It's showtime! This is it!"

With that...Stitch opened the hatch...and went flying onto the other ship!

"Marluxia", I started. "Strelitzia! Use your powers and help Stitch out!"

"Got it", Strelitzia replied.

Then Marluxia summoned his wings before Strelitzia grabbed onto his hand, growing wings too.

Then they out and helped Stitch.

We weren't able to see what happened, but they had managed to rescue Lilo!

Then...the ship ended up in the ocean.

"David", Lilo called out to said person.

"Hey Lilo", he greeted.

"Can you give us a ride to shore", Lilo asked.

"Uh...", David started. "Sure, but I'll have to make a few trips."

Ten Minutes Later

We were all back on shore, but as soon as we got there, Stitch was handcuffed!

"We have 6-2-6", the alien that handcuffed him said.

"Take him away", a female alien commanded.

"Leave him alone", Lilo commanded.

Then...she was interrupted by...Cobra Bubbles?!

"Grand councilwoman", the alien that captured Stitch started. "Let me explain!"

"Silence", the grand councilwoman commanded. "I am retiring you Captain Gantu."

"Uh...", Jumba started. "I think I should..."

"You the grand councilwoman said angrily to him. "You're the cause of this! If it wasn't for your experiment 6-2-6, none of this..."

"Stitch", said person interrupted.

"What", the grand councilwoman asked.

"My name is Stitch", said person revealed.

"Stitch then", the grand councilwoman. "If it wasn't for Stitch..."

Then the grand councilwoman stopped, and looked at Stitch in shock.

"Does Stitch have to go in the ship", he asked.

"Yes", the grand councilwoman replied.

"Can Stitch say goodbye", said person asked.

"Yes", the grand councilwoman replied.

"Thank you", Stitch said before walking up to Lilo and Nani.

"Who are you", the grand councilwoman asked.

"This is my family", Stitch revealed. "I found it all on my own. It's little, and broken, but still good. Yeah. Still good."

With that Stitch started walking away.

"Does he really have to go", the other alien (who we now knew was named Pleakly) asked.

"You know as well as I that our laws are absolute", the grand councilwoman replied. "I cannot change what the council has decided."

"Lilo", Cobra Bubbles started. "Didn't you buy that thing at the shelter?"

With that Lilo took out a piece of paper before running up to the grand councilwoman.

"Hey", she said getting her attention. "Three days ago, I brought Stitch at the shelter. I paid two dollars for him. See this stamp? I own him. If you take him, you're stealing."

With that the grand councilwoman took the paper from Lilo...and smiled.

"Take note of this", she started before picking up Stitch and removing his handcuffs. "This creature has been sentenced to life in exile. A sentence that shall be henceforth served out here, on Earth."

HotXbun: And that's the end for the Lilo and Stitch world. For now anyway.

Challenge: What Disney world would you like to see next?


	100. Chapter 100 Two New Princess'

HotXbun: Here it is! Chapter one hundred! I want to thank everyone that has read this story so far. You guys are the best!

We're going to get a big reveal in this chapter so pay attention!

IanAlphaAxel: I told you. I haven't watched Frozen 2 yet.

TheJoker2.0: I've never actually played BBS before so I didn't know that.

TruSelf: Like I said to IanAlphaAxel, I haven't watched Frozen 2 yet.

7: As many worlds as I can fit in until Kairi's due date.

Flumerfelt92: I know, and I'm still not over it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 100 Two New Princess'

Sora's POV

One Month Later

We were at Master Yen Sid's tower.

"Why did you call us here Master Yen Sid", I asked.

"Mickey told me that you and Kairi have found out the gender of your baby", Master Yen Sid revealed. "And that you have also found out that you are having more than one baby."

"That's right", Kairi confirmed. "Sora and I are having not one, but two baby girls."

"I congratulate you both", Master Yen Sid said. "However, this does raise some concerns for me."

"Concerns", Kairi asked in shock. "What concerns?"

"There is a good chance that your girls will be born princess' of heart."

When Master Yen Sid said this, Kairi and I looked at him in shock.

"Born princess' of hearts", she said in shock. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not sure", Master Yen Sid replied. "Most princess' of hearts only have this title when needed, and lose it when it is no longer so. You however seem to be permanently a princess of heart. Because of this, there is a possibility that your daughters will inherit your powers. Further more, this is the first time, to my knowledge, that a princess of heart and a Keyblade wielder will have children together. This could effect your daughters even more."

"Why are you telling us this", I asked.

"Because", Master Yen Sid started. "This could make your daughters a target for the Master of Masters."

"A target", Kairi asked in shock. "What do you mean?"

"It seems like he needs you for his plans", Master Yen Sid pointed out referring to Kairi. "If he cannot get his hands on you, he may try to use your daughters instead."

"Using babies", Ven started. "Would the Master of Masters stoop that low."

"Sadly", Alexa started. "I think he would. Whatever he's planning, it seems like he's willing to do anything to achieve it."

"Well", I started. "If he wants any of my girls, he's going to have to go through me first."

Brain's POV

I was watching the Master of Masters talk to the Foretellers.

"We found out the kid and his princess are having", Luxu revealed. "They're having not one, but two girls."

"Two girls", the Master of Masters repeated. "This can be very useful to us."

I growled upon hearing this.

_Using babies for your plan. That's just low. I won't let you get away with this._

HotXbun: And that's the one hundredth chapter! Now, it's onto the next Disney world, which will be...a Star Wars world revisit!

Challenge: Tell me if you're excited to be revising the Star Wars world.

My Answer: I am very excited! Are you excited?


	101. Chapter 101 Luke Skywalker

HotXbun: Here it is! We're returning to a galaxy far, far away!

7: Yep.

TheJoker2.0: That's alright. The game has been out for nearly ten years (yes it has been that long) so spoilers are to be expected.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 101 Luke Skywalker

Sora's POV

The Next Day

We were on what appeared to be an island.

"Where are we", I asked in confusion.

"No idea", Ven replied.

"Guys", Alexa said before pointing towards something. "Look."

With that we looked at at Alexa was pointing to...and gasped in shock.

Standing at the top of a hill, was...Rey!

She was holding out her lightsaber to an elderly man.

"It's Rey", I said in shock.

"Who's she with", Ephemer asked.

"That must be Luke Skywalker", Strelitzia suggested.

Then we watched as Rey gave the man (who we now knew was Luke Skywalker) her lightsaber.

He looked at it, and then...tossed it behind him...and walked away.

"What was that", Alexa asked in shock.

"Anti climatic", Larxene replied.

Then we walked up to Rey as she picked up the lightsaber.

"Rey", I said getting her to turn around.

"Guys", he said happily when she saw us. "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story", I replied. "Is that Luke Skywalker?"

"Should be", Rey replied. "Unless there's another old man who lives on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"Why did he throw the lightsaber away", Ven asked.

"No idea", Rey replied. "But I'm going to find out. Come on."

Five Minutes Later

We followed Luke and saw him walk into a hut, and shut the door.

"So anti social", Larxene stated as Rey knocked on the door.

"Master Skywalker", she started. "Master Skywalker! I'm from the Resistance. Your sister Leia sent me. We need your help. Hello?"

"Go away", we heard Luke say.

And as soon as he did...Chewie knocked down the door and we walked into the hut.

"Chewie", Luke said in shock. "What are you doing here?"

With that Chewie said something to Luke.

"He said you're coming back with us", Rey revealed.

"How did you find me", Luke asked.

"Long story", Rey replied. "We'll tell you in the Falcon."

"The Falcon", Luke said in shock before realizing something. "Wait. Where is Han?"

One Hour Later

We had finished telling Luke the whole story about what had happened.

"There is no light left in Kylo Ren", Rey stated. "He's only getting stronger. The First Order will control all major systems within weeks. We need your help. We need the Jedi Order back. We need Luke Skywalker."

"You don't need Luke Skywalker", said person stated

"Did you hear a word I just said", Rey asked.

"You think what", Luke asked. "I'm gonna walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order? What did you think was going to happen here? You think I came to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all? Go away!"

With that...Marluxia angrily grabbed onto Luke's shirt!

"Onii-Chan", Strelitzia said in shock.

"You're going to abandon your sister just like that", Marluxia asked angrily.

"Trust me", Luke stated as he got out of Marluxia's grip. "Leia's better off without me."

With that Luke walked away.

"Now what", Ephemer asked.

"I don't know", Rey replied. "But I'm not leaving without him."

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Last Jedi then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	102. Chapter 102 Why Are You Here?

HotXbun: Hey guys! Before you read this chapter, I just want to let you guys know that I have posted two new holiday one shots that are canon to this series, so feel free to check them out.

7: Very awesome.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 102 Why Are You Here?

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We had been following Luke around.

Currently, it was raining, so I gave Kairi my jacket to cover herself, leaving me in a black, sleeveless under shirt.

"You didn't have to give your jacket to me", Kairi stated.

"Yes I did", I stated. "You can't risk getting sick right now."

After this we continued walking, but suddenly, Rey stopped and turned around.

"What's wrong Rey", I asked in concern.

Rey didn't answer. Instead, she started walking towards something.

We followed her into an old structure with books inside it.

"What is this place", Alexa asked.

"Who are you", Luke asked Rey causing her to turn around.

"I know this place", she revealed.

Then Luke walked into the structure and up to the books.

"Built a thousand generations ago...to keep these", he revealed. "The original Jedi texts. Like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion."

Luke then turned to look at Rey.

"You've seen this place", he said in realization. "You've seen this Island."

"Only in dreams", Rey whispered.

"Who are you", Luke asked.

"The Resistance sent me", Rey replied.

"They sent you", Luke asked in shock. "What's so special about you? Where are you from?"

"I'm from nowhere", Rey replied.

"Nobody's from nowhere", Luke stated.

"Jakku", Rey revealed.

"Alright", Luke started. "That is pretty much nowhere. Why are you here, Rey from nowhere?"

"The Resistance sent me", Rey repeated. "We need your help. The First Order is unstoppable."

"Why are you here", Luke repeated, putting emphasis on 'you.'

"Something inside me has always been there", Rey revealed. "Now it's awake, and I'm afraid. I do not know what it is, or what to do with it, and I need help."

"You need a teacher", Luke stated. "I can't teach you."

"Why not", Rey asked. "I've seen your daily routine. You're not busy."

"Not at all", Larxene agreed.

"I will never train another generation of Jedi", Luke stated before walking to the entrance of the structure. "I came to this island to die. It's time for the Jedi to end."

"Why", Rey asked. "Leia sent me with hope. If she was wrong, she deserves to know why. We all do."

Luke didn't answer. Instead, he walked away.

"What's with him", Larxene asked in annoyance.

"I wonder what happened."

HotXbun: I do too.

Challenge: Tell me why you think Luke is acting the way he is.

My Answer: If you've watched The Last Jedi then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	103. Chapter 103 This is the Lesson

HotXbun: Luke is going to give Rey her first lesson in this chapter.

7: Yes. Yes we do.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 103 This is the Lesson

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

I don't know what happened, but Luke seemed to have changed his mind about helping Rey.

He had led us to the top of a cliff.

"Master Skywalker", Rey started. "We need you to bring the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force. Without the Jedi, we won't stand a chance against him."

"What do you know about the Force", Luke asked.

"It's a power that Jedi have that let's them control people and make things float", Rey replied.

"Impressive", Luke stated. "Every word in that sentence was wrong."

With that Luke walked up to a rock at the end of the cliff.

"Lesson one", he started. "Sit here, legs crossed."

With that Rey did as told.

"The Force is not a power you have", Luke revealed. It's the energy between all things. A tension, a balance, that binds the universe together."

"Okay", Rey said. "But what is it?"

This seemed to annoy Luke.

"Close your eyes", he said. "Breathe. Reach out."

With that...Rey reached out her hand.

I don't think this is what Luke meant by 'reach out' as he rolled his eyes at this.

Then...he held a blade of grass by Rey's hands, and she (not knowing what it actually was) got excited.

The rest of us held back our laughter.

"I feel something", Rey said excitedly.

"You feel it", Luke asked in mock excitement.

"I feel it", Rey replied excitedly.

"It's the Force", Luke lied.

"Really", Rey asked excitedly.

"Wow", Luke said in mock excitement. "It must be strong with you."

"I've never felt anything...ow!"

The reason Rey said that...was because Luke had slapped her hand with the blade of grass.

This caused us to all burst out laughing.

"Thanks a lot guys", Rey said sarcastically before looking at Luke. "I suppose you meant to figuratively 'reach out?' I'll try again."

With that Rey closed her eyes again.

"Breathe", Luke said. "Just breathe. Reach out with your feelings. What do you see?"

"The island", Rey revealed. "Life. Death and decay, that feeds new life. Warmth. Cold. Peace. Violence."

"And between it all", Luke asked.

"Balance", Rey replied. "An energy. A force."

"Oh", Ven whispered in realization. "That's why it's called the Force."

"And inside you", Luke asked Rey.

"Inside me", Rey started. "The same force."

"And this is the lesson", Luke revealed. "The Force does not belong to the Jedi. To say if the Jedi die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that?"

"There's something else beneath the island", Rey revealed. A place. A dark place."

"Balance", Luke said. "Power light, power darkness."

"It's cold", Rey revealed. "It's calling me."

"Oh no", Marluxia said in dismay.

"Resist it", Luke commanded. "Rey. Rey? Rey!"

With that...Rey snapped out of it.

"Rey", Sora said in concern as he ran up to her. "Are you okay?"

"You went straight to the dark", Luke revealed in horror.

"That place was trying to show me something", Rey revealed.

"It offered you something you needed", Luke revealed. "And you didn't even try to stop yourself."

"But I didn't see you", Rey revealed. "Nothing from you. You've closed yourself off from the Force."

"I've seen this raw strength only once before", Luke revealed. "In Ben Solo. It didn't scare me enough then. It does now."

HotXbun: Oh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Last Jedi then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	104. Chapter 104 Let Down

HotXbun: This is where things start going downhill.

7: Good. That mean's you'll be prepared.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 104 Let Down

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We were talking with Luke.

"Lesson two", he started. "Now that they're extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, defined. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds, the legacy of the Jedi is failure, hypocrisy, hubris."

"That's not true", Rey stated.

"At the height of their powers, they allowed Darth Sidious to rise, create the Empire, and wipe them all out", Luke revealed. "It was a Jedi master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader."

"And a Jedi who saved him", Rey pointed out. "The most hated man in the galaxy, but you saw that there was conflict inside him. You believed that he wasn't gone. That he could be turned."

"And I became a legend", Luke stated. "For many years, there was balance, and then...I saw Ben. My nephew with that mighty Skywalker blood, and in my hubris, I thought I could train him. That I cloud pass on my strength. Han was Han about it, but Leia trusted me with her son. I took him, and a dozen students, and began a training temple. By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising in him, it was too late."

"What happened" Rey asked.

"I went to confront him", Luke revealed. "And he turned on me. He must have thought I was dead. When I came to, the temple was burning. He had banished with a handful of my students, and slaughtered the rest. Leia blamed Snoke, but it was me. I failed, because I was Luke Skywalker, Jedi master. A legend."

"The galaxy my need a legend", Rey suggested. "I need someone to show me my place in all this. And you didn't fail Kylo. Kylo failed you. I won't."

That Night

Sadly things did not go as everybody had hoped.

It turns out that Rey had been communicating with Kylo Ren somehow, and Luke had just found out about it.

"Is it true", Rey asked him angrily. "Did you try to murder him?!"

"Leave this island now", Luke yelled angrily.

"Did you do it", Rey asked angrily. "Did you create Kylo Ren?! Tell me the truth."

"I saw darkness", Luke revealed. "I'd sensed it building inside him. I'd see it at moments during his training. But then I looked inside, and it was beyond what I ever imagined. Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction, and pain, and death, and the end of everything I love because of what he will become. And for the briefest moment of pure instinct...I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow, and I was left in shame, and with consequence. And the last thing I saw...were the eyes of a frightened boy whose master had failed him."

"You failed him by thinking his choice was made", Rey stated. "It wasn't. There is still conflict in him. If he turned from the dark side, that could shift the tide. This could be how we win."

"This is not going to go the way you think", Luke stated.

"It is", Rey stated. "Just now, when we touched hands, I saw his future, as solid as I'm seeing you. If I go to him, Ben Solo will turn.

"Rey", Luke started. "Don't do this."

"Then he is our last hope", Rey stated.

Then...she left.

"We should follow her."

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Last Jedi then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	105. Chapter 105 All That's Left

HotXbun: Here it is! The semi final chapter for the Star Wars world! Again. You have until I post the next chapter to tell me what Disney world you would like to see next.

7: Me too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 105 All That's Left

The Next Day

We had been following Rey in the Gummi Ship, but she ended up using an escape pod to get to Kylo Ren.

"Now what", Ven asked.

"I don't know", I replied.

Then...I noticed...another large ship.

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "Is that a Resistance ship?"

"I think it is", Alexa replied.

"Should we go to it", Ephemer asked.

"It's better than waiting to get shot down here", Larxene stated.

And so, we flew up to the big Resistance ship, and as we were doing so, we noticed smaller ships flying out of it.

"Looks like they're trying to get away from the First Order undetected", Alexa pointed out.

"Should we follow them", Ven asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "But let's make sure that the First Order doesn't see us."

Ten Minutes Later

We followed the small Resistance ships down to a planet and were out of the Gummi Ship.

"What's this red stuff under my shoes", Ven asked.

"No idea", Ephemer replied.

Then...a ship landed...and we were surprised by who walked out of it.

It was...Finn!

"Finn", I said happily before running up to him. "You're okay!"

"What are you guys doing here", Finn asked.

"We came to help", I replied before noticing that Finn was with a girl. "Who's this?"

"Oh", Finn said remembering the girl. "This is Rose. Rose, this is Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Ephemer, Strelitzia, Alexa, Larxene and Marluxia."

"I've heard about you guys", Rose revealed. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to", I stated.

"I'm afraid that we'll have to leave the introductions till later", Finn replied. "Right now. We have a problem."

"What kind of problem", Larxene asked.

"Somebody ratted the Resistance out", Finn revealed. "The First Order know that they're here."

"What", I asked in shock.

"We need to warn them."

With that we ran into a mine guarded by a big, metal door.

"No wait", Rose yelled. "It's us! Don't shoot!"

"Don't shoot", Finn repeated.

"Finn", Poe said happily before running up to said person. "Rose! You're not dead! Where's my droid?"

With that BB-8 rolled up to Poe.

"Buddy", the latter said happily. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Is this all that's left", Rose asked.

"Of what", I asked.

"Of the Resistance."

After Rose said this, I looked at the number of people in the room, and she was right. The number of people since the last we saw the Resistance...had dropped greatly.

HotXbun: Uh oh.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched The Last Jedi then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	106. Chapter 106 Mine Escape

HotXbun: Okay. So I know I said that this would be the last chapter for the Star Wars world, but this chapter ended up being long enough to split into two parts.

7: To battle!

TheJoker2.0: That's an option.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 106 Mine Escape

Sora's POV

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was getting ready for the final battle.

"Alright", Poe started. "Our shields are up, so they can't hit us from orbit. Use what ever power we have left to broadcast a distress signal to the outer rim."

"Use my personal code", Leia commanded. "If there's any allies to the Resistance, it's now or never."

"Rose", Poe started as he walked up to said person. "What do you got?"

"Rotting munitions", Rose replied, "rusted artillery, some half-gutted speeders."

"I have no idea what you just said", Larxene revealed.

"Well", Poe started. "Let's just pray that big butt door holds long enough for us to get help."

"There here", somebody yelled.

Then we looked outside, and there it was. A First Order fleet.

They had a giant weapon with them.

"What is that thing", Ephemer asked.

"A battering ram canon", Finn replied in dismay when he saw what it was.

"A what now", Poe asked in confusion.

"Miniaturized Death Star tech", Finn revealed.

"So it's like a miniature version of the cannon Star Killer Base had", Alexa asked in dismay.

"That's exactly what it is", Finn revealed. "It'll crack that door open like an egg."

"And we're the yolks that are going to get fried", Larxene stated.

"Nice one", Ventus stated.

"Thanks", Larxene said.

"Not you too Larxene", Marluxia asked in dismay.

"Focus guys", Rose commanded. "There's got to be a back way out of here, right?"

"BB-8", Poe asked said droid. "What do you got?"

With that BB-8 scanned the area.

"BB-8 has analyzed the mine's schematics", C-3PO revealed. "This is the only way in and out."

"So we're just sitting ducks", Larxene stated.

"No", I stated with determination. "We're not. If there isn't a way out, then we'll just make our own one."

"I like the sound of that", Ephemer revealed.

"But how are we going to do that", Alexa asked.

"While the Resistance holds off the First Order, we'll try to find a way out."

After I said this, I turned around and looked at Leia.

"Good luck", I said.

"You too", Leia said. "May the Force be with you."

"And may your heart be your guiding key."

Five Minutes Later

My friends and I were in a cave part of the mine.

"Okay", Larxene started. "So now what?"

After Larxene said this, I noticed something.

It was...a snow fox like creature.

"They're so cute", Strelitzia stated.

"Of course you would think that", Larxene pointed out.

Then...the fox creature pressed its front legs onto Strelitzia. Afterwards it turned around and started walking away, but then stopped and turned to face Strelitzia.

"I think it wants us to follow it."

HotXbun: Okay, the next chapter is going to be the last chapter for the Star Wars world for sure!

Challenge: Tell me what Disney world you would like to see next.

My Answer: I'm not telling!


	107. Chapter 107 There's Still Hope

HotXbun: Okay. This is the final chapter for the Star Wars world!

7: Wow Indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Star Wars. Disney owns both.

Chapter 107 There's Still Hope

Sora's POV

Five Minutes Later

We followed the fox creature, and we ended up by a crumbling wall.

The fox creature got through it through a hole.

"How are we going to get out of here", I asked.

"I'll try to get through the hole and see what I can do on the other side", Alexa replied.

Then...she turned into a snake.

"I'll help you up", Ephemer said.

Then he picked Alexa up and held her up to the hole.

"Good luck Skuld", he said. "Be careful okay?"

With that Alexa slipped through the hole.

"I'm on the other side", I heard her say a moment later. "And I see the Millennium Falcon!"

"The Millennium Falcon", I said in shock. "Does that mean Rey's here?"

"I'll go see", I heard Alexa say. "In the meantime, you guys go and get the Resistance and tell them we found a way out!"

Ten Minutes Later

We had made it back to the base part of the mine, where everybody seemed to be watching something going on outside.

"Is everything okay", I asked in concern.

"You've gotta check this out", Poe stated.

And so, I did, and I could not believe my eyes.

Standing in front of the door about to face the whole First Order...was Luke!

"Luke", I said in shock. "He's here?"

"He's buying us time to escape", Poe revealed. "Let's make it count. Did you guys find a way out?"

"We did", I replied. "Follow us."

Ten Minutes Later

We made it back to the crumbling wall, and were shocked by what we saw.

The rocks were floating!

I looked closer...and saw that it was Rey doing it.

"Rey", I said happily just as said person put the rocks down.

Then...she noticed Finn...and the two embraced.

Five Minutes Later

We were getting everybody onto the Falcon...when I felt a pain in my heart!

"Sora", Kairi said in concern before walking up to me. "Are you okay?"

"It's Luke", I revealed. "I think...I think he's gone."

"What", Kairi asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

"I can feel it too", Rey revealed. "Master Skywalker is gone."

When Rey said this, we all looked down sadly.

"There will be time to grief later", Leia stated. "Right now, we need to get out of here."

"Right", I said sadly before looking at my friends. "Come on. Let's get to the Gummi Ship and get out of here."

Ten Minutes Later

We had managed to get past the First Order unnoticed.

We were currently flying the Gummi Ship next to the Millennium Falcon, and I noticed that Kairi seemed sad.

"You okay", I asked in concern.

"I'm worried about the Resistance", Kairi revealed. "They're so little of them left."

"Yeah", Alexa agreed. "And Luke is gone too."

"Yes", Ephemer agreed. "But Rey isn't, and so is the Resistance. As long as they're still alive, so is hope."

HotXbun: And that was the end for the Star Wars world, for now anyway.

Now it's time to announce the next Disney world. In the next Disney world we'll be covering...a Marvel movie! The question is...which Marvel movie?

Challenge: Tell me which Marvel movie you think I will use.

My Answer: I'm not telling!


	108. Chapter 108 The Vanished

HotXbun: Here we are! The first chapter for the Marvel world, which I'm going to call 'World of Superheroes.'

7: Awesome indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 108 The Vanished

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I were walking in the park when we noticed something.

One area of the park was filled with marble pillars. On each one was many names and the words 'The Vanished' written on top.

"What is this", I asked in confusion.

"I don't know", Kairi replied before looking around. "There's a bunch of people gathered around there. Maybe we can find out more."

With that we walked up to the crowd and saw a man standing in the centre of it.

"Thank you everybody for gathering here today", he said. "Today marks the anniversary of a tragic event. Today marks the five year anniversary of the day when half the world's entire population vanished off the face of the Earth."

When the man said this...I looked at him in shock before looking back at the pillars.

"To this day it is still unknown what caused this to happen", the man added causing me to look back at him. "But that doesn't matter does it, as knowing how it happened will not heal the pain caused by it."

We didn't listen to what else the man had to say. We just turned around and walked away.

"Half of this world's entire population just disappeared", Alexa asked in shock. "How?"

"Maybe they all used the Power of Waking like Sora did", Larxene suggested causing us to all stare at her. "Oh lighten up! He's back now!"

"Exactly", I agreed. "And I was able to come back, maybe we can get all these people back too."

"Maybe", Larxene agreed. "But you're forgetting two things. One, you're one person. Half of this world's entire population disappeared. Two, Xigbar brought you back from the dead straight away. These people have been gone for half a decade."

"I hate to admit it", Alexa started. "But she has a point."

Before anybody could say anything else, we heard a scream!

We turned around...and saw Heartless!

"There you are", I said before summoning my Keyblade. "Kairi, stand back! Everybody else...let's get 'em!"

Ten Minutes Later

We had finished off all the Heartless...and everybody else was cheering.

"Thank you", Ven said as he bowed. "Thank you."

"Hey", we heard somebody say.

We turned around...and saw a woman.

"Who are you", she asked us.

"Um...", I started. "My name is Sora, and this is Kairi, Ventus, Ephemer, Strelitzia, Alexa, Marluxia and Larxene. What's your name?"

"My name is Natasha Romanoff", the woman (who's name I now knew) revealed. "And I need to talk to you about something."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Natasha wants to talk about.

My Answer: Not telling!


	109. Chapter 109 Thanos

HotXbun: The group is going to have a talk with Natasha in this chapter.

7: Yep.

IanAlphaAxel: Here's more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 109 Thanos

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We were sitting in a café talking to Natasha.

"Thanos", I said in confusion. "Who's that?"

"The person behind this whole mess", Natasha revealed.

"You mean half of the population disappearing", I asked.

"Yes", Natasha replied. "It was him. He did it."

"What", I asked in shock. "Why?"

"Because he believed that it was his job to do something about the world's over population", Natasha revealed.

"But how did he even do something like that", Marluxia asked.

"He used the Infinity Stones", Natasha revealed.

"Infinity Stones", I said in confusion. "What are those?"

"They're six stones that each hold a special power", Natasha revealed. "And when used all together, they can do pretty much anything the wielder wants them to do."

"If that's the case, why can't you just use the Infinity Stones to reverse what happened", Larxene asked.

"Thanos knew that we would think of this", Natasha revealed. "And so...he destroyed them before we got to him."

When Natasha said this...we all looked down sadly.

"Where's Thanos now", Ephemer asked.

"Dead", Natasha revealed.

"So that's it", Alexa asked sadly. "There's nothing we can do?"

"For five years, that's what I thought", Natasha revealed. "But recently, I have been given hope that there is something we can do."

"And what's that", I asked.

"We're still not sure if it's actually possible", Natasha revealed. "But there's a possibility that we can use time travel to fix this."

"Time travel", Larxene said in annoyance. "Why is it always time travel?"

"I don't see where we fit into all this", Marluxia revealed.

"I don't know what's going to happen", Natasha revealed. "All I know is that we need all the help we can get. So, are you in?"

With that we all looked at each other...and nodded. Except for Larxene.

"We're in."

One Hour Later

Natasha had driven us to a giant building.

"So cool", Ven said in awe. "What is this place?"

"This is the Avengers compound", Natasha revealed.

"Avengers", I repeated. "What's that?"

"A group of people who protect the world from threats", Natasha revealed.

"How did that work out for you", Larxene asked resulting in her getting elbowed by Marluxia.

Then...two men walked out of the compound.

"There you are Nat", one of them said to Natasha before noticing us. "Who's this?"

"Help", Natasha revealed. "This is Sora, Kairi, Ventus, Ephemer, Strelitzia, Alexa, Marluxia and Larxene. Guys, this is Steve Rogers and Scott Lang."

"Nice to meet you", I greeted.

"Nice to meet you too", Steve greeted. "And thank you. We're going to need all the help we can get."

"No problem", I stated. "So...what do we do now?"

"First, we need to pay an old friend of mine a visit."

HotXbun: Interesting.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Endgame then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	110. Chapter 110 Tony Stark

HotXbun: As the title suggests, the gang is going to meet Tony in this chapter.

7: Oh. Do you?

IanAlphaAxel: Very.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 110 Tony Stark

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We had arrived in a forest.

We were walking around...when we saw a man holding a little girl.

"Daddy look", the girl said before pointing to Kairi. "It's a princess!"

With that the little girl then got out of her father's grasp and ran up to Kairi.

"Nice to meet you", the latter greeted. "My name is Kairi. What's your name?"

"My name is Morgan", the little girl (who's name I now knew) revealed before looking at Kairi's baby bump. "Why's your belly so big?"

"Morgan", said person's father scolded. "That's not polite."

"It's okay sir", Kairi revealed before looking at Morgan. "I have two babies in my belly."

"Babies", Morgan asked in confusion. "How'd they get there?"

"Okay", Morgan's father said changing the subject. "Why don't you go help mommy with lunch?"

"Okay daddy", Morgan replied before looking at Kairi. "Bye bye princess!"

With that Morgan ran into a nearby cabin.

"Good luck", her father said to Kairi and I. "You two are going to have one of those in a few years time."

"Two actually", I revealed.

"Yikes", Morgan's father said before looking at Steve. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your help Tony."

Ten Minutes Later

We had just finished explaining the plan to Morgan's father (who I now knew was named Tony).

"Now", Scott started. "We know what it sounds like..."

"Tony", Steve interrupt. "After everything you've seen, is anything really impossible?"

"Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck Scale, which then triggers the Deutsch Proposition", Tony revealed. "Can we agree on that?"

"Great", Larxene said sarcastically. "He sounds like Vexen and Zexion."

"In Layman's terms, it means you're not coming home", Tony revealed.

"I did", Scott pointed out.

"No", Tony stated. "You accidentally survived. It's a million to one cosmic fluke, and now you wanna pull off a...what did you call it?"

"A time heist", Scott replied.

"Yeah", Tony replied. "A time heist. Of course. Why didn't we think of this before? Oh. Because it's laughable. Because it's a pipe dream!"

"The stones are in the past", Scott pointed out. "We can go back and get them."

"We can snap our own fingers", Natasha added. "We can bring everyone back."

"Or screw it up even worse than he already has, right", Tony pointed out.

"He has a point", Larxene pointed out.

"I don't believe we would", Steve revealed.

"Gotta say", Tony said. "Sometimes I miss that giddy optimism. However, high hopes won't help if there's no logical, tangible way for me to safety execute said time heist. I believe the most likely outcome would be our collective demise."

"Not if we strictly follow the rules of time travel", Scott stated. "That means no talking to our past selfs. No betting on sporting events..."

"I'm gonna stop you right there Scott", Tony interrupted. "Are you seriously telling me that your plan to save the universe is based on Back to the Future?"

"No", Scott lied.

"Good", Tony said sarcastically. "You had me worried there, because that's not how Quantum Physics works."

"He sounds like Vexen and Zexion again", Larxene pointed out.

"Tony", Natasha started. "We have to take a stand."

"We did stand", Tony pointed out. "And yet, here we are."

"I know you got a lot on the line", Scott pointed out. "You got a wife, a daughter, but I lost someone very important to me. A lot of people did. And now, we have a chance to bring her back. To bring everyone back, and you're telling me you won't even..."

"That's right Scott", Tony replied. "I won't even. I got a kid."

After Tony said this...Morgan ran onto the deck and into her father's arms.

"Mommy told me to come and save you", she revealed.

"Good job", Tony said. "I'm saved."

With that Tony turned to face us.

"I wish you'd come here to ask me something else", he revealed. "Anything else. I...I missed you guys. It was...oh, and table's set for six."

"Tony", Steve started. "I get it, and I'm happy for you, but this is a second chance."

"I got my second chance right here cap", Tony stated. "I can't roll the dice again. If you don't talk shop, you can stay for lunch."

With that Tony got up and was about to walk away, but stopped when he got to me.

"Word of advice kid", he started. "Being a father is more important than being a hero."

HotXbun: So...that didn't go well.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Endgame then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	111. Chapter 111 Bruce Banner

HotXbun: The group is going to meet another character in this chapter.

7: Yep. Otherwise they wouldn't have put him in the movie at all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 111 Bruce Banner

Sora's POV

"_Being a father is more important than being a hero."_

These words rang in my mind as we were walking back to the car.

"Sora", Kairi said getting my attention. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", I lied.

"He's scared", Natasha stated.

"Huh", I said thinking she was referring to me.

"Tony", Natasha revealed.

"Oh", I said in relief.

"He's not wrong", Steve pointed out.

"Yeah", Scott agreed. "But I mean, what are we going to do? We need him. What, are we gonna stop?"

"No", Steve replied. "I wanna do this right. We're gonna need a really big brain."

"Bigger than his?"

One Hour Later

And that's how we ended up having lunch...with a giant green monster!

His name was Bruce Banner.

"Come on", he said. "I feel like I'm the only one eating. Try that. Have some eggs."

"I'm good", Larxene replied nervously.

"I'm so confused", Scott revealed.

"Me too", Ven agreed.

"These are confusing times", Bruce pointed out.

"No no", Scott said. "That's not what I meant."

"No", Bruce said. "I get it. I'm kidding! I know. It's crazy. I'm wearing shirts now!"

"Yeah", Scott said. "Wh...how? Why?"

"Five years ago, we got our butts beaten", Bruce pointed out. "Except it was worse for me, because I lost twice. First, Hulk lost. Then, Banner lost. Then, we all lost."

"No one blamed you Bruce", Natasha revealed.

"I did", Bruce revealed. "For years, I've been treating the Hulk like he's some kind of disease. Something to get rid of. But then I started looking at him as the cure. Eighteen months in a Gamma lab. I put the brains and the brawn together, and now look at me! Best of both worlds!"

"Well", Steve started. "I'm glad. Now. About what we were saying..."

"Right", Bruce started. "The whole time travel do-over. Guys, it's outside my area of expertise."

"Great", Larxene said in dismay.

"Well", Natasha started. "You pulled this off. I remember a time where that seemed pretty impossible too."

This got Bruce thinking.

"Well", he started. "You know what they say? We've got nothing to loose, but everything to gain."

"So you're in", Natasha asked.

"Yeah", Bruce replied. "I'm in."

"That's great", Natasha said happily.

"And if you need help figuring it out, I know some people who can help", I revealed.

"Who?"

One Hour Later

We were back at the Avengers Compound and I was on the phone.

A few moments later, Ienzo appeared on the screen.

"Ienzo", I greeted.

"Hello Sora", Ienzo greeted. "How can I be of assistance?"

"It's a long story", I revealed. "But basically, we've met a group of people who are trying to undo something really bad, and they want to use time travel to do so. So I was wondering..."

"We'll be there tomorrow", Ienzo interrupted.

"Huh", I said in confusion. "You will?"

"Of course", Ienzo replied. "I too have been trying to figure out time travel, so this could be very useful to my research. I'll see you tomorrow."

HotXbun: So. It looks like we'll be seeing Ienzo soon.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about seeing Ienzo.

My Answer: It'll be nice to see him again.


	112. Chapter 112 Time Travel!

HotXbun: It's time to crack time travel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 112 Time Travel!

Sora's POV

The Next Day

We were waiting outside the Avengers Compound for Ienzo.

"When's your friend going to get here", Steve asked.

And as soon as he did...a Gummi Ship showed up!

"That's him", I replied.

"A spaceship", Bruce said in shock. "Are they aliens?"

With that the Gummi Ship landed...the platform lowered...and Ienzo and Even walked out of it.

"Ienzo", I called out. "Even!"

"Sora", Ienzo said happily before walking up to me. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too", I stated.

"I'm surprised the old man didn't come with you", Larxene revealed. "This seems like his kind of thing."

"You mean Ansem the Wise", Ienzo asked. "He wanted to come, but had to stay behind to watch over Radiant Garden."

"Well", I started. "Thanks for coming to help us. There's some people I want you to meet. This is Natasha, Steve, Scott and Bruce. Guys, this is Ienzo and Even."

"It's nice to meet you", Ienzo greeted.

"Nice to meet you too", Natasha greeted. "Thank you so much for helping us out."

"Not a problem", Even stated. "We too have been studying time travel, so this will be very helpful to our research."

"Well then", Bruce started. "Let's get to work!"

One Hour Later

We we're about to conduct our first time travel experiment.

"Okay", Bruce started. "Here we go. Time travel test number one. Scott, fire up the...uhhh...van thing."

With that Scott did as told.

"Breakers are set", Steve revealed. "Emergency generators are on standby."

"Good", Bruce stated. "Cause if we blow the grid, I don't want to lose tiny here in the 1950's."

"Excuse me", Scott asked in shock.

"Blow the grid", Alexa asked in shock.

"Lose him the 1950's", Ephemer asked in shock.

"He's kidding", Natasha lied before whispering to Bruce. "You can't say things like that!"

"Just...", Bruce started. "It was a bad joke."

"You were kidding right", Natasha asked.

"I have no idea", Bruce replied. "We're talking about time travel here! Either it's all a joke, or none of it is. We're good! Get your helmet on Scott! I'm gonna send you back a week, let you walk around for an hour, then bring you back in ten seconds! Make sense?"

"Perfectly not confusing", Scott replied.

"Good luck Scott", Steve said. "You got this."

"You're right", Scott agreed. "I got this Captain America!"

"Okay", Ienzo said. "Here we go!"

With that...Bruce pressed a button...and Scott disappeared!

"On the count of three", the former said. "Three, two, one.."

With that Bruce pressed a button...and Scott appeared again.

There was just one problem. He was a teenager now!

"Uh guys", he started. "This...this doesn't feel right."

"What is this", Steve asked.

"What's going on", Bruce asked.

"That", Natasha started. "Who is that?"

"Hold on", Bruce said.

"Is that Scott", Natasha asked.

"Yes", Scott replied angrily. "It is Scott!"

With that Bruce pressed a button, and Scott appeared again...as an old man.

"Ow", he said. "My back."

"What is this", Steve asked Bruce.

"Can I get a little space here", he asked.

"Yeah, yeah", Steve replied. "Can you bring him back?"

"I'm working on it", Bruce replied.

Then he pressed a button, and Scott came back...as a baby.

"It's a baby", Steve pointed out.

"It's Scott", Bruce pointed out.

"As a baby", Steve pointed out.

"He'll grow", Bruce pointed out.

"He has a point", Larxene added.

"Bring Scott back", Steve demanded.

"When I say kill the power, kill the power", Bruce commanded.

With that Natasha ran up to the generator.

"And...kill it!"

With that Natasha did as told...and Scott was back to normal.

"Somebody peed my pants", he revealed. "I don't know if it was baby me, or old me, or just me me."

"Gross", Larxene stated.

"Time travel", Bruce yelled happily.

"Yeah", Ienzo yelled happily.

But nobody else seemed to be feeling the same way.

"What", Bruce asked. "I see this as an absolute win."

HotXbun: Uh boy.

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched End Game then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	113. Chapter 113 Help

HotXbun: Our group is going to get some help in this chapter.

7: And this isn't even Kingdom Hearts time travel. Now that's complicated.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 113 Help

Sora's POV

I walked outside the compound and saw Steve sitting down.

"Hey", I started. "Are you okay?"

"I was an idiot for thinking that we could change what happened", Steve stated.

"Steve", I started.

But before I could finish...Steve and I noticed something.

A car was driving up to us.

"Who's that", I asked.

"No idea", Steve replied.

Then...the car drove up to us...the window rolled down...and I was surprised by who I saw.

"Tony", I said in shock.

"Hey kid", Tony greeted. "Why the long face? Let me guess. He turned into a baby."

"How did you know that", I asked in confusion.

"That's the EPR Paradox", Tony revealed as he got out of the car. "Instead of pushing Lang through time, you might've wound up pushing time through Lang."

"You can do that", I asked in shock.

"Yep", Tony replied. "It's tricky. Dangerous. Somebody should've cautioned you against it."

"You did", Steve pointed out.

"Oh", Tony said. "Did I? Thank god I'm here. Regardless. I fixed it."

With that Tony held up an item.

"What's that", I asked.

"A fully functioning time-space GPS", Tony revealed. "I just want peace. Turns out, resentment is corrosive, and I hate it."

"Me too", Steve agreed.

"What's corrosive", I asked in confusion.

"We got a shot at getting these stones", Tony stated ignoring my question. "But I gotta tell you my priorities. Bring back what we lost? I hope, yes. Keep what I got. I have to, at all costs. And...maybe not die trying would be nice."

"Sounds like a deal", Steve said before holding out his hand.

Tony took and shook it before taking something out of his trunk.

It was...a shield?

"Tony", Steve said.

"What", Tony asked. "He made it for you. Plus, honestly I have to get it out of the garage before Morgan takes it sledding. Remember that kid. Kids will take anything and everything from your garage."

"I don't know what a garage is but thanks for the tip", I said.

Then Steve took the shield.

"Thank you Tony", he said.

"Would you keep that a little quiet", Tony commanded. "Didn't bring one for the whole team. We are getting the whole team, yeah?"

"We're working on that right now."

HotXbun: Oh yeah! We're getting the gang back together!

Challenge: Tell me which Avenger you're excited to see.

My Answer: I don't really have a preference.


	114. Chapter 114 How Time Travel Works

HotXbun: Time for some time travel confusion in this chapter.

IanAlphaAxel: The OG members.

7: You mean 'assemble' the original members.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 114 How Time Travel Works

Sora's POV

The Next Day

The Avengers had managed to get most of their former teammates to help.

Scott was currently trying on a time travel suit.

"Time travel suit", a man named Rhodey said. "Not bad."

"Hey, hey, hey", Scott said to Bruce, who was helping him with the suit. "Easy, easy!"

"I'm being very careful", Bruce pointed out.

"No", Scott disagreed. "You're being very Hulky."

"Hulky", I said in confusion.

"I'm being careful", Bruce repeated.

Then Scott held up a vile with a red liquid inside.

"These are Pym Particles alright", he revealed. "And ever since Hank Pym got snapped out of existence, this is it. This is what we have. We're not making anymore."

"Scott", Bruce started. "Calm down."

"Sorry", Scott said sarcastically. "We've got enough for one round trip each. That's it! No do-overs! Plus two test runs."

As soon as Scott said that...he accidentally shrunk himself!

Then he made himself big again.

"One test run."

Ten Minutes Later

We had all gathered for the test run.

"Alright", Scott started. "I'm not ready for this."

"I'm game. I'll do it."

When I heard this I turned my head...and saw a man I did not recognize.

"Who's that", I asked in confusion.

"That's Clint Barton", Natasha revealed. "An old friend."

Ten Minutes Later

Clint was now the one that was going to do the test run.

"Clint", Bruce started. "Now, you're gonna feel a bit discombobulated from the chronoshift. Don't worry about it."

"Wait a second", Rhodey said in realization. "Let me ask you something. If we can do this, you know, go back in time, why don't we just find baby Thanos, you know, and..."

With that Rhodey made a STRANGLING MOTION WITH HIS HANDS!

"I'm with him", Larxene revealed. "We should do that to the Master of Masters too."

"Larxene", Marluxia scolded.

"Time doesn't work that way", Bruce revealed. "Changing the past doesn't change the future."

"It doesn't", I asked in shock.

"Look", Scott started. "We go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them...Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved."

"Bingo", Clint stated.

"That's not how it works", an alien named Nebula revealed.

"Well", Clint started. "That's what I heard."

"What", Bruce asked in shock. "By who? Who told you that?"

"Star Trek", Rhodey replied. "Terminator, Time Cop, Time After Time..."

"Quantum Leap", Scott added.

"A Wrinkle In Time", Rhodey added. "Somewhere In Time..."

"Hot Tub Time Machine", Scott added.

"Hot Tub Time Machine", Rhodey agreed. "Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically any movie that deals with time travel."

"Die Hard", Scott suggested. "No, it's not one..."

"This is known", Rhodey stated.

"I don't know why everyone believes that", Bruce revealed. "But it isn't true. Think about it. You travel to the past, the past becomes your future, and your former present becomes the past, which can't be now changed by your new future..."

"I have no idea what you're talking about", Larxene revealed.

"Alright Clint", Bruce said changing the subject. "We're going in 3, 2, 1..."

With that...Clint disappeared and reappeared a few moments later.

"Hey hey", Natasha said getting his attention. "Look at me. You okay?"

"Yeah", Clint said before smiling happily. "It worked. It worked."


	115. Chapter 115 Whatever It Takes

HotXbun: It's time to get the Infinity Stones back!

7: Heroes.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 115 Whatever It Takes

Sora's POV

The Next Day

Everything was set. It was time to get the Infinity Stones!

We all walked up to the time travel portal wearing time travel suits.

Mine was red with black markings, a black chest plate and long, black sleeves and I was also wearing black, knee length boots; black, wrist length, woolen gloves, my signature necklace and my wedding band.

Ven's was olive greens with a silver chest plate and silver, metal boots.

Ephemer's was black and sleeveless and he was also wearing black, knee high boots and his scarf.

Alexa's was black and long sleeved with a royal blue chest plate and she was also wearing black, knee high boots and blue, wrist length, woolen gloves. Her hair was in it's usual style.

Larxene's was black and sleeveless with two thin belts and she was also wearing black, knee high boots and black, leather, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

Strelitzia's was a white, long sleeved, knee length dress with orange markings and an orange orange chest plate, orange tights and white, knee high boots. Her hair was in its usual style.

"Five years ago, we lost", Steve said. "All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other. This is the fight of our lives. And we're gonna win. Whatever it takes. Good luck."

"He's pretty good at that", Rocket pointed out.

"Right", Scott said.

"Alright", Tony said. "You heard the man, stroke those keys jolly green."

"Just give me a minute", I commanded.

Then I walked up to Kairi, who would be staying behind with Ienzo and Even.

"Be careful out there", she commanded.

"I will", I replied before kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that I walked back onto the platform.

"We'll monitor everything from here", Even revealed.

"Good luck everybody", Ienzo said. "Be careful out there."

"Tractors engaged", Bruce said.

"See you in a minute."

HotXbun: And so...they're off!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Endgame then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	116. Chapter 116 Time Stone

HotXbun: It's time to go looking for the Infinity Stones!

7: Time travel!

IanAlphaAxel: I'm glad that you do.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 116 Time Stone

Sora's POV

I had arrived in a city with Tony, Steve, Bruce and Scott.

Said city was currently being destroyed!

"What's going on here", I asked in shock.

"Alien invasion", Tony replied.

"What", I asked in shock.

"Don't worry about it kid", Tony reassured me. "Our past selfs will take care of it. We need to take care of the future."

"Right", I said.

"Alright", Steve started. "We all have our assignments. Two stones uptown, one stone down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock."

With that...a past version of Bruce (who was smashing everything) passed us.

The current Bruce covered his face in embarrassment.

"Feel free to smash a few things along the way", Steve said to him.

"I think it gratuitous, but whatever", Bruce said before tearing off shirt. "Come on kid. Let's make it look like I captured you."

With that Bruce picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Good luck guys", I said to everybody else as Bruce dragged me away.

"You too kid", Tony yelled.

"So", I said to Bruce. "Which stone do we need to get?"

"The Time Stone."

Ten Minutes Later

Bruce and I had arrived to the top of a building, where there was a woman.

"I'd be careful going that way", she revealed. "We just had the floors waxed."

"Ma'am", Bruce greeted. "I'm looking for Doctor Strange."

"You're about five years too early", the woman revealed. "Stephen Strange is currently performing surgery about twenty miles that way. What do you want from him?"

"That actually", Bruce revealed before pointing towards one of the Infinity Stones, which the woman had.

"Ah", she said. "I'm afraid not."

"Sorry", Bruce said. "But I wasn't asking."

"Bruce", I scolded before looking at the woman. "Please ma'am. In the future half of the world's population gets wiped out and we need that stone to bring them all back."

"I understand child", the woman stated. "But by giving you the stone, you will be able to change your reality, but mine will be doomed to meet a similar fate."

"Because you won't have the Time Stone", I said in realization.

"Which is our chief weapon against the forces of darkness", the woman revealed.

"That's not true kid", Bruce stated. "Because once we're done with the stone, we can return to right before it was taken."

"But you're leaving out the most important part", the woman revealed. "In order to return the stone, you have to survive."

"We will", I stated. "I promise! I will not let your world fall to darkness!"

"That's very noble child", the woman stated. "But I can't risk this reality on a promise. It is the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone."

"Then why did Strange give it away", Bruce asked.

"What did you say", the woman asked in shock.

"Strange", Bruce started. "He gave it away. He gave it to Thanos."

"Willingly", the woman asked in shock.

"Yes", Bruce replied.

"Why", the woman asked.

"I have no idea", Bruce replied. "Maybe he made a mistake?"

"Or I did", the woman said. "Strange is meant to be the best of us."

"So he must of done it for a reason", Bruce said in realization.

"I fear you may be right", The woman agreed.

Then...she gave Bruce the Time Stone.

"Thank you", he said.

"I'm counting on you Bruce", the woman revealed. "We all are."

HotXbun: That's one stone down!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen next.

My Answer: If you've watched Endgame then you'll know. If not...then I'm not telling!


	117. Chapter 117 Reality Stone

HotXbun: Next stone on the list is the Reality Stone.

7: Totally.

IanAlphaAxel: Glad that you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 117 Reality Stone

Ven's POV

Strelitzia and I went with Thor and Rocket to the former's home, Asgard.

We were currently hiding behind a pillar and looking at a girl.

"That's Jane", Thor revealed.

"Alright", Rocket started. "Here's the deal tubby. You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing and extract the Reality Stone and get home lickety-split."

"Isn't that going to hurt", Strelitzia asked.

"I'll be back okay", Thor revealed. "There's a wine cellar that's just down there. My father used to fish big barrels of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of..."

"Hey hey", Rocket said. "Aren't you drunk enough already?"

Before anything else could happen...we heard footsteps.

"Hide", I whisper yelled before everybody did as told.

Then we saw a lady walk past.

"Who's the fancy broad", Rocket asked.

"It's my mother", Thor revealed. "She dies today."

Hearing this caused Strelitzia and I to look at each other sadly.

"Oh", Rocket said. "That's today?"

"Rocket", I scolded angrily.

"I can't do this", Thor stated. "I can't do this. I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea."

"Come here", Rocket commanded.

"No no no", Thor said. "I think I'm having...I think I'm having a panic attack. I shouldn't be here. This is...this is a bad..."

"Come here", Rocket commanded again. "Come right here."

With that...Thor did as told.

Then...Rocket slapped him!

"Rocket", I scolded angrily.

"Shut up kid", Rocket commanded before looking back at Thor. "You think you're the only one who's lost people? What do you think we're doing here? I lost the only family I ever had. Quill, Groot, Drax, the chick with the antenna."

"Antenna", I said in confusion.

"They're all gone", Rocket pointed out. "Now, I get that you miss your mom, but she's gone. Really gone, and there are many people that are only kinda gone, but you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to pretty pants..."

"Schmoopy talk", I said in confusion.

"Pretty pants", Strelitzia said in confusion.

"And suck out the Infinity Stone and get my family back", Rocket finished.

"Okay", Thor replied.

"Are you crying", Rocket asked.

"No", Thor lied. "Yes!"

"Get it together", Rocket commanded. "You can do this! You can do this alright?"

"Yes", Thor replied. "I can."

"Good", Rocket said.

Then he peaked over the pillar and looked at the room Jane was in.

"Alright heartbreaker", Rocket started. "She's alone. Now's our shot."

With that we turned around...and saw no Thor!

"Thor", Rocket called out. "Thor!"

"What do we do", Strelitzia asked.

"Guess we're gonna have to get the stone ourselves", Rocket replied.

"You guys do that", I commanded. "I'm gonna find Thor."


	118. Chapter 118 Getting to See You Again

HotXbun: Thor is going to get to see his mother again in this chapter (hence the name of it).

7: Woah indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 118 Getting to See You Again

Ven's POV

I had managed to find Thor.

"Thor", I said as I ran up to him. "There you are. What happened?"

"I can't do this", Thor stated.

"Please Thor", I pleaded before sighing. "Listen. I know how you feel."

"What do you mean", Thor asked.

"I lost the closest thing to a parent I ever had", I revealed. "He's gone, and so is your mother. I'm sorry."

After I said this...Thor started crying.

"I just wish I could see her one more time", he revealed.

Then...I saw something.

"Maybe you can", I revealed.

"What do you mean", Thor asked.

"Turn around", I commanded.

Then Thor did as told, and saw...his mother.

This caused him to scream in shock.

"Next time, warn me child", he commanded.

"Sorry", I apologised.

"You're better off leaving the sneaking off to your brother", Thor's mother stated.

"Yeah", Thor said nervously. "I was simply just going for a walk...and...uh..."

"Who's this", Thor's mother asked referring to me.

"Oh", Thor started. "This is Venus."

"Ventus", I corrected.

"What are you wearing", Thor's mother asked.

"I always wear this", Thor lied. "This is one of my favourites."

Thor's mother then put her hand on Thor's face.

"What's wrong with your eye", she asked in concern.

"Oh", Thor started nervously. "My eye. That's...you remember the Battle of Haroquin? When I got hit in the face with a broadsword?"

"You're not the Thor I know at all, are you", Thor's mom asked in realisation.

"Yes I am", Thor lied.

"The future hasn't been kind to you, has it", Thor's mother asked.

"I didn't say I'm from the future", Thor pointed out.

"I was raised by witches boy", Thor's mother revealed. "I see with more than eyes, and you know that."

With that...Thor gave up the facade and started crying.

"I am totally, totally from the future", he revealed in defeat.

"Me to", I revealed.

"I really need to talk to you", Thor revealed.

"We can talk", Thor's mother says.

Then...she hugged her son, and I found myself longing for the same from Master Eraqus.

Ten Minutes Later

I was waiting outside the room where Thor was talking to his mother.

While I was doing this...Strelitzia and Rocket ran up to me!

"Where's Thor", the latter asked.

"Inside this room", I replied before Rocket ran in. "Wait! he's talking to his mom!"

"He is", Strelitza asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied. "Did you guys get the Reality Stone?"

"We did", Strelitzia replied. "And that's why we need to get out of here."

"Why", I asked in confusion.

"The guards are chasing us", Strelitzia revealed.

Then...Thor and Rocket ran out of the room.

The former...now had a hammer with him.


	119. Chapter 119 Power Stone

HotXbun: Up next is the Power Stone (hence the name of the chapter).

7: Wow indeed.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 119 Power Stone

Alexa's POV

Ephemer and I had gone with Rhodey and Nebula.

We were currently watching a man...dance to a mixtape?

"So he's and idiot", Rhodey asked.

"Yeah", Nebula replied before looking at me. "You ready?"

"Yeah", I replied.

Then...I took out a dart gun...and fired it at the man!

This knocked him out!

Then we ran up to and took an item from him.

"What's that", I asked.

"The tool of a thief."

Five Minutes Later

Nebula used the tool to open the door to the place where the Infinity Stone was.

She tried to walk in, but was stopped by Rhodey.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa", he said. "This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons and everything."

"What are you talking about", Nebula asked.

"When you break into a place called the Temple of the Power Stone, there's gonna be a bunch of booby..."

Nebula didn't let Rhodey finish and just walked into the temple.

"Okay", the latter said. "Alright. Go ahead."

With that Nebula walked up to a force field that had an orb (which was the Power Stone) in it.

Then...she plunged her arm into the force field and pulled out the orb!

This caused the outer plating of her mechanical arm to melt away!

"Are you okay", I asked in concern.

"I'm fine", Nebula replied before tossing the orb to Rhodey. "I wasn't always like this."

"Me either", Rhodey stated. "But we work with what we got, right?"

With that...Rhodey and Nebula looked at each other sadly.

"Sync up", Rhodey commanded before we all put our time travel suits back on. "Three, two, one..."

With that...Rhodey and Ephemer left...but not Nebula and I.

Why? Because she suddenly fell to the ground in pain!

"Nebula", I said in concern before kneeling down beside said person. "Nebula, are you okay?"

"He knows", Nebula said in horror.

"Who knows what", I asked in confusion.

"Her father", Nebula replied.

"You mean Thanos", I asked.

"Yes", Nebula replied. "He knows that we are from the future and that we are looking for the Infinity Stones."

"What", I asked in shock. "How could he possibly know that?"

"I think that my current memories are seeping into my past self", Nebula revealed. "We need to get out of here."

With that...Nebula and I ran out of the temple, and when we did...we saw something that we did not want to see.

We saw...a giant spaceship above us.

"What is that", I asked.

"My father's spaceship."

And just like that...Nebula and I were abducted.

HotXbun: (screams in panic) Nebula! Alexa! This is bad. This is really bad!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is going to happen to Nebula and Alexa.

My Answer: If you've watched Endgame then you'll know.


	120. Chapter 120 Space Stone

HotXbun: Up next is the Space Stone!

7: Oh yes.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 120 Space Stone

Sora's POV

While Bruce went back to the current time, I decided to help out the others.

"Hey guys", I said when I got there. "How did it go?"

"Not good."

Five Minutes Later

Tony had just finished explaining what had happened.

"Are there any other options with the Tesseract", Steve asked.

Then we all started thinking.

"I got it", Tony replied. "There's another way. To retake the Tesseract and require new particles. We'll stroll down memory lane. Military Installation. Garden State."

...

While Scott returned to the present, Steve, Tony and I went to a base.

Tony and I were currently looking through a lab in disguises...when I spotted a glowing blue cube.

"Is that it", I asked.

"It is", Tony replied before grabbing onto the cube and putting it in this bag. "Gotcha. Back in the game."

"Arnim", I heard somebody call out. "You in there Arnim?!"

With that...the man that was calling out walked up to us!

"Hey", he said as walked up to us. "I'm looking for Dr Zola. Have any of you boys seen him?"

"Yeah", Tony replied. "No...Dr Zol...no. I haven't seen a soul."

After Tony said this...he nervously bumped into a chair.

"Pardon me", he apologized.

_What's up with him?_

"Do I know you guys", the man asked.

"No sir", Tony replied. "We're visitors from MIT."

"Huh", the man says. "MIT. Got names?"

"Uh...", Tony started nervously. "Howard."

"Well", the man started. "That'll be easy to remember."

"Howard...Potts", Tony lied.

"Well", the man started. "I'm Howard Stark."

_Stark? Is this guy related to Tony?_

With that the man (who I now knew was named Howard) held out his hand...and Tony...grabbed onto his finger?

"Shake it", Howard pointed out. "Don't pull it."

"Yeah", Tony said nervously.

"What about you kid", Howard asked me. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sora", I replied.

"Sora", Howard repeated. "Cool name."

"Thanks", I said.

"You boys wanna get some fresh air", Howard asked.

"Yeah", I replied. "That would be great."

"Then let's go", Howard replied before walking away.

"Who is that guy", I asked Tony in a whisper.

"That's my old man", Tony revealed. "He's not alive anymore."

"I see", I said sadly.

"You boys coming?"

Five Minutes Later

We were currently in an elevator.

"So, flowers and sauerkraut", Tony said referring to the items Howard was holding. "You got a big date tonight?"

"My wife's expecting", Howard revealed. "And uh...too much time in the office."

"Congratulations", Tony said.

"Thanks", Howard said before passing the flowers to Tony. "Hold this, will you?"

"Yeah sure", Tony says before taking the flowers. "How far along is she?"

"I don't know", Howard replied. "Uh...she's at the point where she can't stand the sound of my chewing. I guess I'll be eating dinner in the pantry again."

"You think that's bad", I asked. "My wife is pregnant with twins."

"Oh you poor thing", Howard said causing all of us to laugh.

"I have a little girl", Tony revealed.

"A little girl", Howard said. "Let me ask you a question. When your kid was born, were you nervous?"

"I've been meaning to ask you the same thing", I revealed.

"Wildly", Tony replied. "Yeah."

"Did you feel qualified", Howard asked. "Like you had any idea to successfully operate that thing?"

"I literally pieced it together as I went along", Tony revealed. "I thought about what my dad did. I thought he was tough on me, and now, I just remember the good stuff."

"Let me tell you", Howard started. "The kid isn't even here yet, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"I know what you mean", I said.

"Good to meet you, Potts and Sora."


	121. Chapter 121 Soul Stone

HotXbun: It's time for the final stone!

7: Coolness indeed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 121 Soul Stone

Marluxia's POV

Clint, Natasha, Larxene and I had arrived on Vormir, the place where the Soul Stone was.

"Wow", the former started. "Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome."

After that, we climbed a mountain to get to the Soul Stone.

"I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain", Natasha stated.

"Technically, he's not a raccoon you know", Clint pointed out.

"Whatever", Natasha stated. "He eats garbage."

Before anything else could happen...we heard a voice!

We drew our weapons, and saw a man...with a red face?

"Natasha", he started. "Daughter of Ivan. Clint, son of Edith. Lauriam, older brother of Strelitzia. And Larxene..."

"How do you know all of that", Larxene asked.

"Who are you", Natasha asked.

"Consider me a guide", the man replied. "To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone."

"Oh good", Natasha stated. "You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way."

"Ah liebchen", the man said. "If only it was that easy."

Five Minutes Later

The man (who we now knew was called 'Red Skull') had led us to a cliff.

"What you seek lies in front of you", he revealed. "As does what you fear."

"The stone is down there", Natasha asked.

"For one of you", Red Skull revealed. "For the other...in order to take the stone, you must lose which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul."

"What", I asked in shock. "You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not."

Five Minutes Later

We were thinking about what Red Skull had said.

"Maybe he's making it up", Clint pointed out.

"No", Natasha said. "I don't think so."

"Why", Clint asked. "Cause he knows your daddy's name?"

"I didn't", Natasha revealed. "Thanos left here with the stone without his daughter. It's not a coincidence."

"Yeah", Clint said sadly.

"Whatever it takes", Natasha repeated.

"Whatever it takes", Clint repeated.

"If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead", Natasha pointed out.

"Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be", Clint stated.

"I guess we do", Natasha agreed.

With that...Natasha and Clint held hands and looked at each other.

"I'm starting to think we mean different people here Natasha", Clint said.

"For the last five years I've been trying to do one thing", Natasha revealed. "Get to right here. That's all it's been about. Bringing everybody back."

"Oh", Clint started. "Don't you get all decent on me now."

"What", Natasha asked. "You think I wanna do it? I'm trying to save your life, you idiot."

"Yeah", Clint started. "Well, I don't want you to. Because I...Natasha, you know what I've done. You know what I've become."

"I don't judge people on their worst mistakes", Natasha revealed.

"Maybe you should", Clint stated.

"You didn't", Natasha pointed out.

Then...she put her forehead against Clint's.

"Okay", he said. "You win."

With that...Clint smiled.

Then...he knocked Natasha to the ground!

"Tell my family I love them."

After Clint said this...Natasha tackled him to the ground!

"You tell them yourself."

With that...Natasha and Clint fought over who would sacrifice themselves.

In the end...Natasha won.


	122. Chapter 122 Not for Nothing

HotXbun: The rest of the Avengers are gonna have to deal with Natasha's death in this chapter.

7: Just like in the movie. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 122 Not for Nothing

Sora's POV

We had all arrived back at the Avengers Compound.

"Sora", Kairi yelled before running up and hugging me.

"Skuld", I heard Ephemer say in concern.

Then I looked, and saw Nebula holding a knocked out Alexa!

"Skuld", Ven said in concern before running up to her. "Is she okay? What happened?"

"The time travel must've gotten to her", Nebula replied.

"That's odd", Even stated. "Nobody else seems to have been effected."

"I'll take Alexa away so she can rest", Ienzo said before doing just that.

"Did we get all of them", Bruce asked referring to the stones.

"Yeah", I replied as I looked around. "I think we did."

"You telling me this'll actually work", Rhodey asked happily.

However, that happiness was short lived...as we soon realized something.

"Clint", Bruce started. "Where's Nat?"

With that we looked at Clint, who looked as if something terrible had just happened.

Marluxia sighed sadly...then...gave us the news.

"In order to get the Soul Stone, another soul had to be sacrificed."

Ten Minutes Later

We were all sitting outside trying to take in what had just happened.

"Do we know if she had family", Tony asked.

"Yeah", Steve replied. "Us."

"What", Thor asked in confusion.

"I just asked him a question...", Tony started.

"Yeah", Thor said interrupting him. "You're acting like she's dead. We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, we can bring her back. Isn't that right?"

"We can't get her back", Clint revealed.

"Wh...what", Thor asked in shock.

"It can't be undone", Clint stated. "It can't."

This caused Thor to laugh dryly.

"I'm sorry", he started. "No offense, but you're a very Earthly being okay? We're talking about space magic. And 'can't' seems very definitive, don't you think?"

"Yeah, look", Clint started. "I know that I'm way outside my pay grade here, but she still isn't her, is she?"

"No", Thor started. "That's my point..."

"It can't be undone", Clint stated sternly. "Or at least that's what the red floating guy had to say. Maybe you wanna go talk to him, okay? GO GRAB YOUR HAMMER, AND YOU GO FLY AND TALK TO HIM!"

"Enough", Larxene yelled. "I've just about had it with your whining!"

"Larxene", Marluxia scolded.

"No", Larxene said interrupting him. "You are going to shut up and listen! You all are! Whining, fighting, crying. None of those things are going to bring Natasha back. So how 'bout instead of doing that, we go and get everybody else back so her death isn't for nothing?"

"Elrena", Strelitzia said in shock.

"She's right", Bruce agreed. "Nat's not coming back. We have to make it worth it. We have to."

"We will."

One Hour Later

Tony had finished making what he called an 'Infinity Gauntlet.' Apparently it's how one uses all of the Infinity Stones at once.

"Alright", Rocket started. "The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their fingers."

"I'll do it", Thor replied.

"Excuse me", Scott asked in shock.

"It's okay", Thor stated.

"Shouldn't we at least discuss it", Scott asked.

"No", Thor replied. "No. Sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everyone back. I'm the strongest Avengers, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty."

"It's not about that...", Tony started.

"It's not that", Thor yelled interrupting him. "Stop it! Just let me...just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something right."

"Thor", Ven said sadly.

"Look", Tony started. "It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent. I'm telling you. You're in no condition."

"What do you...", Thor started in shock. "What do you think is coursing through my veins right now?"

"Cheez whiz", Rhodey suggested.

"Lightning", Thor replied.

"Lighting won't help ya pal", Bruce revealed. "It's gotta be me. You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive."

"How do we know you will", Steve asked.

"We won't", Bruce replied. "But the radiation's mostly gamma. It's like...I was made for this."

Five Minutes Later

The preparations had been made.

"Good to go, yeah", Tony asked.

"Let's do it", Bruce said.

"You remember", Tony started. "Everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and bringing them to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years."

"Got it", Bruce replied.

Then we all suited up for what was about to happen.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y", Tony started. "Do me a favor and activate Barn Door Protocol, won't you."

"Yes boss", I heard somebody say.

Then...the entire compound was locked down.

"Everybody comes home", Bruce said.

Then...he put on the glove...and it looked like he was in pain!

"Take it off", Thor commanded. "Take it off!"

"No wait", Steve commanded. "Bruce, are you okay?"

"Talk to me Banner", Tony commanded.

"I'm okay", Bruce replied. "I'm okay."

With that...Bruce...snapped his fingers!

The room was flooded with light, and when it disappeared...Bruce was on the floor!

The gauntlet was on the floor, and Clint kicked it away

"Bruce", Steve yelled before running up to him.

"Don't move him", Tony commanded.

Then...Bruce held onto Steve's arm.

"Did it work", the former asked.

Before he got and answer...the entire building came crashing down.


	123. Chapter 123 Hero or Father

HotXbun: Here it is guys! The last chapter for the Marvel world!

Trigger Warring: This chapter and the next two after it could be triggering to anyone who has lost their father.

7: Yes he does.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Marvel. Disney owns both.

Chapter 123 Hero or Father

Sora's POV

I opened my eyes...and saw that the building had completely collapsed!

Luckily, I had managed to cast Reflega to protect me and Kairi.

"Are you okay", I said in concern.

"I'm fine", Kairi replied.

"And the girls", I asked as I put my hand on Kairi's stomach.

"They're fine", Kairi replied before wincing. "A little riled up though. I can feel them moving around."

With that I called everybody on my Gummi Phone.

"Can any of you hear me", I asked. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm good", Ven replied. "I'm with Strelitzia."

"I'm with Larxene", Marluxia revealed.

"I'm with Even", Ienzo revealed.

"I'm with Skuld", Ephemer revealed.

"And I think I know what happened", Alexa revealed.

"What", I asked in confusion. "You do?"

"Yeah", Alexa replied. "Nebula told me that her memories were seeping into the her past self, and I think that's the one I came back with."

"That explains why you were knocked out", Ephemer said in realization.

"Wait a minute", Even said in realization. "If Nebula from the past is here..."

"Then Thanos probably is too."

"Great", Larxene said sarcastically.

"Try to find a way out everybody", I commanded.

Then I hung up and looked at Kairi.

"Come on", I said as I held out my hand. "We need to get you and the girls out of her."

Five Minutes Later

Kairi and I had managed to make it to the front of the compound, and when we did...we did not like what we saw.

There was a giant spaceship, and standing in front of it...was a purple alien.

"Is that Thanos", I asked Tony.

"Yep", he replied.

"What is he doing", I asked.

"Absolutely nothing", Thor replied.

"Where are the stones", Steve asked.

"Somewhere under all of this", Tony revealed. "All I know is he doesn't have them."

"So we keep it that way", Steve said.

"You know it's a trap, right", Thor pointed out.

"Yeah", Tony replied. "And I don't care."

With that, I turned around to face Kairi.

"Kairi", I started. "Leave with Ienzo and Even."

After I said this, Kairi looked at me sadly, but...she nodded.

"Kid", Tony started. "Go with your pregnant wife."

"But...", I started.

"Remember what I told you kid", Tony started. "Being a father is more important than being a hero."

"Shouldn't you be taking your own advice", I asked.

"Yeah", Tony replied. "While, sometimes being a good father is being a hero, but not this time. Not for you anyway."

"Tony", I said sadly.

"Go kid", Tony commanded. "Your kids need you."

The Next Day

"_Your kids need you."_

_So does yours._

I thought this to myself...at Tony's funeral.

We managed to get everyone who had been snapped away back, but at the cost of his life. At the cost of Morgan's father.

"Hey", Kairi said as she sat down next to me. "Are you okay?"

"He told me that sometimes being a good father is being a hero", I pointed out. "But because he was a hero...his daughter is going to grow up without a father. What if the same happens to me?"

"What are you talking about", Kairi asked.

"What if something happens to me on a mission", I asked. "What if...our girls end up without a father?"

"Sora", Kairi scolded. "Don't think like that!"

"I can't help it", I stated. "What happened to Tony is making me question...if I should continue with this."

"Continue with what", Kairi asked.

"Continue...being a Keyblade wielder."

When I said this...Kairi looked at me in shock.

However, before she could reply...our friends ran up to us.

"Everything okay", I asked.

"It's Aerith", Ienzo revealed. "She has asked us to meet her back at Radiant Garden."


	124. Chapter 124 Barret

HotXbun: We're going to see a Final Fantasy character in this chapter. The question is...which one?

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

7: I agree with you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Square Enix owns them both.

Chapter 124 Barret

Sora's POV

The Next Day

My friends and I had just arrived at Merlin's house.

"There you guys are", Aerith said.

"Hi Aerith", Kairi greeted.

"Is everything okay", Alexa asked in concern. "Why did you ask us to come here?"

Five Minutes Later

Cid was showing us something on his computer.

It was...a black cocoon like object.

"What is that", Ienzo asked.

"Not sure", Cid replied. "But whatever it is, it's right outside Radiant Garden, and it's sucking the live out of the nature surrounding it."

"It is", I asked in shock.

"Yep", Cid replied. "And if we don't do anything about it, it may spread to Radiant Garden."

"That's not good", Alexa pointed out.

"Exactly", Yuffie agreed. "Which is why we called you guys here. We want you guys to figure out what in the worlds is that thing!"

"Even and I should be able to do that", Ienzo stated.

"That's great", Aerith stated. "Thank you so much!"

"But of course", Ienzo replied. "After all, this is our home. We must protect it."

"Agreed", Leon said.

"I don't see why we have to be here", Larxene pointed out referring to us.

"There's a good chance that you'll have to destroy what ever that thing is", Yuffie revealed.

"I do like destroying things", Larxene pointed out.

"So do I", we heard somebody say. "Especially if it's harming the planet!"

With that we turned around...and saw...a very large man...with a very large gun.

We looked at him in fear, but then...we heard a soft sound come from his feet.

Standing behind him...was a little girl.

"It's okay Marlene", Aerith said as she kneeled down beside her. "They're friends of mine."

With that Aerith stood up and held out her hand to the little girl (who I now knew was named Marlene).

She grabbed Aerith's hand and was pulled a little closer to us.

"Everybody", she greeted. "This is Marlene."

"It's very nice to meet you Marlene", Kairi greeted.

"Wow", Marlene said in awe before looking at the man. "Look daddy! A princess!"

"Daddy", everybody said in shock.

"That's right", Aerith said. "Everybody, this is Barret. He's a member of the Radiant Garden Restoration Community and is in charge of handling anything involving the environment. He's going to come with you to see what's going on."

HotXbun: So, it looks like Barret is going to be going on a mission with our heroes.

PS: This version of Barret is inspired by his Final Fantasy 7 Remake counterpart specifically.

Challenge: Tell me what you think about Barret from Final Fantasy 7 being in the story.

My Answer: I think it's great!


	125. Chapter 125 Why I Fight?

HotXbun: Happy anniversary! I can't believe that it's been a whole year since I first posted this story, and since also Father's Day...I decided to make theme this chapter around that.

I also have some sad news. I will be taking a break from this story after this chapter. The reason being that I want to work on a new story based on the Melody of Memory trailer. That should be coming out tomorrow so keep an eye out for that.

Chapter 125 Why I Fight

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We had arrived at the cocoon thing, which was on a hill on the outskirts of Radiant Garden.

"Okay", Ienzo started. "Even and I are going to study this and try to figure out what it is. The rest of you just sit tight."

With that I sat down on the hill we were on...and Barret did the same right next to me.

"So", he started. "Aerith tells me that you and Kairi are going to be parents?"

"That's right", I confirmed. "We're going to have two little girls by the end of the year."

"Congratulations", Barret said. "Trust me when I say that having kids is one of the best, if not the best thing that can happen to ya."

"I agree", I replied.

But then...I sighed sadly.

"You okay", Barret asked.

"I've got a lot on my mind", I revealed.

"Does it involve being a father", Barret asked.

"It does", I replied.

"You worried you aren't going to be a good father", Barret asked.

"Something like that", I replied before sighing sadly. "You see, a little while ago, I met another father who told me something that really got me thinking."

"What did he say", Barret asked.

"He told me that being a father is more important than being a hero", I revealed.

"Oh did he now", Barret asked.

"He did", I replied. "If only he had followed his own advice."

"What do you mean", Barret asked.

"He died", I revealed. "And now his daughter is going to have to grow up without a father."

"What", Barret asked in shock.

"Yeah", I replied. "And now...now I'm afraid that the same thing is going to happen to me!"

"You don't know that", Barret pointed out.

"But what if it does", I asked.

But before I could get my answer...the ground began to shake!

I turned around...and saw something I did not want to see.

I saw...a giant butterfly Heartless!

"Looks like that thing was a cocoon", Ephemer pointed out.

Then I summoned my Keyblade and got into a battle stance.

"You know Sora", Barret started. "I have to go on dangerous missions like this all the time."

"Huh", I said in confusion.

"Whenever I do, I get worried that I'm not going to make it back to my Marlene", Barret revealed. "But I still do it, and you want to know why?"

"Why", I asked.

"Because I remember why I'm doing it in the first place", Barret revealed. "Because I want to protect the planet my daughter is going to grow up on!"

Hearing this caused me to look at Barret in shock.

"Why do you fight Sora", he asked.

I stopped to think...and found the answer. I found the reason to continue being a Keyblade wielder.

"To keep the ones I love out of harms way!"


	126. Chapter 126 Castle of Truth

HotXbun: I'm back!

In case you forgot, in the last chapter I said that I was going to take a break from this story so I could work on a new story. That new story ended up being two new stories! I also ended up finishing True King.

Anyway, in case you didn't know, the Melody of Memory release date just got revealed! It's coming out in November!

I would really like to finish this story by then, hence why I've decided to bring it back.

However, there is some sad news that comes with this. Since I am trying to finish this story before November...I will no longer be doing Disney worlds.

I'm so sorry about this, especially because you guys had so many great Disney world suggestions I didn't get to.

7: Cool indeed.

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

Chapter 126 Castle of Truth

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We arrived back at Merlin's house.

"We're back", I said.

"That's good", Aerith stated. "Because Ansem the Wise wants to see you at the castle."

Ten Minutes Later

We were in the lab at the castle.

"You wanted to see us", I asked Ansem the Wise.

"Yes", he replied. "There's something you should see."

With that...Ansem the Wise turned on his computer screen, and on it...was a picture of a castle I had never seen before.

"What is that place", I asked in confusion.

"That's what I want you to go and figure out."

The Next Day

We had arrived at the castle.

"Here we are", Alexa said. "What is this place?"

"Only one way to find out", I stated. "Come on. Let's go."

With that we walked into the castle, and when we did...we saw a corridor with five different doors.

"Wonder where all these doors lead to", I said.

Then...something happened.

A black chain came out from one of the doors...and grabbed onto Kairi!

Then...it pulled her back!

"Sora", she yelled as she was pulled away.

"Kairi", I yelled.

Then...I ran after her.

I found myself in a dark room surrounded by mirrors, and in the center of it...was Kairi wrapped in chains!

"Kairi", I exclaimed before running up to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Kairi replied.

Then I summoned my Keyblade and started slashing at the chains.

"They won't break", I said.

Then...Kairi looked at the mirror that was behind me.

"What is it Kairi", I asked.

Then I turned around to look at the mirror and gasped in shock

I saw...Kairi sitting on the Paopu Fruit tree on Destiny Islands!

"_S...Sora", she said. "Sora!"_

_With that she jumped off the tree and started looking around._

"_Sora", she called as she looked around frantically. "Sora! Sora! This isn't funny Sora! Sora!"_

_With that Axel walked up to Kairi and put his hand on her shoulder._

"_Kid", he started. "He's gone."_

"_W...what do you mean he's gone", Kairi asked._

"_Well", Mickey started. "I think he overused the power of waking to save us all, and that caused him to disappear."_

"_But to where", Kairi asked as she kneeled down. "I mean...he couldn't have just disappeared! His heart at least has to be somewhere! Right? Right?!"_

"_I...I don't know."_

_Upon hearing this...Kairi started crying._

_Axel tried to hug her...but she pushed him back._

"_No", she yelled. "Leave me alone!"_

With that Kairi got up and ran off...and the image on the screen disappeared.

Then...the chains holding the real Kairi disappeared and I caught her!

"Are you okay", I asked.

"I'm fine", Kairi replied before putting her hand on her stomach. "And so are the girls."

"Thank goodness", I stated. "What was that that was playing on the mirror?"

Kairi didn't answer. Instead...she just looked down sadly.

"That was...when you had just disappeared."

After hearing this...I looked at Kairi sadly.

Then...I kissed her.

"I'm never going to do that to you again", I stated. "I promise."


	127. Chapter 127 Painful Memories

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much! Glad to be back!

Chapter 127 Painful Memories

Alexa's POV

I watched in horror as Kairi was pulled away by a black chain!

"Sora", she yelled as she was pulled away.

"Kairi", Sora yelled before running after her.

"Sora", I yelled. "Wait up!"

With that I was going to run after Sora, but then...another chain shot out from another room...and pulled me away!

"Skuld", I heard Ephemer yell as I was pulled away.

Then...I ended up in a dark room surrounded by mirrors.

"What is this place", I asked.

Then...an image began playing on the mirrors.

I saw...myself...in a cell.

Then...my father walked up to it.

"_I've never seen you before", I said._

"_I'm new here", my father revealed. "The name's Braig. You're Subject X right?"_

"_I have a name", I revealed. "It's Alexa."_

"_Alexa", my father said. "That's a pretty name."_

"_Thank you", I stated smiling._

_Then my father unlocked my cell door._

_I stood up in shock._

"_What are you doing", I asked._

"_Setting you free", my father replied._

_Then he held out his hand._

_I took it and was surrounded by darkness._

_When the darkness disappeared I was in the garden at Castle Tsumi._

"_Wow", I said in awe. "Where are we?"_

"_This is Castle Tsumi", my father revealed. "This is your home now. You are free to go anywhere in it."_

"_Really", I asked excitedly._

"_Really", my father replied._

_Then I tackled him in a hug._

"_Thank you so much Braig!"_

_At first my father was stiff, but then he hugged me back._

"_You're welcome."_

With that...the image stopped playing...the chains holding me disappeared...and broke down crying.

_I miss you father._

Larxene's POV

I watched as a chain pulled Skuld away.

"Skuld", Ephemer yelled.

"Well", I started. "She's gone."

Then...another chain come out from another room...and pulled me away!

"Larxene", I heard Marluxia yell.

Then I was pulled into a black room surrounded by a giant mirror.

"What is this", I asked angrily.

Then...an image played on the screen...and I saw myself and Marluxia when were teenagers.

"_You're leaving", I asked sadly._

"_I have to", Marluxia replied. "The Master of Masters plans on using me to do something terrible! I can't let that happen!"_

_With that...I glared at Marluxia as I tried to keep back the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes._

"_Fine", I said before turning around. "It's not like I cared about you anyway."_

"_If that was the truth, you wouldn't be so upset right now", Marluxia pointed out._

_I didn't answer. I just stood there trying to keep Marluxia from seeing me cry._

_But it didn't work, 'cause he grabbed onto my shoulders and turned me around to face him._

"_You know", he started. "It's okay to care about people."_

"_All that does is cause you pain", I stated. "Like right now."_

_With that...Marluxia looked down sadly._

_But then...his face brightened up as he had an idea._

"_I've got it", he revealed. "Elrena, come with me."_

"_Come with you", I asked in shock. "To a new worldline?"_

"_Please Elrena", Marluxia pleaded. "I...care about you too."_

With that...the image stopped playing...and the chains holding me disappeared.

"I was right about the caring about people thing", I stated. "Got into this whole mess because of it."


	128. Chapter 128 The Painful Truth

HotXbun: Warning! This chapter contains spoilers for Union X! Do not read if you are not caught up with it!

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!

Chapter 128 The Painful Truth

Strelitzia's POV

I watched as Elrena was pulled away by the chain!

"Elrena", Lauriam yelled out.

"We have to save her big brother", I said.

But before we could do anything, another chain grabbed onto me and Lauriam and pulled us away!

We were pulled into a dark room surrounded by a giant mirror.

"Where are we", I asked.

"No idea", Lauriam replied.

Then...an image played on the mirrors...and my eyes widened.

It was not Brain who killed me.

Ephemer's POV

I watched as Lauriam and Strelitzia were pulled away the chain.

"Lauriam", I yelled.

"Strelitzia", Ven yelled.

Then...another two chains grabbed onto Ven and I and pulled us into separate doors!

I ended up in a room surrounded by a giant black mirror.

"What in the worlds", I asked.

Then...an image began playing on the mirror.

_Everybody was camping out for the night...when I woke up and snuck away._

_I walked away from the campsite...and up to a person._

_It was...Brain._

"_Ephemer", he started. "Thank you for meeting me. Especially because of how risky it is after what I have said today."_

"_That's what I wanted to talk about", I revealed. "Why did you say you were the one who murdered Strelitzia."_

"_Because", Brain started. "I was worried that Lauriam and Strelitzia talking about if Kenai should be killed or not...would've brought up some...certain memories."_

"_Memories of who really killed Strelitzia."_

"_Exactly", I said. "You know it wasn't his fault. He had no control over it. He doesn't even remember doing it."_

"_And you want to keep it that way", I said in realization. "So you took the blame instead."_

"_Exactly", Brain said._

"_That's very noble of you", I stated. "But what are you going to do now?"_

"_I'm going to try and find out what the Master of Masters is planning", Brain replied._

"_Do you want me to go with you", I asked._

"_No", Brain replied. "I want you to stay here and keep me updated on the situation."_

Ven's POV

I was pulled into a dark room surrounded by a giant mirror.

"What is this place Chirithy", I asked.

"I don't know", Chirithy replied.

Then...an image appeared on the mirror.

It was...me...but I looked much younger.

I was in a house I didn't recognize.

"Is that me", I asked.

"Yes", Chirithy replied.

Then...I continued to watch the image playing in front of me.

"_Master Ava", the me in the mirror said. "It's me. Ventus. Master Ava!"_

_After I yelled this...I walked deeper into the house._

"_Isn't this the right place", I asked._

_Then...I heard something and turned around._

"_Who's there", I asked._

_Then...I started walking towards the door...but suddenly stopped...turned around...and hid in the darkness._

_Then...I saw...Strelitzia!_

"_They have to be here", she said. "This is the only place we haven't looked yet."_

_With that Strelitzia walked deeper into the room._

"_Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me", her Chirithy said. _

_Then Strelitzia walked deeper into the room._

"_Hello", she called out. "Is anyone there? Hello!"_

"_I guess I was wrong", Strelitzia's Chirithy said._

"_Well", Strelitzia started. "It was worth a shot. I'll head back to Fountain Square."_

"_Okay", Strelitzia's Chirithy said. "I'll keep searching."_

But before Strelitzia could leave...something happened...and I couldn't believe it.


	129. Chapter 129 True Killer

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you.

Chapter 129 True Killer

Sora's POV

Kairi and I ran into the lobby as Ephemer did the same.

"Where's Skuld", he asked.

Then...Alexa came running into the room.

"Skuld", Ephemer exclaimed before running up to and hugging said person. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Alexa replied.

"So am I", Larxene said as she walked into the room. "Where's Marluxia and Strelitzia?"

After Larxene said that...Marluxia and Strelitzia walked into the room.

The former looked ready to kill.

"Where's Ventus", he asked angrily.

"Wait big brother", Strelitzia pleaded. "We don't know if he really did it."

"You saw it with your own eyes", Marluxia said. "It was him! He did it!"

"Did what", I asked.

Before I got my answer...Ven walked into the room.

He was looking to the ground with great pain in his eyes.

"You", Marluxia said angrily.

Then...he summoned his Keyblade...and charged at Ven!

"Ven", I yelled.

Luckily, Ven managed to summon his Keyblade and block the attack.

"It was you", Marluxia yelled. "You did it!"

When Ven heard this...tears started spilling from his eyes.

"So you know", he said sadly.

"Yes I know", Marluxia said angrily. "You're going to pay for what you did!"

With that...Marluxia tried to strike Ven...but was blocked by Ephemer...who kicked him back.

"That's enough", he stated.

"You don't know what he did", Marluxia yelled.

"I do", Ephemer revealed.

"What", Marluxia asked in shock.

"You do", Ven asked in shock.

"And you didn't say anything", Marluxia asked angrily.

"Because I knew what you would try to do to Ven if I did", Ephemer revealed.

"He deserves it", Marluxia yelled. "He killed Strelitzia!"

Hearing these words made my heart stop.

"Wh..what", I asked in shock.

"It can't be", Kairi stated.

"But", Alexa started. "Brain said he did it."

"He lied to protect Ven", Ephemer revealed.

"Why would he do that", Marluxia asked angrily.

"Marluxia", Ephemer started. "While it was Ven's body that committed the murder, it was not his own will."

"What are you talking about", Marluxia asked angrily.

"For years, a being known as 'darkness' has resided inside of Ven's heart."

"Darkness", I repeated.

"Wh...what is that", Ven asked.

"It's the physical form of darkness", Ephemer revealed. "And it has a mind of its own."

"H...how did it end up in my heart", Ven asked.

"I'm not entirely sure", Ephemer revealed. "But from my knowledge, darkness is able to easily take over pure hearts, as those with pure hearts will let others into them easily."

"Is...is there a way to get rid of it", Ven asked.

"I'm not sure", Ephemer revealed. "But Brain has been looking into that."

"Please", Ven pleaded. "Take me to him."

"I will", Ephemer said. "Please follow me."

With that...Ephemer and Ven started walking away.

"Ven wait", Strelitzia yelled.

Then she tried to run up to him, but was pulled back by Marluxia.

"Ventus", he started. "I don't care that it was not your own mind that committed the crime. It was still your hands that killed my sister. I will never forgive that."

"Big brother", Strelitzia said sadly.

"I'll let you go now", Marluxia started. "But if you come near my sister again, I will end you. And Ephemer, you and Brain knew who my sister's true killer was this whole time and didn't tell me. That means that you two are also my enemies."

"Then...I guess this is goodbye", Ephemer said.

Then...he started walking away, and Ven looked at Strelitzia.

"Goodbye."

With that...Ven and Ephemer left.

Then Marluxia turned to face us.

"If any of you chose to side with Ventus, then you will also be my enemy", he revealed. "Let's go Larxene!"

With that...Marluxia started walking away, pulling Strelitzia along with him.

"See you around guys", Larxene said before leaving.

Now...it was just me, Alexa and Kairi.

The latter started crying.

"This is awful", she stated.

"What do we do now", Alexa asked.

"I...", I started. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"We should tell Aqua and Terra."

One Hour Later

Kairi, Alexa and I were in the Land of Departure.

We had just told Aqua and Terra about what had happened.

"It can't be true", the former stated. "This has got to be some kind of sick joke."

"It has to be", Terra agreed. "Ven would never hurt a fly. Much less kill someone!"

"I don't believe it either", I revealed. "But Ephemer, Marluxia and even Ven himself said that he did it."

"Where is he", Terra asked.

"We don't know", Alexa replied. "He left with Ephemer. He said that he was going to take him to Brain."

"We have to find him."

Five Minutes Later

Alexa, Kairi and I were sitting outside the castle.

"Now what", I asked.

Then...Alexa said something that took me by surprise.

"You and Kairi should head back to Destiny Islands."

"What", I asked. "Why?"

"Remember what Master Yen Sid said", Alexa asked. "Your daughters could be targets of the Master of Masters. It'll be harder to project Kairi with just three of us. She'll be safer on Destiny Islands."

After Alexa said this, I looked over at Kairi, who was looking down at her stomach.

Then...I sighed sadly before looking at Alexa.

"You're right."

HotXbun: So, a little explanation. Originally Brain was going to be Strelitzia's killer, but then, the latest Union X updates (and even ReMind) hint that it was Ven and that his body may have been taken over by Darkness. So, I rewrote it so it so that Brain lied about being the killer to protect Ven.


	130. Chapter 130 Aced and Gula

HotXbun: It's time for a time skip!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Disney and Square Enix do.

Chapter 130 Aced and Gula

Sora's POV

Five Months Later

"Sora", I heard Kairi say as I felt her shake me. "Wake up Sora!"

With that...I opened my eyes and saw Kairi staring at me nervously.

"Kairi", I said in concern as I sat up. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

After I asked this, Kairi said something that was going to change our lives forever.

"I think my water just broke."

Ven's POV

"_Master Ava. It's me, Ventus. Master Ava!"_

_After I yelled this...I walked deeper into the house._

"_Isn't this the right place?"_

_Then...I heard something and turned around._

"_Who's there", I asked._

_Then...I started walking towards the door...but suddenly stopped...turned around...and hid in the darkness._

_Then Strelitzia walked in._

"_They have to be here. This is the only place we haven't looked yet."_

"_Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me?"_

"_Hello! Is anyone there? Hello!"_

"_I guess I was wrong."_

"_Well, It was worth a shot. I'll head back to Fountain Square."_

"_Okay. I'll keep searching."_

_And then...I did it._

I shot up in my bed before looking around.

I was inside my room in Scala Ad Caelum.

This was where Brain had been staying. Apparently the Foretellers and the Master of Masters had abandoned it.

"Ventus", Chirithy said causing me to look at her. "Did you have that nightmare again?"

"Yeah", I replied sadly.

"Want to go for a walk?"

Ten Minutes Later

I walked outside...and found Brain and Ephemer sitting on a bench.

I was wearing my new outfit which consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt; black, baggy pants; silver, metal boots and a matching, elbow length glove on my left arm.

My hair had also grown back to the length it was before Strelitzia had cut it, and I refused to do it again.

Ephemer was wearing a blood red, sleeveless shirt; black jeans; black combat boots; a black; short sleeved button up shirt that was unbuttoned and his scarf.

Brain was wearing a blood red, sleeveless crossover shirt; black, baggy pants; black, knee length boots; a black, leather jacket and his hat.

"Hey Ven", he greeted when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you have that nightmare again", Ephemer asked.

"Yeah", I replied before sitting down next to Brain and Ephemer. "It's been five months now. When is it going to stop?"

"You are a killer", I heard somebody say. "You don't deserve for it to stop."

"Who said that", Brain asked angrily as he stood up.

Then...a Corridor of Darkness appeared...and two people I did not want to see walked out of it.

"Aced and Gula."

True as day, Aced and Gula were standing right in front of us!

"What are you two doing here", Brain asked angrily.

"The fated day has arrived", Aced stated. "It is time for you to fulfill the duty our master gave to you."


	131. Chapter 131 Strength and Speed

Arika Koski: Probably. I'm not afraid to be a little dark and violent.

Chapter 131 Strength and Speed

Ven's POV

"The fated day has arrived", Aced stated. "It is time for you to fulfill the duty our master gave to you."

"I don't think so", Brain said before summoning his Keyblade. "I order you to leave at once!"

"We will", Aced revealed. "But only if you come with us."

"Not happening", Brain stated. "Now, I'm only going to ask nicely one more time. Leave."

"No", Gula said.

"Then it looks like I'll have to show you the way out."

With that, a giant black goat formed around Brain!

He tried to ram into Aced and Gula, but they managed to dodge him.

Then they tried to hit him, but Ephemer used his super speed to run up to and block them.

Then I tried to hit them, but Aced noticed me, and kicked me into the bench!

"Ven", Chirithy said in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Chirithy", I reassured.

Then I charged at Aced and tried to hit him, but he blocked my Keyblade with his.

He then tried to kick me in the stomach, but I used Areoga to jump out of the way.

Then I tried to hit Aced, but he clashed his Keyblade with mine...and knocked me right into the water!

The last thing I remember before blacking out...was somebody I did not recognize grabbing onto me.

Brain's POV

I watched in horror as Ven was flung into the water!

"Ventus", Chirithy yelled out.

"Ven", I yelled out.

Then...I got angry.

I turned around, and glared at Aced.

Then...I charged at him...and our Keyblades clashed.

Aced began to overpower me, but I managed to do a high kick that hit him in his face.

I then turned around and tried to go after Ven, but was stopped when I was hit in the back with magic!

I fell to the ground and turned around to see Aced charge at me.

I rolled out of the way and stood up.

Then I once again tried to kick Aced in the face, but he grabbed onto my foot right as it was about to do so.

Then...he gripped tightly onto it, causing me to yell out in pain.

And then...he managed to fling me into the ground!

The last thing I remember was him smiling wickedly at me.

Then...I blacked out.

Ephemer's POV

Gula and I had taken our battle far away from everybody else.

I was using my super speed to dodge his attacks.

Then I tried running straight into him, but he ended up kicking me in the stomach and knocking me far back.

I looked up, and saw Gula charge at me.

Luckily, I managed to use my super speed to get behind him, and knocked him out!

I thought I had won, but then...I heard footsteps from behind me.

I turned around...and saw a man I did not recognize.

"Who are you?"

Chirithy's POV

I watched as Ephemer was defeated and taken away!

"This is terrible", I said. "I need to go get help!"


	132. Chapter 132 Invi and Ira

Chapter 132 Invi and Ira

Marluxia's POV

Larxene and I watched Strelitzia tend to the rose garden we had in the cottage we had been staying in.

I was wearing my new outfit which consisted of a black, long sleeved dress up shirt that was buttoned up; dark pink pants; black, knee high boots and a black thread with a dark pink rose shaped pendant around my neck.

Strelitzia was wearing a black, short sleeved, off the shoulder, knee length dress with a black, lace neckline with a rose pattern and a dark pink rose pinned to the center of her chest; black tights; black, knee length boots with dark pink laces and black, elbow length, fingerless lace gloves with a rose pattern.

Her hair was tied into low pigtails with small, black bows.

Larxene was wearing a dark pink, strapless top with a sweetheart neckline; a black, leather, knee length pencil skirt; black, knee length boots with dark pink laces; a black leather jacket with a popped up collar; black, fingerless, wrist length leather gloves and a black chocker with a dark pink rose shaped pendant.

As we were going about our day...something happened.

Two Corridors of Darkness appeared!

"That's not good", Larxene pointed out.

Then...two people walked out of the Corridors of Darkness, and I did not like what I saw.

"Ira", I growled out as Strelitzia hid behind me. "Invi."

"What are you two doing here", Larxene asked.

"The fated day has arrived", Ira stated. "It is time for you to fulfill the duty our master gave to you."

"Not interested", I said.

"It is not your choice to make", Invi stated.

"Oh", Larxene started. "But it's totally fine for some guy Lauriam and Strelitzia do not know?"

"The Master of Masters has seen things", Invi stated. "He knows what is best."

"Listen", I commanded. "I don't care about what is right or what is best. All I care about is protecting my sister."

"Very well then", Ira started. "If you will not listen to reason, then we'll just have to take you by force!"

With that, Ira and Invi summoned their Keyblades.

Strelitzia, Larxene and I did the same.

Then...we all charged at each other!

Larxene blocked Invi's attack while Strelitzia and I blocked Ira's.

I then summoned my wings and used to them to get behind Ira.

I tried to strike him, but he managed to kick me into a tree!

"Big brother", I heard Strelitzia yell.

Then I looked up, and saw her struggling to fight off Ira!

I got up and used my wings to charge at him.

Then...I managed to strike him down.

"Are you okay", I asked Strelitzia.

"I'm fine", she replied.

Then...she seemed to notice something.

"What is it", I asked.

Then...I turned around...and saw someone I didn't recognize.

Larxene's POV

I was fighting Invi...when I noticed something.

I saw some guy...take out Marluxia and Strelitzia!

"What", I asked in shock.

"Looks like my work here is done", Invi said.

Then...she disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness!

I tried running up to Marluxia and Strelitzia, but they disappeared just as I reached them.


	133. Chapter 133 Something to Fight For

Guest: That still makes him an accomplice.

IanAlphaAxel: I'll give you a hint. It's not an OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square Enix and Disney do.

Chapter 133 Something to Fight For

Alexa's POV

I was sparing with Demyx at Disney Castle.

After my group split up, I decided to join the royal guard as well.

I was wearing my guard uniform which consisted of a royal blue, long sleeved top; black jeans; black, knee high boots; a silver metal chest plate and silver, metal, elbow length gloves.

My hair was tied into a ponytail with a braided strand on each side of my head being pulled into it.

Demyx's guard uniform was the same as mine, only his shirt was black.

He knocked me to the ground and smiled in triumph.

"I win", he gloated.

"Yeah yeah", I said before holding out my hand. "Will you just help me up?"

With that Demyx grabbed onto my hand and pulled me onto my feet.

I nearly tumbled over, but Demyx managed to grab onto my shoulders and help me regain my balance.

This caused us to stare at each other nervously.

However, before the moment could continue...the alarms started going off.

"What's going on", I asked in concern.

"Garsh", Goofy started. "I don't know. But it doesn't sound good."

"What should we do", Demyx asked.

"You and Alexa go and get the king", Goofy commanded.

"Yes captain", I replied before looking at Demyx. "Let's go!"

Five Minutes Later

Demyx and I had run into the hall, and stopped when we noticed someone.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

"F...father?"

"Hey kid", my father greeted. "Long time no see?"

"Xiggy", Demyx asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

My father didn't answer. Instead, he looked at me...and said words that made my blood run cold.

"It's time."

"Time for what", Demyx asked in confusion.

"Time for Alexa to fulfill the duty the Master of Masters has given her", my father replied before holding out his hand. "Let's go."

Before I could do anything, Demyx stepped in front of me and held his arms out.

"I don't think so Xiggy", he stated. "I'm not letting you take Lexi anywhere!"

"You", my father asked in shock. "Weren't you the member of the organization who always tried to get out of fighting?"

"That's before I had something to fight for", Demyx said before looking at me. "Now I do."

"Demyx", I asked in shock.

"Edym."

"Huh", I asked in confusion.

"My real name is Edym", Demyx revealed. "It think it's supposed to be a play on 'Adam.' But I guess my parents wanted to give me to have something different since 'Adam' is such a common name."

HotXbun: So...some context on Demyx's real name. I was reading a subreddit on the topic and somebody suggested 'Edym' pronounced similarly to 'Adam.' Taking a traditional name and changing to up to sound more unique sounded like some Square would do so I went for it.


	134. Chapter 134 Edym

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

Chapter 134 Edym

"My real name is Edym", Demyx revealed. "It think it's supposed to be a play on 'Adam.' But I guess my parents wanted to give me to have something different since 'Adam' is such a common name."

When I heard this...I looked at Demyx (or should I say Edym) in shock.

Then...I smiled at him.

He smiled back before looking at my father.

"I see", the latter started. "You really do care for my daughter, don't you?"

"I do", Edym replied. "And you do too! I can see it! So why are you still going to let the Master of Masters use her for whatever it is he's planning?"

"You think I want to", my father asked angrily. "I don't! But the Master of Masters always gets what he wants one way or another!"

"Well", Edym started. "Even if that's so, he's not getting it without a fight!"

With that...Edym summoned his Keyblade before looking at me.

"Sorry Lexi", he apologized. "But I have to do this."

After Edym said this, I nodded sadly at him.

Then...he glared at my father.

"Very well", the latter said. "If a fight is what you want, then a fight is what you'll get."

With that...my father summoned his arrow guns...and fired at Edym!

Luckily the latter managed to deflect them back at my father causing him to jump out of the way.

Then...Edym switched out his Keyblade for his sitar.

"Dance water", he yelled. "Dance!"

With that...a water clone of Edym picked my father up and threw him into the courtyard.

He was about to continue his attack, but I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Stop Edym", I commanded. "That's enough! Let's get out of here!"

"Right", Edym said before desummoning his weapon. "Let's go!"

However, before we could...something happened.

Edym...was shot in the shoulder with an arrow!

"Edym", I yelled as said person fell to the ground. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Edym winced out. "It's just an arrow. No big deal."

With that I looked at Edym's shoulder, and saw blood coming out from it!

"Yeah right", I said before flinging his arm around my shoulder. "We need to get you help!"

With that...Edym and I managed to stand up.

However...as soon as I did...something happened.

I was knocked in the head...and then...everything went dark.

Edym's POV

I watched in horror as Lexi was hit in the head with an arrow!

She started falling, but I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.

Doing this caused pain to spike from my bleeding shoulder to my arm, but I didn't care.

"Lexi", I yelled out as I shook said person.

Then...I felt myself get hit with an arrow too.

I hit the ground...and opened my eyes to see Xiggy...and another person I did not know.

The former picked up Lexi...and disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.


	135. Chapter 135 Birth

IanAlphaAxel: All things will be answered in do time.

Chapter 135 Birth

Sora's POV

I was holding onto Kairi's hand as she yelled out in pain.

She had been in labor all day, but it was soon about to be all worth it.

"I see a head", the doctor revealed.

"Really", Kairi asked happily.

"Yes", the doctor replied. "Get ready, because your two little miracles are about to be here."

Hearing this caused a huge smile to spread across my face.

"You hear that Kairi", I asked. "Our girls are going to be here soon."

"Yeah", Kairi said before yelling out in pain again.

"Okay", the doctor said. "On the count of three, push. One, two, three, push!"

With that...Kairi gave out a huge scream and gripped my hand so tightly that I didn't think I was going's to be able to use it anymore.

Then...I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

I heard...the sound of my daughter's cries.

I turned my head...and couldn't believe my eyes.

In the doctors arms...was my daughter.

"Is that...", Kairi started.

However, she cut herself off with another scream of pain.

"One more to go", the doctor said as she gave my daughter to the nurse. "On the count of three Kairi. One, two, three!"

With that Kairi pushed again...and there she was. Our other daughter.

"I can't believe", I breathed out, barely being able to keep myself together.

The doctor gave my eldest daughter to Kairi to hold while she gave me our youngest.

The eldest had Kairi's hair while the youngest had mine.

"They're so beautiful", Kairi pointed out.

"Yeah", I said as I smiled down at my daughters. "They really are."

"So", the doctor started. "Do we have names for these two?"

With that...Kairi and I looked at each other...and nodded.

"The eldest's name is...Hikari."

"And the youngest is...Kokoro."

"Hikari and Kokoro", the doctor said. "Two beautiful names."

"For two beautiful girls", I added as I looked down at my daughters.

"Indeed", the doctor agreed. "Now, I know you two probably won't like it, but we need to take the girls away to have them bathed and cleaned up."

Hearing this made Kairi and I pout.

"Don't worry", the doctor reassured us. "We'll get it down as soon as possible and get your babies back to you in no time."

"Okay", Kairi said before looking down at the girls. "See you soon. Mommy and daddy love you very much."

With that...the girls were taken away.

"Sora", Kairi started. "I'm sure the girls will be fine, but can you go with them just to make sure?"

"Of course", I replied. "We'll you be okay on your own?"

"I'll be fine", Kairi reassured.

"Okay", I said before kissing Kairi. "I love you."

...I walked out of the hospital room, and when I did...a person walked up to me.

"Hey", he started. "Are you Sora?"

"I am", I replied. "Do I know you?"

I didn't get an answer...because...I was knocked out cold.

HotXbun: So, if you don't get the names, Hikari is Japanese for light, and Kokoro is Japanese for heart.


	136. Chapter 136 Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square and Disney do.

Chapter 136 Missing

Larxene's POV

I walked into the lab...and saw that it was filled with people.

They all spotted and looked at me in shock.

"Larxene", Demyx asked in shock before getting up and walking up to me. "What are you doing here?"

"For the same reason you guys are all probably here for", I replied. "The Foreteller's kidnapped Marluxia and Strelitzia."

When I said this, Demyx looked down sadly.

"They took Lexi too", he revealed. "Ephemer and Brain as well."

"Ven too", Aqua sobbed out into Terra's chest.

I then looked around before spotting Kairi.

The expression on her face looked blank and lifeless, and I knew why.

"Did they take your hubby too", I asked.

Then...Kairi said something that took me by surprise.

"Not just him."

"Not just him", I asked in confusion. "What does that me..."

Before I finished my sentence...I noticed something about Kairi's body.

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "Your stomach isn't a giant balloon anymore."

Kairi just continued to stare off into space.

"Did you give birth to the little brats", I asked.

Kairi just nodded slowly.

"Then where are th..."

And that's when it hit me.

"Hold on", I said in realization. "Don't tell me...the Master of Masters took them too?!"

When I said this...Kairi couldn't keep it in any longer.

She burst into loud sobs, resulting in Naminé rushing over to comfort her.

"I can't believe it", I stated. "He actually stooped that low?"

This made me angry.

"Okay", I started. "I'm no goody two shoes, but even I wouldn't stoop that low! We need to find this guy and bring him down!"

"Already on it", Ienzo revealed. "Chirithy is using her connection to Ventus to find him."

And as soon as Ienzo said this...Chirithy suddenly appeared.

"Chirithy", Kairi yelled before rushing over to said person. "Where are they?! Did you find them?!"

"I did", Chirithy replied. "And it's not good."

Sora's POV

I opened my eyes...and couldn't believe them.

I was currently strapped up on what appeared to be a tower of some sort.

I looked around...and saw that I wasn't the only one.

Ven, Ephemer, Brain, Alexa, Marluxia and Strelitzia were all here as well!

"Guys", I said in shock.

"Sora", Ven said.

"What happened", I asked in shock. "Where are we?"

Before I could get my answer...a group of people entered with Corridors of Darkness. A group of people I did not want to see.

It was...the Master of Masters and the Foretellers!

Seeing them caused me to growl.

"You", I said angrily. "Where are we?! What's going on?!"

"I guess I can tell you", the Master of Masters stated. "After all...it's about time you learned what those brands on your arms are."

HotXbun: That's right! We're going to learn the truth about the brands in the next chapter! So this is your last chance to give your guesses!


	137. Chapter 137 The Truth of the Brands

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

Chapter 137 The Truth of the Brands

Sora's POV

"I guess I can tell you", the Master of Masters stated. "After all...it's about time you learned what those brands on your arms are."

"Spit it out then", Brain commanded. "What are these brands?"

"To put it simply", the Master of Masters started. "These brands work like magnets for sins."

"Magnets for sins", Ephemer repeated. "What does that even mean?!"

"Do you remember the black orbs that would fly into your marks", the Master of Masters asked. "Well, those black orbs are created out of sinful energy."

"Sinful energy", Ven asked.

"An energy created when someone commits a sin", the Master of Masters replied. "For example, when Simba banished Kovu, he committed the sin of pride. That is what your mark represents Sora, which is why the black orb went to you."

When the Master of Masters said this, I looked at him in shock.

"What", Marluxia asked angrily. "So you have been using us as human batteries this whole time?!"

"Bingo", the Master of Masters replied.

"That's awful", Strelitzia pointed out.

"But I don't get it", Alexa revealed. "What are you going to use that energy for?"

The Master of Masters didn't answer. He just turned around instead.

"Do you remember that monitor in Tomorrowland Governor Nix used to broadcast a vision of the end of the world? Well...this tower does the same, but instead of broadcasting a vision...it is going to spread that sinful energy to all the worlds."

When the Master of Masters said this...we all looked at him in dread.

"Wh...what", I asked in shock.

"What will that do", Ephemer asked.

"It will result in people being effected by the sinful energy."

"You can't do that", Brain stated. "All the worlds will fall into the chaos! Everybody will destroy each other!"

"Fear not", the Master of Masters started. "Once only those with the purest of hearts remain, we shall use the light from these two to purify the worlds."

With that...Xigbar and the man who knocked me out appeared.

Each person was holding something in their hands...and when I realized what they were...my blood ran cold.

They were...my daughters!

"Kokoro", I yelled out. "Hikari!"

"Are those...your daughters", Ven asked before glaring at the Master of Masters. "You monster! You actually stooped that low?!"

"That's funny coming from you", the Master of Masters stated.

"Shut up", I yelled. "Give me back my daughters right now, or I'll..."

"You'll what", the Master of Masters asked. "I'm not sure if you've noticed, but you're quite literally tied up right now."

"Just give them back", I commanded.

"Fear not", the Master of Masters stated. "Your little princesses we'll be safe with us."

With that...everybody disappeared into Corridors of Darkness!

"No", I yelled before I started thrashing around. "Give them back!"

As I tried to get out...I suddenly felt an immense amount of pain, and everybody else was the same.

The sinful energy was being absorbed from us!


	138. Chapter 138 Looking For the Girls

7: Yes, yes it is.

Chapter 138 Looking For the Girls

Kairi's POV

My friends and I ran off the Gummi Ship...and gasped in shock.

Towering over us was a giant tower, and on top of it...was our friends who had been kidnapped!

"There they are", Riku pointed out.

"Sora", I yelled out.

Then...I transformed into my light form, and used it to get to the top of the tower.

"Sora", I yelled out again.

"Kairi", Sora yelled out as I flew up to him. "Kairi, the Master of Masters has the girls!"

"Where are they", I asked desperately.

"I don't know", Sora replied. "He disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness with them!"

With that...I started looking around.

Then...I spotted something something.

It was...the castle I was taken to in the beginning of the year!

"Look Sora", I said. "It's the castle you were being kept in!"

"It is", Alexa said. "How did I not notice that before?!"

"That must be where the girls are", Sora stated. "Kairi, you have to go get them!"

"But what about you", I asked in concern.

"I'll be fine", Sora reassured me. "Our friends will help us out of this."

"Okay", I said. "Once I get the girls to safety, I'll come back for you!"

After I said this...I kissed Sora.

"I love you so much", I reminded him.

"I love you too", he reminded me. "Now go!"

With that...I flew down back to my friends.

"Everything okay", Riku asked in concern.

"Sora believes that the girls are in that castle over there", I revealed. "I'm going there to check."

"Okay", Riku said. "We'll stay here and try to get everybody out."

"Right", I said.

"Be careful kid", Axel commanded.

"I will", I reassured him.

"Good luck", Naminé said.

"May your heart be your guiding key", the king said.

"You too", I said.

Then...I began making my way to the castle.

...

I was now inside the castle and out of my light form.

"Kokoro", I yelled out. "Hikari! Girls, where are you?!"

"So", I heard someone say. "You're their mother?"

With that...I looked up...and saw someone I did not recognize.

"Who are you", I asked angrily.

"My name...is Yozora."

"Are you the one who kidnapped my husband and daughters", I asked angrily.

"I am", the person (who I now knew was named 'Yozora') replied. "I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, then why did you do it", I asked angrily.

"It's for personal reasons that don't matter", Yozora replied.

"You're right", I agreed. "They don't matter. No reason is going to be good enough for me to forgive you!"

With that...I summoned my Keyblade.

"Take me to my daughters at once", I commanded. "Trust me. You are not going to like me if you don't."

"I trust you", Yozora revealed. "A mother is no one to mess with. However, I have been given instructions to stop you."

With that...Yozora summoned his weapons.

"Time to end this."

After Yozora said this...he charged at me!

I blocked his sword with my Keyblade.

Then...I used Aeroga to jump over him.

I tried to strike him, but he blocked my Keyblade with his sword.

Then...he kicked me to the face and knocked me to the ground!

I opened my eyes...and saw that everything was spinning.

"Sorry about that", Yozora apologized as he hovered over me. "Here, I'll take you to your girls."

That's the last thing I remember...before everything went dark.


	139. Chapter 139 Handcuffed

TheJoker2.0: It is quite a cruel plan.

Chapter 139 Handcuffed

Riku's POV

"May your heart be your guiding key", Mickey said to Kairi.

"You too", I said.

With that...Kairi headed towards the castle.

"Now", I started. "How do we stop this thing?"

"I think the real question is what even is this thing", Axel asked.

"I don't know", Terra replied. "But I sense some type of dark energy coming from it."

"I sense it to", I revealed before looking at Terra. "What do you think it is?"

"No idea", Terra replied. "But that doesn't matter, what matters is getting to the top of that tower!"

"It doesn't look like all of us can fit on the top of it though", Naminé pointed out.

"Then who's going to go up there", Isa asked.

"Well", I started. "Since there's a lot of darkness coming from the tower, maybe it'd be best if Terra and I went up there."

"If that's the case", Larxene started. "Then I just have one thing to say. You'd better get back Marluxia and Strelitzia back!"

"We will", I stated. "And everybody else too."

"Terra", Aqua started as she put her hands on said person's shoulder. "Bring him back."

"I'll will", Terra replied. "I promise you that Aqua."

"Me too", I promised.

"Please be careful", Naminé pleaded.

"We will", I stated. "I promise."

With that...Terra and I scaled the tower.

When we got to the top of it, we saw our friends!

"Sora", I yelled before running up to said person.

"Riku", he breathed out weakly. "Where's Kairi?"

"She went to go look for your daughters", I replied.

"Ven", Terra yelled as he ran up to said person.

"Terra", he breathed out. "You're here?"

"Of course I'm here you idiot", Terra pointed out.

Then...he began to cry.

"Why Ven", he asked. "Why did you leave and not tell Aqua and I where you were?"

Ven didn't answer. He just turned his head away instead.

"Did Sora tell you why I left", he asked sadly.

"We'll talk about that later", Terra stated. "Right now, we need to get you guys out of here."

Kairi's POV

I slowly opened my eyes...and found myself in a room I did not know.

Then...I heard crying.

I looked up...and I couldn't believe my eyes.

My daughters were in cots in the center of the room!

"Kokoro", I yelled out. "Hikari!"

Then...I tried to get to my girls, but when I did...I was suddenly pulled back!

I looked to my sides...and saw that my wrists had been chained to the wall!

"What is this", I asked angrily.

I got my answer...when Yozora walked into the room!

"You", I said angrily. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"You said to take you to your daughters", Yozora reminded me. "So I did."

"Not like this you idiot", I said angrily. "Let me go!"

"No can do", Yozora stated.

Then...he left.


	140. Chapter 140 Bad Guy, but Also Father

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much! And it is awful.

Chapter 140 Bad Guy, but Also Father

Kairi's POV

Riku's POV

Terra and I were still trying to get everybody out, but nothing was working!

"It's no use", I exclaimed in defeat. "These cuffs aren't budging no matter what!"

"We can't give up", Terra pointed out. "Keep trying!"

After Terra said this...something happened.

The cuffs holding our friends...suddenly released them!

I managed to catch Sora and Ephemer while Terra managed to catch Ven and Strelitzia.

Marluxia and Brain fell to the ground, and Skuld...was caught by Xigbar!

"You", I said angrily. "What's going on?"

"Look at your friends wrists", Xigbar commanded.

I did as told...and realized something.

The weird marks everybody had...were gone!

"Those weird marks", Terra started. "They're gone."

"What is the meaning of this", I asked Xigbar angrily.

"Your friends have fulfilled the duty the Master of Masters gave to them", Xigbar replied.

"And what duty would that be", Terra asked angrily.

"They'll tell you when they wake up", Xigbar stated. "Now get out of here."

I was about to say something, but was interrupted...when Sora began to move.

With all his strength, he grabbed onto Xigbar's coat and glared at him.

"Not yet", he breathed out weakly. "Where...where are my daughters?"

"Sorry buddy", Xigbar apologized. "Can't tell you that."

"Please Xigbar", Sora pleaded. "You're a father. How would you feel if you didn't know where Alexa was?"

Upon hearing this, Xigbar looked at Sora in shock before looking down at Alexa.

Then...he sighed in defeat.

"Edym was it", he called out. "Get your butt up here!"

"Edym", I asked. "Who's Edym?"

"That would be me", Demyx replied as he reached the top of the tower. "That's my real name."

After Demyx (or should I say Edym) said this, he turned to face Xigbar.

The latter put Alexa into the former's arms.

"Take care of her kid", Xigbar commanded to Edym.

Then...he picked up Sora and flung his arm over his shoulder.

"Where are you taking him", I asked.

"To his kids", Xigbar replied.

"Why would you do that", Terra asked.

"Because", Xigbar started. "I may be a bad guy, but I'm also a father."

Hearing this made me look at Xigbar in shock.

"You guys should get out of here while you can", he suggested. "The Master of Masters is going to go to the next step of this plan soon."

"What does that mean", I asked.

"I'll let your friends explain that to you", Xigbar replied.

Then...he and Sora disappeared into a Corridor of Darkness.

"Father", I heard Alexa breathe out.

"What do we do", Edym asked.

"First things first", I started. "Let's get everybody off this tower."

Sora's POV

After Xigbar and I got through the Corridor of Darkness, I opened my eyes...and found myself in a room.

"Where am I", I asked in confusion.

"Sora", I heard somebody say.

Then...I turned my head...and saw...Kairi chained to the wall!


	141. Chapter 141 Escape

Chapter 141 Escape

Sora's POV

"Sora", I heard somebody say.

Then...I turned my head...and saw...Kairi chained to the wall!

"Kairi", I called out.

Then...I heard crying.

I turned my head...and couldn't believe my eyes.

In cots in the center of the room...was my daughters!

"Kokoro", I yelled out. "Hikari!"

With that...I tried to run to my girls, but ended up falling to the ground when I tried to!

"Sora", I heard Kairi call out.

Then...Xigbar helped me onto my feet...and brought me closer to the girls.

Once I got close enough, I placed myself over the cots they were in.

"Shush", I soothed. "It's okay. Daddy's here."

After I said this...I heard something.

I turned my head...and saw that Xigbar had used his Keyblade to release Kairi!

"Sora", she called out as she ran up to me.

"Kairi", I called out.

Then...we met in a tight embrace.

However, we broke this embrace when we heard our daughters cry.

"Shush", Kairi soothed as she grabbed Kokoro. "It's okay now. Mommy and daddy are here."

With that I picked up Hikari before looking at Xigbar.

"Thank you", I said.

"It's the least I can do", Xigbar stated. "I figured I could at least let you guys spend some time as a family before the end."

"What do you mean the end", Kairi asked in confusion.

"Wait a minute", I said in realization. "You don't mean..."

"Yep", Xigbar replied. "The Master of Masters is about to release the sinful energy, and that stuff travels fast, so I would suggest you guys get out of here while you soon can."

"Sinful energy", Kairi asked in confusion before looking at me. "Sora, what is he talking about?"

"No time to explain", I replied before grabbing Kairi's hand. "We need to get out of here now!"

With that, I started running, but stopped when I heard Xigbar say this.

"I wouldn't run to the Gummi Ship if I was you", he yelled out. "If the Master of Masters sees you trying to leave with his two lights, he'll just try and take them back."

"Two lights", Kairi asked before realizing something. "Wait, does he mean Kokoro and Hikari?!"

"He does", I replied. "Xigbar's right. We can't just run to the Gummi Ship."

"Fine", Kairi said. "I'll get us there with a Corridor of Light instead."

With that...Kairi created a Corridor of Light that we ran through.

When we got through the other side, we found ourselves in the Gummi Ship...and all our friends were there!

"Sora", Riku yelled before running up us. "Kairi! Are you guys okay?"

"We're fine but we need to get out of here", I replied.

"What", Riku asked in shock. "Why?"

"I'll explain later", I replied. "We need to go now!"

"Wait", Ven said suddenly. "We can't leave yet! Master Ava and her family are here! They'll be hit with the sinful energy if we don't get them out!"


	142. Chapter 142 Our Last Lights

IanAlphaAxel: Thank you so much!

Chapter 142 Our Last Lights

Sora's POV

One Hour Later

We were all inside the lab at the castle, including Ava and her family.

We managed to get them out of their world just as the sinful energy hit it.

"It appears that that tower didn't have any negative effects on you", Ansem the Wise revealed.

"That's good", Brain said. "How far has the sinful energy spread?"

"It has covered most of Lady Ava's world", Even replied. "Judging from our calculations, it will only take a few more hours before it begins hitting other worlds. And in a few days, most, if not all worlds, will be effected."

"How can we escape it", Alexa asked.

"I...", Ansem the Wise started. "I don't think we can."

"What", I asked. "You're joking!"

"I wish I was", Ansem the Wise started. "But there's nowhere we can escape to."

"There is someplace we can go", Brain revealed.

"Really", Ven asked. "Where?"

"A new world line", Brain replied. "That's how the dandelions escaped the first Keyblade War."

"But", Ephemer started. "We won't be able to save everybody, will we?"

"I'm afraid we'll probably be only able to save our closest friends and relatives this way", Brain revealed.

"What", Alexa asked. "But why?"

"By the time we have simply gathered our closest friends and relatives, the sinful energy would've already reached most worlds."

"So, you're telling me that we have to leave all those people behind", I asked.

"I'm afraid so", Brain replied.

"No", I said angrily. "I refuse to leave all those people to just be consumed by the sinful energy!"

"That's very noble Sora", Ansem the Wise stated. "But Brain is right. This is the only way."

"Well", Brain started. "There may be one more way, but Sora may like this plan even less."

"What do you mean", I asked.

"Remember what the Master of Masters told us", Brain asked. "He said that after the sinful energy has done it's job, he was going to use Kokoro and Hikari's light to purify the worlds."

"He was going to do what", Kairi asked angrily.

"Yes", Brain replied. "Perhaps...we can use his own strategy against him."

"What do you mean", Kairi asked in confusion.

"I mean...that we use Kokoro and Hikari's light to dispel the sinful energy."

"You want to do what", Kairi asked angrily.

"I understand why you don't like this plan", Brain stated. "But it could be the only way."

"But how would we even do that", Ienzo asked.

"Oh", Ven said in realization. "I get it! The bell tower!"

"What bell tower", Strelitzia asked.

"You remember that bell tower back in Daybreak town", Ven asked.

"I remember", Alexa replied. "Whenever the bell rang, you could hear it throughout the whole town."

"Exactly", Ephemer replied. "Now, imagine if that sound could be heard by multiple worlds."

"Can you please stop being cryptic and tell us what's going on", Larxene demanded. "We're kinda on a time limit here."

"There's a bell in Scala Ad Caelum that's sound can reach many worlds", Brain revealed. "It was made to be a signal to Keyblade wielders who were away on missions to come back instantly."

"That's great Brain", Marluxia stated. "But how does that help us?"

"The bell can also be used to spread resources", Brain revealed. "It can absorb Kokoro and Hikari's light, and spread it to dispel the sinful energy right before it hits any other worlds.

"Are you sure that it will work", Aqua asked.

"I'm not", Brain replied. "But it could be our only chance. However, it's Sora and Kairi's daughters, so they should be the ones to decide."

With that...all eyes were on us.

I looked at Kairi. She seemed just as conflicted as I was.

"Kairi and I need to talk about it first."


End file.
